Children of Spring and Snow
by MCLoveProductions
Summary: "For as long as I've known you, Snow, you have done nothing for yourself. Every stupid decision you have made has been for the realm and its people, and look where it's got you. Maybe it's time to make some stupid decisions for yourself. Be greedy for a change, little crow, you deserve it." *Continues after S8* Jonerys
1. As Winter Ends

_Welcome kids to my first fanfiction since 2015! Be gentle with me, its been the HOTTEST Minute._

_I just reaaaaaaally hated how season 8 ended, so we out here tryna fix that. I hope I make you proud._

* * *

Jon wasn't sure why he expected it to be colder.

It was the thing he anticipated the most when the decision to go back beyond the wall was made. The idea of once again feel the freezing winds of winter to blowing through him and take away all the feeling in his bones. To be taken by the darkest of night and let its terrors consume him. He kept imagining how the cold fury of the North would clench his body and turn to an icy stone, letting him finally get a moment of sleep. It was winter that he wished for, and it's snowy death to take over him.

Yet as the gates before him creaked open, the frozen wasteland beyond the wall felt to give off a warmer breeze than before. It had seemed that winter was truly over, and spring was coming.

_The Night King is dead, of course, it's over._

It was decided by the remaining members of the Night's Watch that the Watch itself was no longer necessary after the death of the Night King. Many of the men decided to continue to make the wall their home. The rest of them, as well as all remaining free folk, decided to go back beyond the wall. As an alibi to bring Jon along he was given the title of a ranger, and if anyone was to ask the lie would be that Jon's first task as a ranger was helping the free folk find a new home. The task, however, could take who knows how long. Which technically meant that in those terms that Jon was free, in their eyes anyway. To Jon, he was far from free. It would seem that life itself would be his punishment.

_A life for a life_, he told himself.

"Jon," He broke out of his trance to the sound of Tormund's voice. It was only then that he realized how far they had traveled. "We rest here for the night."

It took a moment for Jon to realize he had no recollection of this place. "Where are we?"

"The woman here is said to come from a homestead not far from here, made this place all on their own," Tormund told Jon.

"What women?"

"Lord Snow," An older grey haired woman approached him as he dismounted his horse, "Welcome to Widows Keep."

The older woman bowed, the way you would to a King, and it made Jon feel nauseous. He wasn't worthy of any respect. "I know you.. you were Craster's of his wives?"

"Was. Names Sage, my Lord. I am the eldest of the widows here and in that respect makes me their leader." The woman smiled, her warm brown eyes staring at him, "Come, walk with me.'

Jon did as told, following Sage though the homestead. It must have been twice the size of Craster's Keep. He was in awe on how all of these women, once broken and homeless, still could band together to build such a place. Those once meek and timid were now independent and strong. "How many of you made it through the winter?" He noticed as the woman of the homestead that they would bow to him as he passed, and every inch of him hated it.

They wouldn't know of my crimes, he told himself, they couldn't.. not up here.

"As many as you freed when you rescued us from the psychopath who killed Craster, and a few new faces born from the aftermath of the mutiny. Just when you think you've seen the worst of it, there is always worse." Sage told him as she opened the door to the main house.

"Aye, there always is.." As Jon took his first step in the main house he could hear a scream. He reached for Longclaw but Sage's hand stopped him.

She smiled softly. "No worries my Lord, it's just another babe being born."

"They're men here?" Tormund's voice made Jon's head jerk. He hadn't realized his fiery-haired brother had followed him to the main house.

"Not old enough to father children, but there are boys here. Still, the one screaming ain't one of us. She's a member of a different clan that don't got anyone to help their deliver babies." They were approached by a brunette woman, her long hair pulled up and a bloody apron over her handmade dress. Jon could tell by her face she must be one of Gilly's sisters. "I'm Rosemary, the head midwife here at the Keep." Her eyes met Jon's and she smiled, "You must be Lord Snow, don't think we met last few times you were around us."

"No, I don't think we have. Think I would've noticed someone who stands tall like you do, not saying that.." Jon words mixed up in his mouth. He barely knew how to make compliments anymore.

Rosemary smirked, "I know what you mean, my Lord. It was hard to stand tall when _he_ still lived, but we've all grown since then."

Tormund jumped in, trying to save Jon from his embarrassment. "This must be a stupid question, but you look like…"

"Gilly?" She smiled a little wider now, "She and I are both one of Sage's daughters. Mum may not look like it but she birthed a whole lot of us, as well as helped many of us give birth. Now I help all the women here and around. Many clans folk come by and we will help their sick and pregnant. They respect our work, trade with us, and respect us."

"And with the true King of the North staying in our Keep they will continue to do so, even long after he continues his travel north," Sage added on.

Jon sighed, "I'm no King."

"Not yet, my Lord, but soon," Sage replied ominously as if she knew something they didn't. "We have rooms made for you both. And your people may set up camp anywhere in the homestead. Dinner will be served here in the main hall in an hour, you can clean up and join us then."

Rosemary turned to walk away from the boys but quickly turned back. "Come on you two, I'll show you your rooms."

* * *

Jon sat in a chair in the corner of the room, his sword and sheath down on the bed ahead of him as well as his heavy winter cloak. He had been sitting there for a long time now, much longer than he anticipated. At one point he had thought about joining the other men for dinner, but instead, he found himself still sitting in the same chair hours later. So many things ran through Jon's mind as he sat there. He hadn't had a moment alone since he left his cell in King's Landing. _Since I killed **her**_. _Her_ name sat at the tip of his tongue, and he would not dare speak it. It was almost like saying it would make it more real, but how much more real could it get? He had done what he has done, and his actions ran circles around his heart to remind him of all the wrong he did. All he could keep thinking to himself if it was right.

It had been two months and it still didn't feel right.

A knock on the door made him jump up, Jon taking a deep breath to calm himself before heading over to the door to open it. On the other side was a younger girl, maybe 16 of age. "They asked me to bring your food to you, my Lord. Since you didn't join us for dinner."

Jon sighed with a slight smile as he took the plate from her, "Thank you-"

"Parsley." She smiled for a moment then she started to frown. "Everything alright my Lord?"

Jon looked puzzled, "I'm sorry?"

Parsley leaned closer to him, causing Jon to lean a bit back in confusion but he stopped as he watched her thumb approach his cheek and wiped a tear away. He didn't even realize that he cried, "Try to get some sleep, my Lord, you look tired." Parsley bowed and closed the door behind her, leaving Jon standing there.

His breathing picked up, getting heavier and heavier till the point that he was sobbing. A sudden wave of pent up emotions hit Jon without a moment's notice. His chest rose and fell quickly with every heavy breath, the tears rushing down his face. Every inch of his body ached with the pain of betrayal and loss. Everything Jon once stood for he ruined with the thrust of his blade, and the murder of his blood. His actions made him a kinslayer and queenslayer. But what did you call someone who murders the person they were supposed to love? The only word that he could think of, the only word that spoke the truth, was **traitor**.

_**I** killed her. I **killed** her. I killed **her**._ Jon dropped the plate of food and fell to his knees as the thought repeated over and over in his mind, crying so hard he could barely breathe.

_And no it doesn't feel **right**, not one bit._


	2. The Measure of Worth

_Feel like it's going well so far ! Chapter 2 is already ready for you so here you go! I'll probably get these up one chapter a day during week days (so think mon-fri around 12pm EST). My weekends are always sporadic so if you don't get one Saturday or Sunday I promise I'm working hard !_

* * *

Tormund had woken Jon early to ask him to go hunting with a few of their clansmen, but he had chosen to stay. He snuck in and out of breakfast, getting a hand full of nods and bows as he grabbed his food and then headed back to his room. He ate alone and cleaned his mess from the previous night before headed out to explore Widows Keep. The snow had melted a lot during their march north, and more and more green seemed to return. It was even warm enough for Jon to walk the homestead without his heavy black pelt. He kept watch as the clan they came North with traded and offered assistance to the woman of the keep. He wondered long enough before finally finding Rosemary by a well.

"Good morning, Snow." Rosemary greeted Jon with a big smile. A sign to him that no one heard his mental breakdown the night before. She was carrying a large wood basin of water, and she could see the confused face he made when he noticed it. "It's for the new mom, hard to bathe yourself after you birth a new babe."

"Need help?" Jon offered out his hand to carry the basin for her, but Rosemary nodded no.

"No offense, my Lord, but I haven't needed a man's help in a long time." Rosemary smiled at the way Jon chuckled, he understood the kind of woman she was and the respect between them was well in check. Looking past him, Rosemary nodded her head for him to look back. He turned to see a small fenced-in space with a little hut in the middle. "Parsley might need some help though. She's taken over Gilly job of caring for the rabbits, and to be honest she's quite terrible at it."

Jon smiled, nodding goodbye to Rosemary before making his way over to the rabbit pen. As he got closer he could faintly hear Parsley's voice coming from the little hut. he entered the gated pen and then opened the little hut to find Parsley on the floor struggling to take a rabbits life.

Jon couldn't help but laugh. She wasn't at all a child but she sure did look like one. "You look like you could use some help."

Parsley shook her head no, "The new mum from the other clan doesn't want pheasant. She wants rabbit. Rosemary told **me **to kill a rabbit for her."

He got down to her level and watched as the rabbit squirmed in her hand, at this rate she'd at least strangle it eventually. "Even a rabbit deserves a quicker death than.. whatever you're doing here."

Parsley held down the rabbit for a little longer and Jon could see the pain in her face that it brought her. It got to the point where she even started to get a touch teary-eyed, which was enough to make Jon stop her. He placed his hand on Parsley's and she let go of the rabbit, who ran off to the corner of the hut. She sniffled a bit then rubbed the tears from her eyes, "I don't like the killing bit."

Jon sighed heavy, "Neither do I."

Parsley looked up at Jon, inspecting him, "But you look like you're good at it."

_People like doing what they're good at._

"Doesn't mean I like it." He tried to smile, but it was hard. **Her** words dug deep into his chest, like nails into the skin.

Parsley could see his face go grim and changed the topic. "I heard you've seen Gilly."

Jon wiped the expression off his face happy to talk about something else. "I have. She married now, to my best friend. They live in a beautiful castle and are expecting another baby."

"I imagine they have good midwives in this fancy castle." Parsley smiled.

Jon stood up and offering a hand to help Parsley. "Not as good as Rosemary, I'm sure."

Completely forgetting about the rabbits, Parsley followed Jon out if the hut. She continued to express her love for Gilly, giving Jon the impression that they were once very close. Which made sense, since Parsley also was born from Sage. He followed her as she talked back to the main house, where lunch was being served.

"Parsley there you are! Rosemary's looking for that rabbit!" The girl who approached them looked exactly identical to Parsley. Jon had no idea she had a twin.

"She can eat pheasant like the rest of us." Parsley crossed her arms, looking at her feet as she pouted.

Her sister stared back frustrated. "But Rosemary said rabbit."

"You want the rabbit so bad, you go kill it." Parsley kept calm for the most part, still refusing to look her sister in the eye. Without a word her twin huffed and stomped off, slamming the door behind them. Once she was gone Parsley sighed, rubbing her face with both hands. "I'm sorry, Thyme has no manners.."

"Time?" Jon questioned.

Parsley chuckled, "No Thyme.. like the herb."

"Right," Jon questioned for a moment Sages particular baby naming methods but figured it's hard to name all those babies especially alone. Without goodbyes, Jon started to head back to his room but without missing a step Parsley followed. She followed for a while without saying a word, which impressed Jon now that she realized how talkative she was.

"So.. no lunch for you today?" She asked to break the tension of her trailing along.

Jon's reply was a bit more curt then he wanted it to be. "Probably not.."

"Right.." She slowed for only a moment but then picked up her pace till she was walking side by side with Jon. "Will you be staying with us for a long time?"

Jon glanced at her, there was a different twinkle in her eye than before. For a moment he wondered if this sweet girl was already infatuated with him after what was hardly a day of knowing him. "I don't know, Tormund is scouting the best location now. Somewhere that isn't too far away but far enough to keep the peace. Its a hard thing relocating a clan of _his_ size."

"Oh..." Parsley played with her skirt as she followed him, "Well... no rush though, right? You're always welcome here for as long as you need."

"Thank you, Parsley." He chuckled as they finally reached his room. "I'll see you later, right?"

She smiled much bigger now, "Right! I'll see you later Jo-.. my Lord." She shook her head, probably embarrassed, and hurried off as quick as possible. As Jon entered his room and shut the door behind him he took a deep breath. Being 'okay' in front of people was emotionally exhausting.

* * *

He had been alone in that room for a long time. Not fully sleeping, but just trying to keep calm and relaxed. Jon never fully slept anymore so it was strange when a knock at his door still managed to make him jump.

The first few knocks were softer and timider, but the second was much stronger and seemed to be frantic. Jon finally got up and went for the door, standing on the other side was Tormund and Parsley.

"He said I took too long to get you.." Parsley sheepishly told him, her hands fiddling with the with her dress.

Jon looked at Tormund with a touch of frustration. "What is it?"

"There's someone here... and you're going to want to see them." Tormund's voice was stern but posture gave away that something was wrong.

Jon went back to grab his sword and sheath and then together the three of them walked to the main room. Standing in the middle of the large room was Sage, Rosemary and much to his surprise: a red priestess.

The red priestess was the first to turn around, a smile on her face as she bowed. "Jon Snow."

"I'm sorry... I don't think I've met you before." Jon was taken aback. A part of him felt that she was a good omen, the other felt she was bad news.

"No of course not." She pointed at her chest, her movements were airy and elegant. "My name is Kinvara. High Priestess of the Red Temple of Volantis, the Flame of Truth, the Light of Wisdom, and First Servant of the Lord of Light."

Tormund stood side by side with Jon, one hand on the hilt of his blade. "Aye, we've had our run-ins with your kind. So what is it that you want?"

Kinvara smirked, "Only to do the Lord's work, I promise."

"And what is it that the Lord of Light wants from us now?" Jon face had a sort of grimace to it now, "I've done my part for your Lord already."

"Oh no Jon, you're part in his plan is still unfolding even as we speak." Kinvara approached the two men, glancing between the two of them. "There is still so much for you to do, and only so much time for it to be done."

Tormund was getting annoyed by her lack of clarity. "What are you going on about now?"

"I've seen things in his flames, great wars, bittersweet victories, uneasy farewells, and agonizing reunions." She chuckled and the way she looked at Jon made him uncomfortable. "And in all these visions there is one constant that never changes, a balance in the world. Ice.. and fire."

"What are you saying?" Jon could feel his heart start to pick up and suddenly he was stressed and anxious.

"The world was not ready for the end of Daenerys Targaryen, and neither is the Lord of Light." At her words, Jons heart really started to race. No one had spoken that name in months, and hearing it now at this moment he didn't know what to feel. "The Lord has sent me to you so that together we can bring back the Mother of Dragons and restore order."

"The Dragon Queen was killed because she brought disorder," Tormund got aggressive when Jon couldn't even speak, he knew his friend was angry for him. "What Jon did, he did for the realm."

"The Lord of Light thinks otherwise, and as long as she stays dead the ice will continue to consume the world. Kinvara spoke her words as if they were already written in stone. "This is your second chance, your _only _second chance to make things right."

Finally, Rosemary butted into the conversation, "The Night King has been defeated and the Long Night is over. Spring has finally come True North. There is no more ice."

"What are the words of your _mother's _house, my Lord? _Winter is Coming_? You know winter always returns, and if it returns to a world with _Fire and Blood _the light of this world could truly go out forever." Kinvara's knowledge of Jon's true lineage took him for a loop.

Suddenly Jon's ears started ringing. The argument that seemed to form in his hour started to become just a bunch incoherent words as Jon's head became to spin. He was just trying to understand what was going on. Kinvara was trying to tell him she was here to **revive** _her,_ but that didn't make sense. Jon killed _her _for the greater good. For the protection of the realm.

He did what needed to be done. What he **had **to do. He had no other choice. There were no other options. What he did was the right thing to do.

Wasn't it?

"Enough!" Jon yelled, getting all the bickering to stop. "I.. I _murdered __**her**_ for the realm. What is done is done. This is how it had to be. I had no choice." Jon's words shook out of his mouth, at this point he was visibly shaking. "I-I can't just… bring her back. Like nothing happened... For what?" Jon took a deep breath, trying to hold in the tears as best as he could "Then what was it all for?"

Kinvara put a hand on Jon's cheek, her smile now a lot softer. "For this moment. Whatever wrongs you did you can make right, isn't that more important?"

Jon looked from face to face at those that surrounded him. He couldn't take this pressure. This choice was too much. "I-I can't.." Jon turned around and rushed back to his room. He was sure he heard either Parsley or Sage call for him to come back but his feet could only take him forward. He moved so quick that at one point he was realized he was running back. When he reached his destination he didn't waste time opening his door and slamming it shut behind him. Once he stopped moving, his hands over his head as he stared at the door, all the emotions caught up with him. Jon started to sob. He didn't deserve a second chance, yet here it was at his door begging him to let it in. A few moments later a bang on the door startled him.

"Snow!" It was Tormund. He banged again when Jon didn't immediately open the door. "Alright fine. Don't open the door, but your gonna listen to me, Crow, so listen good!" Jon sucked in the tears, listening to his friends' words. "For as long as I've known you, you have done nothing for yourself. Every stupid decision you have made has been for the realm and its people, and look where it's got you!" He could hear Tormund growl in frustration from the other side of the door. There was a moment or two of silence, but then his voice broke through again. "Maybe it's time to make some stupid decisions for yourself. Be greedy for a change, little crow, you deserve it."

Tormund's last words radiated with him. Jon could hear the heavy footsteps of his friend walking away just as his own breath seemed to calm down. Everything he's done has been for the greater good of others, maybe it was worth just for this one moment to be greedy.

What did he have to lose?


	3. Blood of My Blood

_So since I'm a dumb my fiance introduced me to this awesome thing called 'Grammarly' that helps check your grammar and spelling so hopefully, I don't make as many goofs as I did in the first two chapters. But if you just caught up recently congrats you didn't notice the goofs because I fixed them xD_

_Does Jon's emotional journey make sense? Lemme know.  
__If you don't have an acct and wanna keep up with this story follow me on tumblr (morosemagick) to keep up!  
Also, lemme know how you think my Tormund is because I'm worried I'm gonna mess him up.__  
_

_And, unlike Dumb&Dumber I like consistency. ;)_

* * *

_ "This is your second chance.. your only second chance."_

_ "Be greedy for a change, little crow, you deserve it."_

_ "Whatever you did wrong you can make right."_

"_**Was it right? What I did?"**_

Jon's eyes shot open, staring at the ceiling above him, tears still fresh rolling down his face. He couldn't sleep all night, not after all the things that happened the night before.

This was the only chance to make things right, yes, but did Jon _deserve it_? It was the question that currently kept him up at night. Did Jon deserve a second chance at whatever it is they thought he had? Whatever he thought he wanted. He shut his eyes tight and tried to picture _her_ face. Even after hearing it once again from Kinvara's mouth, he still didn't dare to say it himself. He tried to picture her long silver hair and all the braids that represented her triumphs. Her violet eyes that reminded him of he was... who **they** were. He could remember Jorah calling her something that resonated with him now:

_Blood of my blood._

Those words meant something more to Jon now then they never did before. _She_ _was_ blood of his blood. His family. They were the last of _their_ kind. Didn't that mean he should fight for a second chance, no matter what that would entail?

* * *

"So you've come to a decision then?" Kinvara had a smile on her face as Jon sat before her. It was his first time joining the homestead for a meal since they had arrived, and from the look of her face, it seemed she had been expecting Jon to show up.

"Her body, Drogon took it," Jon watch as her smile held strong. "But you know where it is, don't you?"

She nodded, "The Lord of Light has shown me the way back to the Queen, yes," Kinvara placed her hands clasped together on the table, "Her body is waiting for us, in a place where it can be preserved only for now. If you return to the place where she watched her first child fall you may find her."

"The arrowhead mountain." In his mind, Jon could recall watching Viserion's body crash into the frozen lake and sink beneath it. "Are you sure?"

"Only one way to find out."

* * *

"You're leaving?" Jon faintly smiled at the sweet voice from behind him. He turned around to find Parsley, panting and bent over trying to catch her breath. "I don't understand, where are you going?"

"To find that which the red woman thinks is still out there," Tormund patted the girls back as he passed her, a sack thrown over his shoulder. Both men were dressed warm, expecting that the more north they went the less likely winter had yet to end. He threw the sack over his horse and then turned back to face Jon and Parsley. "Or to die. Could go either way."

Parsley's face went red. "That's not funny."

"We'll be back, Parsley, whether or not this trip is a waste of time is yet to be seen." Jon glanced at her sad face before turning to mount the horse.

"Is she worth it?" Parsley asked, her question making Jon turn back to face her. "The woman you're risking your life for?"

"Yes," Jon replied with missing a beat. He clicked his tongue and patted the side of his horse with his heels. Even if it would end up being a terrible mistake, this was the choice he was making.

* * *

It took them a few weeks to reach the Arrowhead Mountain. Just as they had expected winter was still holding up strong. This was the True North that Jon remembered, and something about its cold winds and snowy landscapes brought him comfort.

"I swear if that red bitch wasted our time," Tormund complained as he dismounted his horse, "I hope her Fiery God brings her back twice. Once so you can kill her and once so I can."

Jon joined him where he stood at the edge of the frozen lake. Ahead of them the Rocky formation they once held their ground on. "What if she's right.." Jons' face was pale as the rest of the snow around him. "If we find _her_, what then?"

"Well," Tormund lifted his pickaxe into the air, "Hopefully that red bitch likes us enough to bring us back from the dead, too "

Jon rolled his eyes and Tormunds unnecessarily snide comeback and followed him across the lake. "What if this is a mistake?"

"Snow," Tormund replied as he carefully inspected the ice beneath him. "Every stupid thing I do with or for you is probably a fucking mistake, but here the hell we are."

For hours both me carefully inspected every inch of the ice, brushing the snow out of the way to see if _her _body truly lied underneath the ice. By the time the sun had started to set all efforts had seemed hopeless, and Jon felt like the whole thing was a giant waste of hope.

"I'm gonna fucking kill that red bitch," Tormund yelled as he kicked the snow away. "We've been at this for hours, there ain't no fucking body up here. Just a bunch of ice and snow. And no offense I'm sick of looking at fucking miserable Snow!"

Jon wiped his face, he understood the frustration Tormund was feeling. He too wanted to kick himself for thinking that this whole thing would work. That a traitor and murderer like him even deserves a second chance. Jon dropped to his knees, throwing the ax down as he collapsed. How dare he have let himself get filled with so much hope?

That's when he saw something floating underneath the ice. It started as a shadow but the closer it got to the surface the more Jon could make out that the shadow was a body until finally as clear as day there _she_ was. Her body was undoubtedly down there.

"Tormund!" Jon screamed for his friend as he grabbed his ax and started to hammer into the thick ice. Every clank of the stone hitting the ice heightening his anxiety. He couldn't believe it was here, looking no different than it did months prior. The two men dug for what like forever until both of their axes snapped in two. Still, the ice was only dug up halfway, and her body seemed to be floating away. "No.. no no.." At this point, Jon started pounding on the ice, over and over again till the point where he was certain that even inside the gloves his knuckles started to bleed.

"Jon, enough," Tormund tried to pull him back, but Jon shoved him back and continued. It was till Tormund tackled him down that Jon could finally stop. "Enough you stupid whore. I'm not going to let you kill yourself over this."

Jon was breathing very heavy now, his gloves now tattered and leaking blood. His face was pale from the cold but red from the emotion boiling up inside of him. "I have to save _her_.."

"Save her? She's already dead you dumb fuck!" Tormund growled, rubbing the side of his temple with his fingers. "We aren't breaking through that ice, there is nothing else we can-" He was cut off but a rumble in the air. At first, it only sounded like a distant thunderstorm but slowly it because clear what it was.

Jon and Tormund jumped up to their feet, their eyes scanning the sky for what both men knew was up there. The sky above them drew rapidly dark, and as Jon looked up to see what was there his heart began to race. Drogon was diving straight for him. Instead of running Jon closed his eyes, and stood ready for whatever fate _her _son had in-store for him. Not even a moment after he closed his eyes he could feel Tormund's body slam into him, both body's sliding far across the ice. They both opened their eyes and looked back to Drogon, who was hovering in the air where they found his mother's body. His large mouth opened wide and a blast of fire came shooting out as he melted the ice that separated them. In no time at all the icy barrier was gone and Drogon took back to the air.

The moment Jon's body hit the water it felt like the world came to a stop and time had frozen in place. He couldn't hear or feel the thing, his only focus was reaching the sinking body ahead of him before it was too late. He wasn't the best swimmer but he dived the best he could, using this newfound adrenaline to drive his need to reach _her_. With one final push, Jon reached out with both hands and pulled the lifeless body into his arms. He started to swim back to the surface as best as he could, but he was starting to lose consciousness. His eyes started to close on him no matter how hard he tried to stay awake, but suddenly he couldn't breathe. Jon held on to _her_ body tight and he started to float back down.

_If death comes for me now,_ His eyes started to close, _then so be it._


	4. Resurrection

_Real proud of this one. I just wanted to also remind you guys I won't be uploading on the weekends really because I'm usually always busy, so I'll be back Monday with a new chapter! I'll hopefully write this weekend during the nights so I can stay ahead._

_Also, though this is TV!Daenerys __I always describe her in my fics like Book!Daenerys__, because ffffffuck D&D. :) _

* * *

_Be with me. Build a new world with me...This is our reason... __**Together**__._

Jon jumped up out of his sleep, confused over where exactly he was. He felt like he did when Melisandre brought him back from the dead. There was a lot of pain but the panic and anxiety took precedence. It took him a couple of minutes to catch his breath. Jon looked around the room trying to get a feel for where he was, and it didn't take long for him to realize he was back at Widow's Keep. As he tried to process how he made it back, the door opened and Rosemary walked inside.

"You're awake, good, we were worried you wouldn't wake up." She sat at his bedside and placed the back of her hand on his forehead. "You seem to be dropping your fever as well."

"H-how.." Jon's words were stuck in his throat. He was weaker than he thought.

Rosemary played with his hair like you would with a child, "Don't worry about that right now, just know everything's okay." She got up and headed back to the door, stopping before she was fully gone. "Sleep now, alright?"

Once she was gone Jon sunk deeper into the sheets. He lifted both of his hands to his lips, blowing into them to keep them warm and when he looked down he could see his knuckles were scabbed and bruised. Too tired to overthink anything, Jon rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

_It's cold up here for a southern girl…_

… _So come keep your queen warm._

"Daenerys!" Jon screamed her name out at the top of his lungs. _She's here. Her body… The Priestess..._ He tried to pick himself up out of his bed but his body was very weak. Still, he pushed through the aching only to find himself falling to the floor. As he tried to pick himself back up, Tormund came rushing into the room with Rosemary behind him.

"Dammit, Snow, If you weren't half dead I'd kill you myself!" Tormund yelled as he and Rosemary lifted Jon up back into the bed. "What's wrong with you, boy?"

"S-she... The body…" Jon tried to push past them to leave the room but he was too weak.

Rosemary backed off and let Tormund wrestle him back into bed, "I told you not to worry, just sleep."

"B-but... did it work?" Jon asked the question and suddenly both Tormund and Rosemary's face went pale. Rosemary said nothing as she walked to the corner of the room, quietly sitting in a chair. Tormund sat down at the edge of the bed next to Jon. From the look of his face, he was having a hard time finding the right words to say. A few moments of excruciating silence was all Jon could stand at that point. "Did it work!?" He yelled once more, his voice still hoarse from not using it for days.

"**Yes.**"

Immediately, Jon tried to stand again. Tormund reached out to stop him but Jon smacked his hand away. "Take me..."

Tormund reached for him one more time, "Crow…"

"Please!" Jon's eyes were red now and starting to gloss over. "I need to see."

* * *

There was a small house on the other side of the homestead, usually kept empty for private visitors. Rosemary had explained to Jon that Kinvara had visited on many occasions before so this house was primarily reserved for her. He, Rosemary and Tormund all stopped outside the small house. Both of them watched Jon carefully, they were waiting for him to make a move. After a deep breath Jon reached out his hand to knock on the door, but before he could the door was already opening. On the other side was Kinvara.

"Are you sure you're ready?" She asked him, a sly smirk across her face.

Jon nodded yes. "Show me."

He only took one step before Rosemary pulled him back. "We'll wait here. Remember, she hurts too."

Jon didn't reply, instead, he took a deep breath and slowly pulled away from her. Kinvara closed the door behind him and without a word, she led him to the other side of the home. They stopped before a closed door and from beneath the crack, he could see the glow of a candle. He glanced at Kinvara, almost looking for reassurance, then back to the door. Then finally he reached out for the knob and turned it to the side, slowly letting the door creak open. Kinvara walked away, letting Jon go inside alone. He watched as he shut the door behind him, and then turned back to inspect the room. There must have been dozens of lit candles all around. His dark eyes followed them across the room, till they stopped on at the figure sitting in the corner. She was faced away from him, but Jon knew exactly who that was. Her long silver locks were loose for a change, and covering her body was a silky red robe. After everything he had done to her, there she sat once again breathing. Daenerys was alive.

Jon was at a total loss for words. What did he say to the woman that he murdered? Someone who he once loved… No, someone he still loved. Her dying moments was his betrayal. Would she remember that? If she did, then maybe this was a big mistake. He wasn't sure what was worse, killing her or bringing her back. The more Jon thought about it the more he realized that this was definitely a mistake. _But what was the bigger mistake? Killing her? Or thinking bringing her back would fix things?_

Suddenly she rose from her seat and Jon stumbled back into the door. He wanted so badly to see her before this moment, but now he wanted to run. As she turned to face him and he could finally see her face again Jon found himself having trouble breathing. Each breath became harder to take, and the anxiety inside him was rising.

Daenerys stared him down with tired violet eyes. She took a few steps forward but kept a good distance from him. The silence between them was enough to drive any man crazy, and right before it was too much to bare she finally spoke. "Why?"

"What?" Jon replied softly. He was so scared to scare her away. Not that there was any fear in her eyes. The only thing he could see was anger.

"You know what you've done…" Daenerys took another step closer, her hands clenched tight and her body shivering.

"Danaerys I-I…" Before he could get anything else out, Danaerys had grabbed a vase from nearby and chucked it at him. Luckily she missed and it shattered against the wall to his left.

"How dare you come here? How dare you?!" Her eyes were red and full of fire but tears fell from them anyway. "You took **everything **from me! You… you," Danaerys threw a book next, actually managing to hit Jon in the chest. "You were supposed to protect me! You called me your Queen… You said you _**loved**_ me, but you murdered me while you held me in your arms!" At this point, both of them were crying pretty hard. Jon couldn't even look her in the eyes. He was tried so hard to contain the panic attack he was having. There was a brief moment of silence before she spoke again. Though he couldn't see her face he could hear the way her heart was breaking when she sobbed. "Why did you do it?" He didn't reply immediately and it caused her to scream, "Look at me and tell me why you shoved a blade through my heart!"

Jon looked her in the eyes and opened his mouth but only a sob came out. He couldn't say it. How was he going to tell her that he ended her life for 'the good of the realm'? Even now just saying it in his mind made him feel absolutely stupid. It _wasn't worth it_, the pain it put them threw, and he realized it too late. Instead, Jon dropped to his hands and knees and started to cry hysterically. The guilt he felt was torture. Jon dug himself into such deep of a hole that he knew there was no way out. Nothing he could tell her could rationalize or justify what he's done. Nothing he could do could right all the wrongs he's done against her, or bring back all the things she lost. She gave up everything to get to the Iron Throne; friends, family and love, and now here they both stood with **nothing**.

She turned around, refusing to look at him any longer. Both her arms wrapped around her chest as she held tight to her robe. He could hear her holding back all her tears as best as she could, but she was beginning to crack. "Please go…" She whispered quietly through the tears. Jon stood up slowly, keeping his eyes turned away from Danaerys. He said nothing as he turned for the door and left. The moment it closed behind him Jon could hear he sobbing on the other side. He stormed off as quick as he could, not wanting to listen to another moment of her crying. As Jon went for the front door he could hear footsteps approach him.

Without turning around Jon knew it was Kinvara, but at this moment he was not in the mood to face her. "Your God should have left me dead." He slammed the door as he left, praying for death.


	5. Cost of Freedom

_Afternoon kids! Hope y'all had a wonderful weekend :)_

_We are back at it again with your weekly scheduled program. Tomorrow episode might come a little early because my nerd ass will be watching E3 praying to the old gods and the new for some motherfuckinggg Animal Crossing! Pray for my happiness, my guysss._

* * *

For the next three months, Jon and Daenerys avoided each other at all costs. Daenerys spent a lot of her time locked up in Kinvara's little home, though the red priestess had traveled back to Volantis. Jon would spend weeks at a time with Tormund's at the First of The First men. This is where they chose to set up their clan. It would be a home base from not only the free folk but for the Watch when they ventured by.

In the time that passed a lot of work on their new homestead had been done. They named the village surrounding the fist Snowhome, and at its peak, they build a stronghold they called The Wolvesden. It was the main house of Snowhome, where Jon and Tormund would resign once the construction was complete. For now, they still traveled back and forth between their and Widow's Keep.

Jon wasn't sure how it started, but slowly he heard people started referring him to him as their Chieftain. He would be addressed as many things; 'Your Grace', 'My Lord', 'Chief Crow,' and his least favorite 'My King'. He had asked Tormund and Sage to put a stop to it but it was clear now that the free folk had put their trust and faith in Jon to lead them. He didn't want to be their leader, but it wasn't up to him anymore.

* * *

From time to time he would catch Daenerys walking among the woman at Widow's Keep. He'd usually only see her during the weeks where he returned earlier than expected. She started to help them wherever she could, and many of the younger girls loved her. He kept expecting to come back and find out she ran away in the night but he guesses a part of them both knew there was no way she could leave. If she sent a raven east to Greyworm, Bran would find out and send someone to kill her. if she tried to escape south, Sansa would find out and send someone to kill her. If she tried to go west, Arya would find out and send someone to kill her.

Daenerys seemed to be surrounded by people who wanted her dead, _herself_ included.

Jon found out from through Parsley that Daenerys had tried to kill herself not even a week after he first went to see her. She had slit her wrists the night after Kinvara had left to go back east. Thankfully, Parsley had come not long after to bring her dinner and found Daenerys standing there covered in blood crying. From the way she told Jon what happened it had seemed that Daenerys regretted what she had done immediately after. Luckily she was found in time and Rosemary was able to stitch her up. After that Daenerys seemed to spend more time with the woman if Widow's Keep and the clan excepted her as one of their own.

After all this time both of them found it best to keep their distance. Jon would eat when he knew Daenerys wouldn't be around, patrolled when she slept and kept away when she worked. Even though it hurt him to stay away; and _gods_ did it hurt him, Jon knew better than to make anything worse between them. This was the only way they could live together in peace.

* * *

Jon was packing up his things to head up to Snowhome one morning when one of his clansmen came rushing to his door.

"Chief Crow," The man was tired and out of breath, he must have been in a hurry to find him, "R-riders... from the South."

"What banner?" Jon grabbed Longclaw and secured him in his sheath as he followed the clansmen out of his room.

He could hear the man walking fast trying to keep up with him. "A Three-Eyed Raven, Chief."

"Fuck-" Jon stopped in his tracks and pointed a stern finger at the clansmen, "Go straight to Rosemary and tell her to hide Daenerys and do it quickly. Go!"

The man ran off at full speed in the other direction as Jon headed out of the main house and to the man entrance of Widow's Keep to meet his brothers' bannermen. He was anxious as he walked through the homestead. This was the first time his brother was sending someone to check up on it, and the stress of someone finding Daenerys was enough to make him panic.

So it was a nice relief when Jon got to the entrance and realized that his brother had sent Davos to see him. "Lord Davos!" Jon smiled as he hugged his old friend. Davos was a pleasant surprise to see, and if anyone was going to come to check up on Jon, he was happy it was him.

"Oh stop with that, I'm no more a Lord than you are!" Davos broke the hug and stood back to take a good look at Jon. "Gods it's been, what, 6 months?"

"A long time." Jon smiled, "What brings you so far North?"

"Your brother asked me to check up on you," Davos pulled out a letter from a little pouch, "Also stopped to see your sister on my way up, this is from her."

Jon took the little rolled up note, sealed closed with the Stark sigil. "You didn't have to come up here to see, besides can't your King just… do whatever it is Bran does to check up on me."

"_Our _King doesn't have the time to _waste_ on you, he's too busy cleaning up the Mad Queens' mess." A knight approached the two of them that Jon didn't recognize. From his colors, he was a member of the kingsguard for sure. His words pissed Jon off, and the scowled looks the two men exchanged were not pleasant ones.

"Alright Silas that's enough," Davos said backing the boy up. "Apologizes, he's a rambunctious recruit."

"Well, I'm sure he's anxious to get back to the capital. If you leave now you'll make it to the wall before nightfall." Jon was trying hard to politely tell Davos to take his men to go, and he thought for a moment Davos could see all the things he was hiding through his eyes,

Davos sighed, "As much as I'd love to go straight back, your King Brother has asked up to make sure that the wildling relocation was going well. I should at least stay till the morning, just to be thorough."

Jon tried hard to make not too unpleasant of a face, "Of course, we'll see if the clanswomen here can find space for your men to make camp."

"We could always share their beds." One of the other knights in Davos's group joked and the rest of them laughed.

"This isn't Westeros, this is the true North." Jon and Davos turned around to see Rosemary and Tormund behind them. Tormund held the hilt of his sword tightly as he walked closer to the group. "Best be careful to watch what you say up here, boys, cause free ladies of the North will cut off your balls while you sleep and feed them to you for breakfast."

Nothing was said but tensions were definitely on the rise. The kights and Tormund both stood their grounds, waiting for one of them to make a move. "Oh, enough all of you or no one will be eating anything tonight." Rosemary put a hand of Tormunds chest to back him away. "We will respect you because your King is Jon Snow's brother, but here in **our **keep you follow our rules, and respect our people."

"Of course my dear, we mean no trouble to your clan." Davos backed up Silas and the rest of his knights, "You idiots will set up right outside the entrance, go on." The men all mumbled under their breath as they left to do as they were told. Davos watched them until they were gone then turned back, "Is there a place we can talk in private?"

* * *

"We can't let them do this…" In Jon's hand was a crumpled up note, but its contents were not from his sister.

Davos rubbed the back of his head with this good hand, "Without his mother he's caused a lot of chaos, Jon, they can't continue to let him live."

"Your King is a warg, can't he control the beast?" Tormund asked where the chair he sat in.

"No one could control Drogon but Daenerys…" Jon signed heavy, "Only someone born with the _Targaryen blood _can truly control a dragon."

"That's why your brother sent me Jon," Davos took a deep breath, "He told me about who your parents really are because he thinks you could get close enough to Drogon to kill him."

Jon could feel his heart pick up. "I can't..."

"For your king-"

"That's not _our king_," Tormund jumped up and approached Davos, "The only king the free folk know is the king called _Jon Snow."_

"Your a man of the Night's Watch, Jon, you swore an oath." Davos rebutted.

Jon glanced away from the other two, "The Nights Watch is no more, my title is nothing more than a cover up to be free."

"I know you don't want to do this, Jon, but when Bran finds out what you'd done he will not hesitate to punish you. He's the King of Westeros, he'd have no choice." Davos tried to reason with Jon as much as he knew he should, but there was no changing Jon's mind.

"I will not kill another dragon," Jon turned around, his face tired and sorrowful, "I came up here because I had no choice, true, but up here in the true North I am free. We bow to no Southern Kings. Not now or ever."

Davos snickered, a smile on his face. "You sound like a true wildling, Jon."

"Tell your king that if he wants that dragon dead, he can do it his own damn self." Tormund had a big smile on his face, "Jon and the rest of us are staying here beyond the wall, where the free folk truly belong."

"I understand, boys, I truly do." Davos looked between both of them, "But your freedom will not come easy."

* * *

Davos and his men left the next morning as quickly as they got there. Jon still lingering on the conversations the night before. He watched the road they rode away on for almost a full hour before he felt someone approach him. "What did _they_ want?"

It was Daenerys.

Jon didn't turn around, too scared to scare her off. "They want me to go south and kill your last son…"

He could feel her tense him behind him, "...And?"

"I told them I won't do it, I've _murdered_ enough dragons for my lifetime." Jon's reply was blunt and straight to the point. "I want to wash the blood from my hands, not add more."

Her reply was quiet but sincere. "So do I."

Jon turned back to face Daenerys but she was already gone. He sighed, a brooding look on his face as he turned back to the road. Whatever it was they had here, these people, this home, their _freedom_. He would fight for it. No matter the cost.

_No matter what it takes._


	6. Right Choices

_Chapter 6 Back at it again with the stressssssss._

_I don't know why I struggled writing this one but I did. So if it isn't as great: my bad._

_Also, I've gotten a lot of great advice and ideas in the reviews I'd like to try and implement in later chapters. If you got any ideas or advice for me, holla at ya girl. I'm always down to be reminded that I'm a subpar writer lol. But really though, this is __**our**__ story, let's write it together!_

* * *

Jon thought of his new life true North as a test. Part of him knew it would be easier to go back to his sisters and brother and kill Drogon. Leave Daenerys for dead. Doing what Westeros and the rest of the world deemed _right _would lead to an easier life, but over time his ideas on what others told him was right had flipped and he tried to focus more on what he knew was right. Why couldn't he live in this free world detached from the rules and regulations of the one he was raised in? Why couldn't he make new rules? New, much better, rules.

Well, he could, technically, now that he was _king_.

His North would be different. Life beyond the wall would be better. The people took care of each other and depended on each other's different traits and hard work to survive. Just as he had watched the women of Widow's Keep worked with the clans around them to thrive, Jon knew the key to a successful life would be to work together. So with the help of Tormund, Sage, and Rosemary; Jon would try once more to unite the clans beyond the wall. Not to kneel, but to celebrate.

It didn't have a name, yet, but it did exactly what Jon wanted it to do. It united the people.

The unnamed spring fair was a place where all the clans could bring their crafts, harvest and recently caught game to trade and for once be together in peace. Jon didn't expect so many clans to turn up, but there must have been at least a couple hundred people scattered across a dozen clans at Widow's Keep. Seeing them get all get along was a much different experience than when Mance had last gathered the clans. Last time such a large number of clans were together they united for war. Now they were united for peace.

"I never thought the North could be like this." Sage walked the homestead with Jon's arm in hers as they took in the festivities. Thyme followed her mother closely; in the past couple days she had been sickly and she was worried.

Jon kept Sage up straight. She had lived a long, tiring and stressful life. She wasn't that old but her pains were catching up to her. "You've had quite the hand on making it all better, Sage. People trust your word."

"People trust you, Jon. I'm not sure why," Sage chuckled, "You may have been born a southern boy but you've grown into a true Northern man. Your blood is as much of the North as mine is. This is your place. These are your people."

"A lot of different people have been called 'my people,' Sage," Jon replied, "but your right. Something about the way the wind blows up here, about the air we breathe in here, all of it feels right."

"Like home?" Sage stopped and glanced at Jon, a smirk on her face.

He patted her arm, "Almost."

* * *

Daenerys walked the homestead alone. She dressed very simple, like the woman of Widow's Keep, and kept a scarf over her hair. It wasn't possible anyone here could recognize her but she wouldn't take any chances. The free folk who came to celebrate with them offered many things. Crafts, tools, weapons, meats and even services. Things she had never seen before, even after her many travels. The way they made things ended in results much different from the rest of the world. Even though they were only separated by a wall, it seemed nothing from Westeros truly carried over here. Daenerys was admiring a cart of dresses when she heard a familiar voice in trouble.

"Leave me alone!"

"Come on, I'm sure a pretty lady like you needs a husband. Who else will keep you warm at night?"

"Isn't that what you were born for anyway, to please your husband?"

Daenerys followed the voices with haste until she finally came across Parsley being harassed by a couple of clansmen she didn't recognize. One of them was trying to put his hands on her, and that made Daenerys furious. "Is there a problem here?"

The one man looked her way. He had strange tribal markings etched into his skin. She couldn't remember if she had seen a man like him before but one thing was certain: he made her very uncomfortable. "No problem at all. Young thing seemed to need some company is all."

"Parsley, come with me." Daenerys reached out for the girl but the clansmen pulled her back, his arm around her back with his hand with a tight grip on her arm.

Parsley whimpered as the man pulled her back, his clansmen close by and looking ready to fight. "I don't think we're done here."

"If you want to leave this homestead with your life," Daenerys got closer to them, her fist clenched tight. "You will release her immediately." She reached her hand out one more time, "Come now, Parsley. We are leaving."

With a sickening smirk on his face, the man let go. "I hope you two enjoy the rest of your day." Parsley reached out for Daenerys, who held her in a similar but softer fashion to how the man was once holding her and together the two started to walk away. "Oh miss," the girls stopped to look back at the men, "We'll see you later."

Daenerys bit her tongue and pushed forward with Parsley. They walked as far away as they could till they couldn't see the men anymore. Parsley finally stopped Daenerys with her words. "We should've slit their throats." She was red-faced and angry, tears falling down her eyes.

"This is a time for peace," Daenerys told Parsley as she turned to face her. She wiped the tears from her eyes, her hands holding the girls face. "It has to be. We've fought so hard for it. You need to tell Jon and let him-"

"No! We can't tell Jon! We just can't!" Daenerys could see Parsleys face become flustered. She liked Jon, and the poor girl didn't want to be seen as weak. "Thenn have always monsters. They deserve death." Parsley looked to the side to not make eye contact.

Daenerys sighed. She remembered a time where she would have agreed, but the old Daenerys had to stay dead for her to survive. Instead, she smiled softly and turned Parsleys head to make the girl look at her, "I don't doubt that they do, and they will get it, but only when it's right. Always remember sweet girl, all men must die..." Parsley smiled, only making Daenerys smile wider. "But _we _are not men."

* * *

They were all meant to meet in the large hall of the main house for a feast. Many clansmen gathered to the point where every seat was taken and many were standing. The meal was in full swing, and from his room, Jon could hear what sounded like everyone getting along. He was about to leave his room when he heard a knock on his door. On the other side was Daenerys.

"Daenerys…" Jon would've never expected her to visit him here, but the look on her face gave away something was wrong. "Daenerys what happened?"

"Do you know that the Thenn kill and eat their enemies? They also prey on children…" Jon could see the fire in her eyes as she went on. "So tell me why those savages eat in these halls with the rest of us?"

"Not all Thenn are horrible, Daenerys." Jon tried playing both sides, but it only seemed to anger her more.

Daenerys got in Jon's face her finger pointing at him. "These Thenn are! You are their King! You need to fix this."

Jon could see that something bigger was going on with her. "Did something happen? Did someone hurt you?"

"It shouldn't matter if it was me!" Daenerys got offensive, "You need to do something! They need to know that they don't get to just do as they please anymore. No one gets to, there has to be rules and laws! The people need to respect not just each other, but you as their leader."

"So what would you do?" Jon used this question carefully, partially to get the advice of an experienced leader, part to see if and how Daenerys has changed.

Daenerys took a deep breath and tried to repress her anger. "Being King or Queen means sometimes you must make the hard choices. Your people won't always like it, but in the end, it must always be what's for the best. You know deep down how to always choose what's right, Jon, you don't need me to tell you."

Jon was confused, to say the least. Weeks ago Daenerys wouldn't even look his way, now here she was in his room telling him what to do. There had to be more behind what angered her but it was certain she didn't want whatever it was to complete skew how he reacted to the Thenns."I will say something, Daenerys, I promise."

Then there was an odd moment of just… staring. Jon looking at Daenerys, and she staring back. This longing feeling that he had shoved deep in the back of his heart suddenly came rushing back to the front. He was used to Daenerys with her extravagant braids and elegant dresses, but this Daenerys was much more simple. He noticed her hair had no braids and was left long and flowing. She wore a plain handmade dress, similar to something Parsley or Rosemary would wear, but to Jon, she was the most beautiful she had ever been.

She took a deep, shaky breath and then started to leave, "I-I will see you in the hall."

"Right…" Jon faced away from her as she left, hearing the door slam as she exited the room. What was he thinking? She didn't want him like _that _anymore, and even if she could who was he to think that he deserved her love. _Not after what I've done. She shouldn't waste it on me._

* * *

The dinner was going well when Tormund stood to his feet and banged his hand down on the table before him. "Listen here you fucks!" The room got quiet as everyone looked his way. "Alright, I know you're having fun but we need to talk! Since the beginning of time, the Free Folk have wanted nothing more but to do as we please!" The people whooped and cheered to his words, "Ah, yes, it was a good time! To be slaughtered by our brothers, robbed by our neighbors and torn apart by the Endless Winter." Suddenly the people got quiet. Even Jon wondered what the hell Tormund was getting at. "But you know who came to bring us South when the dead roamed the North? Jon Snow!" Some of the people started to cheer again. "This _Crow_ risked his own life to help us. Lost his life to free us! Then after he was brought back the stupid fool risked it again to slay those dead fuckers and bring us spring!" The excitement in the room was building up. Jon could finally see what Tormund was trying to do. "He may be part Crow, but Jon Snow has more Northern balls than the rest of you cunts! Free Folk don't bend the knee," Tormund held his favorite tusk shaped flask up to Jon and smiled, "But I will stand with my king, The True King in the North!" The clansman cheered and whooped, banging on their tables in excitement. Though some of the things Tormund said were a bit on the exaggerated side, a lot of it was true. Jon sacrificed a lot for the Free Folk. They were _his people_ and he was their King.

"The Crow isn't my King." A voice said above the cheering. The people stopped and looked around for the source. After a moment a Thenn man rose to his feet, "Can't be free and have a king."

"There is a difference between reckless freedom, and having someone to make sure the peace is maintained and the people are safe." Jon rose to his feet, "I'm not here to give our people restrictions, I'm here to make sure that everyone here is treated with the respect they deserve."

"You talk like you're one of us," More Thenn rose as the man spoke, "But just because you've fucked one of us doesn't mean you are one."

Now, Jon was pissed. "You don't have to be here, but leave," Jon snarled, "and I promise you will regret it." As tensions grew higher, different clansmen stood up with their hands on the hilt of their swords to protect Jon. All the standing clansmen look among each other, waiting for someone to make a move.

"Take your hands off your weapons!" Sage cried out from her seat as she slowly rose, Parsley and Thyme helping her. "My Keep is a place of life, not death! My sisters and daughters were saved from our hellish home by our King, Jon Snow. And on my land, his word is the law! So either sit down, Skinna, or get out!"

Skinna smirked, his men started leaving as he let go of his weapon. "We'll be seeing you around," he bowed in mockingly before turning around to leave, "King Crow."

The room was quiet once all the Thenn were gone, and all eyes were on Jon. As he looked out to the crowd he felt a sudden rush of anxiety. It was overwhelming, to say the least, the idea of all these men placing their trust in him. Their lives, their families lives, were now all in his hands. He looked at all their faces until he came across Daenerys, and to his surprise, she was smiling.

She lifted her cup in the air as she stood. "To the True King in the North, long may he reign."

"**The **_**King**_ **in the North!**

"**The **_**King**_ **in the North!"**

"**The **_**King**_ **in the North!"**


	7. Love and Loss

_Welcome to Chapter 7! We slow burning this ishhh like a mooofooo. I really wanna take my time here before we jump into any of the nitty-gritty.  
__I'm a Jon/Kit Stan through and through, but I also love Daenerys/Emilia with all my heart. Both of them got a lot of shit they gotta take care of before they can get their love lives together... you know... Jon murder the love of his life... and Dany smurdered like... everyone lol  
Whatever happens with them, we/they gotta get over those two iiiitty bitty hurdles first lol._

_(ALSO to all my Nintendo homies: ANIMALCROSSINGISBACKPAPABLESSSSS!)_

* * *

It had been a somber few weeks since the spring clans gathering. Sage had fallen ill after the other clans had left, and hadn't seemed to be getting better. Then, of course, there was the big thing. Snowhome was had recently finished and Jon and his clansmen were leaving for the Fist to start living in their new homes. Many of the members of his clan were packed up and ready to leave, saying their goodbyes to the women of the Keep who had let them shared their home over the past half year or so. Daenerys was watching as they were getting ready for their travels. Some of the women had fallen for Jons men, so they were leaving too. It was a time for changes. Just as she had gotten used to catching rare and random glances of Jon as she did her work, she now had to get used to him being gone again.

"_If I don't return at least you won't have to deal with the King in the North anymore."_

"_I've grown used to him."_

The memories of the past had her biting her tongue. This was a different time, for a _different_ Daenerys. She wasn't a Queen or a Khaleesi. She wasn't even sure if she was the Mother of Dragons anymore. Daenerys had to get used to being _just _Daenerys Stormborn. Even her family name had to be hidden away with lock and key. It was her only chance of a better life.

"Come to see your King off, then?"

She smirked at the sound of Tormund's voice. "Jon Snow is not _my _king."

"No? Are you not one of his people?" Tormund had a big sly smile on his face. He was poking the bear… or the Dragon in this matter.

Daenerys didn't mind though, she had grown used to Tormund Giantsbane as well. "I am, but I haven't bent the knee…" Tormund snorted, taking her reply a bit too literal. "Or promised a sword. I-I need to work on just taking care of myself, and making _me_ better."

"Right," Tormund clicked his tongue. "Good luck with that one." He panted her shoulder as he headed to his horse, turning back for just a moment to nod his head and smile.

"I know he's a bit much," She could feel Jons presence long before he approached her, but kept forward facing to not give away the fact that she had been waiting for him. "But he's one of the best men I've ever known that's still breathing."

"We do know a lot of dead men." Daenerys' bitter response was a bit harsher then she meant it.

"Aye, we do." Jon turned to face Daenerys. "So, you're staying here then?"

_Unfortunately… _"Yes. I-I just…" Daenerys turned her head to look him in the eyes and sighed. "They need me and I feel… wanted here. This place is what I need right now."

The look on Jon's face screamed 'but what about what I need?' Still, he managed to keep it very civil. "Of course," He flashed the shortest smile, "at least you don't have to deal with the King in the North anymore."

Daenerys wanted to say the words, but they hung at the tip of her tongue. This wasn't the time, place or moment, and deep down she knew neither of them was ready. More importantly, she wasn't ready. On the impossible chance that it _could _be, it wouldn't be now. "Goodbye, Jon."

He nodded with no goodbye as he headed to his horse. Daenerys watched as he put his things on the saddle and mounted his horse, her heart racing at the sight of him getting ready to go. In the distance she could hear what she figured must be Ghost's howl, and the clan began to move. Older members at the front, then Tormund and a few other fighters. Then followed the rest of them followed as Jon followed last. _It was a wolf clan formation_, she thought to herself. It was something he had taught her long ago. The leader stood in the back to make sure no one got left behind. _It was very… Jon, of him._

She was lost in her thoughts, but the sound of his voice broke through no problem. Jon rode a little closer to her, so he didn't have to yell and only the two of them could hear him. "Daenerys," He stared at her, and then took a deep breath, "If-If you change your mind…"

"Yes?" She tried hard not to sound too needy of him.

Jon just smiled, "There is always a place for you in the Wolvesden. If you get lost… it's the one with the _red door_."

She had no words. She could only stand there with her mouth gaped open as Jon rode off and followed the rest of the clan. Physically she stood there watching them all ride away, but mentally all Daenerys could think about was the words he just spoke to her. Long ago, in what was truly another life, Daenerys could remember telling Jon about a time where all she could dream of was a simple life. About her childhood, and the home that left such a footprint in her heart and mind. There was a house in Braavos that she would dream of; with a red door and the lemon tree. Even now she dreamed of that house and the better life that maybe the two of them could have had in that home. Still, it was only a dream. A beautiful and impossible dream.

And now here she stood watching it go away, once more.

* * *

It took Jon and his clansmen about a week to get from Widow's Keep to Snowhome. He almost didn't recognize it when he could start seeing it on the horizon. There was no more snow, which made its name ironic, but he could see the Fist it's self and the new stronghold that sat on top of it. Some houses followed down the peak of the Fist, and the rest of the homes sat below it in Snowhome. The town was small, and still had lots of growing to do but it was home and Jon was proud of all the work they had done here. One homestead at a time they were taking back the lands that winter had stolen from them.

After another week, Jon had seemed to be settling. His time as King had truly begun and every day he found himself trying to help maintain the peace. It was a challenge to help these once wild warriors relax and settle into normalcy but it was rewarding and kept his mind off of all his other worries. Every moment he spent thinking about someone else's problem was another moment he could keep his _own _problems at bay.

Though Jon tried hard to keep them away as long as he could, eventually they all came rushing at him.

"Another bloody raven." Tormund watched Jon read the letter he had just received over and over again. His friend could tell he was stressed. "We should just eat it, that would teach him…"

The letter was blunt in its message, such as Bran become in his time as the Three-Eyed Raven, but as blunt as it was the message was clear. "It doesn't matter what you do to it. Bran can send all the ravens he pleases… and after a while, he won't just send the raven's…"

'_Jon, your new position as King Beyond the Wall is treason but we shall pardon you if you come south and help us kill Drogon.  
__Do not come, and we will send someone to kill the traitor amongst you. This is the Kings' final warning.'_

"I'm sorry, but fuck you're King Brother. He has no power over you here." Tormund remarked.

Jon sighed, dropping the letter to rub the stress out of his face. "They know about Daenerys…" Thought of Bran sending someone north to assassinate her made his blood boil. Jon jumped up from his seat, flipping the small desk he sat at as he rose. "Of course he knows about Daenery! How could I be such an idiot!?"

Tormund smirked, "You don't want me to answer that..."

"It's not just Bran… if Sansa finds out… **fuck**!" Jon kicked the chair away from them, "Sansa just won't send an assassin... s-she would send an entire army to kill her!"

"We won't let that happen, little crow. You're are king now." Tormund tried his best to calm Jon down, but he was much too far over the edge.

"I didn't let these people choose me as their king so they could all die in my name," Jon uttered, the fire in him now dispersing as he felt a rush of regret come over him, "I don't want to be that kind of King."

"All Kings have men die for them," Tormund reminded him, "It's the good Kings that men die for with their heads held high and their swords dripping in blood."

"There has to be a better way…" Jon thought about it for a moment, trying desperately to come up with better ideas.

It was Tormund who figured it out first, smacking Jon over the shoulder in excitement, "The bloody Red Bitch! If her God wants the two of you alive so desperately, send her a stupid raven and tell her to fix this mess."

"Only raven here is the one waiting to bring my response back to King's Landing," Jon started to explain but then he had a moment of realization. "But there is the one that she left us at Widow's Keep with Daenerys. She brought that Raven with her from Volantis."

"It's worth a shot!" Both men felt a bit better, with smiles on their faces in light of their plan.

Moments later, their smiles would fade. A knock on the door followed by the rushed entrance of a clansman, "My King, a rider from Widow's Keep is here. She says Sage is **dying**."

* * *

Jon rode with the rider from Widow's Keep alone, both making haste back. She explained during the ride that she had suddenly become worse, and wouldn't make it to the end another three days. So they rode without stopping till they made it back. The moment he was back on the homestead he quickly dismantled the horse and made his way to the main house. He took not to all the pale and broken faces that he passed. She must've truly been in her final days.

The first thing he heard as opened the doors to the main house was crying, and it immediately sent him back to his first day at the keep. Except for this time, he knew that wasn't a newborn crying. Today Widow's Keep was a place for death. He followed the noise as it grew louder until he found himself at a dead end. At the end of the hall was Daenerys. She was facing the door, maybe trying to listen, but it was her silver locks that had given her away.

He approached her slowly, trying not to scare her. "Daenerys…"

She jumped anyway, and when she turned to face him she could see her face was flushed and her eyes were red. There was no doubt she had been crying. "You made it."

"What happened?" Jon couldn't understand how she could have fallen ill so quickly.

Daenerys sniffled, "We… no one knows. She fell one day, and then it just got worse…"

Jon wanted to reach out to her, but he didn't want to push his boundaries. "May I see her?"

"Of course." Daenerys pushed the door open for Jon, moving to the side to let him in.

Inside the room was Parsley, Rosemary, and Thyme all surrounding Sage on her bed. There were a few other of her daughters and sisters there but Jon didn't know them very well. All of them were crying, some only sniffles but a few sobbing. Parsley was one of them, her head down on the left side of her mothers' bed as she wept. Thyme was at her side, rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her. On the right side of the bed, it seemed that only Rosemary had noticed Jon had entered the room.

"Y-your grace…" She started to rise but Jon stopped her.

He put his hand on Rosemary's shoulder, not wanting her to get up just for him. "Is she awake?"

"Just barely…" Rosemary looked back at her mother with tears in her eyes as she put her hand on top of Jons. She squeezed it tightly, as a thank you for his comfort.

"J-Jon… J-Jon Sn-Snow…" Sage could barely mutter his name, trying to set herself up to greet him. Rosemary stopped her before she could move too much, setting her back down.

Jon sat towards the edge of Sage's bed, taking her hand into his. "I'm right here, Sage."

She could barely open her eyes, but she smiled when she saw him. "Y-you are going t- be... t-the greatest.." Sage paused only for a second to catch her breath, "King… she s-showed me… in her flames…"

_Kinvara._

He knew the red priestess had a hand in making the Keep what it was today, but he never knew the extent of it. "That doesn't matter now."

Sage gripped his hand harder, her breath jagged and fading. "Y-you haven't seen… what you'll do…" Her eyes started to tear as she tightened the grip, "The future… Ice… and Fire." She looked past him, and Jon turned his head to see that behind him was Daenerys. Sage looked back at Jon and smiled. "You'll be… okay."

He wasn't sure why, but Jon started to cry. "Thank you, Sage."

Sage's grip started to loosen, and her smile starts to fade. "Tell…" She muttered with her last breath, "T-tell Gilly... I'm pro-..." Her eyes closed and her hand slips out of Jon's as Sage passes on. To the left of him, he could hear Thyme start to hysterically cry.

Jon let go of her hand and left the girls be, the crying in the room getting worse as he opened the door. He could hear footsteps behind close the door and follow him out. He didn't say anything, but he knew it was Daenerys. Instead, he turned towards her ready to hear whatever angry retort she had for him but Daenerys didn't yell. Her face was absolutely red, and she looked like she wanted to scream but when her mouth opened a gasp came out and she started to cry. It was a heavy sobbing cry, like a child who lost her mother. In her eyes, Jon figured she did. Sage loved all the women here, included Daenerys and now she was gone. Another person who loved Daenerys was gone.

At this moment Jon felt it best to put the past to the side, and comfort her as she needed. So he pulled Daenerys close to him, and let her cry. She didn't hold him back, but he could feel his shirt becoming wet as she sobbed. It killed him to see her like this, but also it was a bit of a relief. It was clear to him that Daenerys had changed. She wasn't the woman who burned her enemies and laid waste to cities anymore. Daenerys was just a girl, wanting to be loved.

And _gods _did he want to love her.


	8. When Do We Mourn

_Got so many wonderful reviews after the last chapter!  
You guys seriously make me sooooo happy! Please don't hesitate to leave your thoughts! I really do read and consider all of them! __Shits getting serious around here guys. I'm so excited for these next few chapters. Some angsty good stuff is coming our way and I love me some angst!_

_PS: Tomorrow I'll be at Wizard World Philly, so I think I might post the next chapter before I get there so that way I'm not panicking to remember to post it at 12 pm EST. So think an early AM posting!_

_ALSO! shout out to __Aldon Blackreyne __for catching my Scarborough Fair reference xD  
The Aurora cover of that song is my fucking jam lol  
_

* * *

The following morning was quiet and somber. Jobs were done without a word and every so often all you could hear was the occasional sniffle from one of the ladies of the Keep. It was as if the joy of the homestead died along with Sage. Jon walked around as he kept an eye out for Rosemary. _If only Sage could see her sisters and daughters now… How they mourn would break her heart._

He checked the rabbit pen and found Thyme on the floor of the hut, petting a rabbit. "Hey…"

She sniffled and wiped her tears away. "King Crow…"

"Have… have you seen Rosemary?" He was gentle and soft with his words, he knew these poor girls were aching.

She shook her head, "No, sorry, I haven't seen her today. Maybe Parsley has..."

"Thank you." Jon left the girl there, not wanting to bother her any further. He didn't want to bother anyone on this day, but he couldn't forget about Bran's letter. Reaching out to Kinvara now was more important than letting himself mourn.

* * *

Daenerys couldn't stand to be pent up in her little house after the loss of Sage. The loss of her dear friend made her angry, and she has so much pent up frustration inside. Instead, she took her frustrations out on the sparring dummy Kinvara had set up outside. The sword in her hands was a bit too heavy for Daenerys, and even though she struggled this didn't stop her from putting all her might into every swing of the sword. She was panting so hard she didn't even hear someone approach her.

"Your posture is awful." Rosemary chuckled.

Daenerys let the blade of the sword hit the ground hard as she gave up but still held it as it dragged. She looked over and could see Rosemary standing there and for a second her appearance startled her. Rosemary was covered in blood, in one hand she held a longbow and in the other, she held a rope that pulled along a dead boar. Both were a bloody mess but the bow seemed clean.

"You've been gone for a long time," Daenerys was honestly worried. She considered Rosemary a friend and cared about her mental state, "Everyone's been looking for you all morning... is everything alright?"

"I'm fine, really, but your swing is terrible." Rosemary complete ignored her question and dropped the rope as she got closer to Daenerys. She took the quiver off of her shoulder and handed Daenerys her bow and an arrow. "I think you'd be a lot better at this."

"We can do this another time, Rosemary," Daenerys told her as Rosemary took the sword out of her hand in its place gave her the longbow.

Rosemary helped to place Daenerys fingers proper on the grip and stood right up behind Daenerys as she guided her in pulling back the string. "You gotta straighten your posture more or your going to hit your foot instead of your target." She was completely ignoring the conversation Daenerys was trying to have with her. Rosemary stepped away from Daenerys who was as properly posed to fire an arrow as she would get without more training. She walked around so she could see Daenerys' face. "Now when you fire you wanna take a deep breath, and as you let go, you release the air."

"We need to talk…" Daenerys insisted, not breaking her posture.

"You need to learn how to defend yourself, and to hunt…" Rosemary waved Daenerys on to fire away and she did. The arrow hit right inside the outermost rim "Well at least you hit it. Go get the arrow back and try again," Daenerys didn't immediately listen and instead stopped to give Rosemary a face of disapproval. "You shoot, I'll talk." Daenerys huffed and ran for the arrow, Rosemary abiding by her own rules as she watched her practice. "You know why its called Widow's Keep right? We were all the sister wives of a sick monster, a man named Craster. He _loved_ his daughters… and we were all his daughters…" Rosemary put her arms crossed in front of her chest as she watched Daenerys, who would stop between shots to look Rosemary's way. "And his sons… he hated his sons, so much so that if any of us were to have a boy he would take them from our breasts not even a few hours after birth and bring them out into the forest…" She sniffled as she talked, the story Rosemary was telling was a painful one. "The babies were a sacrifice to the Endless Winter, and he thought by giving up all his sons it and making a deal with _those monsters _that he would be safe. He thought himself a God amongst men… but he was not even a man, just a cowardly monster…"

"Rose-" Daenerys stopped shooting to attempt to go over and comfort her friend but was shooed away.

"Keep on, I'm talking aren't I?" Rosemary took a deep breath and carried on with her story, "Craster wasn't fond of me, he said I was back luck…" She chuckled as she wiped a tear from her eye, "He wanted to sacrifice me too because I would only give him sons… but Mum," Her breathing got heavier as she went on. "She wouldn't let him, said I could do other things then give him daughters. So instead of a wife, I was a slave. I cooked, I cleaned and most of all I helped birthed him more daughters…" Rosemary paused to take a deep breath and wipe her tears again but stood persistent to keep talking. "After Craster died we were hostages of a mutiny, but then Jon Snow saved us. We had nowhere to go, we could've gone South but Mum said no. She said this place, the true North, was our home. I didn't see it that way but I owed her my life, so whatever she asked I did." Her lip started quivering, and suddenly the tears came rushing down, "Everything I have ever done has been for my mother, to make her proud and to do right by her… but as she lays in her death bed its the daughter who **abandoned **us who she was most proud of. Her dying thought was the one daughter who wasn't there for her in her final moments…"

Daenerys dropped the longbow as Rosemary started hysterically crying and ran over to comfort her. She held Rosemary in her arms as both girls fell to their knees. "You're going to be okay, Rosemary, we all are…" Daenerys sucked in her tears as she played with the other girl's hair, "Sage loved you, and all her sister and daughters with all her heart. Mothers love their children unconditionally, sometimes to a fault, but I know she had a wonderful deep love for you. That will never change."

* * *

Jon had left out the word that he needed to see Rosemary and that he would wait for her in his room. He was tired of walking around and seeing so many heartbroken faces. It wore him out and though he knew that there wasn't a thing he could have done, a part of him wished there was. He was sitting in his old room, in the chair by the little table, when he heard a knock on the door. Jon didn't move, too tired from this long day. "Come in…"

He looked up and could see Parsley. Her cheeks were flushed and she was wearing a long clock that covered her completely. "My King…"

"Parsley," Jon tried to wipe the tired look on his face with his hand, but he was sure it did no good. "Is everything alright?"

"Y-Yes I… I just," She was slurring her words as she talked, avoiding all eye contact. "I needed… to talk to you."

Jon couldn't tell if she was drunk or just scared. Jon stood to his feet and got a little closer, "You look red, do you need to sit?"

"No-no I have to," Parsley took a deep breath, "I've been thinking a lot, a-about everything today and I-I just…" She took a shaky breath, "I don't want to die alone like mum."

Jon could feel his heartbeat pick up. He could already see where this was going. "She wasn't alone, she had her family at her side."

"T-that's not what I mean!" Parsley rebutted, "A lot of my sisters, they've found some to love but mother never bothered… I don't want to die without knowing what my sisters found…"

"Parsl-" Before Jon could say anything else Parsley dropped the rope she was wearing to reveal she was fully naked underneath it. Jon was taken aback and quickly turned away. "Parsley, I can't…"

"W-we can! You don't have to marry me… I don't have to be y-your queen!" She stepped forward to reach him but Jon backed away, still not making eye contact.

"I'm sorry Parsley, but _I can't _do this." Jon sighed heavy, "I don't see you that kind of way."

Parsley got angry, "Y-You mean as a woman? Because I am a woman, I've already bled…. I-I can bear you children-"

"I mean love," Jon rubbed the back of his neck. He felt terrible but he didn't want to shy from the truth, "I just don't love you the way you want me to."

"Is it because of Daenerys? Do you love _her_? Is she that much better than me?" Parsley had begun to cry and Jon felt worse. Knowing she couldn't say anything else to make him want her, Parsley quickly put her robe back on and ran out of the room crying. She slammed the door on her way out and it made Jon jump.

He wouldn't tell her that Daenerys was the only person he would ever love for the rest of his life because Jon knew it would break her heart but it was the truth. His heart was Daenerys' and Daenerys' alone, even if she ate it and left him to die alone he wouldn't care. He had given her his heart long ago and even if she didn't want it, Jon still wouldn't want it back.

* * *

Daenerys was finally in her alone in her small home just trying to find some peace. She sat by the small fireplace in the main room and watched it dance, it's colors and warmth bringing her comfort. Unfortunately, her peace didn't last long as Parsley came suddenly bursting through the door crying. Daenerys jumped up to comfort the girl who she had gotten along so well with, "Parsley, what happened?"

"I-I… and he…" Parsley's words were incoherent as she sobbed, "Why doesn't he love me?"

Daenerys was confused as she tried to relax the crying girl, "Who do you mean?"

"Jon," Parsley pushed Daenerys away from her, "I came to him tonight to offer him my love, and he turned me away! I don't understand! I love him so much…."

_Oh._ Daenerys didn't know the right words to say to what she just heard. It did, for what it helped, felt good to hear that he didn't dare take advantage of this young girl but that's wasn't what she was fixated on. Instead, her mind focused on the idea of Jon Snow loving someone else. Someone who was Daenerys. It made her sick to her stomach. "Parsley I-"

"It's your fault! There nothing great about you! You aren't special!" Parsley's mood had made a sudden turn and suddenly she was nasty.

Daenerys tried to reason with her, "I know what you feel, but it won't be the end for you, Parsley, there are other-"

"I don't want anyone else! What I feel for Jon Snow is true love, and you took it away from me with your pretty violet eyes and silver locks!" As she yelled and screamed, Daenerys wasn't sure what snapped inside Parsley's mind. All she knew is that it made her heartache. "**You don't know what I feel**!"

_**THWACK!**_

The smack that swept across Daenerys' face echoed through the whole home. She stood there wide-eyed and red-cheeked, completely stunned. Immediately after it had happened, Parsley's anger fizzled out and she felt absolutely horrid. "Daenerys I'm so-"

"I don't know? Do you really think that?" Daenery clenched her fist, her eyes down as the burning sensation in her cheek got worse. "You know _nothing_ about true love, child!" She felt so many different emotions stirring as she finally looked Parsley in the eyes. "You don't know what it's like to be sold to your first husband… t-to be used by him, and then once you have fallen in love with him he's murdered by a witch!" Her eyes were turning red, as well as the rest of her face. "You don't know what it's like, after years of feeling nothing, to find love again. Real, true love. The kind they sing songs about. To do everything for the one you love and still when you need them the most they...they betray you! You don't know what it's like to beg for them to give you back their love when they take it away…" The tears were building up, gathering at the corners of her eyes until the started to spill out uncontrollably. "You have no idea what it's like to be held tight by the one you love only to have them **stab** you in the heart! And then, after what feels like years of floating in darkness, you wake up from the nightmare that is death and all you want more than anything in the whole world! More than power or revenge!" Daenerys sobbed as all her feelings rushed out of her body. "All you could ever possibly want is them! So don't you tell me I do not know what love is, child,

_**You **_**do not know! No one knows!"**


	9. Fear United

_Happy Friday Everyone!_

_This chapter is a good one. (IMO lol) After this, things are really gonna start picking up. The next few chapters are gonna have a lot of shit going down! I can't wait to share it will all of you! Just wanna shout out all the people favoriting and following this story! This is now the most followed Fic I've ever written, beating out my TWD AU that only got 25 chapters in before I lost interest in TWD and never finished it, lol. (Shout out to the Dixons Blood fans, sorry I never finished everything up lol.)_

_Friendly reminder, no chapter after this till Monday! I'll be at Wizard World Philly all weekend! See you guys Monday at 12 pm EST!_

* * *

"You understand how urgent this is? No one can find out what we've done here. Not my sisters, no one." The next morning Jon was sitting down at the little table in Daenerys home with her and Rosemary. They spoke quietly so that someone outside could not hear. All of them were tense as if they were walking on pins and needles. Every move they made now had to be one that counted because their futures depended on it.

"That's why I'm writing this letter in Valyrian," Daenerys was finishing up the little letter, "Let's just hope this raven can find its way home… before your brother finds it."

"Maybe you should send one of us, and not risk the raven," Rosemary suggested.

Jon shook his head no, "We need everyone here, between our enemies here and in the South, we'll need every man and woman we have."

Daenerys blew on the ink to help it dry and once it was good she rolled up the note and sealed it with wax. The stamp she used left the mark of the Lord of Light: the burning heart. "Together is the only way we'll survive our enemies." She handed the note off to Jon, his figures grazing hers and he reached for it.

"Yes, together." His fingers lingered for just a moment before he pulled away. "Rosemary, can you get us the raven?"

Rosemary glanced between both of them and then smiled, "Of course, your grace."

They all rose at the same time, Rosemary walking away to find Kinvara's raven. Once she was gone, Jon turned to speak to Daenerys. "How are you?"

She sighed and nodded, "As okay as I can be," Daenerys rubbed her left arm, looking away, "It still stings… that she's gone." Her cheek was still red from the night before, Parsley had gotten a pretty good swing on her.

"And your cheek?" Jon questioned, "How that happen?"

Daenerys stopped rubbing her arm to rub her cheek, "A silly accident, that's all," She didn't want to give him any more reason to have issues with Parsley. She also didn't want to have to explain the meltdown she had either. It was bad enough that she had to spill all those feelings out in the first place, she wouldn't do it again with Jon. "and how is Snowhome?"

"Lonely." Jon was so quick to answer he didn't even notice what he said, but as so as he did he managed to cover it up, "It's just… so much quieter there."

"Right," Daenerys smiled faintly, the dance they did around each other's feelings was painful but both of them were too scared to outright say anything. "It's not the same without you around or the rest of your clan."

Just in time to break the tension, Rosemary returned with the raven. "Alright, let's get this guy ready and on his way."

* * *

Together the three of them sent Kinvara's raven on its way, and then Jon decided it was best if he headed back to Snowhome. Daenerys said quick goodbyes, which Jon found strange considering he felt they had been getting along a better. He could see Parsley watching from a distance as he was saying goodbye to Rosemary. He figured she still felt embarrassed from the night before.

"Don't worry about that one," Rosemary told Jon, breaking him from his thoughts, "She's still just a girl, she wasn't raised like the rest of us. She'll just take a little longer to move past it."

"You know?" Jon was shocked that Parsley told anyone about the stunt she pulled.

Rosemary chuckled, "We are sisters, we hide nothing," He smiled faded a bit as she took Jon's hand in both of hers, "I know you don't believe in myths and legends, but what Mum saw in Kinvara's flames was enough to motivate every move she made up until you first came to us. She believed in you more than you will ever know."

Jon sighed, "I don't know what she saw in those flames, but I'm not-"

"We know _exactly _who you are, Aegon." The way Rosemary used his birth gave him a shock. "But Dragons blood or Wolves blood, Fire or Ice, it doesn't matter to us. You were blessed by the Lords Light. You are the prince _we _were promised. It doesn't matter who you were born as, because it's Jon Snow who will lead us into a golden age of peace and advancement." Rosemary smiled, "It's what Kinvara promised us. You'll just… take some time to get there."

Jon smiled, "Thank you, Rosemary. Until next time, then?"

"You're always welcome here, King Crow."

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Jon's last visit to Widow's Keep. In that time he had kept busy with his work, patiently waiting for Kinvara's return or if anything for her to send a response. Everyday Jon would open 'court', for no better sense of the word, and meet with the people of Snowhome and hear their problems. The town would come together in the main hall in Wolvesden to discuss the things that were on their mind, and then after they would enjoy dinner together. Jon liked being constantly surrounded by people because they kept him distracted from how lonely he was. Dinner was in full swing, many of the men were drunk telling stories and cracking jokes. Tormund was found of telling war stories of their many victories together when he was drunk. Jon smiled and listen as he told the men how Jon rode Rhaegal into the Long Night. Everything seemed at peace.

And then, a man covered in blood ran into the room.

"Help! Please!" Everyone got silent as the man limped over to Jon's table, and collapsed to his knees as he got close. Two of Jon's clansmen quickly got up to help the man and sat him in a chair.

At the sight of that poor man, Jon quickly rose from his seat and rushed over to see what happened, "Who did this to you?"

The man was sobbing, he had many deep wounds all over his body and was losing a lot of blood. "It… It was Thenn's, your grace! The clan attacked in the night… there were only thirty of us. Men, woman and… and…" He started to cry harder. "My wife… my baby… They murdered everyone!"

"Fucking hell." Tormund slammed down on the table next to him, "We should've killed those cunts while they were still in Widow's Keep!"

"Where were you settled, friend?" Jon asked the man.

A clanswomen brought the bleeding man a drink of water, and he took a long drink before replying. "To the west, by the river. On the border of the Haunted Forest and the Frost Fangs…"

"Frost Fangs is Thenn Territory, but the Thenn capital is more northeast of the Fangs." Tormund explained to Jon, "If they came from the west, then it has to be Skinna! When brother banished him that's where he settled."

"His brother?" Jon questions.

Tormund nodded, "Aye, that shit was related to Styr, the Magnar of the Thenns. At least he was until he was killed attacking Castle Black in Mance Rayder's army."

"You don't have to remind me," Jon sigh heavy, "I'm the one who killed him."

"Lodoba was in charge, until Hardhome," Tormund reminded him. Flashbacks of the massacre there flashed through Jon's mind, old war memories that sent shivers down his spine. "With both of them gone, Skinna probably went back. Took over."

"Or at least rallied enough men behind him to help cause chaos." Jon proposed, "We need to get together a search party. I need men to go back to this mans camp to see if anyone survived, and find out where the hell Skinna is going."

"You heard him, men! Who feels like hunting Thenn!?" Tormund pumped up the men and many jumped up to serve.

While Tormund gathered a search party, Jon took care of the bleeding man, "What's your name?"

"Kristof, your grace." He told Jon.

"Well Kristof, this is Aveline," Jon pointed to the clanswomen next to him, the same lady who brought Kristof water. "She's going to take you to someone who can take care of you."

"Thank you, King Crow," Kristof reached out for Jons' hand and squeezed it tight, "Thank you."

* * *

No one else survived the massacre of Kristof's clan, and the search party lost track of Skinna's raiding party in the darkness of the night. Word had got out of the attack, and it caused many of the smaller clans to come to Snowhome for protection. In a few days, time as many as 100 more men, women and children had settled in Snowhome, and the town had grown at least double in size. Those who came to join them immediately because to settle, working on building their own house and chipping in where ever they could. The Free Folk were a hard-working people, not a lazy clan member amongst them.

In the main hall at Wolvesden, Jon and Tormund met with many of the men to discuss Skinna's movement. Trying hard to put their heads together and figure out where he was going next.

"A few of the men come from the northeast have of the Fist have reported empty camps…"

"It's almost like he's circling us, your grace."

"Well, I saw dead men from the south!"

"What if there are multiple raiding parties, King Crow?"

The men bickered amongst each other while Jon stared at the ever-growing map the men had helped him create of the lands Beyond the Wall. The larger clans were marked on the map, Snowhome, The Thenn's of the East, Hardhome, The Fork, Giants Land and of course Widow's Keep.

_Widow's Keep… Oh fuck._

"The Keep!" Jon yelled out loud as he slammed his hands down on the map. "They are going to attack Widow's Keep next. Half the women there don't even know how to use a spear…"

"If the attack while they sleep it would be a slaughter," Tormund added.

All Jon could think of was Daenerys. He needs to act fast. "We can't take everyone, gather a dozen of your best men. We leave within the hour."

If Skinna attacked the keep, he would rape and murder every woman there. _Parsley. Rosemary. Thyme. __**Daenerys.**_ Jon wouldn't let anything happen to any of them. They had to move quickly, every second was necessary for their survival. He none of them would die like that, not while he was king. His anxiety was on the rise, his mind kept going back to Daenerys again. He wouldn't let her die again, not after everything that has happened. Not now that they were finally on better terms. He would rather die himself. _I'm coming, Daenerys. I promise._

_I won't fail you, again._

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_LMFAO CLIFF HANGER! A WHOLE WEEKENDS WORTH!_

_Sorry, kids, I'm an asshole who loves me a good cliff hanger! Have they been hit yet? Is everyone already dead?! FIND OUT MONDAY! xD_


	10. For the Night is Dark

_Happy Monday!_

_finished this chapter with minutes to spare! not gonna say much about this but a quick TRIGGER WARNING._

_nothing too terrible happens but rather prepare the people. enjoy._

* * *

Jon, Tormund and their 12 warriors rode as fast as they could with no break to Widow's Keep. Ghost ran side by side with the horses, following them as they traveled. They broke the normal travel time in half with their speed and arrived quicker than usual. There was no moon to give then light when they arrived because giant rain clouds had gathered in the sky. It started to pour as they neared the keep.

"Jon!" Tormund called out and got him, and the rest of the men to stop. They all gathered around him to hear what he had to say. "We should walk from here, if we ride into the Keep there could be an ambush waiting for us."

"Good thinking," Jon nodded the okay to the rest of their men and they all dismounted their horses. "Quietly, men." They left them tied up and trod carefully on foot to the Keep. As they got closer all they could hear was the rain. They could barely make out the keep as they approached the homestead. There was not one light in any window or smoke blowing out of any chimney. The Keep felt deserted.

"Where are they?" Jon could hear one of his men ask.

Jon looked to Tormund who nodded to move forward, and he obliged. They move quietly and carefully through the front gate. Jon looked for any sign of life. Any sign of Daenerys. It was the only thing on his mind. As they walked they could here one of their men whistle for them. They went back to see what it was and came face to face with five dead bodies. Three of them were women of the Keep, the other two were Thenn. All the bodies were bloody, mutilated and covered in mud and it was hard to tell who was who.

"Turn them over," Tormund whispered. Jon's heart was pounding as they flipped each of the Keep women over. Luckily, none of them were Daenerys, Rosemary, Parsley or Thyme. Tormund looked back and sighed, "It ain't any of them."

"Good." Jon tried to remain calm on the outside for his men, but inside he was panicking, the grip he had on Longclaw tightening.

Two other of their men approached them, "The silver woman isn't in her home, your grace."

"We check the main house next," Tormund told Jon. He nodded okay and led the way.

When they got to the door of the main house they all froze. Rotten dead rabbits were nailed all over, and it was drenched in blood. Some of the boys gagged to its stench. Jon covered his nose as he tried to open the door, but it seemed jammed. He looked to Tormund, and with a nod, the two of them worked together to get the front door open. It took a couple of tries, but the last push got them through. As they both fell through the entrance lightening quickly brightened the room. In front of him, he could see most of the women of the Keep. Rosemary stood in front with her longbow ready, behind her was Parsley, and to her right was Thyme also equipt with a longbow. And to her left, alive and well, was Daenerys.

_She's okay._

"Your grace." Rosemary lowered her bow as the two men stood up.

Without a word, Jon went straight for Daenerys. He wanted to throw his arms around her, to hold her tight and never let go, but now wasn't the time. _She's okay. She's okay. _His thoughts were on a loop. All he could concentrate on was the fact that she was still alright. She was covered in a bit of blood but didn't seem to be hurt. Jon sighed in relief, "You're alright."

Daenerys nodded, a slight smile on her face. "I am."

Jon smiled briefly back then turned back to Rosemary, "How many were lost?"

"Maybe 10? I'm not sure." Rosemary approached them so her conversation wasn't heard by too many, "They attacked while most of us were asleep. Luckily most of us have slept in the main house since Mum died, but those who didn't or were outside…"

"I'm sorry…" Jon told her sincerely. "Losing siblings is painful…"

"We could hear them screaming, even above the heavy rain," Rosemary went a bit pale, "I-I… I can still hear them…"

"I'm gonna kill every one of those Thenn cunts," Tormund growled from behind her.

Jon put his hand on Rosemary's shoulder, "Do you know where they are now?"

"I think," Rosemary shivered, "I think they're in here. We've boarded up all the two doors that lead into the rest of the main house, as well as the front… if you all didn't come…"

"But we did," Jon reassured here as he let go, "We are here, now, and we are going to end this."

"I think they are on the right side of the house, where your old room is." Rosemary explained, "We heard some noises, but no one dared check."

"That's where we'll go then," Tormund declared for all of them, "I can't wait to kill that fuck."

Rosemary looked at Tormund and then back to Jon. "You all go on, I'll stay here and watch my sisters."

Jon nodded okay, "This ends tonight. I swear it."

Tormund whistled to the clansmen and the group of them headed to the door that led to where Rosemary thought they would be. He looked back at his men, all of them with swords drawn ready to give their life for him if need be. The thought filled him with a bit of sorrow, but it was the price of being king.

"_It's the good Kings that men die for with their heads held high and their swords dripping in blood."_

Tormunds words rang in his ear. If his men died tonight, would they die like this? Or would they regret raising their swords for _King Crow? _Not that it mattered at this moment. Here they all stood ready to fight. They would worry about death when it came from them.

"Four of you stay here and make sure that the women of the Keep stay safe," Jon spoke the command to his men with confidence he didn't have before, and with his words four men nodded yes and went back to Rosemary. It was at that moment he noticed Daenerys was standing with his men. "Go on, I'll follow behind you all." Tormund opened the door and the rest of the men went through. Just as Daenerys tried to walk past him, a longbow in hand, Jon grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "You aren't coming."

"You don't have the right to tell me no," Daenerys told him. There was a fire in her eyes. She wanted to fight.

Jon sighed. He wasn't going to argue with her tonight. "Do not wander far. Stay close, okay?"

Daenerys nodded and walked through the door. Jon was the last go through.

Before she closed the door behind him, Rosemary looked Jon in the eyes. "Be careful, my king… For the night is dark-"

"And full of terrors… trust me, I know." Jon nodded and she closed the door. He could hear Rosemary boarding up the door on the other side. Quietly they made their way through dark halls. The storm outside was so bad there could barely see in front of them. Jon could barely see Daenerys walking in front of him. His only inclination of her presence was the sound of her footsteps walking slowly through the halls. Every crack of lightning had them on their heels, stopping to see if anything popped out at them in the light of the thunder. At on point, he could have sworn that he heard a scream just barely cry out over the sound of the storm.

When it was as loud, Daenerys turned around. "We need to split up."

"I'm not letting you-" Jon was cut off by another boom of lightning.

Daenerys got closer so she knew he could hear her, "We have no choice. People are dying."

Jon made a bitter face as he took a deep breath, "If anything happens."

"I'll scream." Daenerys nodded, "Go. I can do it."

* * *

Daenerys had been walking on her own for a while now. The inside of the main house was even that large, but walking around in the dark made her feel like she was wandering a maze. This had been her home for months but even now she could barely remember the layout of these halls. To get a feel of where she was, Daenerys entered the nearest room she could find. As the door closed behind her the room she was in turned pitched black. The darkness overwhelmed her but it was a familiar feeling. It reminded her of death. As she moved quietly through the room, she could feel her heartbeat pick up. She started to panic as she looked for the wall and tried to feel for a window. After a couple of excruciating minutes, she found the shutters and pulled them open. Just as she did another clash of lightning rang across the sky and for a moment the room was lit with the light of thunder.

As the room lit up behind she was hit with this horrible feeling deep in her chest. She wasn't alone.

As Daenerys turned around the room darkened once more. Without a second thought, she pulled a dagger from her belt and held it tight. It was too dark and too close quarters for her to use her longbow. She started to feel a rush of fear as she waited in the dark for lighting to strike one more and give her a better view of what exactly was going on in the room with her. Her grip on the dagger tightened as she stood there, anxiety on the rise. _Any moment now it should hit._

_**BOOM.**_

The sky rumbled and seconds later the room was illuminated again. As she glanced the room over her eyes finally met with the presence she sensed in the room. It was Skinna. Daenerys froze as he smiled at her, dropping the weapons in his hand. He was playing with her. Just as quickly as the room was lit it grew dark and once again Daenerys lost sight of her surroundings. Instead, now she knew who was there. She could hear movement but had no idea where he went. Daenerys raised the knife in high above her chest. If he was to attack, she had to be ready. Before lightening could strike again she was hit from the left, a body tackling her to the floor. The knife flew to her hands as she fell, and the body ran off. Skinna was playing with her. Hunting her. This was a game to him and she was the prey.

But Daenerys would not scream. She was ready to face death head-on.

Daenerys got to her knees and crawled forward, trying to find anything she could to defend herself. In the dark, she could feel Skinna pulling at her legs, and she kicked as hard as she could to keep him away. She must have hit him in the face because after a bit he did let go. It gave her time to crawl away, eventually finding something she could use. It had some weight to it, whatever it was in her hands. Daenerys figured it was a tiny chair, but a weapon was a weapon at his point. She waited until she heard footsteps coming for her, and then she swung the chair with all her might. Something must have been hit because she could feel the flimsy chair fall apart as it made contact. Above the storm she could hear a grunt, it was definitely Skinna. Daenerys turned around to reach for something else but Skinna found her first. He slammed into her body until both of them ran into something hard. Whatever it was it had something sharp hanging from it, and Daenerys could feel it puncture her arm as she collided with it. The pain of the wound made her cry out, but only for a moment. Skinna then grabbed her by the hair and threw across the room, and this time she hit something low, but the impact wasn't nearly as bad. From its touch, Daenerys figured it was a bed. A moment later lightning struck again and Daenerys could now see Skinna coming for her. He was still smiling and now it started to worry her how much he enjoyed this. Skinna pulled her more onto the bed and crawled on top of her. Daenerys' heart started to race now that she could see all the was happening. She tried to fight him off as best as she could but he was much heavier than her. Skinna fought her hands back with one of his and just as the light was fading she could see him going for her trousers with the other hand. Finally, Daenerys wanted to scream but nothing came out. The room went dark, and she tried with all her might to kick and push him away but she was powerless. It was a terrifying feeling. One she hadn't felt in so long. She could feel his hand go under her dress her eyes became flushed with tears as she felt his hand move closer to her. Daenerys closed her eyes, and lightning flashed again.

She could hear the clash of thunder and then something else. Her body shifted and the weight above her was suddenly gone. Daenerys opened her eyes to the sound of someone grunting. As she jumped off the bed, she could see Skinna on the floor and above him was Jon. The sound she heard was Jon punching Skinna over and over. He continued on and on until his knuckles were bloody. Until Skinna's face was no longer recognizable. Long after he took his last breath, Jon continued to lay into him. Daenerys approached him slowly, putting a hand on Jon's shoulder. Without a word he stopped, his hands shaking as he pulled back. The storm was finally settling and the moon brightened the room.

The darkness was over, and it's terrors were _gone_.


	11. Stained Hands

_Today's chapter is more Daenerys centric._

_I have heard the people and they are worried my Daenerys is nothing but a love interest and I promise you all this is not the case. Like I said this is our story, and your input is always welcome here. I'm trying hard to make sure that everyone's development is something that makes sense. I feel Dany wouldn't immediately come back being a badass bitch again. She murdered half a million or more people. I'd like to think that she would take a step back and be like who am I? Who is Daenerys Targaryen and how will the people remember her? Because our Daenerys isn't a 'mad queen,' she's better than that. Hope this chapter makes you guys get where I'm going with this story! See you guys tomorrow :)_

* * *

Facing the light of day the next morning was hard, to say the least. In total twelve of Skinna's men, including Skinna himself, had fallen. Daenerys remembered many more men being involved in the initial attack but figured they all scattered after the storm, one Skinna was gone. Only two of Jon's men fell that night, but the loss was much greater on her side. Twenty-one Sisters of the Keep had fallen that night. Most of them were older, maybe twenties and older, but a few of them were kids. One of the ladies who fell was pregnant. Daenerys didn't think anything could feel worse than the day Sage died, and now she wishing that was true. The Sisters of the Keep mourned with heavy hearts. Many of them had nightmares, Daenerys included. Jon, Tormund and the surviving men he brought along with them stood for a few things to help the girl prepare funeral pyres and clean up the mess that the Thenn left behind. Once everything was said and done, it was time for Jon to head back to Snowhome and as much as it killed Daenerys to do this she had chosen to stay behind.

"Are you sure?" Jon had to double and triple check before getting on his horse. Daenerys knew there was no way he'd leave if there was just the slightest hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"Last time you asked me if I was staying I told you they needed me," Daenerys was looking out at the rest of the keep. Nothing had felt more like home to her in so long. Not across the Narrow Sea, not anywhere south of the wall, only here. She turned back to Jon and smiled ever so slightly, "But that's not true. I need them. The work I put into this place… it feels like a step in the right direction. Like washing my hands…"

"Who you were before-" Jon started but she quickly cut him off.

"Is who I still am. I'm still Daenerys Targaryen." Daenerys sighed as she looked into Jon's eyes her lips couldn't help but curl up again. "Maybe one day that name will mean something better.

"Daenerys-" Before he could say anything Tormund and Rosemary approached them.

"Thought you would ride off without saying goodbye, your Grace?" Rosemary walked over to Jon and hugged him goodbye.

"How about you Tormund," Daenerys looked at the large ginger man and smiled, "You need a hug goodbye too?"

"Nope, cause I'm staying." Tormund's face was serious, probably the most serious Daenerys had ever seen him. Jon looked confused as he and Rosemary broke their hug. Rosemary's face was calm like she knew in advance what he was going to say.

Jon got a little closer to him, "Forever?"

"And leave you, little crow?" Tormund smiled and gave Jon a big bear hug, "Of course not!" He put Jon down and patted his shoulder, "I'm just gonna stay here for a little longer, then I'll come home."

Jon smiled, and then looked around at the ones he stood close to. Everyone was staying but him and at that moment he felt a sense of loneliness. "Well, I guess I have a Kingdom to rule. Until next time." Jon started to head to his horse while Tormund and Rosemary walked away, leaving Daenerys standing there alone.

"Jon," he turned around to Daenerys call and before he can say anything he felt Daenerys put her arms around him, "Thank you."

Jon pulled her in closer. It was an unusual moment for both of them. Her touch felt as familiar as it did like a stranger, but at that moment Jon couldn't have wanted anything more. When the hug finally broke he couldn't help but feel full of hope. "You aren't the old you at all, you are better."

Daenerys smiled as Jon mounted his house. With a whistle, he and his men rode off back to Snowhome. She couldn't help but smile a bit as she watched him go. Maybe she was getting better after all.

* * *

A few weeks passed since Jon left. Since the attack on Widow's Keep. A lot had changed since then. Tormund had been teaching the sisters to fight. To use knives, bows, and swords. All the girls at Widow's Keep would know how to defend themselves. No one would feel helpless ever again, at least that was the promise that Rosemary had made to them. It was clear that after had passed it was Rosemary who was now the clan chieftain. The sisters loved her and constantly looked up to her for advice and protection. Daenerys would sometimes feel the same. In her mind, Daenerys would credit Rosemary with her change. Something about her presence made you want to work harder and be a better version of yourself. When it came to Rosemary, Daenerys always felt like she had something to prove.

Daenery fell to her ass, her pants dirty and ripped, She wore something similar to a squire, at least, that what Daenerys felt like she looked like. Rosemary told her she couldn't practice fighting in a dress.

And Daenerys felt like she was always practicing.

"You're too still, you need to move around more when you fight. Smaller, quicker targets are harder to punch and a lot harder to shoot an arrow at." Rosemary told her from the sidelines. "Again!"

In front of Daenerys was Parsley, the two of them had come to terms with each other after a few sessions of beating each other up for fun. Or at least that is what Rosemary told them they were doing. She said it was a sisterly way of getting over any bad blood. By the way that Parsley and Daenerys threw punches at each other, it seemed they still had a bit of bad blood between them. Where Parsley was quick and light, Daenery was stronger and could take a lot more hits, but all this training was exactly was Daenerys needed.

She never wanted to feel powerless again.

_"I heard you were almost raped…" Rosemary came to her the morning after Jon had left. "I thought you were better than that."_

_"How did you-" Daenerys was stunned._

_"Jon told me," Rosemary threw her a change of clothes, they were a pair of men's trousers and a blouse. "We are going to fix that."_

_Daenery looked at the clothes, then back to Rosemary. "How do you plan on doing that?"_

_"You're a dragon, Daenerys, **be a dragon**."_

"**Be a Dragon."**

Those words rang in her ear with every swing of a sword, every bullseye with an arrow and every punch she landed. She was in a trance, high on this feeling of strength when she punched Parsley right in the face. The girl fell to the floor with a hard thud and Daenerys snapped out of her trance. "Parsley!"

"No I'm okay," Parsley spat the blood from her mouth, "But I think I earned a bath and a nap."

The two girls laughed and looked at Rosemary, whose face changed from stern to a smile. "Fine, you two are done for the day. Go clean up before supper."

Daenerys lent out her hand for Parsley to grab. Parsley smiled and took it, and Daenery helped her up. "You punch hard when you're in a daze."

"I'm sorry," Daenerys told her, inspecting Parsley's bloody lip, "At least I didn't break your nose."

"I bet the men in Snowhome would love a woman who could break his nose." Parsley laughed as the two girls headed back to their rooms to get ready for dinner.

Daenerys smiled as she walked along with Parsley, "I'm sure the men in Snowhome just want a woman who'd take care of their bloody noses."

"Do you think Jon's taken a wife yet?" Parsley asked. Daenerys gave her a bit of a confused look and Parsley chuckled, "Oh no I'm not trying to say… I just mean Jon is a King. Isn't a King supposed to have a Queen? You know… to make him babies, give him an heir… that sort of thing." Daenerys felt a touch bitter but Parsley made a point. Jon needed an heir, and not just because he was a king but because Jon was a Targaryen. The last male Targaryen. He should've been the King, but instead, he was theirs. The true North's King. It's his children who will be the next Targaryen's. _Maybe they will do better than we did._ "Daenerys…" Parsley's voice broke her out of her thoughts, "Wh-what about you? Do you think you'll get married one day?"

Daenerys smiled and shook her head no. "I was already someone's wife, a long time ago. I don't think I get another chance after that."

* * *

She had a different kind of nightmare the next night. Daenerys couldn't remember the last time she had a good dream. When she was first brought back she had nightmares about death. After Sage died she had nightmares about that. The ones she was having now were about Jon. About him dying, over and over again. No matter what it was she dreamt about, one thing always stood constant: her hands. Daenerys hands were always either stained or covered in blood. Sometimes it was the blood of the lost, sometimes of the fallen and forgotten. Most of the time, of those she had wronged. Daenerys didn't understand what the nightmares were trying to say but she had woke up on many occasions crying. That morning she woke up she felt an uncomfortable pain in her stomach. She went to get up and felt... strange. As Daenerys pulled the sheets off of her, Daenerys could see that the bed and her legs were covered in blood. For a moment she panicked, still thinking she was in a dream, but then remembered she was still awake and the bleeding wasn't strange at all. Ever since Daenerys had been brought back this would happen, she forgot the odd sensations and pains that came along with the bleeding but one thing was for sure.

If Daenerys could bleed, she could have children.

As Daenerys got out of bed, she rolled her eyes, frustrated with the mess she would now half to clean. She pulled all the sheets off the bed to see that the blood had seeped through and side. Just as she tried to gather things to clean the mess the bedroom door opened.

"My Queen," It was Kinvara, she was finally back, "I wasn't expecting to find you here."

Daenerys sighed, now embarrassed of her mess, "I'm so sorry about the bed…"

"No that's fine, I'm just confused," Kinvara watched as Daenerys struggled to clean the blood from the mattress, "I thought you would've joined Jon Snow at Wolvesden. Why are you still at Widow's Keep?"

"Widow's Keep is my home, If you don't want me in your house I can ask for a room in the main house." Daenerys should've figured Kinvara would return and want her own space back, but that wasn't Kinvara's concern at all.

"No, Daenerys," Kinvara stopped her, "You have bled again, you're alive again, why are you _here_ and not with_ him_?"

Daenery sighed and stopped cleaning. "If you're God brought me back just so I could bare Jon Snow's children then he doesn't understand who I am." Daenerys turned to Kinvara, a frustrated look on her face, "I am not a broodmare."

"I would never dare say you are, your Grace," Kinvara replied calmly, "but your fate is with Jon Snow." Kinvara smiled, hands clasped in front of her, "You can't run from it forever."

"I swore when you brought me back that I would be better. That I would change," Daenery crossed her arms over her chest and turned away, "and wipe the past clean from my hands. But-"

"But?" Kinvara questioned her.

Daenerys sighed, "But I feel like no matter how much I clean them, I can still see it… all the blood and all the death."

"Is that what you think you are?" Kinvara asked her, "Just fire and blood?"

Daenerys shook her head no, "My purpose must be greater than just a Queen Mother."

"If it's a purpose that you seek, my dear," Kinvara put a hand on her shoulder, "I promise you that you will find it, and what the Lord is asking for is so much more than you think."

* * *

Later that afternoon Daenerys and Kinvara readied there horses to make the travel to Snowhome. Right before they left, Rosemary came to see them off.

"If his castle is nicer then the Keep, I won't be offended if you stay." Rosemary joked as Daenerys tightened her bag to the horse's saddle.

Daenerys smiled and turned around. "Nothing will ever feel more like home then this Keep, and don't you worry, I'm coming home."

"I know you are." Rosemary smiled as she leaned in to hug Daenerys.

As Daenerys held her, she could feel that something with Rosemary had changed. It took her a second but then she could feel the bump. Daenerys eyes nearly jumped out of her head as she let Rosemary go, "Are you pregnant?"

Rosemary smiled, putting her hands on her little belly. "Aye, it seems this body can still provide."

Daenerys couldn't help but smile, but inside she also felt something else. She wasn't sure why, but she could've sworn it was the slightest hint of jealousy. "You deserve this, Rosemary."

"So do you, Daenerys," Rosemary took Daenerys hand and squeezed it, "you deserve happiness."

"I don't know-"

"Daenerys," Rosemary squeezed harder, "You have suffered enough. Your hands are clean, and even though the stains don't wash off it doesn't mean their dirty. It just means you don't get to forget."

Daenerys smiled and nodded, letting Rosemary go. She climbed on her house and before she turned to leave she looked back at Rosemary. "The father, who is it?"

Rosemary smiled and looked back, and behind them standing at the entrance of the Keep was Tormund with the biggest shit eating grin on his face. "Don't tell Jon, he wants to tell him himself."

Daenerys was confused, impressed and had a lot of questions but she kept all her feelings to herself and smiled. "I'll be back, Rosemary, I promise."

"No rush, Daenerys. We'll be okay while you're gone." Rosemary stood there with a smile on her face as Daenerys and Kinvara rode off.

As she rode away from Widow's Keep, she looked back to give her home a good look. She could see Tormund now standing next to Rosemary as the Keep got smaller and smaller the farther away she rode. She wasn't sure if Rosemary was right, but she made a good point. Daenerys would never forget all the things she had done in the past, but now all she strived for was to move on from them and find her true purpose, whatever that could be.


	12. Together

_Okay, guys, this one's a long boy. I'm super happy about it though, so I hope you guys enjoy it!_

_Also, I got a few concerns about the whole RosemaryxTormund thing. I went back and check and I didn't describe her well other than 'she looks like Gilly' and that's my bad! When Jon says she 'stands tall' in the first chapter he partly meant that she was taller than most women lol. Rosemary is a strong woman though a bit on the lean side. She isn't that huge or built in the manner of Brienne of Tarth, but she is strong and quick. I'll try to be more descriptive of my OC's and anyone else in the story as it goes on!_

_** Edit: almost bamboozled my timeline but GulfYankee23 caught it! thank you dear xD_

* * *

In his time as King, Jon had found a lot of pros and cons to his new role. His title came with a lot of pros. As King, Jon did as he pleased. He could go where ever he wanted, do whatever he wanted. Jon was adored by all his people, and everyone was constantly trying to impress him. After a while, Jon would think about all the pros that came with his title as King and the more and more he thought about it the more he felt that all those pros came with twice as many cons. Jon couldn't go anywhere without someone being there. He was never alone unless it was to sleep, but even then a guard was always posted by his door. Everyone felt the need to keep him safe, to the point that Jon felt like he was made of glass and his people were too afraid to drop him. And even though everyone claimed to love him, Jon always felt lonely. As friendly as he was to many of the people in Snowhome, he couldn't truly call any of them his friend. No one knew what Jon was like, what his hope and dreams were, or what nightmares kept him up at night. He spent the little free time he had with Ghost, waiting for someone to fill the void in his heart. Being King didn't make the pain in his chest stop. Didn't make his anxiety go away.

Being King just made everything worse.

His bedroom door creaked slowly open without a knock, "Your Grace?"

Jon was sitting in the center of his room, in front of an unlit fireplace. "Yes, Kristof?"

"You have a guest, Your Grace," Kristof opened the door to let someone else in and then shut it behind her.

Jon turned his head to see Kinvara was standing behind him, "I didn't think you'd come back."

"As a servant to the Lord, I must assure that his visions are going according to plan." Kinvara approached him with her hands clasped behind her back, "How are you, King Crow?"

Jon snorted playfully, "When they started calling me that I thought they were joking, now it's all they call me."

"What would you rather your people call you?" Kinvara's sly smile was all too familiar.

He smirked, not in a mood for her games, "I assume if you've come all this way, you have a solution to my problem."

"The Raven knows." Kinvara reminded Jon.

"Yes, he knows," Jon sighed, "He's threatened to send an assassin."

Kinvara tilted her head, "And do you believe him?"

"Why would he lie?" Jon questioned as he rose from his seat.

Kinvara shrugged, "I'm not sure, he's your family after all. What use would the Warg King find in the Mother of Dragons?"

Jon was really confused now, "None, he's a warg. He can do as he pleases. She poses no threat."

"No, in this state Daenerys does not pose a threat." Kinvara smiled, "but with Drogon…"

"Why would he need Daenerys?" Jon crossed his arms over his chest, "Can't he just use whatever it is that he does to control Drogon on his own?" Kinvara only smiled and her eyebrows raised, "He can't control Drogon."

"A dragon is not a slave, Jon Snow," Kinvara replied, "They only listen to their mother."

"So what do we do next?" Jon asked her.

Kinvara headed for the door, and opened it, stretching out her free hand to guide the way. "Come, I will discuss my plans soon."

Jon huffed as he turned to grab his sword belt and Longclaw, sheathing his sword as he followed Kinvara out of the room. He walked with her through Wolvesden to the great hall. The hall was empty all for one person standing near the head table. It was Daenerys. She was admiring the wolf-themed chair that was central to the table, catching the details of the red eyes the wolves carved into the chair had. It was a wild kings throne, that was for sure.

"Daenerys." Jon's voice called out to her softly. It hadn't been that many weeks since he'd last seen her but it felt like a lifetime.

Daenerys turned around to greet him and his appearance stunned her, even making her stumbled a step back into the table. Jon wasn't the messy hair wildling who had been walking around barely resembling a King anymore. His hair was pulled back in a bun, as she remembered him from long ago, and above his head was a silver crown. It looked to be made of vines and thorns and had three blood-red jewels, one larger one in the center with the ones on the side much smaller and reminded her of Ghosts' eyes. He was dressed rather fancy as well, his clothes weren't as padded or as thick as his winter clothes but he was still in all black.

"You can't be Jon Snow," Daenerys smiled, "You look too _nice_ to be him."

Jon chuckled, "It's good to see you too, Daenerys."

"As you could see I had to make a stop on my way here," Kinvara nodded to Daenerys, "You're going have to do this task together."

* * *

"_Tell all of your men all over the North, to hunt them all until there is no more. _

_Burn them all, and keep the prying eyes of the Raven at bay."_

It didn't feel right to Jon, but to keep Daenerys safe he knew it had to be done. Kinvara had explained the true strength of Bran's powers were connected to the weirwood trees, and if the only way to keep them from Bran's sight was to burn them down from the inside out and leave nothing behind. The thought of burning the trees made his heart climb up into his throat. His father taught him about the Old Gods beneath the weirwood tree in Winterfell. Yes, Nedd Stark wasn't his true father, but he was the father that mattered the most in Jon's eyes. To Jon, those weirwood trees weren't just his father, but his sisters and brothers. Those still here and those long passed lived in those trees.

But Jon made a promise long ago. He would protect Daenerys this time, no matter the cost.

So Jon did as told, and sent out the word, but he had one request. He wanted to burn the weirwood tree nearest Castle Black himself. So he and Daenerys had made the trip alone to the tree. Ghost followed at a distance but was never far behind. It was a quiet trip, neither of them said much but occasionally checking to see if the other was okay. Thought they weren't sure what, both knew the other had a lot on their mind. They could see it on each other's faces.

It took them a little under a week to get to Whitetree. Jon was surprised to still see the tiny village surrounding the weirwood was still abandoned, but he figured anyone who used to live there probably resided in Snowhome now. Everything was always so much greener than he expected it to be. Even after almost half a year, Jon had a hard time adjusting to the spring.

"So we just… burn it down?" Daenery was already off her house, tying its reign to a nearby tree, "It all feels too easy."

"You don't think it'll work?" Jon asked as he dismounted his horse.

Daenery watched as Jon brought his horse over and tied him up as well, "I don't doubt Kinvara's wisdom, it's just… if he was going to send someone after me already, why hasn't he done it?"

"I don't know," Jon told her as sighed, "She says Bran's greensight can show him everything and everything… so what's he waiting for?"

The walked side by side in silence as they headed for the weirwood. The large pale tree stuck out against the bright colors of spring. So many plants had grown back, not just the grass but flowers and the like as well. As they approached the tree, Ghost stood between them. The direwolf kept his stance with legs apart and ear lifted high as if he felt something was wrong. Daenerys and Jon both looked to Ghost and then to each other.

"Do you think he knows something we don't?" Daenerys asked Jon as she removed the longbow from around her body.

Jon removed the torch from his belt and lit it with pieces of flint and pyrite from a little pouch tied to him. "Only one way to find out," Jon started walking slowly to the tree, being cautious with his movements. He pulled a dagger from his belt as he got closer. Though he expected the worse, nothing happened as he stood before the weirwood. He looked back at Daenerys and Ghost, and she nodded for him to continue. So Jon turned back to the tree and used his knife to carve a bigger hole from the eyes of the tree, and then one it was big enough he set the tree to the torch. It took a moment but then suddenly the whole tree burst into flames. Jon took a couple of steps back as he watched the weirwood burn. After a few moments of watching it burn, Ghost started to growl. Jon turned back to face Daenerys and the direwolf, "What's wrong, boy?"

It started as a strange nose from a far distance, but soon they could hear cawing. Jon quickly rushed back to Daenerys' side and pulled out Longclaw, readying himself for whatever was out there. From deep in the forest came hundreds of ravens flying towards them, they screeching and cawing sounded like 1000 men screaming. Jon held out his sword, and Daenerys readied her bow, but the flock of ravens did not attack. Instead, they flew right past them, brushing their bodies as they passed, and headed back towards the wall. Once they were all gone, Jon looked at Daenery to see if she was okay. Both of them were panting, holding their weapons tight. The ravens had given them a scare, but nothing else.

"Are you alright?" Daenerys was first to ask.

Jon nodded yes, then looked back to the weirwood. The fire was still raging on. "I guess it worked then." The way he said it was more matter of factly then anything.

Daenerys put the bow back around her, "You regret it?"

Jon sheathed Longclaw as he took a few steps closer back to the tree, Ghost following his moment close. "I don't know why, but part of me feels… connected to the weirwood. I guess it's the Stark in me. It's almost like… burning it down takes that away. That connection."

Daenery walked forward until she was side by side with him again. "Do you miss them?"

"Everyday." Jon sighed, "My family is scattered across all of Westeros, but I'm here. Banished and alone."

Daenerys bit her lip. Jon was King of the Freefolk, yes, but inside Jon was still a man of the Night's Watch, banished from his home for murdering her. That feeling never left him, an overwhelming sense of loneliness that even she knew too well. Daenerys sighed and looked to Jon; a slight smile on her face. "I'm still your family." Jon looked at her with this face she had never seen before. Like a lost boy just looking to be loved. "For what it's worth, I'm not going anywhere. If we're going to be stuck here, at least it is _together_." She reached out her hand, her fingers brushing over Ghosts' fur.

Jon could feel his heart race as he reached his hand out to grab hers. He cursed himself as his fingers intertwined with hers for having his gloves on. It had been so long since he had felt her skin he had forgotten what she felt like. He smiled faintly, his thumb rubbing against hers. "Does that bother you?"

"No." Daenerys wasn't sure in what manner he meant that question, but she didn't care. None of it bothered her anymore, because as long as she had Jon in her life she would never feel lonely. She didn't care which way that was, she just wanted him there.

* * *

The trip back was quiet. Neither of them had said a word after they finished watching the weirwood burn. By the time they got back to Wolvesden, Jon's clansmen informed them that dozens of weirwood beyond the wall were gone. They hoped that all their work would be enough and that they could finally be safe from the watchful eyes of the South. Daenerys retired to a room of her own after supper was over, and Jon went off to his. He needed a moment to brood over all the things that had happened in the past year.

In that time, Jon had been forced to rejoin the Night's Watch, which had since then been disbanded and deemed unnecessary. He marched North with Tormund to help him resettle his clan. They met the sisters of Widow's Keep. Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme. Then there was Kinvara. Daenery's resurrection. Sage's death. The massacre at the Keep. So many things. Each one changing Jon, for better or for worse. Now there was only one thing on his mind.

_Was it worth it?_

Everything he had done since he marched back North was for one thing and one thing alone. _Daenerys_. She was the fire that lit every path he stood on. No matter what had happened in the past, their hands were as clean as they could get. Would it be enough? Would he be worthy of her forgiveness? Of her _love?_ Jon sunk deep into the chair in front of his fireplace and rubbed his hands over his face. Even if he could never have her again, Jon would die a thousand deaths just to repay that which he stole from her. Time had surely passed, but how did he know that the smile that she wore when he'd watch her walk Widow's Keep or the way she held his hand early that week meant that she had forgiven him. The thought of it all made it hard for him to breath. It felt like someone had their hands wrapped right around his lungs. Jon inhaled deeply trying to catch his breath. He felt like his heart was going to beat right out of his chest and on to the floor. He couldn't take it anymore. Jon needed to know. Even if it wasn't the answer he sought, an answer was all he could think about.

Jon jumped out of his chair, ready to talk to her. He was panting heavily, the anxiety making him shake. Still, he headed for the door, ready to take on whatever happened next. Time seemed to freeze as he reached for the door, pulling it ever so slowly open. His eyes followed the floor up as the door creaked wide open, and as he looked ahead his heart seemed to slow down to the point where it felt like it was barely beating. He couldn't say he was surprised, but he was surely pleased with the beauty before him. Jon couldn't help but smile ever so slightly as he opened his mouth, and what came out were words he felt like he hadn't heard in a thousand years:

"**Dany..." **


	13. Purpose

_This is it guys, this is the big one._

_I don't know why I struggled to find the line between too much and just enough for this chapter, but hopefully what happens next flows properly. Just wanna take a moment to clarify the timeline a bit because I almost goofed it up a bit last chapter. Its been almost a full year since Jon murdered Daenerys, not since her resurrection. She's only been back for about 9 or so months. Anywho, please lemme know what you think about this one. Is it too much? Not enough? Am I moving to fast? Your comments and suggestions are always appreciated here!_

* * *

"Hi." Daenerys smiled and suddenly Jon felt like he could breathe again. She wasn't as casually dressed as she had been in the past year or so. Instead, what she wore now was much more elegant. She had on a red silk nightgown that he could only assume Kinvara had lent her, and her silver hair was loose as usual but for some reason, it looked even more amazing against the red of the nightgown. Altogether, she looked stunning. "May I?" Jon could only nod, moving to the side to let her by. Daenerys moved slowly as she entered the room, and Jon closed the door behind her. Neither of them said anything as she gave herself a tour around his things. She stopped at the chair by the fireplace. She noticed the crown he once wore now placed on a small table next to the chair and then looked back towards him. "It's quite the _King's_ chamber they've made you."

"I-It's too large for _just me_." Jon stuttered his words and barely smacked himself for it. "I was… I was just coming to see you."

"Were you?" Daenerys made her rounds again, moving about the room but her eyes staying on prominently on Jon.

Jon nodded yes, "I was hoping we could talk."

"I'm here now, so go," Daenerys told him, now looking at Jons bed, "Say what you must."

"Daenerys…Daenerys I killed you." He barely choked on the words as they came from his mouth. Daenery froze in place upon hearing them, it had been a long time since they had this conversation. "I-I murdered you. Held you in my arms a-and stabbed you the heart." Jon wasn't sure why but the more he went on the more he felt like crying. "How can you even look me after that?"

Daenerys kept her eyes on the bed, "I don't know what you want me to say…"

"You should've had me killed," Jon couldn't stop the tears any longer, and just like that they came pouring down his face, "You should've slit my throat the first night I came to you."

Daenerys turned to him and he could see that she was now in tears as well. "Is that what I should've done? Is that what you want now?"

"What _I_ want?" Jon huffed and his body began to shake, "All _I_ want is to know what it is you see when you look at me... A traitor? A kinslayer?"

Daenerys took a step forward, "You want to know what I see when I look at you, Jon Snow?" She bit her lip as she cried, hands clenched tight as she tried to suck the tears back in, "I thought the first time you came to me that I would be blinded by rage and hate for what you've done, but that wasn't true." She wiped the tears from her eyes and continued, "Because the only thing I could ever see when I look at you, Jon, is home."

Daenerys reached a hand out to Jons' face and wiped away his tears, her hand stopping to rest at his cheek. He leaned into her hand, its touch bringing back memories of comfort, loss and of love. "Why?"

"Because as much as I want to hate you, Jon, I can't." Daenerys smiled as her tears started again, "You're all I've ever wanted; I've never wanted anything more in the world."

Jon wanted nothing to agree with her but inside he was still drowning in regret. "But what I've done-"

"Is no worse than what I've done," Danerys told him as she moved in closer, removing the gap between their bodies, "I wanted to break the wheel and instead it crushed me. I didn't just lose the ones I loved and the ones I trusted; I lost myself. I should be the one begging for your forgiveness, but we cannot change what happened. The only thing we can do is move on."

Jon eyes drifted away from her, "How can we?"

She grabbed his face with both of her hands and held him so he would open his eyes look at her. "This is our second chance; the only chance we have left, and no matter how greedy it feels we must take it." Daenerys smiled passed all the tears, her thumbs rubbing softly against his cheeks, "All I've wanted since the Red Priestess brought me back; since I took my first breath of new life, was to run towards my true purpose full force and never let it go." She pulled Jon's face closer until his forehead was touching hers, both of them with their eyes closed, "You are my purpose Jon Snow, not a crown… not a kingdom. Just you... _My home_. You're all I've ever wanted, and I will never be sorry for it..."

Jon could feel her hands shaking as she held him, the lingering presence of her lips only inches away from his and the way her chest rose and fell as she breathed. All of it was so intoxicating. He was consumed by her essence and wanted nothing but to drown in it. His fingers started trailing up her thighs, his heart picked up to the silky feeling of her dress. As his fingers closed in on her waist his hands closed in to grab her, slowly making their way to the small of her back. Jon pulled her as close to him as he could. As he stared into her violet eyes, all the voices telling Jon that what he was doing was wrong were silenced. None of it mattered to him anymore, and all he wanted was her. Nothing more, and nothing less.

So he leaned in closer and took that second chance at _his _purpose.

Daenery closed her eyes and Jon leaned in closer to kiss her. They had done this dance before but this time it was different. The first time they were ever together was an explosion of passion, from the way they ripped off each other's clothing to the way they made love. This time was much more careful. Jon took his time as his lips finally met hers, inhaling every bit of her as his lips slowly moved. Each kiss was more exhilarating than the next. Jons' heart picked up its pace and his breathing got heavier.

If they could they would devour each other, but instead, they tried for the next best thing.

Daenerys' hands moved down from Jons' face to his chest and then his belt, slowly undoing it and tossing it to the side. She then worked on unbuttoning his shirt, his mouth still all over hers as she worked. Daenerys smiled with every kiss, and the sensations they gave her drop her wild. When Jons shirt was completely unbuttoned he put his hands to the side so she could slowly slip it off him, her fingers tracing his skin and she pulled the shirt off. He worked on his trousers and once he was fulling naked; Jon let go. Daenerys took a step back to admire him, trying to see if her memories of him served her right; and it did. She remembered ever mark, ever bump and of course every scar. Since the first time she saw the wounds of his murder, the layout of his chest was embedded into her mind. Daenery would never forget what the scar above his heart looked like, no matter how many lives she would live. She reached out for him slow and felt a chill go down her spine as she ran her fingers across his scars. Her eyes move slowly from his chest back to his eyes and then back down below the waist. They lingered for only a moment before they closed, and Daenerys let out a deep sigh. What she did next came with a little hesitation. Very slowly, Daenerys began to remove her nightgown. She didn't have to do much but move the thin straps of her dress below her shoulders for the whole dress to go sliding down her body.

Immediately, she could see the shift in Jons' expressions as his eyes looked directly down to the chest. He had almost forgotten the deed that had been done, but when he saw the scar that laid right below her breast he could feel his heart sink to his feet. All Jon could feel at that moment was guilt.

"Dany I'm-" Jon was at a loss for words but Daenerys shushed him anyway. She took a step back towards him and reached for his hands, placing it on her scar. A shaken breath escaped him as he felt it for the first time. After she was brought back to life his actions from before didn't feel as real anymore, but now it was all flowing back to him.

Daenerys smiled faintly, "You have your scars, and I have mine. They can't hurt us anymore, and all it means is that _we_ are still alive."

Jon let go and hurried off to the corner of his room where a large chest was kept. He opened his chest and pulled something out, closing it before he returned. When Daenerys saw what was in his hands she was confused and took a few steps back in fear. It was the dagger he killed her with. Jon held the dagger tight, and her eyes kept moving from the blade back to his eyes. He stared at her for a moment, and then reached the dagger out. She flinched on instinct, but then Daenerys realized he wasn't trying to hurt her. Jon was trying to hand it to her and had flipped the dagger over for her to grab by its handle. Very slowly she reached for the dagger, and the moment it was in her grasp he grabbed the hand she held it with and pulled it closer to him. Daenerys' breath picked up as he held it and her hand close to his heart. Jon pushed the dagger so close he nicked himself and started to bleed, but he didn't seem to care or notice.

Instead, his eyes keep a steady gaze into hers, and tears started running down his face. "If I ever… ever do anything at all to hurt you, if I ever betray your trust again… do not hesitate to kill me."

"Jon…"

"I have spent so much time in the last year hating myself for what I did to you. I told myself over and over that it was right, but it wasn't, because all I did," Jon hand shook as it held hers, "Was throw away the one person I had left in the world, and I can't be alone anymore… I can't-"

He let go of Daenerys hand and she dropped the dagger. Daenerys rushed towards him, pulling his face close with both hands to kiss him. These kisses were a lot more passionate than the ones before. She let go a second to look him in the eyes, wiping his tears away. "We shall never be alone again. I will always be here and you will always be my family, I don't care what anyone might think."

Jon lifted her into his arms and Daenerys gasped as held her up by her ass, "And neither do I."

He leaned back in to kiss her again, bringing her over to the bed and laying her down on it. It had been so long that Jon didn't want to waste any time. His lips moved down from her cheeks down to her neck, his hands finding his way up to her breasts. He would savor every inch of her, enjoy every minute of this moment. His thumb ran across her breast, he wouldn't run from what he had done but gods would he do whatever he could to make it right.

She broke the kiss only for a moment, smiling as she ran her hands through his hair. "Be greedy with me, Jon Snow."

Jons' lips moved further down now, kissing slowly down her sternum and then to her navel. His body shifted down as he went even further, and Daenerys shivered as his lips moved below her waist. She gasped as his lips found their way between her legs, and a chill went down her spine as his tongue started to move causing her back to arch up. Her hands reached out for the sheet and squeezed tightly as he worked her over, his finger running up and down her thighs giving her so many thrilling sensations that Daenerys didn't think she could feel again. His tongue moved slowly but strategically, and she moaned out as she tried desperately to catch her breath.

He couldn't help but smile when he heard her. Jon never wanted to forget what she felt like, what she _tasted_ like, and all he wanted at this moment was to pleasure her for the rest of their lives. Jon moved his hands down to the back of her thighs and lifted them so they were over his shoulders. He was on his knees now, his breath quickening with every movement of the tongue. If he could, Jon would enjoy her sweetness forever but he knew that with every twist of the tongue the throbbing between his legs became more intense. He wanted her desperately, but she deserved this moment and he would have to wait just a bit longer.

Daenerys began to shiver as the feeling between her thighs intensified, her legs wrapping around Jons head and squeezing tightly. Her hips moved into him more following the rhythm of his tongue, and her breathing because more rapid. The ecstasy was overwhelming and her body was starting to melt into Jons hands. She couldn't help but cry out as she got closer to reaching her climax, her head leaning back into the bed as he finished her. "Jon…" His name escaped her lips as if she was calling out for more. He obliged, returning to her lips. She could taste herself on his tongue as it entered her mouth. Daenerys wanted him desperately and wasted no time flipping him over. Now she was the one with the control, and she couldn't help but smile as she sat up on top of him. She could feel him throbbing between her legs, moving her hand down to reach for him. Daenerys moved him inside her, resting herself on top of him slowly as she watched his face. Now Jon was the one gasping as he felt her wetness consume her.

She started to move slowly, her hips rising and setting as his hands rested on her waist. Jons mouth was agape, and he panted heavily as her movement picked up. He didn't recall the last time they were so entangled like this, and he never wanted to forget what it felt like to be inside her. Daenerys picked up the pace, till both of them were panting in unison. Jon knew this would be quick, but still, his hands pulled her desperately closer to him. He was getting closer to his breaking point and hissed as he tried to hold back his moans. His hips started to move rapidly with hers, and as he peaked Daenerys leaned back and into him. She sat there for a moment, his warmth still lingering inside her, before lifting herself off him. Daenerys laid down beside him, both of them staring at the ceiling as they tried to catch their breaths.

After a few minutes, Jon rolled to his side and turned Daenerys by her chin to face in. He leaned in for one more kiss, then rested his forehead against hers. "I love you. I always will."

"And I love you," Daenerys told him as she turned her body to face his. As he stared at her all Jon could think was that she was right. No matter how greedy this might have felt at first, he deserved this. They both deserved it. This love was all he ever wanted. She was _his purpose,_ and he would never be sorry for loving her.


	14. Behind the Ravens Back

_Happy Friday!_

_Boy did I struggle with this one, but I got some ideas on where to take this journey next. Gonna worked on some good shit this weekend, so see you lovelies Monday with more Jonerys goodness!_

* * *

Daenerys spent the rest of the night in Jon's bed and he couldn't help and spend half the time admiring her as she slept. Part of him couldn't believe she was in his bed, and part of him had trouble coming to terms that she was even _here _at all. At some point in the night, he had gotten out of bed to let Ghost into the room. The direwolf slept on the end of the bed, which was luckily large enough for the three of them to sleep comfortably. When he woke up later that morning he half expected to not find her there, but when he opened his eyes he found that Daenerys was still there. She was sitting up in the bed, running her hands through Ghosts' fur.

"Morning," Jon reached his hand out to her, rubbing the back of his fingers on her skin, "You're still here."

Daenerys turned her head back towards him as she continued to pet Ghost, "Was I meant to leave?"

"No, I just-" Jon chuckled, "I'm glad you're still here."

She leaned back into bed, Jon reaching out to pull her into his arms. Daenerys tilted her head over to rest against the crook of Jons' neck. She smiled as she felt his lips kissing her temple. "I'm not going anywhere, Jon. I promise."

* * *

The next month faded in together and weeks blended together like days. Jon felt as if he was stuck in some amazing dream, and he never wanted anyone to wake him. Snowhome was thriving and so was its people. It started becoming less of a place he just happened to be staying and more of a home. There were families forming, and children playing and people falling in love. It made the whole place come to life. One of Jons' new favorite things to do was walk through Snowhome with Daenerys. The people loved her almost as much as he did and the women found it easier to approach Daenerys with their problems, which was quite alright with Jon. She was _meant _to be a leader, he could see it in her eyes when someone came to her with a problem or in her smile when one of the children brought her gifts. She wasn't just wonderful at it, she loved it, and whatever made Daenerys happy made Jon happy.

"Do you think Summer will come soon?" Daenerys asked him as they walked the ever growing town together.

Jon didn't hear her at first, to distracted on how lovely it felt to escort her through town with arms linked. It was silly, sure, but it made Jons' icy demeanor melt. "I'm sorry, one more time?"

Daenerys chuckled, "Summer, Jon, how long do you think it will be until it arrives?"

"Ah yes… well soon, probably," Jon replied, "The last summer lasted almost ten whole years, and the winter after was only three and most likely because of the fall of the Night King... part of me hoped it would have lasted longer."

"Well, I'm glad it ended because I certainly do not miss the winter," Daenery smiled, "These clear spring skies can stay as long as they wish."

Jon smirked, placing his free hand on hers, "We have plenty of time to enjoy the warmth together before winter comes again."

Their moment was interrupted by a horn blowing in the distance. Jon had set up a system similar to the one they had for the Nights Watch. One for a friend, two for a foe and three for death. Only one blow of the horn was heard though, signaling that someone was on the approach.

Daenerys leaned in to kiss Jons cheek and then let go, "You should go on to meet them."

"Come with me," Jon reached out for her face, his fingers firm behind her neck besides for his thumb that sat on her cheek.

Daenerys smiled wider, trying not to let herself fall under Jons spell. "You can have me when you finished."

Jon pulled her closer for a kiss, nibbling at her lips as they parted. "Is that a promise?"

"Yes, it is," Daenerys playfully pushed him off of her and held her hand out towards Wolvesden, "Now go on, Jon"

* * *

Jon made his way back up to Wolvesden, and as he approached the strongholds front gate he recognized a familiar face pulling along a horse arguing with two of his clansmen.

"Please, you have to let me see King Jon!" It was Parsley. Over the last few months, she was starting to look less like a baby faced girl and a bit more like a woman. She had got a bit taller, maybe standing as tall as Daenerys now, and her long hair was pulled back in a simple braid.

The two guards at the gate prevented her from moving forward, "His Grace is not around, so go away."

"What's going on?" Jon yelled out as he approached them.

Parsley turned around quickly to the sound of his voice. Her face was flushed and she seemed out of breath, "Jon!"

"Parsley, it's been some time," Jon could feel that something was wrong, just by the way she looked at him, "Is everyone at the Keep alright?"

"It's the Southerners," Parsley took deep breaths trying to calm herself, "Riders from beyond the wall, they carry no banner but one of them was with your brothers' men during their last visit. Rosemary sent me the moment they were spotted heading towards us. They have to be looking for Daenerys."

Jon's heart stopped for a moment, hating himself for getting comfortable when there was still a big problem at hand. Burning down the weirwood trees may have kept Brans' watchful eye away, but he always had men to send to do his work for him. "How long do you think we have?"

"The can't be more than an hours ride behind me," Parsley explained, "And Jon, they sent a lot more men than last time."

"Fuck," Jon growled as he turned away for a moment to think, then he when he turned back he pointed to his two clansmen, "Send out the signal, we have enemies on the approach. I need men down in Snowhome getting their families back into their houses and gather the rest and send them up to the Wolvesden."

"Yes, King Crow." The two men did a half bow and ran off as quickly as the could.

"And Daenerys?" Parsley asked.

Jon looked at her sighed, "Parsley, I'm going to need a favor. Go down to Snowhome, get Daenerys and hide."

Parsley was a little turned off by his plan, "Hide? Tormund and Rosemary didn't train us all to be fighters for us to hide!"

"Parsley, please," Jon tried pleading with her but by the look on her face, she wasn't taking to begging. He sighed, he really didn't want to use his title in this manner, "Don't make me command you, Parsley."

She sighed, but then nodded and quickly returned to her horse. Jon prayed to all the gods he could think of that they would be okay. He was thinking on his feet at this point, but he had no choice but to make this work. He made a promise, and he intended on keeping it.

* * *

As Parsley predicted, his brothers' riders arrived just when they expected. He found it oddly suspicious when he realized that no one was waving his brothers' banner. Two horns sounded off as they made their way up to Wolvesden, and Jon met them at its gates with at least a dozen of his men protecting it and him. He could feel his blood boil when he noticed who was leading the men towards the Den. It was Silas, a member of Brans' Kingsguard.

"Snow, so pleased to see you again," Silas smirked made Jon aggravated, gripping Longclaw tightly to contain his rage, "On behalf of His Grace, Bran the Broken, we are here retrieve an enemy of the crown, the Mad Queen Daenerys Targaryen."

Jon's face was visibly frustrated, his eyebrows furrowed and hands clenched, "I'm sorry, there is no one here with _that name_."

"You either hand over the Mad Queen or we have been ordered to take you in for treason." Silas calm stature made Jon even more agitated.

Jon exhaled through his nose, trying to remain calm, "Treason? For what?"

Silas chuckled. There was something oddly familiar about his mannerisms that Jon couldn't just put his finger on. "For falsely naming yourself King beyond the Wall, of course. Not only are you a bastard, but you are a sworn member of the Night's Watch. In fact, they are the ones who should have you hanged for this."

"I don't know if you saw on your way here, but there is no more Nights Watch." Jon replied, "And beyond the Wall, the only law that counts is that of the Freefolk."

Silas snickered, "My men have been orders to bring back _a_ traitor, no matter the cost." As he spoke all of the men Silas came withdrew their swords. There were at least thirty men with him.

"And the Freefolk do what they please," Jon remarked, "We do not kneel to Southern Kings."

"We?" Silas laughed, "Were you born up here? Were your bastard mother and father lowlife wildlings as well?"

His words stirred up Jons' clansmen, but everyone kept their ground. No one moved a muscle, waiting for someone else to fuck up so they could all attack. As the tension grew the sound of a rider approached broke through the silence. They waited to see who it was, and the rider drew near they could hear voices screaming.

They were female.

"Get your hands off of me!" The voice made Jons heartbeat quicken. It was Daenerys and Parsley. The rider had dragged them both all the way back up to the Den. Daenerys' dress was covered and dirt and blood from being dragged along, as well as Parsley's clothing. The rider stopped next to Silas, handing him the rope that she was tied to. He could see Daenerys on the floor, struggling to stand up. "Jon!"

"Daenerys!" Jon yelled and his men went to move forward, but he put a hand out to stop them. A stupid act now would surely get them all killed.

Silas tugged on the rope, forcing her back to her feet. "So there is someone by that name here, funny how that happens isn't it?"

"Let them go!" Jon demanded, basically yelling.

Silas shook his head no, "She is quite beautiful I'll give her that, she and her friend here will make quite the company on our way back to the capital."

"Why would your King send someone unfamiliar with the North to meet with its King?" Parsley snapped, standing between him and Daenerys as she tried to catch her breath.

"The King ordered us to kill the dragon but never specified which. So here I am, here to solve his problems and pay the debts owed to my family." Silas smiled, now looking at Daenerys and Parsley "I'm sorry I haven't properly introduced myself, my dears, my name is Silas Hill of House Lannister."

Daenerys eyes widened, a rush of guilt and fear coming over her, "Lannister?"

"Yes, not an immediate cousin to our prior Queen, Cersei, but close enough to count. My brothers were at Kingslanding when you burned it to the ground. As well as many other men in my family," Silas chuckled, "I actually should thank you for that, because by getting rid of the rest of them you've made my surviving brothers and I very important people. I can tell you more about it all while we make our way south."

"You aren't going anywhere," Jon yelled as Silas and his men tried to turn around and leave. His was up in the air, signaling for them to keep steady. "Archers!"

Silas turned back around slowly, a sly smirk on his face. "Are you sure that's wise?" Jon was breathing heavy now. His eyes moved from Silas then Parsley, and finally to Daenerys, who was trying hard to maintain a leveled headed stature but seemed to be closing in on her breaking point. Jon promised her he would let nothing happen and now here they were, with him unable to do anything. If he attacked now, one or both girls could be killed before he reached them. His mind flashed back to Rickon; he had made a hot-headed decision during the Battle of the Bastards that cost his brother his life. He would not make that mistake today. Defeated, Jon lowered his hand, and the archers lowered their bows. Silas chuckled, tugging on the rope to pull the girls along. "Until next time, Snow."

He watched as Silas and his men started to march away. Parsley screamed and pled for help as she was forced along, and all Daenerys could do was look at Jon before she too was pulled. Her face wasn't angry at all, she was calm as she could be considering. Jon could see her barely nod to before she turned around. She knew he would come for them, and Jon knew no matter what the cost none of them would make it back beyond the Wall. Even if it meant death.

Jon would _not_ let them return South.

* * *

_Luls MOREE Cliff Hangers. It wasn't on purpose but I had to split where I'm planning on taking this in half, my bad kids._

_Until Monday, friends XD_


	15. Stormborn

_Yay, we back kiddos!_

_It took me a bit to pull this together but I hope I wrapped this chapter up in a way that made sense. I didn't want it to be too similar to C.10 or any other moments we had before but I think I pulled together something good that'll lead to more things. Also just wanna say: I PROMISE **Drogon is** COMINNGGG lol but for now he's hiding East where Wheely Wheely No Leg Feely can't peep on his life lol._

* * *

They had been on the road for a few days before they got lost. Parsley wasn't even sure which way they were headed, and she had lived beyond the Wall her whole life. It partially seemed like they were taking them in circles, and no one was sure about whether or not they were truly lost or doing this on purpose. In the handful of days they traveled, hot spring mornings ended with the sun falling and their nights getting drier and more humid.

It was going to storm, Daenerys could feel it in her bones.

Silas' men tied the two of them up to a tree for the night to rest. All of the men drank and ate while the girls were set up not far away. Close enough to keep an eye on them but not close enough to hear with all the noises they were making.

Daenerys hadn't spoken the entire time they were taken, while Parsley kicked, screamed, and cried their entire journey. Once tied together and the boys were drunk enough, Parsley gave Daenerys a piece of her mind. "You're an idiot."

Daenerys was taken aback, "I'm sorry?"

"We could have hidden you. Jon's men outnumbered them ten to one. There was no way they would've left Snowhome with us… so why did you let them take you?" Parsley asked.

"Parsley-"

"Jon told you to hide, and he is our King! We could have won-"

"If we would have killed them, Bran would find out and send more men. Sansa would find out and send more men. I will not have any more innocent people die because of me." Daenerys bit her lip and laid her head back on the tree, "There has been too much bloodshed in the name of Daenerys Targaryen… when does that end?"

"And you don't think Jon isn't on his way now to kill these men?" Parsley responded, "Regardless of whether they die in these woods or back at Snowhome, their blood will spill in your name; Jon loves you too much to let them get away with this."

"If he let me die out here his problems would be solved," Daenerys answered honestly.

Parsley sighed, closing her eyes as she replied. "Where ever you may go Daenerys, Jon Snow will follow you… even if that means death."

* * *

"Where is she!?" Rosemary yelled at Jon as he and a hand full of men rode into Widow's Keep. It was late but Rosemary and Tormund were there to great them as they arrived.

Jon dismounted the hour and tried to approach her calm, "Rose-"

Rosemary immediately got in Jon's face, shoving her finger into his chest and she spoke. "How dare you ride back here without my sister or Daenerys? Why aren't you out there looking for them?"

"Rose-" Tormund tried to pull her back but she shoved him away.

"My mother put her trust in you as King so that you can protect all of the people, including her sisters and daughters!" Rosemary was in tears now, "So why aren't you out there protecting them?"

Jon sighed and looked down, and when he did he noticed the tiny protruding belly Rosemary didn't have before. "You pregnant…"

Rosemary sniffed, holding her belly, "How are you going to protect the future if you can't protect us now?"

"Rosemary, we are going to find them." Jon tried reaching for her but she smacked him away, "I know you don't believe me but we will, and in order to do that… I'm going to need Tormunds' help."

Rosemary looked and Jon then to Tormund, "No…"

"Rose, he's our King." Tormund tried justifying his self and Rosemary could do is nod no, "Woman. I have to. We protect our own."

"Then I'm going too," Rosemary told them.

Tormund scoffed, "The hell you are. You are with child."

"Rosemary," Jon finally got his hand on her shoulder without her pushing away, "I'll bring them all back in one piece. I promise."

Rosemary sniffled again, wiping her tears away and then turning back to Jon. "Don't you dare come home without them. I want my sisters back Jon Snow, this one as well, and I want them back alive"

"They're all coming home. I promise."

* * *

They were woken up before dawn broke by the sensation of the rain pouring down on their faces. When Daenerys opened her eyes she could barely see their captors where they camped, but what she could see were blurry men in the distance trying to gather their baring and get out of the storm. Daenerys tried to look around to the other side of the tree, looking for Parsley.

"Parlsey?" She called out knowing that she wouldn't be able to see her, "Parsley are you okay?"

"They are going to move us soon." Parsley stated calmly.

Daenerys furrowed her brow, "They won't get far in this weather."

"We should run for it when they come to get us," Parsley told her bluntly. "We can run into the storm, they'll lose us after a while."

"Or they'll kill us, Parsley, we need to be smart." Daenerys could see someone coming for them.

She could here Parsley attempt to stand, "This is our only chance."

"Parsley-"

One of Silas's men approached them, he wasn't a very fit man but instead was heavy set and seemed to be a touch hung over. "Time to leave, ladies." Daenerys watched as he went for Parsley first, untying her from the tree and pulling her along to Daenerys side so she could finally see them. She didn't realize till then how dirty and bruised up she as from the travel, but she had this look in her eye that did not scream pain what so ever. "Your turn woma-"

Before the man finished his sentence, Parsley elbowed the man in the face, the kicked him in the groin. As he fell to his knees, Parsley grabbed the sword from his sheath and used it to stab the man in the back. She had just enough force for it to go in but not enough to scream. The man fell to the ground and Parsley took the knife from his hands that he used to untie her rope and used to untie Daenerys. Daenerys watched as the men across from them continued their packing without disturbance. The storm seemed to cover their screams. Just as Parsley cut her free someone looked their way, and she could barely see someone point and then some men starting to run their way.

"Parsley run!" Daenerys grabbed the girls hand and started to run back into the forest.

She could hear men screaming as they ran deeper into the storm. The rain started picking up to the point that they could barely see a few feet in front of them. They ran until their feet and then ran some more. Whether or not they would escape this forest would be in the hands of the gods now. At some point, they couldn't see anything in front or behind them, and couldn't tell where they were going. The wind had picked up so much Daenerys felt like she and Parsley would be swept away. She pulled on Parsley's arm to get her to stop running, barely able to breathe once the impending fear subsided.

"What are you doing!?" Parsley's yell could barely be heard over the storm.

Daenery pulled her close so she could hear her because she knew she had no voice to scream with, "We can't keep running we need shelter!"

"We'll die if we don't keep going!" Parsley told her.

Daenery pulled her closer, "We'll die if we don't get out of this storm!" Parsely was panting now, both girls tired in a lot of pain, "Parsley please…"

Parsley could only nod. She took Daenery by the hand and led her through the forest, trying to remove themselves from the path they thought Silas' men would be following. They continued for a while longer before they finally came across something. It seemed to be the remnants of a small village. Parsley couldn't see the small broken hut before her until she was almost running into it, but the girls were able to walk around the hut till they found an entrance. The little home leaked and was cold but they were okay for the moment. Daenerys dropped to knees once the door closed behind them, and Parlsey sat with her back against a well. They both made sure they had a full view of the door. Luckily for them, the hut had no windows.

"Do you think we lost them?" Parsley asked between trying to catch her breath.

Daenery panted, trying to find her own. "Even with their horses, there is no way they saw us through the storm. It'll be a while before they find us. Or before we can leave."

"So we just sit here? Without protection?" Parsley's voice was a bit less calm now.

"You wanted to run… did you not have that knife?" Daenery asked.

Parsley shook her head no, "I… I dropped it when we ran."

Daenerys let out a heavy sigh. Neither of them said anything else on the matter. Instead, both of them sat there for what felt like hours waiting for this storm to pass but it continued to hold up strong. After a while, Daenerys was tired of sitting in silence. "You know…" She pulled her knees up to her chest, trying to calm herself, "I was born in a storm like this."

"Is that how Dragon Queens are made?" Parsley chuckled

Daenerys couldn't help but smile, "I guess so… my mother gave birth to me on Dragonstone, an island down south. A very cold and secluded place. She was hiding there, after…" Daenerys frowned for a moment, "Well, my father... You see he was king once, and from what I was told, he was the worst kind of king. He was also the worst kind of father. After he died my mother ran to Dragonstone to hide and gave birth to me there during a terrible storm like this one. My mother died giving birth to me, and people who were loyal to my family took us away and hid us across the Narrow Sea."

"What is it like? Everywhere else?" Parsley asked her, lifting her head to look at Daenerys.

Daenerys looked Parsley in the eyes and smiled, "Not like here. People everywhere else don't take care of their own the way the North does. All there is everywhere else monsters and maniacs."

"And bad fathers…" Parsley sighed as she looked back at the door.

Daenery nodded, leaning her head back. "And bad fathers."

After a few moments of silence, Parsley spoke again. "Your dragon, the one that's still left," Parsley looked back to Daenerys. "What is he like?"

"Drogon?" Daenerys smiled at the thought of her last remaining son. "Drogon is… the most magnificent creature the world has ever seen. He's my son, the only one I thought I'd ever had. He is everything to me."

"Why you say it that way?" Parsley asked her.

"Well… I-" Daenery stopped all noise, holding her hand out to keep Parsley from speaking as well. The storm seemed to be settling a bit, at least enough for them to hear horses running around very near to them.

The sounds drew in closer until they could hear someone talking, walking around the building. She couldn't make out a voice but she knew someone was there. Both girls rushed to their feet, looking around the little hut for something to defend themselves with but the home was barren. Daenerys could feel Parsley reach out to grab her hand as both girls watched the door carefully, waiting to see who had come for them.

Daenerys' heart was racing as she waited for the door to open. Time in that little hut seemed to stand still. Each moment passing slower than the next as the voices got louder and closer. They could see the handle of the door jerk a bit before slowly creaking open. Parsley squeezed Daenerys' hand tighter as the door gradually opened wider, and both girls waited anxiously to see who was on the other side. Right before the door opened wide and their faces could be seen Daenery closed her eyes tight.

Yet just as her eyes closed and the door was fully opened, Parsleys' hand let go.

"**Your Grace?" **

Daenery opened her eyes and standing before her was Jon and Tormund, both men panting and covered in blood. Behind Jon came Ghost, the direwolf drenched and covered in mud and blood as well. Jon panted heavy as he stared at Daenerys, a smile coming to his face as he stared at her. Daenerys smiled back but then she was hit with a sudden wave of exhaustion. She suddenly felt dizzy, and her body felt shaky and unstable.

"Daenerys?" She could barely hear Jon call out for her as she collapsed, Parsley barely catching her as before she hit the floor. "Dany!" She could hear him call again but her body seemed to be shutting down. Daenerys could see Jon hover her body as her eyes started to close on her, and then when they fully shut all she could see was darkness.


	16. Impossibilities

_You guys! we are 30 people away from 200 followers !_

_I'm so excited that so many people are enjoying my fic, it fills me with so much joy to know people are interested enough to come back and read it over and over. It really motivates me to keep going! Especially the reviews, your feedback is great and I feel like it makes me a better writer. I'm currently working on my own personal book, so writing fic is how I take breaks and get practice in without losing my mind. If you guys keep coming back for some good ol' Jonerys it gives me confidence that one day my book will be read by people like you. So thanks!_

_I'd like to do a double-chapter release when I finally do hit 200 followers, so please if you like this and you got a FF account think about giving me a follow! Next chapters mon-fri until I finish this bad boy, and that my friends, is a promise._

* * *

"_Daenerys!?"_

"_Dany! Dany, wake up!"_

"_Daenerys come on, darling you need to wake up,"_

"Daenerys," To the sound of her name Daenerys jumped out of her slumber. She was exhausted and in pain, but she was alive and that was all that mattered. "Finally. Good morning, my dear, I'm glad to finally see those pretty violets staring my way again."

"Rosemary…" Daenerys looked around the room at immediately recognized it as Kinvara's house at the Keep. "How am I… what-"

"It's all okay," Rosemary brought her a cup and held it out for her to take, "You passed out of exhaustion when Jon and Tormund found you. Luckily the scum you were with chases you in circles during the storm. They found you both not far from here… in the ruins of our old home."

Daenerys took the cup slowly, processing all the things Rosemary was telling her. She took a long drink of the water before setting it down, "And Silas?"

"He won't be our problem anymore," Rosemary flashed a quick smile, the got off the bed to grab something from the other side of the room, "I'm just glad you're both okay, in your condition you could have really been in trouble had they found you any later."

It took a moment or two for Daenerys to really hear what Rosemary was telling her, "I'm sorry, my what?"

Rosemary walked back over with a plate of food, handing it to Daenerys as she spoke, "Your condition, you know the-" Rosemary sat on the bed as she watched Daenerys' face scrunch up in confusion, "You don't know."

"Know what?" Daenerys set the plate to the side. She watched as Rosemary opened her mouth to say something, but closed it immediately, "Rosemary, what's wrong with me?"

"There's nothing actually wrong, you're just," Rose sighed and reached out for Daenerys, gently putting her hand on her belly, "Daenerys, you're with child."

"No." Daenerys chuckled, shaking her head in denial, "I'm not- I can't…"

"Daenerys, I've been taking care of pregnant woman almost my whole life," Rosemary smiled, removing her hand from her belly and grabbing Daenerys hand, "There's no doubt about it. Not very far along, but all the signs are there."

"It's impossible… the witch, she said-"

"Who, Kinvara? She brought you back from the dead, why would she do so and leave you incomplete?" Rosemary questioned.

"No not Kinvara," Daenerys kept a puzzled face, "Mirri Maz Duur," she spoke out loud as she tried to figure out how exactly this all could have happened, "She told me I would bear no more children… not until the sun rises in the west and sets in the east." She spoke the words louder as if she was trying to yell them into the truth, "When the seas go dry and mountains blow in the wind like leaves. She told me this when she took my firstborn… when she took my husband."

"What it sounds like she told you is when the impossible happens, your body will carry a child once more," Rosemary smiled and squeezed her hand a little harder, "Daenerys, the impossible did happen. You were brought back to life. Jon was brought back to life. The Endless Winter is no more, and the Lord of Light has blessed you with the most wonderful of miracles."

"I-I…" Daenerys stuttered her words as her mind tried to take in all the information she was telling her. She found herself coming to tears as her mind went to dark places, "I don't deserve this."

"You do, Daenerys, more than any other woman in the world." Rosemary got slowly to her feet, her back hurting from her own pregnancy. "Motherhood is the most wonderful thing in the world, and you'll come to see that on your own. I know it."

* * *

Daenerys said nothing else about the pregnancy after they returned to Snowhome. A week after they got home she had started to notice the changes in her body. They were small but they were they, and it only set the truth more in stone. It came to the point where Daenerys started to avoid people touching people in order to prevent her secret from coming out. She wasn't sure why, but she felt the need to keep this news from everyone.

Especially from Jon.

She spent less time with him once they got home, and started to go back to sleeping in her own bed. It came to the point where he could tell she was blatantly ignoring him. After a few days, he couldn't stand it anymore.

He found her sitting by the peak of the Fist. There was now a garden there, just behind the Wolvesden where fruits, vegetables, and herbs were being grown for the main house. She sat in silence watching the town below and didn't even notice Jon when he approached her.

"Dany," She smiled at the sound of her name. Something about the way he said it just sounded so much sweeter. Her eyes kept to the town as Jon got closer, sitting himself down on the bench she was on. "Are you alright?"

"Do you ever wonder why us?" Daenerys played with the material of her dress as she spoke to him, still not looking at his direction, "Why bring _us _back? Out of all the people in the world who could've made a difference, why is it the Lord of Light choice Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen as his champions? How are we better than other men?"

"Who cares," Jon's words made them both chuckle, "All I know is that I get a second chance with you; to do things right. I don't care how or why," Jon leaned forward as he spoke, resting his arms on his legs and watched the horizon with her, "I used to, before, but now I've stopped asking because I have you and that's enough. Even without the crown, even without the name. Even if it means I'm just a bastard with nothing to offer, I have you and that's all I'll ever need." Jon exhaled heavy, and looked Daenerys way with longing child-like eyes, "Is that alright?"

Daenerys finally looked his way and smiled faintly. "You could have been _the King_."

"And you _should've_ been _the Queen_." Jon's lips formed a slight frown, "I took that from you when I shouldn't have."

Daenerys reached out for Jon's hand and he reached out to grab her, "But if you haven't we wouldn't get a chance at something better."

"Better than being the King or Queen?" Jon chuckled, squeezing her hand a little tighter, "What's better than that?"

Daenerys sighed, finding trouble with letting out her words. It took her a minute but she finally found her courage, "Being a mother or father..."

Daenerys looked away for a moment then back at. He noticed the change in her expression and realized where exactly she was getting at. "Are you trying to say-"

"Yes," She wasn't sure why but Daenerys started to cry, "I'm pregnant, Jon, we are going to have a baby."

Jon let go of Daenerys and looked back down at the village below them, a mixed expression of shock and confusion on his face. "Are-are you sure?"

"I wasn't at first but now I can see the changes" Daenerys nodded, trying sniff back any more tears she had left, "So yeah, I'm sure."

"You mean like," Jon put his hands on his head, "Like an actual…" Jon rose to his feet, his mind trying to process how this all happened. "But we aren't…"

"Aren't what Jon?" Daenerys asked.

Jon went back to Daenerys getting down on both knees, "I don't want our child to be a Snow."

"A Snow?" It took Daenerys a minute before she realized what he meant, "you mean a Northern bastard?" Daenerys reached out for his face, holding it to look at her, "Then what do you want our child to be Jon? A Stark? A Stormborn?"

"A Targaryen," Jon told her and his response confused her, "It may be a terrible idea but that is what they are, and we cannot hide it from them. That name will protect them much more than it will hurt them because it is your name and mine."

Daenerys held him a little tighter, "So what does that mean for us? Do you want me to start calling you Aegon?"

Jon chuckled, "No," Jon reached out to grab her hands from his cheeks and brought them closer to his lips to kiss, "I just want to protect my family. The Targaryen name is all we have left, and for the sake of our child… I won't run from it anymore. The Truth North is _ours_, and we will protect however we must."

"Ours? I'm not-"

"Marry me, Daenerys." His words rang in her ears as she inhaled deeply, afraid to breathe out. Jon let go of one of her hands to reach out for her face, "You won't just be my Queen, but my wife. _My equal_. I need you more than anything in the world." His hand slipped back closer to her neck as his next words came out of his mouth like a whisper. "I love you."

His words helped her exhale, but her mind ran back to fear, "I-I don't… I just," Against her will, Daenerys started to tear up again, "How are we going to do this? How do we move forward? Your brother-"

"Everything that happens next, well do together, just as you said before. I'm not talking about marching south to burn our enemies." He wiped her tears away best he could as he spoke, 'All I want now, after all that we've been through, is peace. For you, for us, for our future." Jon let go of her face and placed his hand over her belly. "I promise you, as long as we are together we will be okay. We have to be," As he stared more at her belly and thought about the baby growing inside of her, Jon couldn't help but start to tear up, "because what else were we brought back for, if not for this?"

Daenerys put her hands on top of us, and smiled, "Okay. I'll do it," Jon started to smile as well, with his free hand he pulled her face down for a kiss but she stopped him right before he reached her lips, "But I'm not marrying Aegon Targaryen. Or the King Beyond the Wall. I'm marrying you, Jon Snow, the man who was raised to do what's right. No matter the cost. That's the husband I want. The father our child needs," Daenerys went back in for that kiss, "They _have to be_ better than us."

"They will be," Jon smiled as he pulled her in to hold her, "because _that_ is our purpose."


	17. From the Moon

_**I'M LIKE 10 MINUTES LATE ON THIS UPLOAD IM SORRY XD**_

_I was rushing to get this done at work but I think it was worth a late post. I'm really excited with this chapter. I did my research and decided I wanted to do something different and special with their wedding. I hope everyone enjoys it!_

* * *

Jon never realized how much went into weddings. The news spread across the entire North, and in the weeks that following many clans came to see King Crow marry the Dragon Queen. Snowhome was planning a grand feast, and the women at the Keep worked tirelessly to make Daenerys the perfect wedding gown. It had seemed that this event wasn't just for the two of them, but for all of the Freefolk. After the last bad couple of months they had with the loss of Sage and Skinna's massacres, it was a good change of pace having the people excited for things again. _A time for life,_ Jon felt Sage would say.

Jon was out hunting with Tormund the dawn before the wedding. It was them and a few other men from Snowhome, but the rest of the men had gone off ahead so he could have a moment alone with his friend. "Tormund?"

"Hm?" Tormund wasn't really paying attention to Jon as much as he was tracking the boar they found the hoof prints for minutes before.

"The Freefolk," Jon kept on talking even though he knew Tormund probably wasn't listening, "What are their marriages like?"

It Tormund a moment to actually hear what Jon was asking him about, and he turned from where he was squatted on the floor to stare at him. "Why you ask?"

Jon sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "Well, my father believed in the Old Gods and followers of the faith would marry before the weirwood trees…"

"And we burned those trees." Tormund stood up with a groan, a tad bit annoyed that this is what Jon was interrupting his hunt for. "So...?"

"So I just was wondering," Jon crossed his arms over his chest, "Those with no Gods, what do they do?"

"Well," Tormund rubbed his forehead with his fingers, trying to think, "In the old days there was wive-stealing, but I'm sure you don't want any of that.." Tormund smirked and got back to his tracking "And technically, most many Freefolk considered those they've 'captured' and bedded as their wives and you have already done those things so I'm not sure what you're in such a huff about. Why don't you just marry as those Southern cunts do? With all their gods and ceremonies and such..."

"I don't want a Southern wedding, Tormund, I want a _true_ and proper wedding." Jon told him as they walked along, looking for the boar, "I want us to make new traditions. I want to make us better people." Jon chuckled to himself, "I just want to be a good husband and a good king."

"You're doing that, Jon." Tormund turned back for a moment as he walked, giving him a nod of reassurance, "You've been a good king, so far. Doing the best you can.."

Jon sighed, "I can always be better."

"And you will." Tormund chucked as his next words came to mind, "You are the stupidest, most loyal son of a bitch I know. You're going to be fine, Crow. A fine king, a good husband, and an even better father."

"Thank you, Tormund."

"You're welcome, Crow."

* * *

There are moments that Jon will never forget for as long as he shall live. The day Arya was born. The day that he almost lost his virginity to Ros. The day he left Winterfell and saw his family all together for the last time. The first time he saw the wall, and the first time he stood on top of it. His first time in the cave with Ygritte, and the last moment he held her in his arms. The day he died, and the day he was brought back to life. The day he met Daenerys, the day he stabbed her in the heart and the day she came back to life.

But none of those moments would ever compare to the one he experienced when he saw Daenerys Stormborn in her wedding gown for the first time.

She was, without a doubt, the most beautiful person he's ever seen. The sisters of the Keep had made her the most extravagant dress they could. The beautiful ivory gown she wore had mid-length sleeves and the dress itself fell loosely over her body but complemented all of Daenerys' curves. The lacey top layer of the dress of her dress looked like dragon scales. It was her hair that Jon would remember the most, her silver locks pulled half up into a bun wrapped in a braid and in her hair were spring flowers of many colors. She looked like more than just a queen; to Jon, she looked like a goddess.

The ceremony was held in the great hall after dark. Parsley and some of the other sisters of the Keep had worked hard to decorate it in spring flowers and earthy colors for the celebration. Hundreds of candles lit the room, including the large fireplace they stood before. It truly felt like spring at its peak in that hall. Jon and Danaerys stood side by side, the head table moved out of the way for the ceremony. To his side was Tormund and to her side was Parsley and Thyme. In front of them, was Rosemary, with a long red ribbon in her hand. Embroidered on the ribbon was a sigil similar to the three-headed dragon of the Targaryens, but one of the heads was a wolf head instead of a dragon. The rest of the room was packed, not just the people of Snowhome or the Keep but clans from all over the North. Many people had traveled from near and far to experience the King and their new Queen marry.

"You look incredible," Jon whispered to Danaerys as Rosemary spoke to the rest of the room; tales of the new King and Queen and how they came to be.

"You look weird in white," Daenerys chuckled, both of them glancing in each others direction as they smiled.

"You guys," Rosemary whispered to them, both Jon and Danaerys not realizing she was talking to them, "Your hands."

Jon and Daenerys held out the hand closest to each other, not a hundred percent knowing how this ceremony would continue on next. Rosemary smiled at them and went over to Tormund. They were both a touch confused when they watched the ginger man hand his woman his dagger. Rosemary returned to her place with the dagger in hand and reached out for Jon first. With the dagger, she cut a line across his palm, and Jon hissed as the blade ran across his skin. He stared at his bloody hand as Rosemary cut Daenerys' palm next. Once they were both marked, Rosemary placed their hands clasped together and wrapped the ribbon around them.

"Alright you two, repeat after me:" Rosemary smiled as she spoke out her words for everyone to hear. "I give you my body so that we can be one."

_"I give you my body so that we can be one."_

"I give you my soul, bound together 'til eternity come."

_"I give you my soul, bound together 'til eternity come ."_

"I give you my home, to protect our children from winter's winds and summer's sun."

_"I give you my home, to protect our children from winter's winds and summer's sun."_

"Blood of my blood, and bone of my bone. I am yours, and you are mine; from this day till the end of my days."

_"Blood of my blood, and bone of my bone. _

_I am yours, and you are mine; from this day till the end of my days."_

Rosemary glanced at both at them, a smile on her face as she tried not to get emotional. So removed the ribbon from their hands and stepped back. "You may kiss your bride, my King."

Jon turned to Daenerys and the whole room seemed to stop in time as he pulled his wife forward and kissed her; thus sealing the marriage and completing the ceremony. Daenerys wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her tight, tears of joy running down her cheeks as they broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes.

"To the _true_ Queen in the North!" Parsley yelled out to the crowd. The Freefolk that filled the room hollered and cheered as they repeated her words; banging on their tables as they celebrated their new queen.

"_**Queen in the North!"**_

* * *

The feast went on for hours, but Jon and Daenerys retired early to their room. He was still dressed in the same clothes from the ceremony but Daenerys had switched to a white nightgown that the sisters of the Keep have gifted her. She was set in his seat by the fireplace with her hands cuddling her belly, while Jon was on the other side of the room searching for something.

Daenerys was so in love with her tiny bump, and constantly caught herself admiring the babe growing inside of her. "What do you want the baby to be, Jon?"

"Happy." Jon smiled as he came across a little box hidden in the large trunk in his room, "Healthy."

Daenerys chuckled, "I mean gender, sweet husband."

"Gender doesn't matter to me, _blood of my blood_," Jon walked over to her with the gift behind his back, "As long as they are ours."

Daenerys looked up to see that he was hiding something behind him, "What is it?"

Jon smiled and held out the box, "A wedding gift."

Daenerys took the box, giving a Jon a confused look before starting to open it. As the top came off she could see what was inside and immediately started to tear up. Out of the box, she pulled out a crown, similar to his with three blood-red jewels, but the crown itself looked more like the head of a dragon. Two of the stones served as eyes, the other large stone sat above the dragons head. "Jon," she sniffled as she admired its beauty, "It's.. it's.."

"A crown fit for a queen," Jon took the crown from her hands and placed it on her head, "It looks good."

Daenerys rose to her feet and immediately went into his arms, "Thank you, Jon."

As he went in for a kiss they could feel the ground begin to shake. Jon held Daenerys close to her until the motion stopped. Moments later, a knock was heard at their door. "Yes?"

On the other side was one of their clansmen. He rushed into the room, a pale look on his face. "Your Grace… Your Grace," He looked between both of them, "There's… there's a.."

"Yes?" Daenerys asked.

"_There's… there's a_ _**dragon...**_ _outside the stronghold..."_


	18. Lone Wolf

_So many things to be excited about! _

_We will definitely be hitting 200 followers today! I'm at 198 at the time of posting this chapter, so I'd like to think after its up we'll hit 200! Unfortunately, tonight I'm going to be busy so there's no way in heck I'm gonna get two chapters done for tomorrow lol. So to celebrate 200 followers I'm gonna do a double post on Monday, July 1st! That way I got time to write some good stuff for you guys over the weekend. Thank you, everyone, so much for their love & support!_

* * *

Daenerys rushed out of the Wolvesden at the sound of the news, Jon called out for her not that far behind. As they reached the outdoors they could see that many clans members had gathered outside, all of their heads faced up as they watched the night sky above them. Daenerys looked up to find that circling above them was Drogon.

"Daenerys!" Jon grabbed her arm to get her attention, careful not to pull her too roughly, "You can't just run out here like that…"

"He's _my son_," Daenerys told him, her eyes still on the sky.

Jon put his hands on his face, shifting her head so she was looking him in the eyes. "I know, but you are carrying _our child_. You have to be more careful, Dany."

Daenerys nodded okay, and then looked back up to the sky. "He won't land with all these people here."

"I'll tell everyone to go back inside. Just be careful with him," Jon kissed her on the cheek as he let her go. "We don't know how much of you has changed since Kinvara brought you back. He may not recognize you."

It took him a while, and some help from a very drunk Tormund, but Jon finally got all of the clansmen back into Wolvesden. Once all the clansmen were inside Drogon did indeed land in the space between the main gates and the stronghold. Daenerys approached the Dragon slowly, Jon standing not that far in the distance. Thought it was Daenerys who was walking towards him, Jon could see from where he stood that it was him that the dragon had his eyes on.

"Drogon," Daenerys smiled as she reached out her hand slowly, "It's me, my love…. I've missed you so-so very much," She spoke to Drogon in high Valyrian as her hand got closer. Daenerys could feel mild heat as Drogon exhaled through his nostrils, the air warm on her fingertips, "Where have you been, my love? Are you well?"

Jon watched as Drogon inched slowly closer to Daenerys till her hand was on his face pressed against her hand. He got nervous as Drogon pushed in a little closer until Daenerys was holding with both hands and his face was pressed up against her little belly. Jon could hear Drogon sniff Daenerys and growl softly as he exhaled her sent, making part of him wondering if the dragon knew that his mother was pregnant.

"Stay with us for a while, Drogon," Daenerys continued to talk to her dragon in Valyrian as he rested her body against his nostrils, "Please don't leave me yet."

Daenerys knew that even though she wanted more time with her son, her last dragon had to be free. Drogon took a step back and lifted his head in the air, yelling out a roar that seemed to shake the ground around him. Just as quickly as he was back in their lives, Drogon ran off and flew out back into the nights' sky, leaving Daenerys there standing alone. Jon couldn't see her face but he knew that Daenerys was crying by the way her body shivered. Carefully, he approached his wife and put his hand on her shoulder. Sure enough, when she turned around he could see the tears running down her cheeks. Daenerys pulled him close by his shirt, and Jon wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his chest.

"He's a dragon, my love," Jon spoke softly as he tried to comfort her, "and he can't be stuck here forever. He deserves to go wherever his wings may take him."

* * *

The next month passed by quick and the more time went on the more Daenerys' belly kept growing. Jon was obsessed with her growing figure, constantly trying to get his hands all over her. They would spend as much extra time as they could together, truly enjoying their newly wedded bliss.

"Gods, Dany," Jon moaned into her ear as his hands explored her naked body. It was midday but somehow Jon had managed to hide away from his kingly duties to have a moment alone with his wife, "how is it the bigger you get the more desperately I want this body?"

Daenerys giggled, enjoying the sensation of Jons kisses on her neck, "I'm sure not every man loves the idea of his lady getting fat." His kisses worked their way down the crook of her neck and it sent a shiver down her spine.

"I never said fat, Dany," Jon lifted his head, using his left hand to caress her cheek, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and carrying our child inside you only intensifies that."

"How did a man who swore himself off woman learn to be such a romantic?" Daenerys smirked as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Oh, I'm not." Jon smiled back.

"Really?"

Jon leaned in for a kiss, making sure to move slowly and let his lips linger, "I'm just helplessly in love with you, that's all." Daenerys giggled again as he went back to kissing her bare skin, moments after he started they were disturbed by a knock on the door. Jon groaned frustratedly, which only made Daenerys laugh more. "How is it every time I want to be alone with you, someone always wants us?"

"You're King, my love," Daenerys reminded him, "Someone is always going to come first."

The next knock on the door was much louder, "Crow! Come on, you shit, you can get your cock wet later. We got riders coming from the South."

It was Tormund, and his words made Jon roll his eyes. Daenerys was laughing now, "He will come in here if you don't go."

"I know he will," Jon sighed, and a minute after another bang at the door was heard, "Alright Tormund, I heard you!" Jon rolled out of bed and went to dress.

Daenerys watched him from where she lay, rolling to her side to get a better view, "Come back to me, Jon."

As Jon finished dressing, he went back to his wife one more time to kiss her goodbye, "I always will, _blood of my blood_."

"SNOW!" Tormund yelled from the other side of the door.

Jon sighed hard, making sure to grab Longclaw before heading to the door, he made sure to close it behind him before confronting a grumpy Tormund. "Last time I checked I didn't marry you," Jon could now see Tormund's serious face and it made him worry, "What is it?"

"I didn't wanna scream it, but the rider is from your sister." Tormund was sure not to speak too loudly, in fear Daenerys would hear from the other side.

Jon made sure his swordbelt was tightened around him, "Are you sure?"

"Direwolf sigil and everything," Tormund told him as he and Jon started to head for the great hall.

* * *

When Tormund and Jon got to the great hall they could see standing in the room waiting for them was a handful of his sister's bannermen and surprisingly enough, Davos Seaworth.

"Last time you were here you came with my brothers' bannermen," Jon kept one hand on the hilt of his sword as he approached them, "It's strange that now you ride here with my sisters, Lord Davos."

"A lot has changed since I was here last, Jon-" Davos next words were cut off by Tormund.

"I believe the proper term to address a_ King_ is 'Your Grace'." Tormund tightened the grip oh his hilt as he stood side by side with Jon.

Davos could see his men were on the edge so he put his hand up to make them back away, "Your Grace, can we sit? Please?"

Jon looked at Tormund, who nodded alright and followed him to the table nearest to them. Jon, Tormund, and Davos all sat down together while the Stark bannermen sat not far behind. "What is it you wish to speak about, my Lord."

"If it's about Silas…" Tormund started to speak but Davos raised his hand.

"No, it's not about him at all," Davos replied, "To be honest, I haven't been to Kingslanding since before your brother sent him to kill Daenerys. I was in Winterfell when he gave the order," Davos sighed, crossing his arms on top of the table, "I've been serving your sister for a while now. Actually, I've been with her since I came here last. There is something strange, really strange, going on with your brother Bran. He's become obsessed with Daenerys and Drogon since you brought her back."

"Daenerys is Queen Beyond the Wall, she doesn't care for his Southern crown anymore," Tormund answered for Jon, "She is _one of us_ now."

"And that's fine, I'm not here about Daenerys I swear." Davos swore with his hands in the air, "Queen Sansa doesn't even know she's alive yet. Bran has kept that news from the public; only his counsel knows."

"Then why did Sansa send you here?" Jon asked him.

"Arya," Davos said her name and he could see Jon's face start to worry, "She's fine, don't worry. Arya arrived home right before I came out here to see you, my Queen asks for a visit. That's all."

"I'm King _Beyond _the Wall, Davos, it's where I belong. Not in Winterfell." Jon sighed. He missed his sisters, sure, but this was his place.

"Jon, your sisters both think Bran sent Lannister men to kill _you_, not Daenerys," Davos tried to explain, "If you come back with me, you have the advantage to explain your side of the story first. If they are going to learn that Daenerys is alive, and they are going to find out, it has to be from you."

"Our King will not go back south so that those who are meant to his family can murder him." Tormund argued, "He died once for the Freefolk, I won't let it happen again."

"The Freefolk have to make alliances with Sansa, Jon. It is the only way to keep your people and your family safe." Davos seemed desperate with his words, and Jon hated the fact that they all made so much sense, "I like you Jon Snow, your a good man, with a good heart, and I do not doubt that you want to protect your people and your family. I swear if you ride back with me, I will not let anyone harm you but if you do not come now and explain your situation to Sansa the next time Bran sends men to kill Daenerys she won't try to stop them." Davos sighed, not able to stress his argument anymore, "Wouldn't you rather she would?"

"Daenerys," Jon closed his eyes and sighed. When they opened he found himself glancing at the table, "She's carrying my child, _our child_. I won't let anyone hurt my wife."

"Then ride South with me, and tell your sister that yourself."


	19. Alpha

_Sorry for another late chapter! _

_Had a long night and passed out before I could finish this chapter ! Remember kids, double post Monday! One will go up at 12pm like usual and the other will go up at 5:30pm! (To give people time to read the first one before the second pops up!) Till Monday, kids!_

* * *

After a short time of arguing with himself, Jon had come to the decision that Davos was right and he needed to go South and talk to his sister's in person. He packed a light bag and gather a few things for his trip. Jon told Tormund he was going alone, and that he needed to stay behind to keep an eye on Daenerys. He knew his wife would be mad at his choice, but if he didn't do this now more and more men would come to attempt to kill her. Her life was more important than anything.

He was tightening his sword belt when Daenerys entered the room. Jon knew it was her because she said nothing as she entered, and her presence lingered not far behind him. She was quiet for a few moments before she said a word to him, "I don't want you to go..."

"An alliance between the North and the Freefolk is the only thing that will protect us from Southern invaders." Jon knew whatever he said wouldn't make it better but tried anyway, "I have to take this chance."

"I don't trust her..." Daenerys retorted.

"She's my sister, Dany," Jon turned to face her and could see she was more scared than mad, "She won't hurt me."

"That's not why I don't trust her." Daenerys argued, taking another step closer to her husband, "Jon, no one alive distrusts me more than Sansa. What's to stop her from killing me? What's to stop her from turning you on me?"

"Daenerys; she doesn't know you're alive, our time with the upper hand is coming to an end and this is a risk I have to take," Jon got closer and put her hands on around her waist, "Dany, I will never betray you again."

Daenerys' eyes began to tear, "How do I know that's true?"

Jon pulled her in tighter, he hated having to do this. "Because you are my wife, Daenerys, the mother of my unborn child-"

"I was your Queen when you murdered me," She started to pant heavily, trying to stop herself from crying, "I thought I had your trust then, what's to stop you from doing it again?"

"I swore to you if I would ever do wrong again you could kill me where I stand. The request still stands." Jon's hands moved up to her face, wiping away whatever loose tears escaped her eyes, "I love you, do you hear me? I will always love you. My heart and loyalty belong to you and you alone, till the end of my days."

Daenerys went in for a kiss, and then his her face in his chest as she cried. "Come home to me, Jon Snow, don't leave me up here alone."

Jon held her tight, kissing the top of her head over and over as he tried to soothe his wife. "I won't, I promise."

* * *

As Jon, Davos and the Stark Bannermen arrived at Winterfell, Jon couldn't help but take a moment to admire his childhood home. It had been over a year since he's seen these walls. A lot of repairs had been done to the exterior after the Long Night. He couldn't help but be impressed with the work Sansa had done as Queen. When they got inside the walls there was no one waiting to greet him, which did surprise him for a moment. Instead of being greeted, Jon was told that he had to go to the Great Hall to meet with his sister.

As he entered the room he could see that it was packed with many of the men and woman now loyal to her throne, and at the head of the room was Sansa herself. He was impressed by her Stark inspired crown and her royal gray dress. Royalty seemed to suit her. Before he could approach her a Stark bannerman introduced his sister, as you would any royalty. "You are now in the presence of Her Grace Lady Sansa of the House Stark, First of Her Name, the Red Wolf, Lady of Winterfell and Queen of the North."

Jon stared around the room with a smirk on his face. This definitely wasn't the greeting he expected to get as her _brother. _"That's quite the title, Your Grace."

Sansa smiled big, but remained seated, "Welcome home, Jon."

He looked around the room again, some of the faces in the room he recognized but not all. Jon didn't want to waste time, but he couldn't say what he needed to in front of all these people. "I was hoping to speak to you in private," Jon took a step forward, and could see her men give him uneasy stares, "Could we take a walk, perhaps?"

"You've had a long journey," Sansa replied, "Why don't you rest a while and then we can talk."

Jon was getting a bit agitated now, "I'm well rested, Sansa, I much rather talk."

"You address a Queen as 'Your Grace'." One of her men growled.

Jon glared at the Bannerman then looked back to his sister, "Your Grace, please."

Sansa glanced back at Davos, who was standing not too far behind Jon. He figured she looked to him for guidance now, and he must have given her the okay. "Alright, I'll walk."

* * *

"Is everything alright?" Sansa asked him as he followed him through Winterfell. Not far behind them was Davos and two other Bannermen.

Jon looked back, being careful of what he said in front of strangers. "Of course it is."

"We heard some terrible rumors," Sansa explained, "We've been worried."

"I know, Davos told me." Jon looked at her and smiled, "I can assure you though, all has been quite well for me."

Sansa realized as they walked along that Jon was headed for the crypt, "Wouldn't you like to talk in the Godswood?

"No," Jon looked back again. He knew that her Bannermen wouldn't follow them into the crypt, "This is better."

* * *

She watched as Jon lit the candle that sat on Ned Stark's tomb, and then walked over to do the same to his mother's. "We heard Bran tried to have you killed. I don't understand why he would do that, you're our brother. You're a member of the Night's Watch. What could you have done-"

"There is no more Night's Watch," Jon told her as he lit Lyanna Stark's candle. He stared at his mother statue for a moment before looking back at Sansa, "It was disbanded, shortly after I arrived at the Wall."

"Then where have you been this past year? I've written to you," Sansa's face looked sad as she took a step closer to him, "You could have come home."

"This isn't my home anymore, Sansa." Jon smiled slightly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Sansa looked confused, "What do you mean? This will _always_ be your home."

He was going to start telling her what he came south for but another voice in the crypt stopped him. "I've heard a rumor," They both turned around to see Arya standing behind them. Jon was happy to see she was okay but was worried about what she would say next. "Rumors of a King Beyond the Wall… that's you, isn't it?"

Sansa looked back to him, waiting for an answer, "Yes, it is." His reply made her step away from him, but he wouldn't lie now, "I didn't go up there looking to be their King, but they need me, so now I am."

Sansa's emotions changed from hurt to angry. "They wildlings are part of the North, I am their Queen."

"No, we aren't," Jon's explained with a slight smile, "Freefolk don't kneel to Southern Kings. Or Queens for that matter."

"So this is why Bran sent someone because you betrayed your oath," Sansa yelled.

"There's no oath to betray if the Watch is no more, Sansa." Jon tried to explain to her but he could tell she was too angry to be reasoned with.

Ayra approached both of them, staying near to her sister. "Then why did he send someone?"

"It wasn't for me," Jon replied.

"Then who?" Sansa yelled.

Before he could reply he could hear someone come running down the steps of the crypt towards them, "Your Grace, riders from Beyond the Wall!"

Jon heartbeat picked up as Sansa turned back to follow her man out of the crypt. Ayra and Jon were not far behind. "What riders?"

"Your Grace, some of the men say it looks like the _Mad Queen_…"

Jon stopped in his tracks at the sound of his description.

_Daenerys!_

* * *

_lmao I'm like DJ Khalid with these cliffhangers:_

_ANOTHER ONEEEE XD_


	20. Fire and Ice

**_HAPPY DOUBLE CHAPTER MONDAY!_**_I_

_so excited about these two chapters for today! I like what I've done with both of them, and I think we are going in a good direction with everything. I also wanna be clear; Daenerys is about 3-4 months pregnant at this point so no babies yet lol. As at this point, its almost been a full year of Daenerys being alive. Just so we all know where we stand Post S8! The second chapter will go up after 5:30 pm today, which is when I get out of work so if its a couple of minutes early or late you know why lol. Enjoy kids!_

* * *

Jon, his sisters, and the Stark Bannermen rushed out of the keep and straight to the main gates of Winterfell where in fact there were a group of his clansmen surrounded by his sisters. Most of his clansmen were on horseback and they all seemed to be surrounding the same person; a hooded figure on a white horse. Jon's heart rushed without even seeing her face because he already knew it in his heart that person was Daenerys.

The Stark Bannermen surrounded them with bows raised and hands on their hilts, ready to fight for their Queen if necessary. One of her men called out to Daenerys, "Take off your hood so the Queen can see your face."

As Daenerys takes her hood off, all of the surrounding Stark bannermen draw their swords. Yelling and gasping could be heard as everyone took in the fact that once more Daenerys Targaryen was alive and well. Daenery's clansmen rushed to her the side as soon as they saw the reaction of the Stark men, Tormund stepping out in front of Daenerys to protect her as she dismounted her house. Without hesitation, Jon runs out as well with Longclaw in hand, standing in front of her to protect his wife at any cost.

Jon glanced back to Daenerys for a second, "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to speak to Queen Sansa," Daenerys stood tall as she spoke out loud enough for Sansa to hear her, "If she'd offer me a moment of her time."

"You are the traitor of Westeros, I should send you to my brother so you can be punished for your crimes!" Sansa snapped as she took a step forward to better see Daenerys. Jon could see it in her face that she was trying to figure out how they managed to bring her back.

"I was murdered, Your Grace," Daenerys replied calmly, "That is payment enough. Now we must discuss the future of your North and mine."

Sansa looked confused, Jon could see the anger in her eyes. "Your North?!"

"Daenerys is the Queen Beyond the Wall," Tormund called out to Sansa, "Our fealty lies with House Targaryen, and we will defend them with our lives."

Sansa looked around at the Clansmen, then to Jon, and then back to her own men, "Lock her up, we'll see about whether or not you've paid for your crimes."

Davos yelled out to stop Sansa as she turned away. The Stark men tried to step forward but the Freefolk stood there ground. There was a moment of high tension and panic as both men held their ground in the names of their Queens. It was an uncomfortable feeling to have to stand against his family but for his wife, he would do anything. Jon yelled out to his sister, holding his sword up high and ready. "Sansa!" She kept walking away but it didn't stop him from trying to get her attention, "You're not putting my wife in a cage!"

Sansa stopped in her tracks and then turned around slowly, "Y-You're wife?!"

"Yes, my wife... My pregnant wife, Sansa," Jon could see the mix of disappointment and disbelief in her face as he told her the truth, "Put her in my old room and put guards outside if you must but I will not let you lock up Daenerys up like some animal."

Sansa bit her lip, but after a couple of moments she complied, "... Fine, escort Lady Snow-"

"Targaryen." Daenerys smiled.

Sansa rolled her eyes, "..Targaryen to her room."

It took the men a moment but after a look of approval from both Sansa and Jon, both the Freefolk and the Stark men put down their weapons and did as was told. As the Sansa's men stepped closer to them, Jon turned to Tormund with a face of frustration.

"This wasn't what he meant when I asked you to keep an eye on your Queen while I'm gone," Jon growled under his breath.

Tormund smirked, "I have, though, otherwise she would have come down here alone, and then you'd really be mad."

Jon rolled his eyes at Tormunds smile and spoke his next words out loud, "Tormund go with her, make sure they treat my wife with care."

Tormund chuckled, eyes the Northmen up and down as he led the way for Daenerys. "Of course, King Crow."

* * *

"Are you absolutely stupid? Is that what's going on here?" Sansa yelled at him. He was finally alone with his sister, but it seems that Jon had lost his entire advantage.

"Sansa, I came down here to explain-"

"Explain what?!" Sansa yelled at him as she paced the room, only stopping to slam her hands down at the table before her. "How you don't know how to think with your brain and only your cock? She murdered millions!"

"And I murdered her!" Jon yelled back, "She was my Queen, and I loved her but I did what everyone told me was right. We paid for what we've done."

"Says who!"

Jon was furious, but he tried to maintain a leveled head. "What does it matter! We've paid our dues, she is not who she was anymore. Our people Beyond the Wall love her and what she's done-"

"You're people?" Sansa questioned, "The North is your people! These people right here!"

Jon sighed, calming himself the best they could and speaking in a quiet tone, "No, they aren't. I don't belong here, Sansa, I never did."

He could see in her eyes that she was more hurt than angry now, "You're a Stark of course you do-"

"But I'm not just a Stark, I'm a Targaryen, and I can not run from that anymore." Jon tried to explain how he felt the best he could, "Living Beyond the Wall is the one place where I feel... at home. Where I can do whatever I please and there is no one there who thinks me a bastard or murderer. It's where I will raise my children, and they can be free to be whoever they want and no one will care what family they come from."

She said nothing as she tried to process the words that he just spoke, and took a few steps back as she did so. "You're not the Jon Snow I knew-"

He chuckled breathlessly, "No, I'm not. I'm tired of doing stupid things for other people, Sansa."

"Now you just do them for yourself," He could see the pain in Sansa's eyes just as she turned away from him, "Leave me, I need to think."

* * *

It was midday and Sansa still was refusing to see anyone as she thought over all the information she took this morning. Davos was the only one she allowed to visit her, and with nowhere else to turn Jon looked to his youngest sister in hopes to find reason with someone. It was his last chance to prove to someone that Daenerys had changed.

He found his sister down in the crypts, in front of their father's statue. When she saw him approaching she stood up from where she sat and started to walk away, "Arya! Please talk to me for a moment…"

Arya stopped but didn't turn back to face him, "Why so you can tell me to betray my family as you have?"

"I didn't betray my family, I didn't betray anyone but Daenerys," Jon sighed heavy, "She's my family too."

"I don't know what you expect me to do," Arya crossed her arms over her chest, still refusing to face him, "Sansa is my sister, _my Queen_, my loyalty is to our family."

"I'm not telling you to break your loyalty, I'm asking you to convince Sansa to give Daenerys a chance." Jon was basically begging at this point. After a few moments, Arya turned around and could see the look on Jon's face. He was worn out and looked defeated.

Arya shook her head, "How can we after what she's done? We know who she is-"

"Who she was isn't who she is anymore, Arya." Jon quickly replied, trying to get the idea of the old Daenerys out of his sisters head, "She's changed, she's really changed. I promise you that Daenerys is no more."

Arya turned around again, sighing as she wiped her face, and then turned back to face Jon, "Is she really pregnant?"

The corner of his lip curled up slightly, "Did she look really pregnant?"

"Yes, she did," Arya smiled as well, fidgeting with Needle's hilt, "Do you love her?"

Jon smiled wider now, "With all my heart; she's my wife."

Arya's glanced down at Lyanna Starks statue, "Even though she-"

"It doesn't matter," Jon answered her question before she could even ask it, "I don't care. She's the one, and that's all."

Arya only nodded, and then looked back to Jon, "So what does that make us?"

Jon exhaled through his nose as he turned to look at Ned Stark's statue. As he stared at the man he called Father for the first quarter of his life, he wondered if he would have ever actually told him the truth and how his life may have been different if he had known the entire time. Jon sighed as he wiped the thoughts from his mind because the 'what if's' didn't matter anymore, "You two are still my sister's, and our father is still my father. Nothing could change that, or my love for all of you," Jon turned his head to look at Arya, who was staring back at him, "But I can't help my love for Daenerys, and I won't."

Arya turned back to Ned's statue and stared at it for a few minutes, thinking over everything they talked about. After a moment or two, she turned her head back to face Jon, "Alright, fine. I'll talk to Sansa," She turned her whole back to face him now, "I'm not sure it'll do anything but I'll try."

Jon let out a big sigh of relief and put his hand on his sister's shoulder, "Thank you, Arya."

"One condition though," Arya retorted, making Jon let go of her, "I want to be able to visit once she gives birth; whenever I want. I want to be a part of their lives... the baby life, and yours."

Jon chuckled, putting his arms around his sister to hug her, "Of course."


	21. Loyalty

_Surprise! I'm thirty minutes early! _

_I didn't think I'd be done by now but work was slow today. Not gonna sit on this any longer so enjoy! __Gotta say thank you for all of my ever-growing followers; you motivate me beyond words! Also to all of those who always leave comments, your words inspire me and keep me working hard to give you better chapters!_

* * *

"Your Grace," Daenerys stood before Sansa on her wooden direwolf throne, and before a court of Stark Bannermen and others loyal to Sansa's throne. On Sansa's left was Ayra and off to the right was Jon and Davos. Not far from Daenerys herself was Tormund and a few other of her clansmen; making sure that she was safe, "Being Queen suits you."

Sansa glared at Daenerys as she stared at her dragon inspired crown and pretty summer dress; she was dressed as a queen for sure but she didn't see her as one. She sat there impatiently, fingers tapping on the arm of her throne, "Flattery will not get you anywhere; so I suggest you start saying what you came here to say."

Daenerys looked out to the crowd of people who stood in the room, "For those who don't know me my name is Daenerys _Snowborn_ of the House Targaryen, Queen Beyond the Wall, the Reborn, Sister of the Keep and Mother of Dragons."

"Dragon." Sansa corrected her.

"My children will be dragons," Daenery told her, her hands over her now visible belly, "And wolves. You may not like it any more than I do but we are all family now. We need to come together as a family to build a better world."

Sansa clasped her hands together and rested them on her lap, "The North kneels to no one."

"I'm not asking you to, nor did I come here to bend the knee myself. I come before you today," Daenerys smiled, her hands over her chest, "To ask for your forgiveness."

Sansa was taken back by her words, "Forgiveness?"

"Yes. Its the only way we can move on from the past and look towards creating a better future for everyone. The last time I was here I made many, many mistakes. Daenerys _Stormborn_ made more mistakes and hurt more people than I could ever hope to make up for, but I swear to you that person is not me." Daenerys faintly smiled as she looked around to the people, "I work hard every day to make a better world for my people, to try and amend for the horrors of my past, but The Southern King, Bran the Broken, still thinks I'm the monster I was before. He has sent men twice to come to kill me. What kind of Queen am I if I don't stand up for myself and try to make things right." As she looked back at Sansa, Daenerys held her head high, "I won't let any more blood spill in my name."

Sansa sat in silence for a moment, her eyes drifting from Daenerys to Davos, "Why would my brother try to kill a pregnant woman?"

"He doesn't know," Jon replied for him.

Arya looked at Jon, "He has his sight, what do you mean he doesn't know?"

"I had my men burned down our weirwood trees," Jon explained, and the Northerners gasped at the idea of the tree's they worshipped being destroyed, "It's how he could keep his eyes on us but not beyond the Narrow Sea. It had to be done, to keep us safe."

"You and I are similar, Your Grace," Daenerys tried reasoning with the Stark Queen, "We will both do whatever we can for our families, and our people. You may think I'm standing here asking for your forgiveness just to try and wipe clean the mistakes of my past but that's not true. You and I know that I'm not the kind of person who begs for the things that I want, but I'm not here asking you to protect Daenerys Snowborn. I don't care about my own safety. I am _only_ here asking you to protect your niece or nephew, and I will do _whatever_ it takes to keep this child safe."

When Sansa didn't reply, Jon took a step out from where he stood next to Davos, "Sansa, we have to stand together. No more fighting, no more wars; just peace. Our future depends on it. Our House's depend on it. Both Stark and Targaryen."

She took in all of their words but did not reply. Instead, Sansa looked around the room at all of her Bannermen who were not whispering amongst themselves as they too tried to figure out where or not they trusted the words of this _new _Daenerys. With hands raised to her mouth and her eyes closed shut, Sansa thought about everything she had learned, and what her next move must be.

"When the snow falls and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies..." Arya repeated their father's words as she looked out to Daenerys, then down to her sister.

"But the pack survives," Sansa finished her sentence with open eyes glancing down then looking back up to Daenerys, "For my families sake, I want to believe you've changed-"

"All I'm asking for," Daenerys smiled, "Is the chance to show you that I have."

Sansa stood up and walked closer to Daenerys; who could see her men tense up and reach out for their weapons. Daenerys raised her hand to stop them and let the Northern Queen approach her. Now only an arms reach away, Sansa inspected Daenerys with her eyes; looking back to Jon and Arya, then back to Daenerys with a slight smile. "You've done many things I don't agree with, but you have also done and given up a lot more for my brother and my House. We should have loved each other more, back then, but we've been given a chance to make things right. A chance for both our House's to survive, and to thrive," Slowly, she reached out for Daenerys's bump, and she could see Sansa's frustrations fade away. Sansa looked up at Daenerys and both girls smiled, "If we cannot do this for us, then we must for our future. I will give you that chance, for our family."

* * *

After the meeting was over, Sansa let Jon, Daenerys, and their clansmen go. They were packing up their horses for their long trip back to the Fist when Sansa, Arya, and Davos came to see them off. Jon nodded at Tormund to go ahead, and give his family a moment to say their farewells.

"Will you come back?" Sansa asked them, "For another visit, I mean."

"We'd like to once the baby is born." Daenerys smiled as she went in to hug Sansa goodbye.

Jon went in for a hug next, "You're always welcome at Snowhome, Sansa."

"I'll be coming to visit soon. I have some things I have to do before I can, but I'd like to see what the Freefolk have built," Arya smiled as she hugged her brother and new sister goodbye, "I've never been Beyond the Wall before."

"You're always welcome in Snowhome as well, Arya." Daenerys smiled as she let the girl go. Jon looked at his wife and nodded for her to go ahead, and Daenerys walked away to join Tormund at the horses.

Once she was out of range Sansa spoke again, "Do you think he knows now; that you've come all this way to see us?"

"If Davos was right about Bran's obsession with Daenerys and Drogon," Jon replied while watching Daenerys mount her horse, "I'm sure he has eyes on us as we speak."

"What does that mean for you?" Arya asked him.

"I don't care who he sends to hurt my family," Jon turned back to face his sisters, "I will defend my people and my wife from anyone that Bran sends. I know he's our brother but-"

"If the rumors about his change are right; he might not fully be our brother anymore," Sansa sighed, "You're right, we only survive together."

"I guess time will tell." Jon looked at both his sister and nodded at them before heading over to Daenerys and the rest of their clansmen.

"Jon," Sansa called out for him, making him turn back, "Father would be proud."

"Yes," Jon smiled, "Of all of us, I'm sure of it."

Jon caught up to the rest of the Freefolk and mounted his horse. Tormund whistled and the men headed out of the gates of Winterfell, Daenerys leading the way. Jon watched as the people moved forward, and looked back one more time at his childhood home and his sister. He could see Sansa whispering something in Davos's ear. Seconds after, he could see Davos head off. Jon turned away, not thinking much about it and started to follow after his clansmen.

No more than five minutes after he started to ride away, he could hear Davos call out his name, "Jon!"

Jon turned around and could see Davos riding out to meet him, "Davos?"

"Your Grace, I'd like to join you," Davos asked of him, "That's if you have space Beyond the Wall for a smuggler like me."

"I thought your fealty lied with my sister?" Jon smiled.

"Those girls don't need the advice of this tired, old man," Davos joked, "But you, my friend, need all the advice you can get."

* * *

It had been a week or so since they had returned from Winterfell. Davos had settled in as Jon's right-hand man, and Jon spent a lot of time discussing improvements for Snowhome and the surrounding clans and settlements with him. With Tormund and Davos at his side, Daenerys joked that he was starting to form a council of his own. Jon didn't want it to feel like he was ruling the North in the same way a Southern king would rule, but having men help him make the big decisions helped remove the pressure of being King. Meanwhile, Daenerys was spending some time at Widow's Keep. She wanted to get a better feel of what motherhood was going to be like; since she truly hadn't gotten the chance to experience it before. Her belly had grown a lot over their month-long return to Snowhome, and the more along she grew the more nervous about being a mother she seemed to become. Jon didn't mind her spending some time away, knowing that the Keep was somewhere she felt at home and that Rosemary would without a doubt keep her safe. After all; Tormund had gone with her as well, so he knew she'd be fine.

Davos and Jon were taking his daily stroll through Snowhome; admiring its growth, as one of his clansmen approached him. "King Crow, a letter from the East." The clansmen held up a letter for Jon to take; on it the seal of House Targaryen.

Jon took the letter slowly, "That's my families sigil," He glanced at Davos before he started opening it.

"You said East, correct?" Davos doubled checked with the clansmen.

"Of course, a rider from Hardhome brought this as quickly as he could," The clansmen explained, "Said it was delivered by someone traveling from... Nathe?"

"Naarth?" Davos correct the clansmen.

"Yeah, there." The clansmen corrected himself then walked away.

Davos looked back to Jon, who has a pale look on his face as he read the letter, "What does it say?"

Jon faced the letter towards Davos to reveal the red; almost blood stained looking, message that was written in large letters. Jon gulped as he repeated its words, "It says _**Queenslayer**_."

* * *

_Just wanna say a quick few words how I'm writing the Stark sister, mainly Arya: __I feel like both of them, especially Book!Arya, are much more 'family over everything' then portrayed on the show. I like to think that both of them would not do things that would jeopardize their family and take great pride in protecting each other. After all, Sansa did bring her whole army down with her after finding out that the Unsullied took Jon prisoner._

_Also to anyone who might feel my Daenerys is being OOC; Dany is PREGNANT if you think she 'mama-bear'ed her dragons how do you think she's gonna be when people are coming for her ACTUAL baby? I'm not trying to say I was getting hate I just feel like we gotta consider that Daenerys is not dumb enough to act out in a way that'll put her baby in danger. Especially after losing Rhaego._


	22. Written in Blood

_So for the rest of the week, I can't promise that the next few chapters are gonna come out on time. They might come later in the day or early depending on when I do them. My fiance and I will be on vacation spending the holiday weekend with family so whenever I have the chapters done they will be posted. So my posting will be funky but you will get the weekly chapters, and then Monday will continue as usual!_

_Glad_ _to hear everyone loved the double post! I've been enjoying all the events going on so far in the story, but honestly, I'm just mainly excited about our Jonerys baby!_

* * *

In the following weeks, Jon received a dozen or more letters similar to the first one the Unsullied sent him. Each letter sent was simple, usually one or two words, and written in what Jon had later determined was definitely blood. _Queenslayer. False King. Kinslayer. Murderer. Bastard. _Each letter targeted at him and each one brought back terrible memories of the past he only recently started to recover from. Though ever letter was different the message was very clear; the Unsullied wanted Jon dead.

In fear of putting Daenerys in a panic; or better yet in fear of making her miss her past thus putting himself in a panic, Jon hid the letters from her. Burning each one after receiving it. Still, Davos and Tormund warned him of their message and reminded Jon that after a while the Unsullied will stop sending letters and start sending men to kill him.

"You should tell her," Davos told Jon one day after he burned yet another letter, "She's going to be mad if you don't."

"I agree with the Southerner, you shouldn't hide this from your wife." Tormund told Jon, "Crazy woman rides dragons for fun, what you think she's going to do to you after she finds out your hiding her army from her?"

"The Unsullied was the _old Dany's_ army," Jon replied as he watched the newest letter burn. This one said '_Deadwolf' _and Jon took it as a sign that someone was soon coming for him, "We've tried so hard to wash our hands of our past, I won't let this ruin everything we've worked for."

"You can't hide this from her forever, Your Grace." Davos replied, "What will you do when Greyworm and the rest of his men arrive and are standing at the gates of Wolvesden; demanding your head?"

Jon sighed and looked back to his two most loyal friends, "I don't know."

* * *

Daenerys was spending her easier days at the Keep; figuring she should be of some use while she can still see her toes. It was tiresome work but it was also very rewarding. The sisters of the Keep loved seeing Daenerys walking around helping them. Tending to gardens and helping the midwives was about the extent of the work she could do, but Daenerys absolutely loved it. It was in the evening that she usually spent her time with the midwives feeding the babies and putting them to sleep.

"Pregnancy suits you, My Queen." Daenerys smiled as she recognized Kinvara's voice.

Daenerys was helping out rocking a newborn to sleep when Kinvara found her, "Did the Lord of Light tell you I was pregnant?"

"He only tells me what I need to know when I need to know it," Kinvara replied as Daenerys laid the babe in her hands down in their bed, "Your children will play a big part in the Lord's plan."

"_Children_? I haven't even had this one yet." It was only once Daenerys turned around that Kinvara could see just how big she'd gotten, "There is only _one_ in here, right?"

"Yes, just one," Kinvara smiled as she answered her, "But the Dragon has three heads, Your Grace, so there will be more."

Daenerys smiled at the thought of having multiple children. She thought she was so blessed to just have the one, but knowing more was in her future filled her heart with joy. "I'm sorry Kinvara, I didn't even ask, what brings you from Volantis?"

"I wasn't in Volantis last, My Queen, I actually just came from Meereen," Kinvara replied as she followed Daenerys out of the room, leaving the sister to tend to the rest of the babies, "Dragon's Bay thrives in your honor."

"Does the East still believe me dead?" Daenerys asked as they walked side by side through the halls of the main house.

Kinvara smiled at Daenerys, "Not all of them. There are whispers in the shadows. They say the dragons they dance in secret; hidden in the Lord's flames, and soon they will rise once more to bring balance to West and East."

"I am no conqueror, and neither are my children. All I want peace for my family, and for the North." Daenerys told her as they approached the entrance of the main house.

"Peace does not come for free, Your Grace, but you already know that. If you want to truly be free from those who would want to harm you, the three-headed dragon must rise again." Kinvara replied as she opened the door for Daenerys.

"So what would you have me do?" Daenerys asked her as they stepped out into the Keep.

Kinvara smirked as they walked on, "Who said _you're_ the dragon the Lord speaks of?"

* * *

It had been almost a whole month since Daenerys had seen her husband, and she was so excited to finally be reunited with him. Their bedroom door squeaked open as Daenerys peaked in to see if Jon was there, "My love?"

In front of the unlit fireplace sat Jon, his head in a book. He lifted it to the sound of her voice and smiled when he saw her in the doorway. "Blood of my blood." Daenerys was quick to shut the door behind her and rush towards him. Before he could get up, Daenerys sat in Jon's lap and groaned to the weight she had down on him. "Seven hells, how many children have you got in there?" Jon joked as he wrapped his arms around her belly and held her close to him.

"Only one says Kinvara, but Rosemary thinks he or she will be a big one." Daenerys looked at her husband and smiled, "I've missed you."

With arms around his face, Daenerys pulled Jon in for a kiss. As a moment he pulled back, only then realizing what she had said to him, "Kinvara is here?"

"Yes, came in on the most recent ship from the East. She was in Meereen." Daenerys got off of Jon and went to change out of her clothes and into something more comfortable.

Jon eyes kept on the fireplace as he spoke to her, "What was she doing there?"

"Not exactly sure, she didn't say much," Daenerys slipped on one of her nightgowns then headed for the bed, "The East still believes me dead for the most part."

Jon turned around and watched her crawl into bed, "And the other part?"

"Come to bed, and then I'll tell you," Daenerys called for him, waving him closer with a single finger.

"Of course, my Queen," Jon smirked, slipped out of all of his close before crawling into bed next to her. He was now completely nude, lying to her side, his hands running all over her dress as slowly as possible, "So what do they say about the former Queen of Meereen, Daenerys Targaryen?"

Daenerys chuckled as Jon started kissing her neck, "Well they say that the shadows tell tales of the three-headed dragons return. That the City prospers in my name." Daenerys moaned as one of Jon's hands slipped below her dress, "They say the dragon will rise again."

"Do they now?" Jon replied as his mouth lingered down her neck to her chest.

Daenerys was panting now, her mind no longer on the conversation, "You know, the man I left in charge there was quite the partner."

Jon lifted his head for a moment and could see the smirk on his wife's face, "He didn't get you pregnant, now, did he?"

"No," Daenerys smiled wide, "He also wasn't half as good at using his tongue as you are, either."

"You think I'm good, huh?" Jon kissed his wife and then started to move down below her dress. Daenerys arched her head back as she felt his tongue go to work between her legs.

_No,_ she thought to herself, _no man was as good as this._

* * *

Long after Daenerys was asleep, Jon laid wide awake in bed thinking of all the things that haunted him from his past. He looked over and could see Daenerys fast asleep, her belly rising and falling with every breath. Jon stared at her belly, imagining in his mind the babe that grew inside her. He liked to imagine what the baby would like, or rather who the baby would look like. Jon knew there was still some time before his firstborn would arrive, but the excitement in his heart was something he couldn't ignore. A long time ago Jon could remember saying he didn't care to have children, but now it was the only thing he ever wanted.

_What is duty against the feel of a newborn son in your arms?_

Maester Aemon's words would ring in his ear every time he looked at Daenerys. Jon would find himself wondering if part of the old Maester knew that Jon was his family and if he would be happy knowing that the Targaryens were no longer alone in this world.

Jon smiled as he rose from the bed and got dressed, in his mind, he wondered what his newborn would feel like. With Longclaw in hand, Jon left Daenerys to sleep, deciding that patrol would be better than just laying around.

After an hour or so of walking around Jon found himself in the garden behind Wolvesden, sitting down on a bench staring down at Snowhome. He was trying to keep a calm mind when a clansman approached him, "Your Grace," it was Kristof, "A rider from Hardhome brought another letter."

"Just burn it, Kristof," Jon sighed as he watched the sleeping town below him, "I can't stand to read another one of those threats."

"It's not from the Unsullied, King Crow, they say it's from Meereen." Jon turned around to take the letter from Kristof, and the clansmen left him there to read it alone.

_"I know what you've done to our Queen._

_You will not escape punishment again. _

_Trial by combat is coming for you. _

_And I will not lose._

_D.N."_

"Fuck," Jon growled as he crumpled up the letter. It had seemed that either new rumors after his Winterfell visit had traveled East, or now Bran was whispering secrets in the ears of those who used to side with Daenerys. Regardless, this seemed to be another name on the list of people who wanted Jon dead for his crimes. Even though he felt he paid his dues, other's across the sea didn't feel the same way.

"Jon?" Daenerys called out from behind him, "You left the bed, is everything alright?"

Jon sighed, partially wanting to lie to her but also not wanting to hide anything else from her, "I got a letter from the East."

Daenerys waddled over and joined him on the bench. Jon placed his free arm over her shoulder and pulled his wife in close, "Who do you know from the East?" Jon handed her the letter for her to read, and as Daenerys got to the end her eyes grew wide. "Daario Naharis."

"I guess this is the man you've slept with?" Jon chuckled as he glanced her way.

"No… yes, I mean," Daenerys face became red and she struggled to explain herself, causing Jon to smirk her way, "What I'm trying to say is this man was once very loyal to me. I left him in charge of Meereen when I first came to Westeros. He wouldn't have any idea of what I've done, or how I've changed."

"We tried so hard to escape our past yet it still seems to catch up with us." Jon's smile faded as he thought of the other letters.

"Jon," Daenerys could see the change in his face and it worried her, "My blood, what's wrong?"

Jon exhaled heavily before saying his next words, "After you left to spend time in the Keep, I started getting letters from the Unsullied."

"The Unsullied?" Daenerys looked shocked, "Why them? Where have they been.."

"From what I've heard they have been traveling the East, carrying out your final wishes," Jon glanced down at Snowhome before looking back at Daenerys, "Freeing slave cities from their tyrants."

"That was the old Daenerys who wanted those things," Daenerys put both hands around Jon's face, "I don't want to be that kind of Queen."

"They want me dead for killing you," Jon told her honestly, "I think they are going to send someone. They want the justice they were robbed."

"Robbed how?" Daenerys didn't know much about the time after she had passed away. She knew she wasn't dead for very long, but a lot must have happened for Jon to end up back Beyond the Wall.

"Greyworm wanted me dead after what I'd done to you," Jon explained to her, "To be honest I would have been fine with him killing me, I wanted myself dead too."

Daenerys sighed, trying not to let old wounds fester, "What stopped him?"

"Bran and Tyrion," Jon huffed, "I wasn't allowed to just return home with my sisters, that wasn't justice. So I was sent back to the Night's Watch to retake my vows, and live out the rest of my life miserable knowing the choices I had made were all wrong."

"But you aren't," Daenerys smiled, "I'm still here, Jon, and I'm not going anywhere, my love. You are my husband, and I will stand by your side till the end of my days."

"So what do we do about those who want me dead to the East?" Jon asked Daenerys as she rose to her feet.

Daenerys put out her hand for Jon to take and smiled, "When the time comes we will deal with them, but for now let us go back to bed."

Jon smiled back as he got off the bench, bringing Daenerys hand up to his face to kiss it, "As you say, sweet wife."


	23. Torgo Nudho

_Hello my lovelies!_

_Vacation is going well but my day has been crazy. Sorry if this one seems a little shorter than the last but I didn't feel like it would flow right if I made it too long. The next one will be alot longer I promise!_

_We are getting closer and closer to baby Jonerys and I'm so hyped!_

* * *

_Treason._ That was what the last letter he had received said. Another week or two passed since and Jon had not received anything else from the Unsullied. It made him uneasy and kept him on his toes. The closer the got to Daenerys having the baby the more he felt the need to do something about his enemies before they strike.

"They'll most likely arrive at Hardhome, it's a small growing village but it's surrounded by hills on one side and can be perfect for an ambush," Tormund explained as he, Jon, Davos, and a few other clansmen stared at the ever growing map of the _true_ North.

"We could place men around the docks, Your Grace," one of the clansmen added, "Keep the great gate blocked."

"The gates didn't stop wright's it would stop the Unsullied," Jon explained, "These men know nothing but fighting and how to win."

"I know I'm not very educated in the ins and outs of war," Davos put his hands on the table so that he had everyone's attention, "but why fight them? These men are loyal to your wife, our Queen, and they were once her army? If we just had Daenerys speak to them."

"A Northern Queen doesn't need an army of outsiders." One of the men glared, "Bad enough our King has a Southern advisor."

"Davos is part of the reason I'm alive today, he's as much Freefolk as the rest of us," Jon nodded at Davos, who smirked back, "But he is right, a foreign army doesn't look good. We just got Sansa to agree to an alliance with us, the last thing we need is to give her a reason to not trust Daenerys anymore."

"What about that other man, Nario Daharris?" Tormund asked, "What happens when the man who used to fuck your wife shows up at our shores?"

Jon glared at Tormund and rolled his eyes, "Daario Naharis, leader of the Second Sons. I'll deal with him when the time comes. My wife cannot ride, she's too far along for travel, so we are just going to have to hope they can be reasoned with. Or that we have enough men if they can't."

"What are the Second Sons, King Crow?" A Clansmen asked.

"Mercenaries," Jon replied, "Men who fight for money, not honor."

* * *

"I should be going with you," Daenerys told Jon while she watched him ready his horse, "If he just saw my face it could stop anything bad from happening."

"Rosemary said you are not fit to ride, Dany, that's why you're already here at the Keep, just in case anything happens." Jon tightened the bag on his horse and then turned back to his wife, "Our child is more important than anything else and I won't put you or them in danger."

"Jon," Daenerys closed the gap between them, her large belly making it hard to wrap her arms around him, "None of this matters if our child doesn't have both parents to take care and raise them."

"And they will," Jon pulled her close by her chin and gave Daenerys a kiss, "I will always come back to you, I promise."

"I know," Daenerys let go and watched Jon mount his horse, "I just hope the letter is enough."

Jon smiled down at her, reaching down to hold her face one more, "It'll be okay, my blood, I promise."

He smiled at her one last time and followed his Clansmen out of the Keep.

* * *

The ride from the Keep to Hardhome was not a long one, and they arrived in less than a weeks time. Once there Jon oversaw the preparation and protection of the people at Hardhome. There they met Olfred, the chieftain of Hardhome.

"King Crow," the older man shook Jon's hand as he approached him. He must have been in his late fifties so he wasn't really that old, "Olfred Magnuson, Your Grace, Chieftain here at Hardhome."

"You were here for the Massacre at Hardhome, I remember your face," Jon replied as he shook his hand back.

Olfred smiled faintly and nodded, "After the Night King was truly dead many of us came back to Hardhome to start over. In the beginning, it was tough but we figured if we survived the Endless Winter we'd survive a bit of hard work."

"The work you've done here is impressive," Tormund responded as he looked around at all the new homes and other buildings that have gone up.

"We picked up a lot from our Southern neighbor, and how to build their stone houses," Olfred added as he walked towards the docks with Jon; Tormund and Davos behind them, "Like I said, it hasn't been easy but it's been worth it."

"I'm sorry that we brought our conflict to your shores," Davos explained as he followed behind, "We've been trying hard to squash our problems but for everyone that we seem to solve two more pop up in its place."

"I can imagine is hard being the _Crow_ King of the _true_ North," Olfred glanced at Jon, "You got enemies all over. Especially that Queen of yours. We've heard a lot of rumors."

"Jon and Daenerys are our best chance at a better future," Tormund was quick to defend his brother, "Banding together to follow Mance was a step in the right direction, but Jon won't put us in danger to do stupid shit the way Mance did. I trust this man here with my life."

Olfred turned around and smirked at Jon, "And what says you, King Crow, you think your the man who will lead the Freefolk into a golden age?"

Jon smirked back, "Or die trying."

Olfred let out a big belly laugh, "That's what I like to hear!"

* * *

Daenerys had been anxious since Jon had left the Keep, but tried to do some work to keep her mind off of what may or may not be happening. She was in the room with the newborns when Rosemary found her.

"There you are," Rosemary waddled slowly into the room, she was two months ahead of Daenerys but she looked like she would be ready to pop any day now, "Don't make me chase you, I'm too tired to do that."

"I could imagine," Daenerys smiled as she walked away from the babe she was checking up on, "How are you feeling?"

"Ah you know, fat and tired," Rosemary chuckled, "And you? You look like you're about to lose your mind."

"I shouldn't have let him go alone," Daenerys replied, "I should have gone with him."

"You shouldn't ride anymore, you need to relax before the babe comes," Rosemary chuckled as she sat in the nearest chair, "At least, one of us have to."

"Do you worry... about giving birth?" Daenerys asked her as she stood to her side.

"Sure, every birthing is different." Rosemary smiled softly as she rubbed her belly, "First boy was hard; the first one is always hard, second wasn't as bad, but my third… I'll never forget him. He made me bleed so much Ma thought I was going to die. Ripped me up pretty good too, that one had the fattest head." Rosemary chuckled as she thought of her past borns, "Sometimes I wonder what they would've grown up to be like. Hunters? Fighters? Lovers? I'll never know."

"You'll know for this one." Daenerys put her hand on Rosemary's shoulder.

"Aye, I will." Rosemary smiled.

Moments later the door open and into the room came Kinvara, "Your Grace, here you are!"

Daenerys took her hand off Rosemary and out both of them on her belly, "Kinvara, is everything alright?"

"You shouldn't be here, this isn't how it's meant to be," Kinvara sounded a bit frantic, "You should be with Jon Snow at Hardhome."

"No, the Queen cannot ride." Rosemary argued, "Riding is bad for the baby."

"I've found a farmer who will take you on his cart but you need to leave now!" Kinvara explained, "Please, Your Grace."

"What exactly aren't you telling me, Kinvara?" Daenerys voice got stern but her heart seemed to pick up quick.

Kinvara bit her lip but replied, "If you don't stop your army, they will kill your husband and the Lord's plan will night come to fruition."

Daenerys started to breath heavier as the nervousness picked up. She looked over to Rosemary, who didn't seem happy about the idea but nodded okay anyway. Without hesitation, Daenerys rushed out of the room. She would not waste any time getting to her husband.

* * *

Sure enough; a few days after arriving at Hardhome, a ship from the East came to the port. It's banners waved a yellow and red sigil with a dagger through the middle, just as Daenerys described the banner of the Second Sons. As the ship docked, at least 40 or more Unsullied came off the ship: including Grey Worm and another man that Jon could only assume was Daario Naharis.

The tall man stared Jon up and down as he stood before him. The two men and their followers keeping their distance. "So, you must be Jon Snow."

"Traitor of our Queen, Daenerys Targaryen." Grey Worm's expression was very hardened. Had there been no one else there Jon is sure that he would have been killed then and there.

"He doesn't look like someone who's paying for Treason," Daario glared at the crown on Jon's head, "Last time I checked, men of the Nights Watch don't wear crowns."

"Jon Snow is King Beyond the Wall now," Davos explained, "And he brings you news from our capital: Snowhome." Davos stepped forward and handed Grey Worm the letter Daenerys had written for them, even sealed with the _new_ Targaryen Sigil.

Grey Worm looked at the letter but did not grab it, "Unsullied not come here to read, they come to bring justice for Daenerys."

"Daenerys is alive," Jon explained, "She's alive and well, and if you put your men back on your ship we'll take you to see her."

"That sounds like a trap, doesn't that sound like a trap to you, old friend?" Daario glanced over to Grey Worm and smiled.

"Yes, it does." With his words, both men drew their swords.

Jon gripped Longclaw tight, but to his left Tormund was already with weapons in hand. "So, this is how you want it to be?"

"We said trial by combat, didn't we?" Daario smirked.

Jon pulled Longclaw from its sheath, "Combat it is then."


	24. Not as Before

_I did good today guys! Got this one up almost in time as usual lol_

_Hope everyone is liking these chapters! Tomorrow is the last wacky upload and then we are back to our usual schedule! I promise next time I go on vacation I'll be more prepared lol. Also happy obnoxious fire works day to all my fellow aMERRRicans. Make sure to keep your fur babies safe today ;)_

* * *

Clansmen and Unsullied alike surrounded the four fighting men, cheering and chanting as swords clashed together. The sound of steel meeting steel ringing in his ear. They were all well-rounded warriors, but Jon for sure was skilled in a way that they weren't. It was a perk of being trained in a castle by other great Knights. Not to say the duel wasn't neck and neck. Daario was a skilled warrior as well, but where he lacked in the experience Jon was granted as a boy he had a dirty style to his fighting that without a doubt made the fight a fair one.

"How did a bastard like you learn to fight like a rich man's son?" Daario asked as the swords clanged together.

"I'm no bastard," Jon growled, went to swing at Daario again. The fight felt like it had been going on for ages. Both men covered in sweat and blood. It was clear neither of them would yield, and only death would stop their fighting.

Tormund took on Grey Worm, making sure that the fight would be fair and defending his King as promised. "This only ends in death, boy, stand down while you still can."

Grey Worm raised his weapon. He was tired and bloody but still very persistent. "I will not rest until my Queen's murderer is dead."

Jon's blood was boiling and his heart racing. With every swing of the sword and every clash of the metal, all Jon could think of was getting back to his wife. Back to his unborn child. He could barely hear the chanting voices of his Clansmen as he fought Daario, his mind only on the words of his wife.

_Come back to me, Jon Snow._

He would come back to her, as he promised, no matter what it took. He could hear Tormund hit Grey Worm in his gut and get him down to his knees. A part of him knew Daenerys would be very angry if her men were taken down. Thought she had no use for an army, Grey Work was once her dear friend. Death wasn't the way for him.

"Tormund, enough," Jon yelled for his brother to stand down as he stared at Daario. He dropped his sword, ready to give up. "Lay down your weapon and we can settle this."

Daario dropped his sword and pulled out a dagger, "This is settled when there's a dagger in your heart. Just as you did with our Queen." Daario started swinging at Jon. He moved back and dodged each swing the best he could. Daario lunged forward with each swing, managing to catch Jon on his arms, which he threw up to protect himself. Both men were fighting for their lives, and ready to kill the other if that's what it meant to survive.

Luckily it would not have to come to that.

"Unsullied, stand down!" Jon could recognize that voice yelling out in Valyrian. He watched as all the Unsullied came to a halt. Including Grey Worm who stood upright in attention. Through the crown of Clansmen came Daenerys and Kinvara, and Jon could see Daario and Grey Worm's eyes widen at the sight of her. "Lay your weapon's down!" She yelled this time in the common tongue. Daenerys was panting, out of breath from rushing over to the crowd. As her eyes met Jon's she smiled slightly, happy to see he was alive. "Blood of my blood."

"Dany." Jon smiled as exhaustion caught up to him and he dropped to his knees.

Daenerys rushed over to him, holding his head up to look at her, "Jon! Jon are you alright?!"

"I'm fine, Dany, I'm fine." Jon panted as he tried to catch his breath.

"Someone come help their King!" Daenerys yelled back to the Clansmen and one of the men and Davos ran over to pick him up off the dirt and get him cleaned up and treated. She watched as they carried Jon away to get help, and turned her attention back to Grey Worm and Daario. Daario was in utter shock, but it was Grey Worm who had found himself in tears. Daenerys smiled as she approached him, placing a hand on his cheek, "Torgo Nudho."

"Issa Dāria." Grey Worm went to get on his knee and bow, but Daenerys stopped him. Instead, she pulled him into her arms and hugged him.

Daenerys could hear him weeping silently. It wasn't like any of the Unsullied, especially Grey Worm, to show emotion but she understood at that moment why he did, "It's good to see you again, my friend."

* * *

"I don't understand," Daario looked at Daenerys and Jon; who was sitting down on a chair getting his wounds stitched, "So this _red _woman brought you back to life?"

"The Lord of Light has great plans for Daenerys Snowborn and Jon Snow," Kinvara explained, "So he granted his loyal servants the power to give them a second chance at life. I was only doing his work."

"Why him? Why her?" Daario questioned as he glanced around at the other people in the room. "What makes _Jon Snow_ so special?"

"They are Fire and Ice," Kinvara smiled, "Together their children will be the Dragon that cleanses the world, and bring peace and prosperity to the East and West."

"What about your plan? The slaves you've promised to free?" Grey Worm turned to ask Daenerys in Valyrian.

Daenerys put her hands on her belly and looked at Grey Worm, answering him back in Valyrian, "Plans have changed. I've changed."

Daario wasn't pleased with all the answers he was given, giving Jon a dirty look before looking back at Daenerys, "He killed you! Now you're married to him?"

"I don't expect you to understand my choices," Daenerys told him, "But as your Queen-"

"You aren't my Queen anymore. Your Queen in the West now, and Meereen belongs to the Second Sons." Daario shook his head in disapprovingly.

"Daenerys Targaryen is _our Queen_," Grey Worm was quick to snap back and shut Daario down, "Unsullied are loyal to the House Targaryen."

Jon glanced over to Daario, giving him a similar look of disgust, "If you don't like how it is here, you are more than welcome to leave."

"Well, I think I will." Daario looked back to Daenerys again, "Our dues to you are no more, I'm taking my boys back."

Daenerys stood up slowly, approaching Daario with one hand on her belly, "If you leave on bad terms, I don't expect my husband will act as kindly the next time you return."

"You should have been a conqueror, a God amongst men," Daario told her with a sad look in his eyes.

Daenerys chuckled, "If that's what you think, then clearly you don't know me as well as you thought you did." Daenerys turned away and walked to Jon, "Everyone leave us, I need to talk to my husband."

The room cleared out till no one was left in the room but Jon and Daenerys. Once they knew they were truly alone, Jon got up to approach her. "You should've stood at the Keep."

"You would have died if I didn't come to Hardhome," Daenerys argued, "Maybe we could have kept an ally if I was here before they arrived."

"We don't need him," Jon sounded bitter and jealous with his words, and part of him truly was.

"You cannot think with your pride, Jon, we need allies! Your brother wants me dead, he wants our child dead! We need all the protection we can get." Daenerys tone got more stern as she walked closer to him, "Do not be a petty King."

Jon scoffed at her words, "I'm not petty."

Daenerys glared at him, and then smirked, "Jon Snow, I didn't think you were a jealous man."

"I don't know what you saw in him," Jon retorted as he kept her eyes off of her.

Daenerys put her hands on his face and got him to face her, "Nothing compared to what I see in you." She smiled as she rubbed his cheeks with her thumbs, "Being King means making the hard choices. I know we don't want to upset our new alliance with your sister but we need the friends we can get. Send Daario home if you must, but we need the Unsullied. It doesn't hurt to be cautious."

"The Freefolk at Snowhome will not be thrilled about the Unsullied taking over." Jon replied, "They are proud men, they won't want their jobs taken from them."

"Then we think of a better solution," Daenerys answered, "And we do it together."

* * *

After a few hours of discussion peace was reached and the decision to send Daario back to Meereen, for now, was made. He and Jon settled their differences momentarily and put their distrust aside in the name of Daenerys. The Unsullied was given a choice, to return to Meereen and continue doing as they pleased or to stay in Hardhome and work with Olfred on improving the condition of the port and town. The North would not prosper with a proper trading line, so Davos and Grey Work were asked to put their heads together and work on making Hardhome a place that other trade ships will want to bring their wares.

A decent amount of Unsullied chose to go back with Daario, but most took up the offer to stay with Daenerys and work on the upgrades that Hardhome so desperately needed.

"I take it we won't see each other again for a long time," Daenerys told Daario as he watched his men board his ship.

He looked back at Daenerys and smiled, "Well, hopefully, it won't be too long." He took Daenerys hand and kissed it goodbye, then looked to Jon. "You not to bad for a Westerosi."

"Aye, and you for a mercenary," Jon shook his hand and smirked, "I'm sure it will be a _long time_ before we need you again."

Daario snorted as he smiled, "Try not to miss me while I'm gone, Snow."

Daenerys rolled her eyes at the two men putting their egos on display. Daario bowed to both of them and then headed onto his ship. Jon and Daenerys watched with arms linked as his ship disappeared into the horizon. Not far behind them was Tormund, Davos and Grey Worm, all three waiting for their King and Queen to turn around and tell them what was going to happen next. After Daario's ship was truly out of sight, Jon and Daenerys went back to their advisors to talk.

"You should go back to the Keep, Your Grace, You still have a lot to prepare for before your child arrives," Davos told Daenerys.

Daenerys nodded and looked at Jon. "What will you do, my love?"

"I'll stay here for a bit longer, and help our Olfred and Grey Worm where I can," Jon replied, "Tormund will escort you and Kinvara back to Widow's Keep."

Daenerys nodded, looking to Tormund, "I'll meet you at the cart in a moment."

"Of course, I'll go gather some things for the travel back," Tormund pulled the other two along with him as he left, "Let's go you bums, we got shit to get done."

As they walked away, Jon turned to Daenerys to hug her goodbye. He pulled her body in from the side and held her as close to him as he could. One had on her belly and one on her head, "I won't be gone for long, I promise."

"The closer I get to the end the more I have nightmares of the first time," Daenerys's voice got sad as she held his arm tightly. In her mind, she could picture Khal Drogo's lifeless body lying in the desert. She couldn't even picture her first sons face, and the thought of that broke her heart, "I don't want to lose any more people I love."

"And you won't," Jon kissed her head and held her a little tighter, "Everything will be alright. Soon we will be able to hold our child in our arms and we can both go home. I promise you, Dany."

"I don't want to be alone when the baby comes," Daenerys told him as he looked Jon in the eyes, "Come back before they're born."

"We have time, Daenerys, I promise I'll be back in time." Jon told her as he kissed her lips, "Our child will be fine, and so shall we."


	25. Child of Spring

_BABY! BABY! BABY!_

_HAPPY FRIDAY KIDS! Last funky update! Monday will be back to business as usual! See you then! _

* * *

_"Push, you have to push!"_

_"Come on now you are so close!_

_"A head! I see a head!_

_"Just one more push you're almost done."_

There was something incredible about the cries of a newborn baby. The feel of its skin in your arms or the scent that they had that was definitely different than thing else she had ever notice. But the one thing Daenerys took away from childbirth was the _blood._ She hadn't realized there would be so much of it. Or so much screaming. She thought it was bad during the war but nothing seemed so scary yet as wonderful to her as childbirth.

And it wasn't even her time yet.

Daenerys watched as Parsley cleaned of the little redhead baby and handed it off to Rosemary, who was covered head to toe in blood in sweat. "It's a boy." Parsley smiled as she handed it off to her sister.

Rosemary's tired eyes lit up when the baby was placed in her arms, "Aye, there you are little man. I have been waiting for you for so long."

Daenerys could see the light in Rosemary's face as she held her son for the first time. She was impressed after the 7-hour labor she was in that she would even have the energy to smile like that. It wasn't the babe she was focused on, though, her mind was on the bloody mess that labor had left for them to clean up. At that moment Daenerys realized she never _actually_ experience her first labor before, and she didn't know exactly how long it took or how much it hurt.

All she could remember was waking up days later to find everyone dead, and that was traumatizing.

Banned from helping any further, since Daenerys was now at the end of her own pregnancy, she watched as Parsley and a few other sisters of the Keep cleaned up the mess and Rosemary herself. It was a frightening process, and it definitely didn't prepare her like she thought it would. She said nothing as she watched them clean, and it wasn't until about an hour after they had finished up that she found her voice again.

"Tormund," Daenerys word's came out slowly as she watched Rosemary from a nearby chair, "Tormund wasn't here…"

"Aye, he wasn't." Rosemary chuckled at her words but her eyes were on the baby, "Well, he's not my husband. Usually, the husband's don't usually stay in the room during birth. Most get drunk or hunt or pray, but stay in the room? No, I don't suppose I've ever met one who's wanted to."

"Why not?" Daenerys asked her.

Rosemary shrugged, "Maybe all the screaming and yelling drives them nuts? Maybe men aren't the big tough sons of bitches they say they are and can't handle all of the blood. I've never bothered to ask them."

"Your son," Daenerys next works had her friends' full attention, "What do they call bastard sons Beyond the Wall?"

Rosemary stared at Daenerys for a few moments with a blank face before busting out into laughter, "There are not bastard's Beyond the Wall, Daenerys. We don't give a damn about our last names as much as all those Southerners do. Most of us don't even got two names! That being said," Rosemary looked down at the boy and smiled, "My son will have his father's name because it is his right to have it. Isn't that right, Aiden Giantsbane?" The baby cooed and both girls were in awe, "Tormund will come see the boy when he pleases, but I don't expect him to raise the boy or be a real father in his life. Not all Freefolk have children because they're in love, not to say that Tormund isn't a great man. He's truly an excellent warrior and true to his king."

Daenerys was confused, "So you don't love him?"

"Not everyone has children or marries for love like you have," Rosemary smiled, "What you two have I don't think much of anyone in the whole world gets to experience. Your child will be born out of love. Mine was born out of an agreement. Many are born out of hate, but as women, we handle it all the same. That's what the gods made us stronger than men for."

Daenerys chuckled and Rosemary winked at her. She made an excellent point. Not even her own mother married for love. Her parents were forced into marriage to keep the family line _pure_, and Daenerys is sure if she was raised by them instead of sent away it's most likely she would've been forced to marry someone she didn't want to as well. She was lucky to have Jon in her life, more than either of them would ever know.

* * *

Time continued to pass and Tormund had come and gone, but Jon had still not returned from Hardhome. All the new work that was being done to the town and docks was very time consuming, but Tormund said a lot had been completed and Jon should return any day now. Still, Daenerys was getting closer and closer to the end of her pregnancy. The more towards the end she got the more nightmares of the past she would have. Every night she would wake up in sweat and tears. Memories of her past consumed her mind, and the idea of being alone haunted her every sleep.

"Jon!" Daenerys woke up from yet another nightmare screaming, the moon's light hitting her face and letting her know it was still night. The dream she had tonight was much different than the rest. Instead of finding Drogo's lifeless body, it was Jons: dead eyes staring at nothing as he laid there in the bloody snow. Now that she was awake she knew it was nothing but a dream and her husband would be back to her soon enough.

Daenerys groaned as she tried to get out of bed, and she could feel a cramping pain in her stomach. Rosemary explained that sometimes before birth she would experience _false labor_. It would feel like she was giving birth but after a few moments, it would go away, letting her know the babies time was coming just not yet. Her face scrunched up in confusion as she could feel the bed was soaked beneath her, and as she lifted the blankets she could see that something had happened in the middle of the night. It was a clear-ish liquid that made Daenerys feel like she wet herself in the night but it didn't smell as if she did. A moment later Daenerys felt another shot of pain in her lower back, much worse than the last. It was enough to make Daenerys cry out. Though she knew what was happening she didn't want to admit it. The baby was coming, and Jon wasn't home yet.

Daenerys screamed again at another shot of pain. She held her belly, and tears started forming in her eyes, "No, no not yet. We aren't ready. I'm not ready."

A moment later, Kinvara came rushing into the room, "Your Grace, what's wrong?"

"Nothing not-**ahh**!" Daenerys groaned again, her breathing getting heavy.

"The baby," Kinvara said with wide eyes, "I'm going to get Parsley."

"No! No midwives I'm not ready!" Daenerys yelled out in panic.

"It doesn't matter, my Queen, the babe is ready now and it will come whether you like it or not." With that Kinvara rushed out of the room and went to find Parsley. Whether she liked it or not, her baby was coming and Jon would not be there for it.

* * *

Jon and Tormund would be arriving at Widow's Keep any moment now. They were riding for a long time but the sun was up and they had finally made it back. He could see it's buildings and chimney smoke from where they were, letting him know he was almost back to his wife.

"So a boy, huh?" Jon smirked at Tormund.

"Aye, a boy. Kissed by fire and everything." Tormund smiled proudly, "He's a long one, too, so I expect him to be quite tall. Taller than you, for sure, but maybe not as pretty." Jon scoffed playfully at his joke as they approached the Keep. As they got a clearer view they could see that many of the Sisters had gathered around Kinvara's hut and they all seemed very anxious, "What is it you think they're doing?"

Jon stared at the home for a few moments before he realized what was happening, "Daenerys!" Jon could hear Tormund call after him but he was already off. He rushed to the house and quickly dismounted the horse.

The sisters made for him as he headed for the door and inside he found Rosemary, Kinvara, and Thyme waiting around. He could hear the sound of what he could only assume was Daenerys's screaming coming from the bedroom, "Your Grace," Rosemary called from her seat, where she was waiting with her son in her hands, "She still hasn't given birth yet, there's no reason for you to worry."

"I need to go back there," Jon tried to head for the room but Thyme jumped in front of him.

Thyme stuck her arms out stopping him from passing her, "Husband's wait outside, King Crow, your child will be born soon enough."

Jon could hear another cry, and her pain made this heart race, "I am going to my wife." Both he and Thyme looked at Rosemary, who let out a sigh at first but nodded okay to let Jon pass. Thyme moved out of the way and Jon went to the back room. On the bed was Daenerys and Parsley; both of them covered in sweat and blood. Other sisters were in the room as well holding her body so she sat up and demanding her to push. "Dany."

Daenerys and Parsley both look his way. He could see the tears in his wife's eyes as the other midwives let her sit back for a second, and Parsley got off the bed to talk to Jon, "She's not pushing," she explained, "She's been at it for hours and she's not pushing and if she doesn't push…"

Jon put his hand on her shoulder and nodded, "I'll talk to her." Jon walked over to Daenerys and the midwives walked away, one grabbing a wet rag and handing it to Jon so he could wipe the sweat from her face, "Dany, my blood, you have to push."

"I can't," Daenerys was sobbing, out of breath from the exhaustion, "I tried to wait for you but t-they said I can't, but now I-I'm so tired…"

"I know you are, but you're almost done, my love." Jon took his sword belt and put it down to the floor, he looked back at Parsley who was waiting on the side for them to finish talking, "Parsley, one more push." Parsley smiled and went back to her position. Very slowly Jon got on the bed and sat behind Daenerys to hold her body up. Jon held on to her hands tightly, his head on her shoulder, "One more push, Dany, you are so close."

"I can't." Daenerys cried, huffing as she spoke.

"Yes you can," Jon kissed her temple and squeezed her hand tight, "for our child, now push!" Jon looked at Parsley who nodded okay to both of them. Daenerys screamed as she pushed with all her might, and Jon could feel her squeezing his hand as she did so.

Parsley had a smile on her face as Daenerys kept pushing, "You're doing so we- a head! I see a head! Keep going, Your Grace!"

Daenerys kept screaming as she pushed. Jon could see Parsley reach her hands out and after what felt like an eternity, Jon could hear the sound of a baby crying. Daenerys laid back into his chest as she let go of his hands, panting and trying hard to catch her breath. Jon could feel the tears build up in his eyes as Parsley held up the baby for another midwife to cut the cord near its belly. Parsley smiled at Jon; she was crying as well, "It's a girl, Your Grace."

"A-A girl?!" Jon chuckled as he looked at Daenerys, who had the most mesmerizing look on her face, "A girl!"

Daenerys laughed she looked back at the baby. Parsley took her away for just a moment as she wiped all the blood from her body and wrapped her in a little blanket. Once clean she brought the baby back and handed her off to Daenerys, "We have a princess," Parsley turned around to the sister standing behind her, "Tell them we have a princess!" The sister rushed out of the room as Parsley went back to cleaning up.

Jon and Daenerys both stared at the little one in her arms. She was small, with a touch of platinum hair on her head. As the babe stared at her parents they could see that her eyes seemed dark and very similar to Jon's. To her parents, she was the most beautiful thing in the world. Daenerys looked back at Jon and smiled, "I don't know anything about daughters."

Jon laughed, and sniffled back his tears of joy, "Neither do I," he kissed the side of Daenerys head over and over, "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you for coming back," She replied with a smile.

Jon held her body close, "I told you I would."

* * *

A few hours after Daenerys was cleaned up and their daughter was born, Parsley had them move back into the main house into Jon's old bedroom. Daenerys sat at the edge of the bed as she watched Jon pace back in forth with their daughter in his arms.

_Their Daughter_.

He felt like he was in the most wonderful dream. Jon never knew he could feel so much love in his heart. What he felt for his firstborn was so much different than the love he had for his wife or his sister's. This was a new kind of love, one that he would protect and cherish for the rest of his life, "You know," Jon smiled softly as he looked at Daenerys who was watching him with a smile of her own, "We haven't thought of any names for her yet."

"Well, what were you thinking?" Daenerys asked him.

"I wasn't thinking I would have a daughter," Jon chuckled, "I'm not sure why I was convinced she'd be a boy."

"Well, I have a name, not sure if you'd like it," Daenerys replied as she stared down and played with her dress.

"Tell me," Jon replied as he walked over and sat on the bed next to her.

Daenerys looked at Jon with a smile and then back down at their daughter, "Lyaella. For my mother," she looked back up to Jon slowly as he processed the name in his mind, "and for yours."

"Lyaella Targaryen," Jon glanced away as he thought about it then looked back down at the baby. He smiled as he watched her breathe in and out, sleeping peacefully in his arms. Jon looked back at Daenerys and smiled, "First of her name, and princess Beyond the Wall."

"_Future Queen_ Beyond the Wall." Daenerys corrected him with a brow raised, waiting to see his reaction.

Jon nodded okay, and handed baby Lyaella back to Daenerys, "Long will she reign."


	26. Joining Houses

_Happy Monday kiddos!_

_Happy to be back to our normally scheduled program, my weekend was lovely but it was rough not being prepared lol. Next time I go away I'll be sure to write a lot in advance! For now, I got a quick question for u guys in regards to the near future: how do you guys feel about time jumps? They won't happen just yet but to progress our story further, I'm gonna have to do a couple. I got a lot of big plans for how I want this fic to play out but I'm gonna need to age our Starkaryen babies up a bit. I promise not to do too much, but it's all gonna work out! I promise :)_

_* Also for those who asked: I pronounce Lyaella's name LAY-ELLA so it's pronounced more similar to how you'd pronounce Dany's moms' name: Rhaella._

* * *

The first month of Lyaella's life seemed to go by in a blink of an eye. Jon and Daenerys were over the moon with their daughter. Daenerys didn't want a midwife to take care of her and did everything on her own. Jon helped where he could but he could tell that Daenerys loved doing it all on her own. Being Queen was one thing, but to him, it was being a mother that Daenerys was born to do. She would take Lyaella everywhere she went and carried her around Snowhome as they took their walks. The Freefolk seemed just excited for their future Queen as she did and often mentioned Lyaella as the Daughter of Dragons. Their words excited Daenerys even more. It seemed that everyone had high hopes for Lyaella's future in this world.

As promised Arya had come to visit Lyaella not long after she was born. Jon found it funny when his sister had come bearing many gifts for his daughter, but it made sense when she explained half the gifts were from Sansa. It was mainly clothes and toys, a lot of which bore the new Targaryen symbol: the three-headed dragon with a wolves head.

"She's so small," Arya paced the great hall with her niece in hands. Jon could see it in her face as Arya stared at Lyaella with loving eyes: she was obsessed, "Are babies always this small?"

Tormund was standing to Jons left, next to the head table. He snorted at her question, knowing his answer would be mean, "Your brother is short so-"

Jon rolled his eyes at his brother, "Tormund…"

Daenerys chucked from her seat next to Jon. Slowly, she stood up and walked over to Ayra. "Babies take time to grow, but she will be bigger before we know it. She is only a little over a month, you know."

"Will you have more," Ayra asked as she handed Lyaella back to Daenerys, "Babies I mean."

Jon couldn't help but laugh at her question, "We just had Lyaella, Ayra, I'm sure Daenerys would like to wait before we have another."

"Yes, I would," Daenerys added her face scrunching back as she thought back to the day her daughter was born, "I would like to wait a while before I experience the pains and joys of labor again."

"That makes sense," Ayra replied, not really understanding the extent of what Daenerys talked about. Arya approached the main table, her eyes watching Daenerys as she sat back down next to her husband," I wish I could've been here when she was born, but I was busy getting my affairs in order."

Jon's eyebrow rose, "Affairs?"

"We could imagine you were busy," Daenerys smirked at her husband to stop him from getting too protective over his sister, "So have you been up to since we last saw you, Arya," Daenerys asked, Lyaella coo-ing sweetly in her arms.

"Well to be honest," Ayra looked down to her feet and took a deep breath, "I'm getting married."

The expressions on Daenerys face was completely different than Jons. Where she seemed thrilled and happy, her husband was shocked and a bit defensive, "Married?"

"To who!?" Jon asked confused, his voice getting louder than he thought it would.

Ayra kept her hands behind her back, nervously looking away as she replied, "Gendry."

Tormund chuckled and smiled with excitement, "The boy with the hammer?"

"You're engaged to Gendry Baratheon?" From the other side of the room, Davos appeared just in time to hear her news.

Arya looked back and smirked, "Yes," She looked back to her brother, trying to calm this overprotective mood he was in, "The lady thing… it isn't me, but," She sighed, having a hard time getting her words across. Her eyes glanced at the baby as she smiled, "I don't know. A family could be nice. I wouldn't mind having a place to always come back to as well…"

Jon rubbed his forehead with the tip of his fingers, "Of all the men-"

Daenerys shot a frustrated glance at her husband, "Jon..."

"When you visited last, and I heard Daenerys was pregnant," Arya continued, "It got me thinking a lot about my life. I've seen enough death in this world to last me a least a couple of lifetimes. I traveled more then most people do in their entire lives. I went West and experience nothing but open seas and barren islands. I'd like to experience some of the nicer things the world has to offer, and I'd like to be here near my family when I do so."

Jon sighed, calming himself before he asked his next question, "When will you two be wed?"

"Before spring's end," Ayra replied.

Daenerys looked to Arya next, "And where will the ceremony happen?"

Ayra bit her lip, "That's part of the reason I'm visiting, I would truly love for all of you to attend but…"

"But you'll be wed in Storm's End," Jon sighed and then looked down at the table.

Daenerys looked down at Lyaella then back to Jon, "Which is in the South."

Davos walked closer to Jon and the rest of the people in the hall, "I know this is your family but I don't think that's a wise move, Your Grace, Storm's End is part of Your Brother's Kingdom. The same brother who wants our Queen dead."

Jon had both hands clasped on the table in front of him, "I'd like to think that Bran would not murder anyone at our own sisters' wedding."

"Sansa and her Bannermen will protect you, as well as the Baratheon Bannermen," Ayra tried had to make the situation seem a bit better than she knew it was, "You know that Gendry thinks highly of you and would never put any of you in harm."

"My love," Daenerys reached out with her free hand for Jon, "If this is something you're honestly considering, we could always bring _the others_."

Arya looked confused as she glanced between them, "What others?"

Tormund shook his head not pleased with the idea either, "The Unsullied…"

"The Unsullied are back?" Ayra's eyes got wide as she stared at Jon.

"Yes, and Loyal to the Crown Beyond the Wall," Daenerys explained as she lifted Lyaella to cuddle against her shoulder, "They wouldn't let anything happen to House Targaryen."

Arya side, looking back at Jon, "I trust you both I really do but if Sansa sees you have the Unsullied back on western shores…"

"We know, but the safety of our family comes first," Jon stood up and approached Arya, "We'll discuss the wedding further and let you know."

"If there was an easier way…" Ayra looked down to the floor, feeling somewhat defeated,

"We know, Arya," Jon sighed, putting his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her, "And we wish there was."

* * *

Jon knew his sister was leaving that night and would need an answer on what they were planning to do. The whole situation left him feeling very torn. He loved his sister with all his heart and didn't want to miss her wedding. Arya was always the sibling he was closest to; second to Robb, but he would not put his wife and daughter at risk by leaving the safety of his home. It was a terrible feeling having to make this choice, and it made Jon pace the entirety of his and Daenerys's room trying to decide what to do.

Daenerys was watching him pace from the chair in front of the fireplace as she rocked Lyaella to sleep. She could see in his eyes how torn he was, "Jon…"

Jon replied without looking at her, still pacing around the room, "It sounds like a trap, I know Dany, trust me I do."

"I do not doubt your sisters love you and wouldn't dare put you in harm's way but that's not who I'm concerned with. We don't know who's loyalty lies with who anymore," Daenerys told him from her seat, she could see he was beating himself up internally, "Yes, Arya and Sansa have an alliance with us but Gendry Baratheon doesn't. The Southern Lords will be loyal to whoever _their_ king tells them to. Your brother wants me dead, and I will not bring Lyaella down there to be in danger."

"I wouldn't either, Dany. I wouldn't do anything that would put either of you in danger…" Jon stopped his pacing and walked over to Daenerys, getting down on his knees in front of her.

"But they are your sisters," Daenerys put her free hand on his face, "Trust me, my blood, I get."

"When you are married in the faith of the Old Gods, the father gives the bride away. If the father is not around, then the oldest brother," Jon sighed as his heart broke, "That's why she wants me there."

Daenerys took a deep breath, rubbing Jon's cheek with her thumb, "It would be absolutely stupid to go down there. To show our faces to Westeros after all this time…" She paused her sentence and suddenly Daenerys' face lit up, "Which is exactly why we should go, isn't it?"

Jon scrunched his brows together in confusion, "I don't follow."

"Your brother has forced us to cower into a box. He has us hiding up here Beyond the Wall like a scared child but we are not children, we are dragons. Dragon's do not fear the raven, and neither should we," Daenerys smiled, pulling Jons face closer for a kiss, "So we go down there and we show your brother we are not afraid."

Jon took a moment to think about what she said, and smirked. She was right, they couldn't hide Beyond the Wall forever, "you're right, that _does_ sound absolutely stupid."

"It's simple, we only bring those closest to us that we truly trust: Tormund, Davos and Grey Worm. Your sisters will also protect us as they promised," Daenerys stood up and Jon followed, a smile on her face as she spoke, "And then we will show Bran the Broken that we not afraid of him."

Jon smiled back, "As you wish, Your Grace." Jon snickered to himself as she walked away. This was probably a terrible idea, but they both knew it had had to be done.

* * *

"Will you sail down alone?" Arya asked with a smile as they said goodbye to her at Hardhome. She was taking a ship back to Storm's End and Jon had gone to see her off.

"No, we will probably ride down to Winterfell, and sail out with Sansa," Jon ruffled his sister's hair and smiled, "We are going to be there, I promise."

"You'll all be safe while you're down there. I know its Bran's kingdom, but we won't let anything happen to you," Arya told him as she hugged Jon goodbye, "We protect our own, and you are our family."

"I know, Ayra. Safe travels, okay?" Jon let go and watched as Arya boarded the ship taking her home. He stood on the docks and watched as the ship headed out into the sea. He didn't even notice that someone had snuck up behind him, standing close by.

"Your Grace," He recognized the voice as Kinvara.

"Headed home?" Jon asked her without turning around.

Kinvara took a few steps closer until they were standing side by side, "There are a few things I need to gather from the East but I will be back by the time you return from your sisters' wedding."

"So does the Lord of Light think attending the wedding is a bad idea?" Jon asked as he glanced her way.

Kinvara smiled as she looked at Jon, "If your asking if Arya Stark's wedding will be anything similar to her uncle's, the answer is no. Attending the wedding _is _in your best interest. You might find that you have more allies in the South than you realized."

"I find that hard to believe," Jon replied.

Kinvara turned her body to face Jon, a sly look on her face, "I'm not saying that secret toasts are held in hope that you and Daenerys take back the Six Kingdoms, but what I am saying is that many people are starting to think that maybe making your brother king wasn't as great of an idea as they once imagined it to be. There is something very dark happening in Westeros, and soon things are going to become very clear to you and your wife."

"If anything happens to my family-" Jon started to threaten her but Kinvara raised her hand to stop him.

"My loyalty is to the Lord of Light, but my _faith_ is in the future created by the children you and Daenerys will conceive. I would never do anything that will put the Lord's plan in danger," Kinvara snickered, "Both of you are needed for that plan."

"So your Lord brought us back just to have children?" Jon questioned.

Kinvara shook her head no, "_Our_ Lord brought you back to raise _heroes._"


	27. Unbent

_So tomorrow is my birthday aaaand I'm gonna be honest I am not looking forward to it._

_I've just been really moody lately, and I feel like it's making writing a struggle so if you guys don't get a chapter tomorrow or if you get one late I'm sorry in advance. I'm trying hard to work out the kinks in my ideas to bring you guys the best stuff I can. I feel like the story is going well but also I gotta decide which of the ideas in my head actually make the most sense._

* * *

_"Who comes before the Old Gods this night?"_

_"Arya, of the House Stark, comes here to be wed. A woman grown and flowered, trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessing of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?"_

_"Gendry, of House Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End. Who gives her?"_

_"Jon Snow, of the House's Stark and Targaryen, her brother."_

_"Lady Arya, will you take this man?"_

"_I take this man."_

Daenerys had heard once upon a time that Northern weddings were notoriously shorter than the weddings of those who followed in the Faith of the Seven. Two months after Arya had come to visit them at Snowhome, she and Jon had found themselves at Storm's End watching Arya and Gendry become one. It was a simple wedding at night, surrounded by those closest to Arya and Gendry. Luckily for them, Bran was not there for the actual ceremony and they were able to enjoy it without the tension of him being nearby. Daenerys could remember thinking the entire time how beautiful Arya looked in her dress, it was simple yet so charming, a lot like how she would describe the bride herself. Daenerys also found it ironic that she stood next to Sansa the entire ceremony. Yes it was short so it wasn't like they were next to each other for a long time, but it still felt like only yesterday Sansa despised her. Yet this morning, Sansa was so excited to see Daenerys and Lyaella: she hugged Daenerys. Daenerys was sure that it brought Jon great joy to see her getting along better with Sansa and Arya.

They were sisters now, after all.

"You look so beautiful, Arya," Sansa told her sister as she hugged her after the ceremony.

They were all in the main hall of Storms End having a feast to celebrate their union. If anything else, it was this part that rang true to all types of weddings.

As Arya let go of Sansa she walked over to Daenerys and hugged her next. It was unexpected but it made Daenerys very happy, "Thank you so much for coming."

"Of course, we wouldn't miss it for the world," Daenerys replied sweetly and truthfully.

"And thank you so much for bringing Lyaella with you," Sansa approached Parsley and reached out to grab the now three-month-old from her, "May I?"

"Of course, Your Grace, she's your niece," Parsley smiled as she handed off the babe. Along with bringing Tormund, Davos, and Grey Worm to the wedding as they discussed; it was decided before they left that Parsley would join them as well. Parsley had practically begged them to take her. Partially so somewhere was there to watch and protect Lyaella when her parents were busy, but mainly so she could see her sister; Gilly.

"_I'm going with you, Your Grace, I want to see my sister."_

"_Parsley, you know Rosemary will kill us if she found out we took you South."_

"_It doesn't matter, she needs to know… someone has to tell her about Mum."_

Daenerys couldn't deny her after what was said. Sage's dying words were about Gilly, and if she was going to hear of her passing she should get to hear it from one of her sisters. Unfortunately, it had seemed that the _Royal Party_ was going to be late, and Gilly had yet to show up to the wedding. It was sort of nice, though, because without them there Daenerys could relax and enjoy herself without the worry of having to constantly watch her own back. Of course, that wouldn't last forever either and while Daenerys was conversating with Arya and Sansa the music in the room stopped and all heads turned to the main entrance.

"Now introduction His Grace, Protector of the Six Kingdoms, King Bran of House Stark."

Everyone but those who came from Beyond the Wall with her lowered their heads and bowed as through the doors came Bran and his party. Wheeling in the crippled king was Sir Brienne of Tarth, and following not far behind was Daenerys came to learn from Davos as his small council. Small was the proper word for it, Daenerys thought to herself because with the loss of Davos the council only included Bronn of the Blackwater, Samwell Tarley and of course Tyrion Lannister; his Hand of the King.

Daenerys could feel her heart pounding as Bran's eyes met hers. It felt like he was targeting her from across the room. Behind her, she could feel Parsley's presence very close by. Daenerys eyes scanned the room slowly until the found Jon, who was staring her way as well. She could his hand on the hilt of Longclaw and knew he was as stressed as the rest of them. Without a word, Sansa handed Lyaella to Daenerys and she and Arya walked away to greet their brother. Daenerys stood behind, holding her daughter closely to her. Her eyes were so glued to Bran that she didn't even notice Tormund approach her.

"Your Grace," Tormund put his hand on her shoulder, "You alright there? We could leave…."

"I'm fine Tormund," Daenerys took a deep breath, finally breaking her gaze, "We are here to celebrate my sister in laws wedding, I'm not going to coward away now."

* * *

Daenerys spent most of the wedding feast at a distance from Bran and his council. She had noticed at one point Bran had approached Jon to talk to him, but she noticed that her husband kept the conversation short and was quick to walk away from him. Grey Worm and Davos stood by her husband side the entire wedding. She felt her presence wouldn't bring back as many terrible memories if she was seen with Tormund instead. It didn't stop her from getting _a lot_ of dirty faces, and Daenerys knew that even though some time had passed a year wasn't enough for people to forget about the monstrous things she had done in the past.

It was a touch later in the night when Daenerys found Gilly. She was outside with her children, little Sam and a little girl that Daenerys didn't recognize. Daenerys approached her slowly, cuddling Lyaella's sleepy body close to her, "Gilly?"

"Ah, Daen- Your Grace?" Gilly looked lost on whether or not to bow, "I'm sorry, not sure what your title is anymore…"

"Daenerys is fine," Daenerys smiled softly, "I know we never met really, before, but I feel like I know you very well.."

"S-Sam told me that Jon brought you back to life," Gilly seemed nervous, Daenerys figured she knew why without asking, "Is there something I could help you with?"

"No," Daenerys turned back slowly, "But I can help you with something."

Very slowly, from behind her, came Parsley. She could see Parsley's eyes water up at the sight of her sister who she hadn't seen in years, "Gilly?"

Gilly walked forward very slowly, "P-Parsley?" At the sound of her name, Parsley ran into Gilly's arms to hug her. Daenerys could see in Gillys eyes how happy she was to see her sister, and she knew this sight would make Sage very proud.

Without notice, Daenerys walked away from the two sisters to give them a moment to reconnect. She walked slowly as she rocked Lyaella in her arms, taking in the Southern beauty that Storms End had to offer. It wasn't a fancy place, but Daenerys figured it was the nearing summer season that made things seem just a touch nicer. She found a place to take a moment and sit, knowing that Tormund would come looking for her at any moment. Walking around alone probably wasn't the smartest idea, but Daenerys needed a moment to herself. Unfortunately, her moment alone didn't last very long.

"Your Grace," Her heart picked up at the sound of the familiar voice that called to her, "I have to be honest, I never thought I would run into you again."

Daenerys turned her head slowly to the side to see Tyrion standing nearby, a wine glass in hand, "I was hoping the same." Looking Tyrion in the eyes now after all this time, Daenerys felt a lot of different things towards him. Hate. Resentment. Betrayal. Sorrow. Yes, he betrayed her but she had done the same to him.

"I see you are a mother now, congratulations," Tyrion took a step close and Daenerys held Lyaella tighter, "What's their name?"

"Lyaella Targaryen," Daenerys replied as her eyes scanned Tyrion's movement.

Tyrion looked at Lyaella and smiled softly, "I'm sure she will be a wonderful queen one day."

"Better than I was, I'm sure," Daenerys answer was sincere but also a way to see how Tyrion replied next. She glanced at him, and Tyrion chuckled.

Cautiously, Tyrion sat next to her, playing with the rim of his glass as he spoke, "You weren't a terrible Queen. You were much better than my sister," Tyrion smiled and finished whatever wine was left in his cup, "It was me who failed you. I wasn't a very good hand."

"You don't have to lie to me, I know what I was," Daenerys sighed, her eyes on the little one sleeping in her arms, "I made a lot of terrible choices. Jon was right to murder me, I know that now. If he hadn't… I wouldn't be here, with her."

"That choice that Jon made," Tyrion stared at the floor as he spoke, Daenerys could tell that he was probably deep into his wine, "It was just as much my fault as it was his. He may have held the blade but I'm the one who told him to do it…." His eyes slowly looked over to meet hers, "I still wonder if what I told him was right."

"It doesn't matter anymore. What was done is done. Bran is your king now." Daenerys told Tyrion, "You wanted someone who would do the right thing as you saw fit and you have it."

"That's the thing," Tyrion seemed to get a touch nervous, looking around as if he was checking to see if someone was spying on him, "My King isn't exactly… what I thought he'd be."

"Daenerys!" Both their heads turned at the sound of Jon's voice yelling for his wife. He rushed over where they sat with his hand on his hilt, "What is _he_ doing here?"

"I'm fine, my blood," Daenerys told him as she rose from her seat, "Lord Tyrion and I were just… catching up."

"King Beyond the Wall, Jon Snow," Tyrion smiled as he slowly sat up, being careful to maintain balance, "It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

A moment later Tormund rushed over to them, Daenerys could tell he probably had a touch too much to drink as well, "Your Grace! I've been looking all over for you."

Daenerys smiled, "Both of you relax, I'm fine. I was actually going to retire to our room about now."

"I'll take you, then." Jon reached out for his wife, guiding her forward by the small of her back.

Before they could leave, Daenerys looked back and smiled at Tyrion, "I hope your choices were worth their outcomes, My Lord."

"Jon, Daenerys, I really need to talk to you," Tyrion tried to take a step forward but Tormund's threatening demeanor stopped him.

Jon scoffed as he held Daenerys close, "I don't think we have much left to discuss, Tyrion."

As they walked away Daenerys looked back at Tyrion one more time, "What did _his king_ want?"

"For me to bend the knee, and for you to go to King's Landing to pay for your crimes," Jon replied with a serious face.

He was in an overprotective mood, Daenerys could see it in his eyes, "And what did you tell him?"

Jon smirked and looked at his wife, "**Dragons** do not kneel."

"No," Daenerys smiled back, "_We_ don't."


	28. Prophecies

_I'm back!_

_I'm sorry I didn't post yesterday, I worked all day and then went out to dinner with my fiance for my birthday. It was a nice relaxing day off, but I'm ready to get back into writing. Luckily I had this one planned out and ready to go for you guys! This chapter is a big one, and the next one will have a bit of a time jump in it. We are starting to get deep into the big picture of my story. It is called **Children** of spring and snow; so I hope you all are okay with us getting heavy into the fates of our Starkgaryen babies. I have a lot of cool plans for where we are gonna take our Jonerys family so I hope you're all as excited as I am!_

* * *

"_Your Grace!" Tyrion yelled as Daenerys took a step towards the ship taking them home._

_Daenerys stopped in her tracks and turned back, "Tyrion…"_

"_Please, before you go," He handed Daenerys a note, rolled up and tied with a red ribbon, "Read this only once you are at sea, he'll have a harder time watching you out there."_

"Still haven't opened it?" Jon's voice called out from behind her. Daenerys could feel his presence behind her but kept her eyes out on the sea.

"No," Daenerys replied, her hands fidgeting with the note, "I still don't know if I care enough to know what he has to say. I've forgiven you… but not him."

She could feel Jon reach out for her, his arms wrapping around her waist, "Daenerys…"

"The thing is, I'm not sure if I'm mad at the advice he gave or that which he didn't. I know I can't fully blame him on my final actions," She put her free hand on his and sigh, "But he was my advisor, the Hand of the Queen, and I trusted him to help me be better."

"Everyone has mistakes they are trying to make up for," Jon told her, "Trust me, I had blamed Tyrion for a long time for what I did too."

"He's your brothers' Hand now," Daenerys turned her head back to Jon, "How do we trust that?"

"Well," Jon let Daenerys go and turned her around to face him, "Opening a letter can't hurt."

Daenerys smiles faintly and nods okay. Very slowly, she unties the ribbon holding the letter together and unravels the paper to read the message inside. Her eyes widen as they glance over the three words that are written down. Daenerys could feel a rush of anxiousness run through her as she handed the note slowly for her husband to read himself, and could see Jon quietly gasp as he read the note out loud:

"_**The King Lives."**_

Daenerys could feel herself panting in fear as her mind lingered on dark ideas and worst case scenario, "Do you think he means…?"

Jon crumbled up the letter and took a deep breath to relax his nerves, "Gods, I hope not."

* * *

The trip back home was much quicker than the ship down South. A ship had met them at Storm's End to bring them back to Hardhome, so that way they wouldn't have to ride back. A sea trip was much easier with a growing child than land. Jon knew that Daenerys couldn't wait to be back at Wolvesden, and was homesick the entire time they were away from the North. Both of them decided Arya's wedding would be their last trip for a long while.

They hadn't even docked at Hardhome yet but across the shore in front of them, they could see Kinvara waiting for them at the edge of the dock. Once the ship was docked and they were able to get back onto land, Kinvara was right there ready for them.

"Your back," Her face was more serious than they were used to, "We need to talk."

Jon look at Daenerys than back to Kinvara, "What's wrong?"

"It's time you've seen what I've seen, what Sage had seen," Kinvara explained to them as she pointed her hand out to lead them off the dock, "What the Lord of Light has prophesied about the King and Queen Beyond the Wall."

Kinvara led them down the shore to a bonfire down; far away from the rest of Hardhome. Daenerys asked Parsley to take Lyaella to Olfred's and wait for them to finish talking. Standing around the fire waiting to hear what Kinvara had to say was Daenerys, Jon and their trusted three. Danerys and Jon stood to either side of Kinvara, and the rest of there council surrounded the other side of the fire. Kinvara had Tyrion's note in his hand as she spoke to them.

"Long ago the Lord Of Light; R'hllor, promised the return the Prince or Princess Who Was Promised. Wielding Lightbringer, the Lord's chosen would bring the dawn and save us from the darkness," Kinvara explained to all of them, "Who this Warrior of Light might be has been a mystery thought solved many people and by many of priest, but I have been shown exactly who it is that the Lord has been asking for."

"Who?" Daenerys asked her.

"The three-headed dragon," From inside her long sleeves, Kinvara pulled out the ribbon that was used in Jon and Daenerys' wedding, "Long ago I thought that only meant that he had chosen a Targaryen to bring us to salvation but I was reading the fires wrong. It wasn't Jon Snow or Daenerys Snowborn that he spoke of but a child that would be born from their love. A child of ice and fire, of spring… and of snow," Kinvara looked around at everyone and threw the ribbon into the fire, causing it to grow in size, "The Red Priestess Melisandre had been shown part of the path and did her duty to the Lord by bringing you together but what she didn't realize is that she had brought you together at a time when the Lord was not yet ready for the next step."

"What exactly is the next step?" Davos asked for all of them. Jon could see face become unsettled when Kinvara brought up Melisandre.

Kinvara throws Tyrion's note into the fire next, "I came here Beyond the Wall long ago, before the Night King and his army was banished," Kinvara explained as she got a touch closer to the fire, her eyes staring into it as if it was actually showing her something, "It was here that the Lord led me to Sage and her sisters. He showed me in the flames the vital role they would play in his plans, and I showed her the future that the sisters of Widow's Keep were fighting for," Kinvara looked at Daenerys and then to Jon, "The future that kept them warm through the Endless Winter, and made sure that they would be there when Jon Snow returned to the true North. Do you see it now? The future in the flames?"

Daenerys glanced at her husband then at Kinvara, "All I see is fire."

"Look again," Kinvara waved for both of them to take a step forward, "The Lord has much he'd like to show you."

Daenerys and Jon take a step forward to stare into the flames of the bonfire. They are both skeptical at first but after a few moments, they could see… something. What each of them saw, or at least thought they saw, was very vague and they couldn't make out much of the details of what they saw. To Daenerys, what she believes she saw was someone who _could _be her, or at least looked very much like her, sitting on a throne by the sea on a beautiful beach. Someone with long silver hair like hers. She couldn't even make out the gender or the clothing, but what she could see were the reds and greys in their clothing. To Jon, he sees someone who _looks_ like it might be him who sits on a throne in a forest, once again a gender or face isn't clear but what he can see is this person's hair is dark and curly like his, but much longer. This person is wearing greys and blacks, and the forest surrounding them is covered in snow. After a few moments, the visions in the flames are gone, leaving Jon and Daenerys confused about what exactly they just saw.

"Did you see them? The Dragons who will command the future?" Kinvara asked Daenerys and Jon.

"I'm not sure what it is I saw," Daenerys told her, trying to wrap her mind around what might have been in the flames.

"That is the future that can be, but only if the Three-Headed Dragon rises again. The Night King does live on, hidden inside the Raven, and he is trying desperately to bring back the darkness. If you do not raise the Dragon to be brave and just they will not find the strength needed to stop him," Kinvara told them all, "It is up to them to forge Lightbringer and stop the darkness from spreading."

"And you think," Tormund voice was as aggravated as it was confusing, "You think this hero is one of Jon and Daenerys children?"

"Not just one, the Dragon has _three _heads," Kinvara replied, "Drogon is the first head, the dragon of the sky, and he waits for the rest of his kind. The Dragon of the forest and the dragon of the sea. It is possible that Lyaella is one of these heads, but only time will tell."

Davos now seemed more defensive than before, "Lyaella is just a baby."

"For now, yes," The sly look on Kinvara's face wasn't at all comforting, "But the Lord has shown me the part she plays in the war to come."

"War?" Grey War exclaimed in confusion.

"And the other head?" Tormund questioned.

Kinvara looked in Daenerys direction and inspected her with her eyes, "Soon to come, I'm sure."

"Your Lord is very vague in his prophecies," Jon replied in an agitated manner.

Kinara chuckled lightly to herself, "He tells us what we need to know, and only when we need to know it."

* * *

After what felt like forever being away, Daenerys, Lyaella, and Jon were finally back home at Wolvesden. Daenerys was laying down on the bed playing with Lyaella, and Jon was watching them from his chair in front of the fireplace. At his feet was Ghost, who was also keeping an eye on Lyaella.

They were both rather silent about what they saw during the ride home, but it was all either of them could think about, especially Daenerys, "Do you think she's telling the truth?"

"I don't know," Jon told her honestly, "But what she showed us, it felt so real. It looked so real…"

"Why do you think we saw different things?" Daenerys shot a glance at her husband, but her attention was on their daughter.

"I'm not sure," Jon hunched over in his seat, finding it hard to relax, "All I know is that if there is going to be a war... we need to prepare them."

Daenerys sat up in bed, staring at Lyaella she chewed on a soft doll, "I can't imagine sending Lyaella to war…"

Jon rose from his seat and got on the bed with his girls. Lyaella giggled and yelled excitedly at the sight of her father, and her noises made him smile, "I know, my blood, but we can prepare her so she is ready for anything."

"When does it end? When do we get to live in peace?" Daenerys sighed frustratedly.

"I… I don't think we get to," Jon's words were somber but true. Daenerys looked at him, heartbreak in her eyes, and Jon reached out for her hand, "But we will make sure that our children can. We will be sure we leave their world better than when we entered it."

"All I want is for her to never have to know what we went through, the pain and the lost," Daenerys squeezed Jon's hand tight then looked back to Lyaella, "I don't want that for Lyaella or any other child we might have."

"I don't think we get that choice," Jon told her with a heavy sigh, "But we can make sure that if she does, she will come out much stronger than we ever did."


	29. A Time for Wolves

_I GOT TWO WORDS FOR YOU KIDS: D__OMESTIC JONERYS!_

_This chapter has quite the jump, but for good reason! Monday's chapter and the one after it will also have big jumps, but you will see why. I'm only going to do a couple of them till we get to a point of the story proper for the plot and then things will stop being so jumpy. Everything is slowly coming into its rightful places._

* * *

"Alright push, Dany! You almost got it!" Jon coached his wife, her hand clenching his tight as she pushed with all her might.

Time seemed to pass quickly as Lyaella aged from a babe to tot of only two years, and before they knew it Daenerys was pregnant again. This time pregnancy was a lot more relaxing, the labor not as scary, and when it was time for her to give birth Jon was there. This time, both of them had a bit of a better handle on things.

"**Ahh-**" Daenerys groaned as she pushed with all her might trying to get the baby out or her.

"Alright, Daenerys, one more push you're almost there!" Rosemary's said from between her legs. She was very pleased with herself being there to help Daenerys give birth the second time around since Parsley did all the work for Lyaella.

It didn't get Parsley off the hook, though, and she was still there to hold Daenerys' other hand and wipe her face when she needed it, "You heard her, Your Grace, just one more!"

With one more grunt and scream, Daenerys pushed and the cries of a newborn could be heard. Daenerys chuckled as the babe in Rosemary's hands cried, pleased with what she had accomplished. Rosemary cleaned the blood off the babe and cut the cord before wrapping the newborn in a sheet, "It's a boy, a little prince Your Grace."

"Eddard Targaryen," Daenerys panted through her exhaustion. Rosemary handed the baby off and Daenerys and Jon were in awe. Their son had a lot more hair than Lyaella did when she was a newborn. It was a beautiful jet black color similar to his father, but like his mother, their son also had violet eyes. Daenerys looked at baby Ned and then to Jon, "Just like promised."

Jon's face was beaming at the sight of his newborn son. He had asked Daenerys halfway through her pregnancy if they could name the baby after the Father who raised him if it was a boy, and she agreed it was a wonderful name. There was no other name in the world his son would deserve more than that of the man who put Jon's life above all things, and for that reason, he would be named Eddard.

Daenerys passed the babe to Jon, who took baby Ned out of the room. On the other side of the door was Davos, Grey Worm, and Lyaella. His two-year-old couldn't wait to meet the new baby, and she was absolutely thrilled when she saw her father exit the room with the babe in hand, "It's a boy," Jon announced to those's in the hall, "Eddard Targaryen."

"Congratulations, Your Grace," Davos told him with a smile.

"Baby, baby!" Lyaella chanted excitedly, squirming happily in place. Grey Worm lifted the little princess up so she could see her new brother, "Father, baby!"

"Yes, my love, this is your new brother. His name is Ned, can you say that for me?" Jon asked his daughter. There was so much pure love in his heart for his children, and seeing them interact made his heart soar.

"N-Ned," Lyaella giggle, "See Mum now?"

"Alright, darling," Jon nodded at Grey Worm to put his daughter down and led her back into the room to see Daenerys. He could see that Rosemary and Parsley were quick to clean up the aftermath of childbirth, and most of the blood was already gone. Lyaella ran to the bed to see her mother, who was talking to Parsley.

"Mum!" Lyaella reached up at the edge of the bed for Daenerys to pick her up.

Daenerys smiled at the sight of her oldest, "Hello, love, you meet your brother yet?"

"Brother!" Lyaella pointed back to Jon, who approached the bedside and sat down at the edge of the bed.

Parlsey grabbed her dirty rags and water bucket before heading for the door, "If you need anything, My Queen, I'll be back in a few."

"Thank you, Parsley," Daenerys replied. She then turned back to her daughter to pick her up and put her on the bed. Lyaella laid next to her mom as Jon gave the baby back to her.

The sight of Daenerys cuddled up with baby Ned and Lyaella just about had Jon's heart beating out of his chest. This was the family Jon never thought he would never have. At that moment, Jon couldn't believe he had once vowed to never have something like this, because now staring at them Jon realized that _this _is the love that he had always wanted. While he was sitting there admiring them, he couldn't help but be so grateful. Nothing in the world could compare to the immense amount of love that Jon was feeling, and he never wanted that feeling to leave.

* * *

It wasn't just Jon's family that was growing. The population of Snowhome seemed to be booming, and what was once a little town of maybe a hundred or so men was probably approaching the three to four hundred range. Smaller clans from all over the North had come to start new lives at Snowhome, even some from East and the South had traveled to settled Beyond the Wall. Each of them bringing their traits, skills, and goods. It was hard to believe that the Freefolk were once, for lack of a better word, simple men. Their huts turned to stone homes, and fighting and raiding were traded in for bartering and providing for the people. As promised, the years that followed the Endless Winter was a time for peace and advancement.

The Freefolk didn't just love Snowhome; they absolutely adored their King and Queen.

"The work you've done here is remarkable, big brother," Sansa smiled as she walked Snowhome with Jon. His little sister had come to visit the Capital Beyond the Wall three months after little Ned was born, bringing news of Ayra's pregnancy with her. She was absolutely in love with her niece and nephew, and even more with her role as an aunt. So when she came North, she made sure to spend lots of time with her family, "It's beautiful up here. I would have never expected that it could be like this Beyond the Wall."

"I can't take much credit," Jon chuckled lightly, "Daenerys is the real leader around here, the people love her. She keeps the peace and really puts her heart into making Snowhome better."

"I hear them say wonderful things about you too, you know," Sansa smiled, "They love their King Crow."

"Gods I hate that name," Jon rolled his eyes and Sansa laughed, "My wife is the Dragon Queen, my sister the Red Wolf and I'm just a Crow.. how does that happen?"

"I'm sure they mean nothing by it but love, Jon." Sansa nudged him playfully. They were walking through the market now. It was the heart of Snowhome, according to Jon. All the hunters, gardeners and traders brought their goods to the marker to sell and that made it a popular place amongst the people. "You know…"

"Yes?" Jon turned to face Sansa and she did the same.

There was a smile on her face, soft and somber, "Father would've been so proud."

Jon smiled back, and before he could agree they were interrupted by the sound of his daughter calling for them. "Father! Aunt Sansa!" The two of them turned their heads back to see that not far behind them was Lyaella, Daenerys and little Ned. Lyaella ran forward to her aunts while Daenerys slowly walked towards them. As Lyaella got close, Sansa bent down to reach for her niece, picking her up into the air as she jumped into her arms.

"Hello, my little love!" Sansa pulled Lyaella in for a big hug, making the two-year-old giggle.

As Daenerys approached them, Jon pulled her close by her side, giving Ned a kiss on his head, "Didn't think I'd see you guys walking around today, thought you were busy all morning."

"Davos is covering for me this morning," Daenerys replied, "I wanted to take Lyaella for a walk. It's beautiful today, and summer isn't going to last forever."

"No, unfortunately, I received a raven from the citadel before I made my trip here," Sansa explained to them, "They think we'll get another year or so out of this summer, and fall will arrive soon enough after."

"I like summer, Aunt Sansa," Lyaella told Sansa as she nuzzled her head into the crook of Sansa's neck, little arms wrapped around her neck.

Sansa turned her head to kiss Lyaella's temple, "So do I, love, but you know the Stark words."

"Winter is coming," Lyaella strung up straight with a smile on her face.

Sansa looked at Jon who had a proud, smug look on his face then back to Lyaella, "Yes, my darling, it always does."

* * *

In what felt like a blink of an eye, little Ned had turned one and Jon's son had learned how to walk. Now that he was mobile, Ned had become quite the explorer. He was always trying to get into things and go on little adventures. He was a curious tot, and where ever he would go Ghost was sure to follow. So it didn't surprise him when Kinvara came to meet their son, and she explained to them that little Ned was _definitely _not one of the dragon heads.

"He was named appropriately," Kinvara explained to Daenerys and Jon as they all watched little Ned playing on the floor, "Your son is a wolf, there is no doubt about it."

"The Stark in that boy is undeniable," Daenerys smirked in agreement as she watched her son, "You can see it in his eyes when he looks at Ghost."

Jon looked from his son to Kinvara as he sat back in his chair, "So what does that mean for your _prophecy_?"

Kinvara chuckled, "Looks like you both will have to try again."

Daenerys scoffed, "And if I have another child, and it is _still _not the dragon you seek, what then? I'm not having a hundred children just to please the Lord of Light."

"Nor do I expect you to, it's possible none of your children will be the dragon he speaks of. Maybe it's your grandchildren, or maybe theirs," Kinvara told them both as she looked back to little Ned, "All that's for certain is that the Dragon will have Targaryen blood coursing through their veins. Only time will tell what the Lord's true plan is, and I expect things will become clear soon enough."

* * *

"Do you think she's right, about her prophecies and such?" Jon was leaned against the wall watching Daenerys brush Lyaella's hair, while little Ned played on the other side of the room with Ghost.

Texture wise, Lyaella's hair was basically the same as her mother, and he was impressed with how much it had grown for a three-year-old. Daenerys sighed as she continued brushing, "I'm not sure, but I still can't get my mind off what she showed us. It's been more over two years and I can still see it in my mind clear as day."

"Mum, braid my hair too?" Lyaella looked back at Daenerys and batted her dark eyes, a sweet smile on her face.

Daenerys' heart melted by the way her daughter smiled at her, she never knew how to say no to Lyaella, "Of course, my love."

Jon admired his girls as he watched Daenerys braid Lyaella's hair. He had noticed his wife started braiding her hair after Lyaella was born, and the braids became a little more intricate after the birth of Ned. She had explained to him once the significance of her braids, and why she stopped braiding it after she was brought back by Kinvara. Now that she was a mother, it had seemed her children was her newest conquests, "One more, and if it's not us than it's not us."

Daenerys stared at Jon confused, "One more what, my blood?"

"Baby," Jon told her, causing Daenerys to stop completely and look at him strangely, "Not now, of course! When you're ready."

Daenerys scoffed playfully and went back to braiding Lyaella's hair, "Do you want one more child because of the prophecy or because _you_ want another baby?"

On the other side of the room, little Ned giggled and threw hands in the air, "Baby!"

Daenerys and Jon gasped at their sons' first word, and Lyaella quickly copied her brother, "Mum he said 'baby'!"

Daenerys looked back to Jon with a shocked look on his face and Jon immediately burst out into laughter. Daenerys couldn't help to smile, her husband didn't laugh like this often and it warmed her heart to see him truly happy like this, "The council has spoken," Daenerys smirked as she turned back to Lyaella, "One more it is, then."


	30. Dragons Blood

_Happy Monday, kiddos!_

_So this weekend I got my first bitter review. It was more hateful than it was constructive critacism, and it had me thinking about the way I write my Daenerys. In my eyes, Daenerys isn't a crazy power hungry monarch that the end of the show depicted her as. Daenerys is a smart, clever and a stragic ruler. She knows when she right and when she's wrong. This person claims I write Daenerys off as a broodmare and a housewife which is not the case. Daenerys is the true political compared to Jon, and the real brains behind the success of Snowhome. Jon doesn't know diddly shit about being King and Daenerys does. As well as being a good ruler, motherhood is something I feel is very important to Daenerys. She lost her first son, and I feel like a second chance at children isn't something she would take lightly. She is as much as a devoted Queen as a Mother, and just because she isn't going around on Drogon burning her enemies doesn't mean she's lost her entire character. If you don't like the way I write my Daenerys then don't read my fic, it's that easy lol. Also Lyaella is named after Lyanna Stark and Rhaella Targaryen, so no not all of their kids have Stark names._

_Okay rant over, back to your daily fic._

* * *

"Alright love, just aim a little higher… no no keep your back straight, okay now let go." The whoosh of an arrow followed by the crack of the head colliding with the wood startled little Ned, who was sitting right next to her which caused Daenerys to chuckle. Her eyes gazed down to the target away from them, where she could see the arrow hit just outside the target. With a proud smile, Daenerys looked back to her almost four-year-old daughter and applaud, "Wonderful, Lyaella! You're doing so well my darling."

"But Mum, I missed!" Lyaella huffed as she turned to face her mom.

Daenerys got up, leaving little Ned to play alone, and walked over to the target to pull out the arrow, "Last time you only could hit the outer rings, you're improving quite quickly, darling."

Lyaella sighed, "But I wanna hit the targets as you can."

Daenerys smiled and walked back to Lyaella. She took a knee next to her daughter, and helped her set up her body for the next shot, "Now remember, inhale on the draw, exhale on the release, okay?" She stood up and took a step back, watching as Lyaella did as told. With a deep breath, Lyaella drew back her arrow and on her exhale she let the arrow go, watching carefully to see where it would land.

Right before it made contact, a voice from behind them made Lyaella forget about what she was doing, "There you all are, I've been looking for my family all day."

"Father!" Lyaella smiled at the sight of her dad, who had been gone for a month while he traveled around the North with Tormund visiting the many clans Beyond the Wall.

"Right on target, I see someone has been training very hard with their mother," Jon smirked and nodded his head back to the target. When Lyaella turned around she could see she had hit the bullseye straight on.

"Mum I did it!" The oldest Targaryen yelled excitedly as she jumped up and down.

"Wonderful my dear, now see if you can do it again." Daenerys walked past Lyaella and ruffled her long wavy hair before she approached her husband. Little Ned had already beat her to him, her boy now being cuddled his father. Jon smiled as she got close, pulling her in to give her a kiss, "How was your trip?"

"Cold," Jon chuckled, "Winter isn't far off now. Many of the father north clans are starting to experience snowy weather."

"Well, we always knew spring and summer wouldn't last forever," Daenerys told him as they both looked back to watch their daughter practice, "You Starks are always right eventually."

Jon smirked, "So how is everything here."

"Lyaella's name day celebration is coming together well," Daenerys smiled as Lyaella got another hit, her almost five-year-old daughter was a skilled child, to say the least, "We have more than enough harvest to last us at least a seven-year winter, hopefully, it won't be much longer than that. Hardhome is expecting a big shipment of good within the next few weeks, and your sisters should be arriving by weeks end."

"And this, my blood, is why you're in charge." Jon kissed the top of her head again and put little Ned down, "How about you, Ned, you think Mum is a good leader?"

"Mum the best!" His son smiled, "I go play?"

"Yes, love, you can go play." Daenerys nodded and Ned headed back to his toys, "You are a good King too, you know." She kept her eyes on her children as she complimented her husband, "What we do here is a two-person job, we both keep the peace around here. We both put in the sweat, blood, and tears to make sure everything runs as it should."

"I know, I'm just saying," Jon pulled Daenerys closer by her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, "I couldn't do this without you. I know nothing about politics and all the other things you do here. You're a much better Queen than I am King."

"I know," Daenerys joked and Jon squeezed her tight as he gave her a kiss, "But our balance for things is how we make this work."

"Aye, I suppose it is."

* * *

A week after Jon got home, he and Daenerys had thrown a Name Day celebration for Lyaella. Their oldest was now five and _gods _was she smart for a five-year-old. Their daughter was very wise and could catch on when her parents tried to hide things from her. Which is why they didn't bother throwing a surprise celebration for her. Clansmen from all Beyond the Wall came to celebrate their princess's birthday, as well did Jon's sisters. There were also some special surprise visits from some of their former Southern allies, such as Yara Greyjoy and Samwell Tarly. Also to Jon's dismay, Daario Naharis had also sailed in from the East to celebrate the name day of Jon and Daenerys' oldest child.

All that came to visit brought not only presents for their daughter but tributes to the Targaryen family as well. The dynasty that Daenerys and Jon were establishing Beyond the Wall was becoming a big deal, sure it wasn't as grand or as advance as Westeros or Essos but the Kingdom they ruled was very enticing to all who visited. Not just because of its beauty, but because of how peaceful the land Beyond the Wall had become.

"You have done quite well for yourself, My Queen," Daario told Daenerys as he stood beside her at the head table. The feast in her daughter's name had become quite the event, and everyone seemed to be having a wonderful time, "I'm impressed, this isn't how I always imagined you."

"I didn't realize conqueror was the only way for me to get validation," Daenerys replied to him bluntly, her eyes on her children. They were dancing around in the middle of the hall with Sam's children little Sam and Josephine Tarly, and her nephew Robb Baratheon. She was pleased by the happy faces of her children as they danced, their presence filling her heart with love.

"I'm just saying, this isn't what I expected. I don't think it's a bad look for you, though." Daario stuttered as he tried to reword his previous statement.

"When I lost my firstborn, Rhaego, I thought that that was it for me. I would never experience what it was like to have a family again," Daenerys played with the rim of her untouched glass of wine as she continued talking, "What is everything I do for if there is no one to live out my dreams once I die for the last time? Why be Queen if all that would mean is a lifetime of loneliness? Being Queen isn't half the experience that Motherhood is," Daenerys chuckled and rose to her feet, turning as she did to look Daario in the eyes, "There is no title I would rather have in this world than _mother_."

"What I mean to say was," Daario sighed as rubbed the back of his neck, "All of this, it suits you better than I ever thought it could. I'm glad… that you never went back."

Daenerys smiled softly, "As am I, my friend."

Jon could see Daenerys chatting with Daario from where he was on the other side of the room. He was sitting with Sam and not far away from them Gilly was catching up with her sisters. "Gods, I really don't like that man."

"I never saw you as the jealous type, Jon," Sam chuckled as he watched his friend turn back around.

"He comes here and acts like he knows how things are here, but he hasn't a clue," Jon told him as he took a sip of his ale, "We've done so much to not be like other Kingdoms. Every day is a struggle to be better, not just as a whole but in every means of the word. Better rulers, better parents… better people. When people from other kingdoms come here I don't want them to see us as _Kinslayers _or _Mad Queens_, I want them to see us as what we've fought so hard to become. I just can't help but feel-"

"Judged?" Sam finished the sentence for him, "Jon, you're the bravest, stronger and sometimes dumbest person I've ever know," Sam and Jon both laughed at his statement before Sam continued talking, "You have both done, questionable things, I understand that but I don't think anyone here judges either of you for that anymore."

"Bran still does," Jon took a long drink of his ale before slamming the cup down, "No offense, but _your _King still wants me dead, remember?"

"What are you two going to do about that?" Sam questioned

Jon sighed, rubbing the temple of his forehead, "You know I can't tell you that."

Sam huffed, crossing his arms over the table, "Your brother… he's my king, yes, but you are my best friend Jon. I would never put your family in harm's way."

"I know but if I tell you, you'd be unintentionally doing it anyway," Jon explained, "Their safety is my top priority, and if telling you somehow puts them in danger then I just can't bring myself to do it." Before Sam could agree or argue Jon's statement, a clansman approached Jon and whispered something quietly in his ear. Jon sighed at his words and quickly rushed to his feet, "I'm sorry Sam, I have something I have to take care of."

"No worries, we'll talk later then." Sam watched as Jon and the clansman rushed off. From the other side of the hall, he could see another clansman whispering into Daenerys' ear causing her to get up and do the same. Something important was clearly going on.

* * *

"We aren't sure where he landed, luckily it was one of our men who noticed him flying around up there otherwise there probably would have been a panic. Last we did see him, he was headed east towards the river," Davos told Daenerys and Jon as he watched them mount their horses. Drogon had been spotted flying overhead not long ago, and it wouldn't be good for anyone if Jon and Daenerys' guests found out.

Daenerys rode off first, and Jon turned back to talk to Davos before following her, "If someone asks for us, stall. We shall return as soon as Drogon is dealt with."

"Of course, Your Grace." With a nod of Davos' head, Jon turned back and rushed off to follow his wife.

They rode for an hour or so before they picked up on Drogon's trail. He had stopped to hunt which Jon could only assume was either a couple of wild boars or stags and then continued forward. After another hour of riding, Daenerys and Jon eventually found the large dragon resting by the river. It had been over five years since they had seen Drogon, and from what Daenerys could tell he had definitely gotten a bit bigger. Jon waited behind with both the horses as Daenerys went alone to approach the dragon.

She moved slowly, being careful not to spook her son, "Drogon," she called for him as spoke Valyrian, "Drogon, what are you doing here? It's too cold for you, my son." Daenerys smiled as Drogon's eyes opened to look at her. The large dragon breathed calmly as his mother approached him, her hands resting on the side his large skull as she placed her head down on his, "You should go back east, a place of winter is not a place for you Drogon." Drogon exhaled heavily as she spoke. Daenerys could see his eyes staring out at Jon. "We don't need you just yet, my dear, but when we do you will know."

There was a rustle in the forest around them that make the horse huff and worry. As the horse got anxious, Drogon lifted his head to see what was going on, and Daenerys looked back to Jon nervously. She could see him trying to calm the horses, and Daenerys suddenly got the feeling that something was wrong. As Drogon rose to his feet to defend himself, Daenerys could see an arrow wiz through the air and hit Drogon in the face. The arrow did nothing but irritate the dragon, causing his breathing to get heavier.

Daenerys ran out to see where the arrow came from, and down the side of the river standing in a clearing was Lyaella with her little bow in hand, "Leave my Mum alone!"

"Lyaella, no!" Daenerys screamed as she looked back at Drogon who was opening his mouth to fire at her daughter. Daenerys yelled for Drogon to stop in Valyrian but everything seemed to happen too quickly. She could hear Jon screaming their daughter's name as a blast of fire left Drogon and the flames engulfed Lyaella. Daenerys cried as she pushed Drogon's face away, too scared to watch the horror that was happening, "Drogon, Stop! I said stop!"

When Drogon's flames settled, the dragon took to the sky and flew off. There was a moment of terror as Daenerys stood there. Her body refusing to move and her eyes glued to the site before her. It took her a couple of minutes before Daenerys could look at Jon whos face had gone pale as tears fell from his eyes, then back to the burnt pile of ash where their daughter once stood. Daenerys sobbed as she approached the site slowly, Jon not far behind her. She could feel Jon's hand on her shoulder as they both looked down into the ash and both of them gasped at the site before them. Lyaella was alive.

Their daughter laid there in the middle of the scorched ground, unburnt. Just as her mother did long ago, Lyaella stood in the flames and lived. Her dress and bow and burned to ash, but their daughter still lived, "Lyaella!"

Daenerys dropped to her as she picked her daughter off the ground and pulled into her arms. She sobbed as she covered her daughter in kisses, and Jon wrapped his arms around both of his girls as he let out a sigh of relief. Lyaella coughed, trying to get the smoke out of her lungs, "I didn't burn, Mum."

"That's right, my darling," Daenerys replied as she held Lyaella's face, "Fire can not kill a dragon."


	31. Daughter of Snow

_So I just wanna start by saying in yesterday's rant I kind of made Jon sound dumber than he is, and for that I'm sorry. The point I was trying to get across is that ruling Beyond the Wall is a team effort, and Daenerys pulls in the same amount of work that Jon does and vice versa. They are BOTH King and Queen, and BOTH of them work hard to do things together. I was just triggered and ranted without thinking._

_Now, today's chapter is super long and that's cause a lot happens I just couldn't break up. From here on out there wouldn't be any more big jumps for a long while. As we dive deeper into the bigger picture, our focus will shift between Jon and Danaerys and their children. Also for anyone who might as later, yes I will explain WHY they named their third born THAT NAME. Just not yet lol_

* * *

"_Your aim is excellent, Lyaella," Daenerys tells her oldest as she watches her practice her archery. Winter has finally come, and Daenerys is expecting her third and final child. She looks as if she is at the end of her pregnancy but she has a few weeks left. Lyaella is closing in on six years old, her children are growing faster than she could ever imagine. "Your arms are good but you need to keep your feet more apart or you're going to have a hard time with balance."_

"_Yes, Mum." Lyaella runs out to grab the arrow she just shot. She had come with her parents back to Widow's Keep so she could be there when the new baby was born. She and little Ned were both very excited to meet their new brother or sister, it was all they'd talk about. Lyaella takes the arrow back out at least the length of Kinvara's hut before she turns around to ready herself. She makes sure to watch her own feet before she pulls back the bow and fires the arrow. Just as Lyaella let the arrow go, she could hear her mother groaning uncomfortably. She turns around to see her mother leaning over in agony. Lyaella can see her mom is in a lot of pain and drops her bow as she rushes over to her side, "Mum!"_

"_I'm fine my lo-__**ahh!**_" _Daenerys holds her belly as she groans out in pain and both of them can hear a pop. As Daenerys looks down, she can see a clear liquid and blood seeping through and leaking down her dress. It was clear to her what had happened; her water broke. Daenerys started breathing heavier, trying not to lose cool it in front of her daughter. "Lyaella go get Rosemary… and your father. Hurry!"_

**Whoosh!**

There is a target sitting out in the distance littered in arrows, all crushed on top of each other right in the center circle. Another arrow fires and splits the one that just landed in two. Across the way is Lyaella, now ten years old, with a beautiful bow in hand. It's painted black and red and has a unique dragon design etched into it. Lyaella herself has gotten taller, and her long silver hair has been pulled back in a singular braid. Her winter clothes are black with red stitching, and there is a three-headed dragon with a single direwolf head embroidered into her dress.

As she goes to fire another arrow, a voice behind her stops her. "Lyaella," She doesn't have to turn around to knows that voice is her father.

Her answer is blunt and short, "Yes, Father?"

"We are riding back home now, love, gather your things please," Jon sighs silently as his daughter lowers her bow and put it's over her back.

"Alright, Father." Lyaella grabs her quiver which is thrown to the floor a bit away from her and marches past Jon without even making eye contact.

Without a word, Lyaella and Jon head back to the entrance of Widow's Keep where Daenerys is waiting for them with a now 7 turning 8-year-old Ned and a 5-year-old girl who is the spitting image of Jon but with Daenerys' eyes. When the girl sees Jon she rushed into his arms, and he carries her back over to the group. Lyaella rolls her eyes at the little girl as she makes her way over to her mother, being sure to stand right next to her and away from her father.

"I know I'm not a real doctor, but I'd say you're back to full health," Rosemary told Daenerys with a relaxed smile on her face. Daenerys looked worried, but Rosemary put her hand on her shoulder to calm her, "Really, Your Grace, you're fine now."

"I just rather be sure," Daenerys looked back at Jon, who was playing around with Ned and their youngest, "That scare we had years ago really set our family on edge."

"I know, but that's in the past now," Rosemary smiled to Lyaella, who barely flashed a smirk her way, then looked back to Daenerys, "Tell my sister and that son of mine I said hi, will you? It would be nice if they'd come and visit once in a while."

Daenerys smiled and reached out to hug Rosemary, "Will do, Rosemary, it was great seeing you as always."

"Next time I'll come to you," Rosemary hugged her back, "This winter has not been a kind one."

* * *

_Daenerys is her labor bed and Lyaella and Ned are waiting outside to meet their new baby brother or sister. They can hear that things seem to be going wrong by the sounds of all the talking and screaming going on. Lyaella could remember what it sounded like while she waited for her mother to give birth to Ned, but this sounded a lot worse. They waited what felt like hours, long enough for Ned to pass out on the floor and one of the sisters to come by and bring him to bed. Now it was only Lord Davos and herself waiting for the baby. After a long time, Lyaella could hear the sounds of a baby crying. She jumped to her feet, expecting her father to come out and introduce their new sibling, instead, she could hear the midwives panic and a moment later her father rushes out asking Davos to send for Parsley and to send a messenger to Volantis. Lyaella doesn't pay attention to their conversation and instead peeks into the room only to catch a glimpse of her mother covered in blood. Rosemary and the other midwives surround her in a panic and off to the side she sees her newborn baby sibling on the floor bloodied and crying. Lyaella can feel her breathing get heavy as she turns back to her father. She watches Davos run away without a word and her father rushes back into the room and closes the door behind him. _

_It wasn't until late the next day that he would go see them; without the newborn in his arms._

_As Jon entered the room little Ned rushed over and jumped into his arms, "Father!"_

_Lyaella watched as her father hugged her brother tight. She tried to look past him, half expecting their mother and the new baby to be right behind him, "Where is Mum?"_

_Her father's face looked as pale as the snow outside her window. He brought Ned over and sat him next to Lyaella, "I need to explain something to you both," Jon sighed, trying to keep his composer, "Your mother… something happened when she was giving birth to the baby. She's very sick and we don't know when she'll be better."_

_Lyaella looked down trying to process what her father said. Ned was confused about what that meant, but knew that something was off, "And the baby?"_

"_A girl," Jon smiled as he sniffled back any emotions he might have had, "Your mother and I named her Valyria. The midwives said she came earlier than she was supposed to so they need to keep a special watch on her to make sure she gets big and strong."_

_Ned nodded okay but Lyaella still sat there with her head down. There was an uncomfortable moment of silence between the three of them before his eldest finally spoke, "Is Mum going to die?"_

_Jon hesitates, her question making him take a deep breath to calm his nerves but Lyaella can already see that her father has been on edge this whole time, "No, my love, I don't think she will," His words came out as if he was trying to convince himself they were true, "Your mother is very strong, she's going to be okay."_

_Lyaella looked at him with disbelief, "How do you know?"_

_Jon bit his lip, not sure how to reassure her, "Lyaella…"_

"_What if she dies?! What will we do without her?!" Lyaella broke out into tears as she rushed to her feet, "I don't want a sister! I want Mum!"_

"My love, are you getting off your horse?" The sound of Daenerys' voice broke Lyaella out of the daydream she was having. She nodded her head yes and dismounted as her mother asked. They were back home once again at Wolvesden. Without a word, Lyaella follows her parents, brother, and sister from the stable to the strong home. Ned and Valyria rush into the great hall as the doors open where they are greeted by Parsley, who looks very pregnant. Lyaella walks up to greet Parsley and behind them, her parents go off to talk to Kristof and Tormund.

"Finally, my favorite little students have returned," Parsley greeted Lyaella with a smile, who's face kept emotionless as she spoke, "I hope you've been practicing on your footwork while you were gone. You are going to have a lot of training to catch up on this week."

Lyaella sighed, unmoved by Parsley's always happy demeanor, "I don't understand. All this for what? We have guards don't we..."

"Very true, Princess, but there will come a time where you won't," Parsley put her arm around Lyaella as she guided her through the great hall, "It's always best to be able to defend yourself."

"Didn't your sister tell you to take it easy?" Lyaella rolled her eyes as Parsley looked down on her with a smile, "Pregnant women shouldn't be instructing children in archery, they are supposed to be resting."

"Aye, but I can sit down and yell at you at the same time," Parsley chuckled, "I do it with all my own children, what makes you any different?"

Lyaella gave her a very distinct and brooding face, "I'm a princess, that's the difference."

"You are, but I'm your elder, and your parents told me when you are under my care I can treat you however I please," Parsley pulled Lyaella closer to her, making the ten-year-old groan annoyingly, "Now, my dear princess, let us see how your swing has improved."

* * *

Hours later Lyaella found herself outside in the snow using a wooden sparring sword to practice with a little ginger boy. Off to their right is Parsley sitting on a bench. On one side of her sits Ned and Valyria. On the other sit a girl of five, a boy of four and twin girls who are just about three years old. Sage, Krause, and the twins Sabina and Annora all belonged to Parsley. Little Sage was born only a few days before Valyria, and since Daenerys was sick it was Parsley who took care of her when their own mother couldn't. Since then, Parsley had moved to Snowhome, and helped raised the Targaryen children from time to time.

"Lyaella you aren't moving your feet enough," Parsley instructed from where she sat, "Aiden lift your head or the princess is going to break your nose!"

Aiden Giantsbane was now eleven-years-old and spent most of his time between Wolvesden and Widow's Keep. The young ginger boy was tall for his age and would be sent often to stay with his aunt in hopes he could spend more time with his father. Usually, he would just end up spending his time training with Lyaella.

With a smirk on his face, Aiden managed to trip Lyaella with his foot and the princess tumbled to the ground. "Little faster next time, alright, dragon girl?" Aiden smiled as he holds his wooden sword pointed at Lyaella's neck. His smile agitated her, and Lyaella smacked the sword out of her face. While Aiden is busy staring at Lyaella, Ned and Valyria run over and jump on top of him.

Parsley starts to laugh, but Lyaella isn't very impressed by her little siblings coming to her rescue. "Wonderful, you two!" Parsley clapped and Ned and Valyria giggled back to their seats, "You need to keep your guard up, Aiden, the dragon has three heads, you know!"

Aiden tried to help Lyaella up but she smacked his hand away as she looked to Parsley, "What do you know about dragons?"

"I know that they are fighters," Parsley replied as she rubbed her belly, "And they don't give up so easily."

"Have you ever seen a dragon before, Aunt Parsley?" Aiden asked her as they both approached his aunt.

Parsley smiled and nodded yes, "I have, sweet child, a long time ago."

"I've seen the dragon before," Lyaella told them as she glanced between Aiden and Parsley.

"I remember," Parsley replied, "I believe you snuck out on your fifth name day just so you could follow your parents out of the castle," The kids giggled and Parsley smirked, "Do you remember him?"

"Yes," Lyaella replied, and she could Aiden was unimpressed with her experience, "He was bigger than any building I've ever seen, even bigger than Wolvesden. He tried to kill me…"

Aiden scoffed at Lyaella's story, "You've never seen a dragon."

"I have!" Lyaella snapped back at him, "Mum says Drogon is my brother. One day I might even ride him!"

"Sure," Aiden replied mockingly, "And one day I'll be King Beyond the Wall."

"You can't be a King, your just a boy!" Lyaella argued.

"Alright, you two that's enough!" Parsley raised her voice so she knew both of them were listening to her, "If you're going to fight let it be with your swords, not your tongues," Lyaella and Aiden stared at each other in confusion then back to Parsley, "Well, go on then!"

* * *

_A few months after Valyria is born, Lyaella had gone to visit the new baby on her own. There was no one else in the room as she approached the little bassinet which her baby sister laid. As Lyaella looks upon Valyria she can feel a fire in her grow. Suddenly, she is full of a lot of pent up anger. She was mad that her mother was sick, and it was all because of her new sister. In a moment of rage, Lyaella decides to sacrifice her sister in hopes that her mom gets better. Taking a nearby candle, Lyaella tries putting it to the baby's skin to burn her. As the flames touch Valyria, Lyaella is hit with a revelation. Valyria is like her and cannot burn. At that moment, Lyaella realized what she did was wrong and stupid. Now full of resentment, she put the candle back as quickly as she could and never told a soul of what she had done._

Later that night, Lyaella got some alone time with her mother right before bed. She sat before a little vanity in her room as Daenerys brushed her hair for her, "How did you and father become King and Queen?"

Daenerys smiled softly as she answered Lyaella's questions, "The Freefolk chose your Father, and then he chose me."

Lyaella thought about her next question for a moment before she looked back to asked it to her mother, "Will I have to marry someone to be King one day?"

Daenerys chuckled softly shaking her head no as her daughter turned her head back, "Not if you don't want to, my love. Your aunt is Queen and has no intention of taking a husband."

Lyaella's reply was almost immediately after, "But then she can't have babies."

"Your Aunt Sansa is more than fine with not having children," Daenerys explained to her eldest, "It's just not something she desires. Not every woman wants to be a mother, and that's okay."

"I don't want children, either," Lyaella told her mother, "Nothing good comes out of having a baby."

Daenerys laughs at her daughters' remark, not sure where her daughter was getting at, "What makes you think that?" She asked her, "Having children was the best thing that ever happened to me. Whether it was you three, or my dragons, I wouldn't trade any of you for the world."

"Women can die while having babies. Your mother did, and so did Fathers," Lyaella eyes drifted away sadly as she spoke, "You almost died when you had Valyria…"

"I'm still here, Lyaella, it's all in the past," Daenerys put the brush down and turned Lyaella around to face her. When she wouldn't look her in the eyes, Daenerys lifted Lyaella's chin so she could, "Also, I'm more than certain that neither my mother or your Father's regretted giving their lives for ours. Mothers put their children's lives first, before all things."

Lyaella's eyes started to water, "Do you ever regret any of us?"

Daenerys smiles softly as she pulled Lyaella close to her, kissing her on the cheek, "No, my sweet, and I never will."


	32. Sweet Little Ward

_I really like this chapter. Things are about to get fun. I hope everyone is enjoying these newer chapters with the Targaryen children!_

* * *

A week after they returned from Widow's Keep, Daenerys and Jon received news that Kinvara was bringing them something very important from Volantis and that she would need the whole family present for this gift. Daenerys and Jon had no idea what that meant, but the day they head Kinvara's ship was docked in Hardhome they were sure to be ready to greet her when she walked through the door of Wolvesden.

Jon and Daenerys stood before the head table as they waited for Kinvara to walk through their doors, with their three children standing to Daenerys's left.

"I don't like the red woman, Mother," Little Ned told her as he stood there impatiently waiting.

"I know darling," Daenerys glance at Ned and could see him fidgeting, "But she is a loyal friend to our family."

"Do we all _have_ to be here with Kinvara arrives?" Lyaella was the next to complain.

Jon chuckled, "Yes, unfortunately."

Lyaella rolled her eyes and both her siblings chuckled. Right after their father remark, the main doors for Wolvesden opened wide and though the door came Kinvara. They all could see that there was a young girl following her in, who wore a similar red robe to what Kinvara had on. Both girls boys as they approached the royal family, the young girl standing to Kinvara's side.

"Queen Daenerys, King Jon, I'd like to introduce you to my apprentice Kattra," Kinvara pointed to the young girl on her left, "This young one is an orphan from Naarth, training to be a red priestess of R'hllor. It has been requested by the High Priest in Volantis for you to take Kattra in as your Ward and let her continue her training here in Snowhome."

"This is what we're standing here for?" Lyaella whispered frustratedly making Ned and Valyria giggle again, turning heads and covering mouths so their mother wouldn't notice.

"Lyaella, please," Daenerys shot this look to her children that made them all stop fooling around then look back to her guest.

"How old is she? She seems too young to be a priestess," Jon questioned as he looked between Kattra and Kinvara.

"She's seven, Your Grace," Kinvara explained, "But I promise you she is very skilled for her age. You might find having a priestess around full time very useful."

Daenerys stares for few moments at the little, dark-skinned, curly-haired brunette, who reminded her so much of Missandae, "But she's only a child, are you sure this is wise?"

"Kattra came to us on her own free will, and begged us for almost a month to let her train amongst us," Kinvara smiled, placing her hand behind the girls' head, "She is very serious in her training to become a priestess."

"I hope to serve you well, Your Grace," Kattra spoke to Daenerys in Valyrian as she bowed, "It's an honor to serve the great House Targaryen in the name of our Lord."

Daenerys smiled, replying in the same language, "No need to bow, child, you are part of this family now." Daenerys looked to her husband, who nodded in agreement and then turned back to Kinvara. Her next words were in the common tongue, "She can stay."

Jon smiled as he looked at Kattra, "Daenerys and I will raise her like she's one of our own."

"Just as the Lord hoped for, Your Grace," Kinvara smiled at Jon's reply, and then looked down at Kattra. "May the Lord guide you to do the right thing while you serve under House Targaryen."

"Yes, High Priestess," Kattra replied with a slight smile.

* * *

Over the next month, Kattra seemed to be getting along well with most of the Targaryen family. Jon and Daenerys kept their promise and treated her as one of their children, and Valyria and Ned got along great with her. It was Lyaella who was having a hard time getting along with the newest member of their family. She didn't want a new sister. Lyaella didn't even want Valyria, but now she was stuck with two little sisters constantly following her.

"Leave me **alone**!" Lyaella yelled through her bedroom door.

Valyria knocked again, "Lyaella we just want you to play with us."

"I don't want to play with your baby toys, I have my training to do!" Lyaella replied from the other side of the door.

Valyria looked at Kattra, who struggled, the back to the door, "Fine… you're going to miss out."

The two girls giggled as they ran away. They headed through the halls of Wolvesden, sneaking around as if they were up to no good. After a few minutes, they arrived at the door that led to their parents' room. Looking around to make sure no notice them, Valyria and Kattra quickly entered the room and shut the door behind them. Waiting in the room for them was Ned and Ghost, lying on the floor near him.

"Little Wolf, did you get the thing I asked for?" Kattra asked as she approached him.

With a smirk on his face, Ned turned around and pointed to the little table next to his fathers' chair, "One lit candle, just as you asked."

"Are you going to show us magic, Kattra?" Valyria asked her as she followed Kattra to the candle.

Kattra picked the lit candle off the table and brought it over to the fireplace. She used the candle to light the wood inside, and then put the candle back, "No, what I'm going to show you is much more magical than anything else in the whole West."

Both Ned and Valyria stood on either side of Kattra. All three kids were staring into the fire, when Kattra turned to Ned, "Alright you first Little Wolf, I need something that's part of you. Hair, blood doesn't matter."

"I got it," Valyria ran to her father's chest on the other side of the room where she knew he kept his special things. From inside the chest, Valyria pulled out a dagger and brought it back to the others, "Give me your hand."

"For what?" Ned questioned as he stepped back from his sister. Behind him, Ghost started to growl defensively.

"It's okay Ghost," Valyria told the direwolf. She looked back to her brother and grabbed his wrist, "I'm going to hurt you, stupid, I'm just going to prick your finger."

Valyria takes the dagger and sticks it into Ned's finger until she gets him to bleed. Ned hisses as it punctures him, pulling away once he starts to bleed, "That still hurt!"

"It'll be worth it," Kattra told him as she let him closer to the fire, "Now, just let the blood drip into the fire for a moment, I just got to grab something." Valyria watched as Kattra went to the other side of the room and pulled out some herbs from under Daenerys and Jon's bed. She ran back to Ned and through the herbs into the fire, "Alright, you can step forward now."

Ned did as told, sucking on his bleeding finger, "Now what?"

"Look into the fire, Little Wolf, tell me what you see," Kattra told him.

Valyria looked confused, "It's just a fire, how is he going to see anything?"

"If he's lucky," She told Valyria as Ned stepped closer to the fire, "The Lord of Light will show him something he's supposed to see. A glimpse of a future he might have one day."

Ned stared into the fire with uncertainty, "All I see is fire and wood."

"Well don't give up now, Ned," Valyria cheered as she urged her brother on, "Keep on looking, what if you see something cool!"

Ned continues to stare into the fire until he does eventually see _something_, "It's me! Or it looks like me... and there's Ghost! I'm big.. Like Father, and have a crown on my head…" Ned leans in a touch more to try and get a better look, "I look like a King but I'm wearing weird clothes."

"Weird how?" Valyria asked him.

"They don't look like what father wears…" Ned glances back to his sister then into the flames once more, "It's gone."

"He should you what he wanted you to see, nothing more and nothing less," Kattra explained to him.

"I want to go next!" Valyria chanted excitedly. The youngest Targaryen pricked her own finger with her fathers' dagger and let the blood drip into the fire.

Kattra stood directly behind her, watching her carefully, "Just give it a moment, when he's ready, he will show you something."

Valyria pulled her hand back and anxiously waited to see something as she stared into the fire. There was a smile on her face as she waited, but as she started to see something it faded, "I see… darkness."

"Darkness?" Ned asked confused, "What else?"

"Nothing it's just dark," Valyria took another step closer to the fire, "There's snow on the floor, I can't see anything but the snow… wait" The five-year-old eyes grew wide, "There's someone out there, a man… he… he," Valyria started panting, the vision in the fire making her anxious, "He looks weird... like he's made of ice," Her panting started to increase as looked into the fire, "He's looking right at me... He running towards me... **no stop**!"

Just as Valyria screamed a big splash of water put out the fire. Valyria turned around, tears in her eyes, to see that Lyaella was right behind them. "What are you three doing!?"

"There was a man! He-he," Valyria tried to explain what she saw but she was too spooked to describe anything, "He was trying to get me."

"Mum is going to be mad if she knew you were playing in her room," Lyaella noticed the dagger in Valyria's hand and snatched it from her, "Why do you have this? You could've hurt yourselves!"

"Don't tell Mother, Lyaella, please!" Ned begged their big sister.

"I'm not going to tell her because I'll be in trouble for not watching you," Lyaella signed and pointed to the door, "Just go! I better not catch you in here again!"

Without a word, Ned, Kattra, and Valyria ran out of the room with Ghost not far behind them. Lyaella stood there and watched them go, and once they were gone she turned back and looked into the fire. Whatever they were doing, it was probably something they shouldn't.

* * *

_Valyria remembered falling asleep in her own bed that night, so when she woke up outside she was very confused. It was cold, and the ground was covered in snow. She tried to look around and try to figure out where she was but all she could see was darkness. The youngest Targaryen got chills as she walked through the snow, calling out for someone to help her. _

_"Mother?! Father?! Where are you?" Valyria walked a little further and didn't hear or see a thing. She stopped in her tracks and looked back and all she saw was more darkness. There was a sudden chill down her back and she could feel that something else was out there with her, "Hello?"_

_"Valyria Targaryen," The voice was soft and kind. Valyria felt like she had heard it before but she wasn't certain where "You shouldn't be here. He's going to find out…"_

_"Who? The Ice Man?" Valyria asked the voice._

_"He's scared of you, you can't let him win. The future depends on it," The voice replied not really making any sense to the five-year-old, "You have to defeat the __**darkness.**__"_

_"But I'm just a girl... I don't know how," Valyria started to pant as her vision got blurry, "How do I help you? Come back!"_

"Come back!" Valyria woke up from her dream and jumped out of bed. Her breathing was heavy and she could feel her face was wet. She reached to her cheek and realized she was crying. Suddenly, Valyria couldn't remember what exactly she had dreamt about, only that it made her very sad.

"Valyria?" Through her bedroom door came Jon, who rushed to his daughters' side when he noticed her crying, "What happened, Little Dragon?"

Valyria was panting and as she tried to explain her dream she couldn't help but cry more, "The Ice Man, I have to save him from the Ice Man!"

Jon looked confused as he wiped her tears away, "What are you talking about, Valyria, what iceman?"

"The man in my dream! He needs my help!" Valyria cried to her father.

Jon sighed and pulled his daughter close. The things she told him made Jon uneasy but he wouldn't let her know how he felt, "It was just a dream, Little Dragon, no one can hurt you while I'm here," Jon tucked his youngest back into bed and kissed her on the bed, "Try to get some sleep, if you get scared again you can come to my bed alright?"

Valyria nodded okay and curled into bed. Jon headed back to the door and looked back one more time to make sure she was okay. Once he could see Valyria was fast asleep, Jon left the room and closed the door behind him.

Waiting outside of the room was Daenerys, "What happened?"

"I think Kinvara is right," Jon sighed as he reached out for his wife, "Valyria is a warg."


	33. A Sister's Keeper

_HAPPY MONDAY!  
_

_I'm back, and feeling much better after a few days of relaxing the ol' noggin! I'm definitely glad I took my time to write this chapter out and get some time to think about where I wanted things to go. Unfortunately, I didn't get to go over older chapters, but I'm going to start doing so in the weeks to come. I mentioned in the last chapter that Valyria is a warg, and she is. That's all I'm gonna say about that... things will make more sense as the story goes on, trust me. ;)_

* * *

Just as quickly as Kinvara had come to bring them Kattra, she was back in Hardhome heading home to Volantis. Jon, Daenerys, and Lyaella all went to see her off, leaving the younger two Targaryens at home. Lyaella watched her parents from a distance as they said their goodbyes, all three of them facing the icy shores of Hardhome as Kinvara's boat to Volantis prepared to sail. Together they spoke in whispers, insuring their secrets would be kept amongst themselves.

Daenerys glanced at Kinvara then to the sea, "You were right, Valyria is like the Raven King."

"What has she seen?" Kinvara asked them both, "Anything about the War for Spring?"

"I think," Jon stared at his feet, holding the hilt of Longclaw nervously, "I think she's seeing Bran himself. The dream she had a few nights she described as hearing a voice she knew as familiar but never heard before. She hasn't had a dream like that since."

"The Raven has a way in now, your daughter has become a crack in your Wall," Kinvara explained them, rubbing her hands as she tried to keep warm, "He will try to steal secrets from her, so you must be careful of what you say around your little dragon."

"Valyria's safety is our highest priority, as well as all of our children," Daenerys turned to face Kinvara, her body language now seeming more on the defensive than before.

Kinvara turned to face Daenerys as well, a calm smile on her face. Kinvara's ability to be calm in most to all conversations made them both anxious because it always felt like Kinvara knew something Daenerys and Jon didn't. She glanced back to look at Jon, then turned back to speak to Daenerys, "I know it is." Kinvara bows to both of them and starts to make her way towards the boat, but only makes it a few steps before turning back to talk to Daenerys and Jon, "Your daughters; there is a rift between them…"

Jon snorted playfully, "Did your lord tell you that?"

"No," Kinvara smiled, "You can read it on their faces clear as day."

"Lyaella is… a complicated girl," Daenerys sighed as she spoke and she could feel Jon get closer to her, putting his hand on the curve of her back to relax her, "She doesn't understand why things are the way they are, and it's hard to explain it to her."

"Well, hopefully, she understands soon," Kinvara glanced back to where Lyaella was standing at the beginning of the dock with Grey Worm, "The Three-Headed-Dragon cannot focus on war when two of its heads are bickering."

"I'm sure they'll learn to love each other eventually," Jon replied with mild confidence.

"Let me give you some advice," Kinvara turned back and could see that both Jon and Daenerys had an uncertain look on their face, "A sister not a priestess," She smiled and chuckled softly to herself before she spoke, "Maybe they feel you both don't understand, but her Aunt's might."

On the other side of the dock where she can't hear her parents, Lyaella and Grey Worm are watching their conversation with Kinvara. Lyaella is standing there, her eyes longingly looking towards the sea. As a child who traveled a lot as a babe, being stationary now for so long made her feel anxious. It was clear Lyaella just wanted to get away, "Lord Grey, do you go on the ships often?"

Grey Worm nodded, smiling softly as he replied to her. Lyaella had always addressed him with such kindness and felt that his full name wasn't a good representation of who he was. Yes, Grey Worm was part of the Unsullied, but to Lyaella and the other children he was just a Lord, advisor and trusted council member for her mothers' court, "Yes, Princess."

"Do you go out to sea often?" Lyaella asked, turning her head to face him.

"I do," Grey Worm replied as he glanced at the princess.

Lyaella smiled at the thought of being at sea, "Where do you go?"

"Meereen, Volantis, Bravos," He told her as he looked back out to the ships docked in the port, "Unsullied take trade to Essos for your mother, bring back goods not found in the North."

Lyaella looked out to the docks with him, admiring the boats, "Can you take me to Essos one day?"

"Lyaella is Princess of Snowhome, the princess must stay here." Grey Worm replied.

"I don't want to stay here anymore," Lyaella told him frustratedly as she turned her head back to face Grey Worm, "I want to go somewhere else… somewhere warm."

"Queen Daenerys gave up many things to come West," Grey Worm's voice got somber and calm as explained himself to Lyaella, "People she love gone so we can live in peace. People I love gone. Nothing good in the East, just bad memories."

To the sound of footsteps approaching them, Lyaella looked back down the dock to see her parent's heading back. She sighed, knowing her time by the sea was over, "But I won't know until I see it for myself,"

As Jon Daenerys walks over to Lyaella they could see her face saddened at the sight of their arrival. Both of them tried hard to not let it affect them, Daenerys walking over to Lyaella and putting her hand on her shoulder, "Ready to go home, my love?"

Lyaella shrugged, walking away without a word. The three of them watched as Lyaella headed back to the stable, Jon putting his hands on Daenerys to calm her broken heart. It was rough to see their once happy little girl so lost in the world.

"Princess is sad…" Grey Worm's voice broke the silence, turning towards Jon and Daenerys.

Jon turned to face him, holding his hurting wife a little closer as she sighed, "We know."

* * *

Once they were back in Snowhome, Jon took Kinvara's advice and sent for his sisters begging them for their assistance with his daughters. A little over two months after his messengers were sent, Sansa and Arya both arrived in Snowhome. Sansa comes accompanied by a couple of her most trusted Bannermen. Arya sailed in with some of her husbands' men, brings along her boys: little Robbert, who is a year younger than Ned, and Rodrick, her youngest no more than four who was named after their grandfather. For the next month, his two sisters try hard to get the girls to get along but fail. Whether it was training, of crafts, skills or just taking walks beside each other, it was clear that Lyaella wanted nothing to do with Valyria.

Feeling like there was nothing else they could do to help resolve these hard feelings that Lyaella had for her sister, Sansa and Arya decided it was time to stop trying to force a relationship between the girls. The night before his sisters were going to head home, Jon got the chance to sit with both of them alone.

They sat together with drinks in their hands, retelling stories and memories of their childhood. Arya was playing with her cup, smiling as she stared into it, "Do you remember what we were like as children?"

"Yes, awful," Jon joked making his sister's chuckle, "You were always getting into fights with Sansa."

Arya laughed as took a drink from her cup, "She wasn't very nice to you either."

"I was absolutely awful to the both of you," Sansa replied as she looked between them, "I was the worst when we were children."

"It wasn't just you, I was just as bad. I remember a time where we couldn't stand the look of each other," Arya smiled softly as she thought back to her childhood, visions of Winterfell and her family filling her head, "All it took was one word out of your mouth and I wanted to strangle you."

"I hated you just as much, and for what?... Because we were different?" Sansa scoffed at her youthful ignorance and sipped her wine, 'No wonder Father always looked like he wanted to throw us in a cell until we could get along."

"He would be proud to see us now, all of us getting along," Jon told his sister's, "I'm sure this wasn't the way he expected things to be, but in the end, it all worked out.'

"It took a few years without each other around, but eventually we grew to realize just how badly we did love one another," Sansa looked Arya's way and smiled, her sister smiling back at her, "I think all of us needed all those things to happen, so we could grow up. Now Arya my best friend," Something about what Sansa just said set off an alarm in her mind, and just like that she was hit with an idea, "Maybe what Lyaella needs is time to miss her sister."

Jon looked Sansa way with a bit of confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Let me bring Lyaella back to Winterfell with me," Sansa asked him with a smile on her face, her question throwing Jon for a whim, "Maybe time away will give her a new sense of appreciation for her family."

"Bran wants my family dead, Sansa, I'm not sure that's a wise idea," Jon replied with a stern face but an anxious voice.

"Your children are just as much Starks as they are Targaryens," Sansa explained to him, reaching out to grab his hand, "While they are in my Kingdom, staying in my home, they will be safe."

"You said Kinvara told you they need to get along, this might be the kick Lyaella needs," Arya added in, siding with her sister, "And what she told you is true, we can't let them take as much time as we did to all get along. We are all running on borrowed time."

Jon sighed heavy, looking between his sisters as he tried to think over Sansa's offer, "I don't know…"

"Jon, my love for my family; for my nieces and nephew, outweigh my love for anything else in this world," Sansa explained to him, "They will be safe, on my life I promise you I would never let any harm come to them while they are in my walls."

"I'd have to talk to Daenerys," Jon replied, not willing to throw away a chance that might actually work in his favor, "At this point, I think I'm willing to try anything,"

"Of course," Sansa smiles, "I don't leave until tomorrow so you have some time."

Jon takes a long pause to collect his thoughts, his mind fading back to a time long before he was King. Before his sisters were Queens or Princesses, and long before any of them had ever ventured away from the comfort of Winterfell's walls, "You know," Jon told his sisters as he stared down at the table, "Sometimes I find myself thinking about everything we've been through and every so often... I find myself thinking about your mother, of Lady Catelyn."

"Our Mother?" Arya asked confused as she glanced between Sansa and Jon, "What about her?"

"Catelyn Stark died thinking I was Father's bastard child," Jon told them bluntly, "And that wasn't the case. We know who I really am now, and sometimes I wish she would've known too."

"I'm sure she knows now, Jon," Sansa told him softly, "I'm sure she understands now why Father did what he did."

"Do you ever wonder what it would have been like," Jon asked them, "Had everything had been different? Had we always know, and I was raised to be someone else. If we lived in a world where Roberts Rebellion had never happened..."

"No," Arya quickly answered with a smile on her face, "Because everything we went through lead us to this moment. I won't have changed any of it, especially know what we got out of it in the end."

Sansa took a moment, treading lightly before she spoke her next words, "Would you have killed Daenerys... if you knew that your life would end up like this?"

"Would I do it... If I knew I'd get her back, and we'd get all of this? This home… our children?" Jon chuckled breathlessly, half-smiling into his cup as he replied, "As long as I knew this would _always _be my future… than yes. Every time."

* * *

"You want to send our oldest daughter South?" Daenerys growled as they argued in their bedroom, her defenses fully up after Jon explained to her Sansa's plan to get their daughter to find love for her sister, "Do you realize how dangerous that sounds?"

"Sansa loves her nieces and nephews," Jon tried his best to keep the situation calm, staying at a distance from his wife, "you know she wouldn't let anything happen to Lyaella."

"There has to be a better way," Daenerys retorted angerly.

"Dany, there isn't," Jon told her as Daenerys turned away, staring into the fire. Slowly Jon approached her, trying not to upset his Dragon Queen any further, "The Night King lives; Daenerys, and he's coming for our children. Whether we are here, or Winterfell. Even if we go East. The Long Night will return and people we love will die if we don't make our daughters get along."

"They are our children, Jon," Her voice grew soft and sad, "How do I not worry? How do I just my children run off knowing I won't be there to protect them?"

"We can't hide them forever, m blood. All we can do is make sure they are ready for what's to come," Jon turned Daenerys around slowly. He could see her eyes started to get tearful at the thought of their children in danger, "We have to prepare them for the worst. You and I won't always be around to protect them, that's why we've been training them to fight since they were old enough to pick up a sword."

"Our childhoods were bad enough; as well as their Arya's and Sansa's," Daenerys told him as she stared down and away from her husband, "I didn't want our children to go through what we went through."

"I don't think that's up to us anymore, my blood," Jon lifted her head to look at him, "We've done all we can, but now it's time for children to experience new things. Let it be now, while we still have somewhere safe to send them."

Daenerys takes a moment to think about it, covering her face with her hands as she inhales and exhales with a heavy heart. After a few moments of thinking over what Jon had told her, Daenerys finally gives in, "We aren't sending her alone, someone is going with her. Whether it's Davos or Grey Worm..."

"If it eases things for you, my love, then I'm sure that'll be more than fine with Sansa," Jon pulled Daenerys closer, feeling her grip his shirt tightly as she tried to calm herself, "We have to put our faith in the family we have left, we have no other choice. I can't promise you we won't make the same mistakes as our families did, but I swear with everything I have that their futures will not be like ours pasts... they can't be."


	34. Edge of the World

_I'm sorry this chapter is late, my mind is just all over the place lately. Also if this chapter doesn't make sense let me know, I was having a hard time finding my words while writing this so if I need to go back and fix things lemme know!_

* * *

The following morning Daenerys and Jon explained to Lyaella she would be spending the next several months with her aunt in Winterfell and their daughter was over the moon. In less than an hour after being told about her trip, Lyaella was ready to leave with her aunt. It was decided that Grey Worm should accompany Lyaella South because that was the only way Daenerys would go along with Jon and Sansa's plan. Though wary about how the South would treat him, Sansa agreed to Daenerys' terms. Lyaella said goodbye to everyone, except of course Valyria, and before they knew it their daughter had left with Grey Worm and Sansa back South. The following months after she was gone went by slow for Daenerys, but to her surprise, Sansa would send a messenger every month with an update on Lyaella. According to Sansa, Lyaella was absolutely loving her time with her aunt and learning about the other side of her family. In the end, sending her South was truly perfect timing because 3 months after she was gone Daenerys and Jon received word that Lord Tyrion was on their way to visit them; just as he promised Jon ten years ago.

Daenerys was sitting down with her children in the great hall, her voice stern and cautious as she spoke, "Listen to me very carefully children, we have a very special visitor coming this week. I need you three to be very wary of what you say in front of him."

"Who's coming to visit, Mother?" Ned was the first to ask.

Before Daenerys could answer, Valyria spoke for her. Her youngest staring down at her fiddling finger on the table as she replied, "The Raven's friend."

Daenerys was taken aback by Valyria's response. She wasn't wrong at all, and that's what frightened her the most, "How did you know that, my love?"

"He told me last night, in my dream," Valyria replied, still innocently staring at her hands.

Daenerys sat back in shock, her hands over her mouth. Kinvara was right, Bran was using her daughter as a looking glass into their Kingdom. Daenerys sat forward again after a few moments of silence, reaching out for Valyria's hand so she knows her young daughter is paying attention to her, "What else has the Raven told you?"

"His friend has a secret," Valyria explained, "One that would make Mother and Father very angry. So he won't tell you, or anyone. His secret is very precious to him."

"Did he tell you his secret?" Ned asked, now interested in whatever was going on between his sister and mother.

Valyria looked to her brother and shook his head no, "He couldn't tell me, he said the Ice Man was listening too. Ice Man is always listening."

Before anything else could be said they could all hear the blow of the horn from outside, letting them know that their visitor had arrived. Seconds after the horn blew, Kattra came running in from outside. She looked tired and was panting, letting them know she had been running, "Your Grace…"

"How many ride with him, Kattra?" Daenerys as the young girl.

Kattra took a deep breath before replying, "He's the only one, My Queen."

Daenerys rose from her seat, "Go to your rooms children, and Kattra please go get my husband."

"Of course, My Queen."

* * *

"Thank you for letting me visit your home, Your Grace," Tyrion told Daenerys as they waited for Jon to arrive. To her left was Davos, and to her right was Kristof, "You all have done… excellent work up here. I could have never imagined finding such a large and thriving Kingdom up here."

"So what did you expect to find, Lord Tyrion?" Daenerys asked him.

Tyrion chuckled to himself taking a step closer, "Your husband looking absolutely miserable brooding at the top of the Wall, to be honest," Tyrion looked around the hall, which had been beautifully decorated with both royal houses in mind with gifts sent from the other side of the Narrow Sea, "I still find it hard to believe that _you _are here."

"I know that you've come here to do more than just compliment me on my resurrection," Daenerys replied in frustration.

"No, I believe there was something about pissing _over the edge of the world_," All heads turned as Jon came marching into the room, Tormund not far behind him. For a slight moment, Tyrion thought he was staring at his late father Lord Eddard Stark. Something about the way he walked was really what reminded him of his father. There was a good mix of Stark and Targaryen in Jon, and it was much more visible now in his mid-thirties than when he was a young man. Jon's hair had grown quite a bit over the last ten years, now reaching below his shoulders, and though it was very curly it made him look more Targaryen than ever, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, My Lord, but it seems that the world no longer ends at the Wall."

"Of course, no need to worry," Tyrion looked at Jon with a smile on his face, "It's a pleasant surprise to see that the world does carry on out here. You're quite the King, Jon."

Jon sat down on his throne next to his wife as he shook his head no, "My wife is the real ruler around here, I just do what she tells me." Jon looked over to Daenerys and winked, making his wife roll her eyes at him

Daenerys looked back to Tyrion with hands clasped on her lap, "My Lord, what did we do to warrant such a… _grac_ious visit."

Tyrion smiled, knowing that the kindness they were both trying hard to display must have been hard from them, "Ah yes, of course. Well I promised a visit to Jo-" he paused before he held his finger out to correct himself, "King Jon that I would come to visit him in ten years, and it had been that long now so…"

"You've changed, My Lord," Daenerys told him as she cut him off.

Tyrion looked at her confused, "Have I?"

Daenerys smirked, "Yes, for a man who was known to never shut up now it seems you have a hard time finding your words."

"Last time we saw you, it seemed you had a lot you wanted to discuss with us," Jon told him sat forward in his throne, "We'll you are here now, and ready to listen if you are ready to talk."

Before Tyrion spoke anything they could hear the sound of multiple footsteps running their way. From down one of the halls leading in the room came Valyria, with Little Ned and Kattra behind her. They could the kids screaming Valyria's name as they entered the room; all three came running in after each other. All of them came to a full stopped at the sight of Tyrion with a mix of confused and stunned faces. None of them had seen a dwarf before this moment, and no one knew how to react to him.

"Mother, is your visitor a little boy?" Ned asked first, staring at Tyrion in fascination.

Kattra hit him in the shoulder, "That's not a boy, he has gray hair!"

"He's the Hand that holds the Raven," Valyria explained to the others as she stepped closer to Tyrion as her words had everyone in a halt. She approached the older man until they were just an arms reach away, "You've come North to warn us about the Ice Man."

Tyrion smiled softly at the youngest Targaryen, "You must be Valyria," Tyrion chuckled as bowed to the little princess, inspecting her with his eyes as he rose, "You are the spitting image of your father."

"Do you know about the Ice Man, Lord Hand?" Valyria asked; her voice calm but the look in her eyes full of excitement.

"Yes, I do and it's why I came here. What do you know about _him_?" Tyrion's question causes Valyria to glance past him at her parents.

She looks for a look of approval before she answers him, "The Ice Man wants my family dead. Mother, Father, my sister, and my brothers. He thinks we are a threat."

"Your brothers?" Tyrion asked confused, only seeing little Ned.

Daenerys replied from her seat, "Drogon is my son as well, or have you forgotten?"

"No I haven't," Tyrion glanced behind him at Daenerys then looked back to Valyria, "Who told you these things, my dear?"

"I can't tell you, or the Ice Man will find him," Valyria explained with such innocence, "He visits me in my dreams, but he can't stay for long. The Ice Man will be mad if he finds out _he's _helping me. He doesn't want my family to die."

Tyrion looked back at Jon and Daenerys with a confused look on his face and Jon cleared up what his daughter just told them, "We think she's warging and seeing someone while she sleeps." Jon is careful not to tell Tyrion exactly who it is he believes his daughter is seeing.

"To be a Warg means she can control animals and see as they do, but I think what's going on with your daughter is much, much different," Tyrion told them, "I'm no expert on the matter, but your brother and Sam have both explained it to me before. I believe what your youngest is experiencing is called Greensight. I could be wrong but all the signs seem there."

"So are you saying that Valyria can see the future?" Davos asked confused.

"I don't know," Tyrion replied as he turned back to Valyria, "Have you ever dreamt about anyone else? Or is it the same person every time?"

Valyria shook her head no. Jon and Daenerys rose to their feet both of them approaching their daughter. Jon lifted the little girl into his arms and held her close, and Daenerys stood near her soon, holding by the back of his head near her body. "I think there is something much darker going on below the surface," Daenerys told the others.

"Yes," Jon agreed with her, "And unfortunately the only person who might be able to explain it to us is the one who wants us all dead."

"What do suggest we do?" Daenerys asked as she looked to Tyrion.

Tyrion sighed, his eyes lingering Jon and Valyria, "If she is something else, and there is something much bigger going on here than you need to get a hold on it. I'm sure that competition is not something that _he's_ looking forward to."

"Do you think Bran is the new Night King?" Jon asked him bluntly.

Tyrion made face looked anxious as he bit the inside of his lip, "Your brother... he seems to be lost in his mind more than usual. Some people have even whispered rumors about him talking to himself; speaking about ridding the world of fire. He's become obsessed with ending the Targaryen line as well as killing Drogon... So do I think that the Night King is back?" Tyrion sighed heavy as he replied, "Yes."


	35. Return of the Night

_Late again, but with good reason! _

_Just had to make sure this chapter came our right! Super duper proud of this one. Also in case I haven't made it clear enough, and I know some people are confused: Lyaella resents herself for trying to kill her sister as a baby and that's why she can't bring herself to be nice to her. She doesn't feel like she should without apologizing first, and she's too scared to say what happened and disappoint her parents. She may be smart, but she's still only 12ish lol _

* * *

"_No, please! Get away from me! Please! Stop! Don't hurt my family… please! Stop it! Help!"_

_LYAELLA!_

"Lyaella!" Valyria screamed her sisters' name as she woke from her nightmare. It was her third nightmare about Lyaella this week, each about a man trying to kill her. Lyaella had been living with their aunt Sansa for about 6 months now, and it wasn't until recently that Valyria started dreaming about bad things happening to her. The youngest Targaryen rolled out of bed and put on her slippers. She headed to her bedroom door and ran out, headed straight for her parents' room. As Valyria opened the door to their room, she could see both her parents were fast asleep and moved slowly towards them in order to not spook them awake. She went straight to her father, who slept closest to the door and started to pull at his shirt, "Father, Father wake up."

Jon rolled over and slowly opened his eyes to see his youngest staring at him with watery eyes, "Bad dream, Little Dragon?" She nodded yes and Jon reached out for her, lifting her up into the air and resting her on his chest. Jon put his arms around his youngest and kissed her head, "It was alright, my love, it was just a nightmare."

"I didn't feel like it," Valyria replied. She had gotten so worked up in the time it took to run to her parents' room that she didn't even realize she was now in full-blown tears, "We need to go get Lyaella, she needs to come home where she's safe."

"Lyaella is safe with your aunt, Valyria," Jon told her as he closed his eyes and tried to fall back to sleep.

Valyria shook her father back awake and Jon could see the fear in her eyes, "No she's not," the words she whispered made him sit up in bed. The certainty in her voice made him instantly believe her, "_He_ knows she's South… he's going to send someone to hurt her I know it."

Jon reached over and shook Daenerys awake, who turned around quickly and in a panic at the sensation of his shaking, "What's wrong?!" Daenerys realized Valyria was in the bed and reached out for her daughter as she sat up, pulling her in close, "What happened, Jon?"

"I think Valyria saw something," Jon told her as he put his hand on his daughter's head, "We need to go get Lyaella, and we need to leave now."

* * *

"Do you remember who this is love?" Sansa asked Lyaella as they stood together in the crypts. Having her niece spend time with her in their ancestral home was a big deal for her. She was so excited to teach Lyaella all she could about her Stark family. The statue they stood before was her Eddard Stark, former Warden of the North and Sansa's father. She had been quizzing Lyaella about her Northern knowledge, trying to see how much of what she told her she could remember on her own.

"Eddard Stark, Warden of the North, Lord of Winterfell and Hand of King Robert Baratheon," Lyaella smiled at the statue, her eyes gleaming in awe, "He was your Father, and my Father's Uncle, but he raised Father so he didn't call him Uncle Ned. Father says he didn't know he wasn't his father until he was much older."

Sansa smiled softly as she spoke, "What else did he tell you about him?"

"Grandfather was a good man, honorable to a fault according to those who knew him," Lyaella glanced to the other side of the crypt till they found the statue of Lyanna Stark, "So honorable that his wife died never knowing that he was actually faithful till the end and that Father was actually Grandmother Lyanna's baby."

"My Father was very loyal to his family, he was the one who taught us that we must always stick together no matter what," Sansa explained as they walked over to Lyanna's statue, "No one loved more, or fought as hard for this family's safety than my father."

"It was a Targaryen's fault that the Stark family was almost erased from this world," Lyaella told her aunt as she stared at her Grandmother's statue, "Do you hate my mother?"

Sansa sighed and looked at Lyaella, "I used to. For a long time, I blamed her for a lot of terrible things that happened to my family… but I learned to forgive her."

"A lot of terrible things have been said about my family. I don't think anyone likes us," Lyaella frowned as she looked up to her aunt, "I've heard some terrible rumors…"

"What happened in the past we must leave there," Sansa explained to her niece, "No matter how terrible it was, the only way we can get better is by overcoming it."

Lyaella sighed and looked back to the statue, "Do people still think my mother is a monster?"

"Not everyone knows how to let go of the past, Lyaella," Sansa told her, "All that matters is that we know she isn't and we continue to support our families." Lyaella bit her tongue, she wanted so badly to tell her aunt what she had done and how she felt but she couldn't find the words. Instead, she stared at the statue of her Grandmother and wondered what she would have thought of her family, "I know that many things are hard to understand now, but just know that everything your mother and father have done has been for you and your siblings. So that you all can grow up in peace and safety, and that you never know the trials and hardships we lived."

"Is that why Father killed Mother?" Lyaella asked her bluntly.

Sansa's head jerked quickly towards Lyaella to the sound of her question, "Where did you hear such things, my love?"

"The rumors ... and of course after Mother gave birth to Valyria… I remember hearing her tell Father her second death wasn't as terrible because she wasn't gone for as long," Lyaella face seemed to fall apart as her eyes turned red and her lip trembled, "Why would Father do such a thing? He loves Mother more than anything in the world..."

Sansa dropped to her knees and threw her arms around her niece, hugging her tight, "Of course he does, Lyaella, your father loves your mother more than life itself. Everything your Father has ever done since the moment he laid his eyes on her has been for your mother. He might be as stupidly loyal and honorable as our father Ned, but his loyalty as always lied with his family. Your mother is his family, and that will never change."

"Your Grace," a voice called out for Sansa from the entrance, "Your brother is at our gates."

She wiped Lyaella's tears away and then rose to her feet, taking her niece's hand in hers, "Come, let's go greet your father. I'm sure he's missed you very much."

* * *

As Lyaella and Sansa exited the crypts they could see Jon, Daenerys, Tormund, Kattra, and her siblings dismounting their horses. At the sight of her parents, Lyaella ran off to greet them yelling their names, "Mother! Father!" Lyaella jumped first into her father's arms, still partially feeling just terrible for thinking ill of him moments before. She wept silently as he held her, holding his shirt tight is she dug her face into the crook of his neck, "I've missed you so much."

Jon had the biggest smile on his face. It had been a long time since Lyaella had shown him this much affection, "I missed you too, my love."

"How was your visit, Lyaella?" Daenerys asked her daughter as she lifted her head to look at her mother.

Lyaella smiled as her mother wiped her tears from her face, "Winterfell is amazing, Mother! Aunt Sansa has taught me so many wonderful things about Father's family!"

"Lyaella is going to be a very wise queen one day," Sansa told them as she approached her brother and sister and law, "Your daughter is one smart lady."

Jon smiled as he put Lyaella back down, "That's wonderful to hear. Thank you for taking her for so long, Sansa."

"I just wish you leave me all of them," Sansa replied as she greeted her brother with a hug, "I would love to teach Ned and Valyria all the thing I was able to teach Lyaella during her stay."

"Lyaella!" Ned and Valyria yelled at the sight of her sister. Ned was the first to reach his sister, giving her a big hug on sight. Thought younger by a few years, Ned was almost caught up to his sister's hight only standing an inch or so shorter than her. He managed to lift her up a bit as he hugged her, and immediately put her down so she could greet Valyria as well.

They two sisters just stared at each other for a moment. A sense of relief could be seen all over Valyria's face as she stared at her little sister. The youngest Targaryen through her arms around her sister's waist and hugged her tight as she wept silently to herself, "I'm so happy you're okay." Lyaella didn't react to the hug, her eyes gazing away as she half-heartedly patted her sister on the back. Even with the time apart, Lyaella couldn't bring herself to show her sister kindness. Something inside was still holding her back.

Daenerys and Jon smiled happily at their daughters trying to be kinder to one another, in their eyes the time apart did work. Tormund approached the rest of the adults, throwing a sack of his things over his shoulder, "We beat a bad winter storm on our way down, but it's going to pass here while we head home. If it's alright with you, we'd like to stay a few days until it's gone."

"Of course, my family is always welcome here," Sansa explained as she turned back to Jon, "I'll have my men set up rooms for your family and men to stay in while the storm passes."

"Thank you, Sansa," Jon replied, "I'm going to the crypts for a moment, say my hello's."

Sansa nodded okay and Jon walked off alone. Just as he left, Grey Worm approached them. He bowed his head as he passed his king, but fully bowed as he approached Daenerys, "My Queen." He smiled as he spoke in Valyrian.

"Torgo Nudho," Daenerys smiled speaking the same language, "Everything went well?"

"No sign of Raven's men here, Your Grace," He told her with a nod.

* * *

That night the storm Tormund spoke of came, bringing with it a blanket of snow that sat one foot and growing. Daenerys and Jon shared a room together and not far away from them were Lyaella in her own room and the rest of the children in another. The storm brought strong winds that kept the children up all night.

"I don't like this snow, something doesn't feel right," Kattra told the others as she stared out the cracks in the window shutters.

Ned looked over to Valyria who looked very worried, Ghost's head nuzzled into his lap, "Do you think Lyaella is awake?"

"We should go make sure she's okay," Kattra told them as she approached the other children. Ned and Valyria nodded as they all grabbed they're winter cloaks and left the room. They moved quietly, trying not to wake the adults and get in trouble.

Ghost started to growl as they approached Lyaella's door, making all the children stop, "What's wrong, boy?"

That's when they heard the scream, "No, please!" It was Lyaella. The fear in her voice had all the kids running to her door, "Get away from me! Please! Stop! Don't hurt my family… please! Stop it! Help!" Ned threw the door open as they reached it and inside was a man none of them recognized approaching Lyaella with a dagger in his hand, "Ghost!"

Just as the boy screamed his name the direwolf ran for the man trying to attach Lyaella and pounced on him, biting at the stranger's throat. Lyaella jumped out of the bed and ran to her siblings, "How did you know!"

"Valyria dreamt about a man trying to hurt you, that's why we came!" Ned explained, both of them turning to their youngest sibling.

Before they could say anything they heard a voice call out from behind them, "You're not supposed to be out of bed." They all turned thinking it was one of their aunt's men but to their surprise, it wasn't. The man standing at the end of the hall was dressed similar to the man in the bedroom, making all the children panic.

"Run!" Lyaella yelled as she grabbed her sister's hand and sprinted the other way. Ned grabbed Kattra and the three kids ran through the halls. Too scared to think straight, the children ran outside into the snow to lose the assassin. As they stood out in the storm, the four children followed each other hand in hand. Lyaella headed to the one place on her mind, the crypt. As they got down there they realized that Ghost did not follow them and that the four of them were alone, "Where is Ghost?"

"We aren't safe down here," Ned told his older sister, "We need to find Father."

"That man is out there, Ned, we can't go back out th-" The sound of a door creaking open made them all stop talking. All the children scattered behind the nearest statue to hide from whoever was entering the crypt. As the four of them hid Lyaella cursed herself for not carrying her bow. She had gotten so comfortable staying with her aunt that she never felt the need to carry as she did when she was home. She now knew why her father always wanted them to carry a weapon.

"Come out little dragons, I won't hurt ya," the voice called out for them.

Scared, Kattra hid her face in Ned's shoulder while Valyria reached out to grab Lyaella's hand. They could see the shadow of the man creep forward until he was standing right in front of where they were hiding. Lyaella watched the shadow move its head side to side and then move forward. Once he was gone, she turned to the others and whispered, "I'm going to sneak up on him!"

"No!" Valyria whispered back, trying not to cry.

Lyaella let her hand go and smiled, "It's okay, I'm going to protect you." Slowly the oldest Targaryen rose up from the floor. As she moved out from their hiding spot she grabbed the candle that sat at the feet of the statute and picked it up with her bare hands. She turned to the assassin and yelled, "Hey! I'm over here!'

The man turned around a wicked smile on his face, "There's one dragon. Come, I want to take you South. It's much warmer down there for a dragon."

"If you want to take me anywhere you better come and get me!' Lyaella stood her ground as she taunted the man who fell for the bait and rushed right for her.

Lyaella tried to run but he grabbed her by the collar of her cloak and pulled her in close, "You're not going anywhere!"

"You forget a dragon breathes fire!" Just as Lyaella spoke her words she went to light the man with the candle but the stranger knocked it out of her hands.

"No no no, child. No fire today." He chuckled as he held his dagger to her throat. Lyaella started panting as the man held it to her tight, but from behind them, he was distracted by a bright light.

As he turned around a ball of fire rushed at them and jumped on top of the man, setting him up in flames. He screamed as the fire consumed him, falling to the floor and letting it take his life. Lyaella backed away to the foot of the statue as he watched the stranger burn. It took her a moment to realize that the light that attacked the assassin wasn't a ball of fire, but her sister on fire. Valyria stood up and walked towards the sister to make sure she was okay. Now naked, she turned back to watch the man burn, "Next time he'll know, the dragon has three heads."


	36. Secret of the Godswood

_So I've decided that I can't always stick 100% to my schedule. I really want to give you guys quality over quantity with these chapters. I promise to still post as much as I can, but you might not always get 5 chapters a week. That being said I promise to try to make them longer to make up for it, and make sure that I really put as much detail as I can into every chapter I do from now on._

* * *

Daenerys couldn't sleep at Winterfell, she never could. Something about these walls taunted her and kept her up at night. It's like they knew all her dirty secrets and she couldn't stand it. Jon slept like a baby, she knew spending the night here must have brought him a sense of comfort and nostalgia. She was woken up for the fifth time that night by the sound of Ghost whining at the door.

"Jon, wake up he wants to come in," Daenerys shoved her husband a bit trying to wake him up but all he did was groan and rollover. Aggravated, Daenery got up, threw on a thicker robe and headed to the door to let the direwolf in. She yawned as she opened the door to let Ghost in, not noticing his face at first, "In you go, boy-" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw that the massive white direwolves face was covered in blood. Daenerys knew that Ghost usually slept with Ned, but none of the kids were around. Without skipping a beat, her head turned back and she yelled to her husband, "Jon!"

Jon jumped up out of bed to the sound of Daenerys screaming and immediately noticed the bloody direwolf, "Ghost?" He jumped out of bed and got dressed as quick as he could, "Daenerys, check the children!" Daenerys nodded and ran out of the room, the direwolf following her away.

By the time Jon was fully dressed and all he needed to do left was fasten his sword belt Daenerys had returned; her face red and hysterical, "They're gone… and there's a body…"

Jon rushed over to Daenery, cupping her face so he knew she was listening, "Wake my sister, tell her what happened. I'll grab Tormund and Grey Worm."

Daenerys followed him out of the room, turning back to yell at him as he ran down the opposite hall, "Find them, Jon!"

* * *

They searched for over an hour, combing the entire stronghold for his children. He checked every nook and cranny, even sending men to check the outskirts of the castle. There were no signs of his children. The snow had doubled in inches by the time they noticed they were gone, that any tracks they might have left behind were gone. With the storm making it hard for them to see what was going on, Jon was trying desperately not to panic. He hadn't felt this much anxiety since his first day back Beyond the Wall.

"There is no way those kids got far in this fucking snow," Tormund explained to Jon, "They have to be in these walls."

Sansa and Daenerys approached them, both looking pale and tired from running around in the cold, "Anything?"

Jon and Tormund looked their way both with the same exhausted looks on their faces. Tormund sighed heavily and shook his head no, making Daenerys start to panic. Sansa took her sisters-in-law's hand and held it tight, "We are going to find them, I promise."

"Your Grace!" One of her men yelled as he approached them, "The Crypt's doors are open!"

Jon and Sansa shared a glance and rushed off to the crypt with the others right behind them. With his sword drawn, Jon entered the crypt first. Going down the stairs slowly, and being careful as he walked its halls. As the five of them slowly crept through the crypt they all picked up the same rotten stench getting stronger. Sansa was the first to ask about it, "What is that smell?"

Daenerys took a deep breath, the smell being unsettlingly familiar, "Burning flesh." They continued into the crypt until they found the source of the smell. A dead, burnt body lying on the floor; and not far away from him four children cuddled up together, "Oh gods!" Daenerys and Jon rushed over to the children, who were all curled up together and fast asleep. Lyaella was in the middle, Valyria cuddled against her underneath her cloak, and on the opposite side was Ned and Kattra who slept hand in hand. Daenerys put her hand on Lyaella's cheek, which immediately woke her eldest up, "Morning, my love."

"Mum," Lyaella smiled she went to get up and hug her but then she remembers her sister cuddled up on her. She looked down to Valyria, then back up to her mother, "She's naked, I can't get up."

"Naked?" Daenerys asked, "Where are her clothes?"

"They burned off," Lyaella turned and pointed at the burnt body, "When she saved us."

Daenerys smiled, opening her robe so that she could pick up her youngest and hide her in her inside. Valyria woke up for only a moment as Daenerys cuddled her close, "Hi, Mother…" Daenerys teared up, kissing Valyria over and over on her head. Her babies were okay.

Jon shook Ned and Kattra awake, both of them staying hand in hand as they rose. With a wide smile on his face, Jon ruffled his son's head and got down to his knees to talk to him, "Are you two alright?"

Ned looked sad as he rubbed his tired eyes, "We forgot our swords."

"But you still protected each other, that's all that matters." Jon smiled as he looked at Kattra, "As long as this family is safe."

"Let's get them all back to the Great Hall," Sansa told her brother as she held out both of her hands for Ned and Kattra to grab, "Get them something warm to eat."

Jon nodded okay, watching as Daenerys and Sansa let the kids back out of the crypt. He turned back to where they once laid. Realizing that his children had spent the night under the watchful eye of his mother, Jon couldn't help but tear up. Lyanna Stark had protected her grandchildren that night without even knowing it. Jon let out sighed, grateful that the stress was now gone from his chest. The feeling didn't last, however, and moments later Tormund approached him with a dagger in his hand.

"You seeing this," Tormund said getting Jon's attention. Jon looked back at Tormund to see that he was holding a rather fancy dagger in his hand. After a few moments, Jon felt like he had recognized the dagger from somewhere else, "Do you know what this is?"

"A rich man's weapon," Grey Worm answered as he approached them, taking the weapon from his hand to inspect it himself.

"That's not any rich man's dagger, my cockless friend," Tormund told him as he glanced between Grey Worm and Jon, "That's the King's weapon."

"Raven King sent the assassins?" Grey Worm looked at Jon as he passed him the dagger.

As Jon stared at the dagger closer it started to become more and more familiar. From its black and gold hilt, its curved dark black and the single red gem that sat in its- "This is Arya's valyrian steel dagger… she killed the Night King with this."

Tormund looked at Jon with a pissed look on his face, "Then how the hell did it end up in the hands of an assassin?"

* * *

There was a court held a few days after the assassination attempt on the Targaryen children. Lords and other well-respected Bannermen who served under Sansa rode in to talk about the attack that happened on Northern soil. Everyone in the room had tensions on high, trying to figure out what should happen next. Sansa sat on her wooden direwolf throne as she listened to her brother speak; the valyrian steel dagger in her hands.

"There is no way Arya had any part of this, that is the only thing that is certain. But we must consider the idea that our brother must have stolen this dagger from her and sent men down beyond your borders to come and kill my children. While they were here, in these walls; walls built by our ancestors," Jon ranted as he spoke to the Bannermen, "My youngest is only five years old, and he did not hesitate to try and slit her throat while she slept. How can any of us be safe if he is willing to step so low as to do something that once almost done to him?"

"Bran was once almost murdered with this weapon, the same weapon our sister used to kill the Night King years later. This act of treason, this weapon on its own… it's all a sign," Sansa sighed as she passed the dagger to one of her men on her left; the man bringing it over to Jon, "My brother and his family believe that Night King has returned, and I think they are right." The entire room gasped, with arguing and whispers filling the air. Most of the men bickered amongst themselves, though some did call our their questions and complaints.

"How can we know for sure?"

"Why does the Night King want the Targaryens dead?"

"Will we go to war?"

"Your Grace," From the crowd rose Cley Cerwyn, Lord of one of the noble houses loyal to Sansa, "I speak for my house and many others when I say why are we fighting Targaryen battles for them? Jon is King Beyond the Wall; this problem belongs to the Freekfolk, not us Northerners."

"We are all Northerners, in the end, Lord Cley, it doesn't matter what side of the Wall we live on," Jon explained to the Northern Lord, "Do you think if Bran sends men over your borders that they will just cross without first causing chaos? A man sick enough to kill children isn't going to pass up the chance to raid your small towns and rape your women while on his journey."

"Your wife once killed innocent children," a voice in the crowd called out getting everyone riled up once more. Daenerys tried to put a hand on Jon to relax him but he was clearly fuming, his Targaryen roots showing at the moment.

"Enough!" Sansa growled as she slammed down on the armrest of her throne, getting the room's attention, "This is a new time for all of us, and I will not continue to linger on the mistakes of the past. Regardless of how anyone feels, I promised Jon and Daenerys I would protect this family at all cost and I will not take back my promise now that it's time to fulfill it," Sansa exclaimed in frustration as she rose from her chair, "An attack on House Targaryen is an attack on all of us and our future as our own independent Kingdoms. Did you really think if Bran forces Jon bend the knee that we aren't next?"

"We have all prospered on the success of each other's growing Kingdoms," Jon added to his sister's defenses, "If one of us falls you can bet the other will fall as well."

"The Raven King has made it clear: he fears rebellion. Why else would he attack mine and Jons' children if he didn't think that one day they would rise against him? We've done nothing but try to live in peace but still, he attacks us," Daenerys took the dagger from Jon's hands and stared at it as she spoke, "I don't want war… I've had enough of it and the senseless violence that it brings, but if he continues to try to strike my family I will not hesitate to strike back."

* * *

As the adults argued inside, the Targaryen children played together in their parent's bedroom. They weren't alone, of course, with at least 5 other Stark guards keeping watch in the hall outside of the room and Grey Worm no more than a couple of feet away watching them from inside. Valyria was staring out the window looking, watching the world go on around her and not really paying attention to her siblings and Kattra. She had felt rather strange since her family arrived at Winterfell, she wasn't sure what it was but it felt like something was calling her. In her mind, she could see shadows of the dead dancing around the grounds as a past she didn't know played in her memory.

"Valyria," Lyaella put her hand on her sister's shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"This place makes me sad," Valyria told her sister, the five-year-old not sure on how to express her emotions, "But not because of the man from yesterday, there's something else…"

"Lord Grey, didn't something terrible happened here years ago? Aunt Sansa was going to tell me about it but she never got the chance," Lyaella told him, secretly lying. She too knew something bad happened here once, but her aunt had told Lyaella she had to wait until she was older to find out the truth. Whatever it was, it was not a story for children.

Grey Worm walked over to the window and looked outside along with Lyaella and Valyria, "Terrible war happened here, princess. They called it 'The Long Night'. When men rose from the dead and tried to kill other men, but your Aunt Arya kill the Dead King and the Long Night ended."

"Did she kill him here in Winterfell?" Lyaella asked as she turned to face Grey Worm.

Valyria turned her head in a similar fashion, "Can you show us, Lord Grey?"

"Your Mother tells me you must stay here, inside where you are safe," Grey Worm looked at both girls and sighed as both of them gave him sad faces. As hard of a man as he was, his heart always softened around the princesses, "Fine, I take you but not for long."

"Yes!" Lyaella ran to grab her cloak, turning to her brother and Kattra while she put it around her, "Are you two coming?"

Ned looked up from where he was sitting down talking to Kattra, "Where are we going?"

"To find the secrets of Winterfell," Valyria explained as she walked over to join her sister getting ready.

Grey Worm led the four children outside, all of them trailing behind him as they walked through the thick snow. A lot of snow had been stomped down but there was still a thick layer, and though Grey Worm had no trouble walking though it did cause the kids to struggle a bit. As they walked along and talked about their excitement, Valyria trailed behind. Where others saw a beautiful winter's day, Valyria saw something completely different. The snowy blanket that covered the ground was drenched in blood and the stench of the dead was in the air. She could see men fighting, men she had never even seen before. At one point she could have sworn she saw her father hiding from what she could only describe as an icy blue dragon. Next thing she knew they were in the Godswood, and suddenly, the visions had stopped.

"Valyria," Ned called for his sister, "Are you alright?"

"What is that?" The youngest Targaryen asked as she pointed to the large, white tree in the middle of the garden.

"Aunt Sansa said it's called a weirwood tree," Lyaella explained as she watched her sister approach it slowly, "She told me she prays to the old Gods in front of this tree, so they can talk to our late family for her."

As Valyria got closer, the other voices in the garden seemed to fade away. Once she reached the tree Valyria put her hands up to touch it, something about calling to her. The moment her hands met the wood her eyes rolled back and out of nowhere she felt like she was dreaming again, except she knew she was awake. When she turned around everyone was gone, and all she could see was darkness and snow.

"You found me on your own," The familiar voice called out to her, "Good, I'm impressed," It had been a good while since they spoke, "I'm sorry I had to stay away... it's not safe if we meet too often."

"What is your name?" Valyria asked the voice, "Why can't I see you?"

From the shadows came a man who sort of reminded her of her aunt's but she knew she had never met before, "My name is Brandon Stark, but you can call me Uncle Bran," He smiled as stared at Valyria, "Your father is my brother."

"You're the Raven King, aren't you?" Valyria asked him confused.

"Almost," Bran explained, "He and I… we aren't quite the same person anymore."

Valyria stepped a little closer, "How can I see you?"

Bran took a step back, "We have to keep our distance, I don't want him to realize you've reached out to us."

"Who?" Valyria questioned with a puzzled face, "The Ice Man?"

"Yes," Bran smiled softly, "I don't want him to hurt you, so we must always keep our distance."

"I don't understand why. I thought this was a dream," Valyria told her uncle as she looked around at her surroundings.

"So did I, once, but this place is so much more dangerous than it seems," Bran sighed, looking down as he rubbed his right forearm, "Never speak my name to anyone, Valyria; I can't help you if he finds me."

Valyria tilted her head in confusion, "Help me with what?"

Bran smirked as he let his arm go and lifted his head, "Help you kill him."


	37. Little Dragon in the Sky

_Good evening my dears!_

_The newest chapter is here! It took me all day but I'm super excited about where we are going next! I have so many bits and pieces of future chapters written down I can't wait to get to (even though it's like all shit that happens at the end! lol) I'm trying to figure out exactly how many chapters I wanna keep this story going for. My heart kind of thinks 50 might be a good place to put a finishing line, but we'll see how much we gotta do to get from here to where I'd like the story to end._

_And yes, I already know how I want this to end._

* * *

"Kill him?" Valyria was confused. She was just a child; not even six yet, and yet her uncle was asking her to kill, well, him. Yes, only a few hours ago she had killed a man but she did it to protect her brother and sisters. She could still remember the strange warm sensation of setting herself aflame, and the smell of the man burning as she held him. Taking a life didn't make her feel good, but she would do it again if it meant protecting her family.

That much, she was sure of.

"It's a lot to ask of a child, I know," Bran explained to her, "But one day it will come down to just the Dragon and the Night, and the only way to ensure we get out is to make sure the Dragon win. Only it's light can guide us to spring."

"How will I know what to do?" Valyria asked him, starting to feel a touch weak. She could start hearing the voices of her siblings again, their words calling out to her.

Bran's image started to become unclear; as if he was fading away, and his voice sounded distant as he spoke to her, "You're a dragon, Valyria, just like your mother and father before you. A time for dragons come again… just like in the times of old-"

"**Valyria!"**

Valyria gasped as she opened her eyes, finding herself back in the Godswood with her brother and sister hovering about her. Grey Worm's face was the one she saw next, lifting her up out of the snow, "Are you alright, princess?"

"You fell down and your eyes looked weird," Lyaella explained hysterically and confused, "We thought you were dying!"

"No," Valyria shook her head, looking up at the weirwood, "Just dreaming."

"Children?" Their mothers' voice called to them from the entrance of the Godswood. Daenerys and Jon could see their children and Grey Worm all gathered under the massive weirwood. They were all surrounding Valyria, which made Daenerys nervous and had her rushing to them to see if her daughter was okay; Jon not far behind, "Is everyone okay?"

"I'm okay," Valyria told her mother.

Ned shook his head no, "You're not okay; you passed out!"

"Fell?" Jon picked his youngest off the floor and held her close, "You alright, Little Dragon?"

"I'm just tired, Father," Valyria yawned and laid her head down on his shoulder, and Jon cuddled her closer.

Daenerys walked up to Jon put her hand on her daughter's face, rubbing her cheek with the back of her fingers, "I think we've all had a long visit, and it might be time for us to head home."

"I'm ready to go home too, Mum," Lyaella told Daenerys as she stepped closer to her.

Daenerys pulled Lyaella closer with her free hand and held her close, leaning down to kiss her head, "Don't worry, love, we are all going home together."

* * *

It had been 3 months since Valyria and her family had gotten home, and she hadn't heard a thing from her uncle since she returned from Winterfell. In the time she'd been home, her birthday had passed, and the now six-year-old Valyria spent a lot of her time trying to find out whatever she could about dragons, the Long Night, and her powers. Her parents explained to her that she was special. According to Kinvara, she was a Warg, but according to Tyrion Lannister, she was a greenseer. Valyria had no idea what any of it meant, all she did know was according to her Uncle Bran: she was _like him_. Every time she found out a little more information about herself she was left with more questions. The young princess found herself growing up quicker than most kids her age, and while her brother and sister were learning how to fight and rule Valyria was trying to teach herself how to use her powers.

"How did you do it last time?" Kattra asked as she strolled along. The young priestess in training was collecting winter herbs from the garden while she watched Valyria try and concentrate but it was clear that the princess was struggling.

Valyria was sitting on her parents favorite the bench, trying to focus as she gazed upon Snowhome below her, "Every time I did anything I was already sleeping," She sighed as she turned around to face Kattra, "Only time I did it when I was awake was when we were still in Winterfell, and I touched the tree."

"Well didn't your father say there used to be a whole bunch of those _weird-wood_ trees here, but then your parents burned them down," Kattra asked as she placed some herbs carefully into her basket.

"Weirwood," Valyria corrected her as she turned back to face the town, "Do you think the trees have a connection to my powers?"

"They could, but your parents won't tell us what they know," Kattra finished up her collecting and walked over to Valyria to join her on the bench; sitting down next to her, "I think they are more worried about you just, you know, being a child? Maybe we shouldn't worry about it so much Valyria. What can we do to help? We are only children."

"That man tried to kill us, but I protected everyone," Valyria explained with a serious face. To Kattra, she was so much more than a little princess. She could see the _dragon_ in her eyes, "I can do it again, they just have to give me a chance."

"Valyria, you're six. I'm eight, what do you think we can do?" Kattra got up from her seat taking a deep breath, "One day when I'm a great priestess like Kinvara, then maybe I can do something to bring change but right now I'm only a child in training. I know I'm a quick learner, and I know much for my age, but I'm not stupid. I know when things are just… out of my control."

Valyria looked disappointed. Yes, she was only a child, but she didn't think it mattered. She had heard the stories about what her family members had gone through as children, and she thought if they could survive all the things they had been through then she would be okay too, "But I can do something about this, I know I can. I just have to figure out how to control whatever it is that's happening to me," Valyria sighed frustratedly and jumped off the bench, "I can't concentrate here… I'm going to go for a ride."

Kattra watched as Valyria stormed off; choosing not to follow her, "Just make sure someone goes with you, Valyria!"

* * *

After watching Valyria storm off, Kattra headed back inside to bring her herbs to her room. She made her way back inside Wolvesden, where she found the Ned and the rest Parsley's children sitting down doing their studies with Parsley. While the rest of the children were doing normal studies, Ned was trying to research what he could to help his sister. Kattra said nothing of the younger princess as she sat down next to Ned to see what he was doing.

"I see you're working hard," Kattra told him with a smirk on her face; indicating to Ned she was making fun of him. In front of him, a book about the history of House Targaryen.

Ned glared her way then looked back into his book, "I am, thank you."

"So… What have you learned?" Kattra asked the young boy.

Ned sighed in aggravation as he lifted his head slowly, "The Doom of Old Valyria was prophesied by my ancestor, Daenys the Dreamer. She had a powerful dream about the destruction of Valyria and she convinced her father to sail west, where they settled in Dragonstone with their five dragons."

"Aenar Targaryen was the first Lord of Dragonstone. He was the first person to bring dragons to Westeros," Kattra finished his thought with a sly smile, "What else have you learned about dragons?"

Ned rolled his eyes and went back into his book, flipping through the pages, "Aegon the Conqueror, he was the first Targaryen King who to rule the entire Seven Kingdoms. He started the Targaryen dynasty and, with the help of his queen sister-wives, they used their dragons to united all the kingdoms into one."

"What are you two going on about?" Parsley asked, budging into their conversation, "Why are you two so interested in the history of the dragons now?"

Kattra looked at Ned, who gave her a look of innocence, and knew to keep their secrets to themselves, "We just are."

"Did all the dragon eggs vanish after the Doom, Parsley?" Ned added in, trying not to be suspicious.

"According to your mother, for the most part, yes. Her dragons were given to her by a man who didn't think actual dragons would come out of them," Parsley smirked and then went back to studying with her own children, "If he did, I'm sure he would've kept them… or throw them into the ocean."

"Mother had three dragons: Drogon; who's still alive, Rhaegon; who died in King's Landing during the great war, and Viserion… she doesn't really talk about Viserion much," Ned spoke his last words as if he was trying to explain something to himself, "Parsley… what happened to Viserion?"

Parsley shrugged, not really paying attention to them, "She didn't tell me much about him, but she did say she lost him trying to save your Father. Maybe ask one of them?"

"Guess we are bothering my parents," Ned said as he shut the book and pushed it away from him, "Hopefully Lyaella has gotten more done today than we have."

* * *

**Thwack**.

Lyaella grunted as the wooden sparring sword hit the straw dummy Tormund made for the children to practice on. Where her brother and sister spent their time back home trying to deal with their own problems, Lyaella dealt with something much different. The eldest Targaryen child hadn't been the same since the attack in the keep. All she could think of was how she was saved by her little sister, and something about that bothered her. Lyaella wasn't even sure it was the fact that it was Valyria who saved her. She had a newly grown appreciation for her baby sister, and she wasn't truly bothered by her help. What bothered Lyaella was feeling powerless. There were so many things that went through her head that day that still played in her head as she trained in the snow. Why didn't she have her weapon? Why didn't she do more?

Why didn't _she _protect them?

She was the oldest child, it was her job to protect her younger siblings. Sansa had explained to her niece that they were all a pack, and only together would they survive.

"_A pack of wolves, a pack of dragons; it doesn't matter. Only_ _**together **__do we survive."_

Lyaella hit the dummy over and over again until the little wooden sword snapped in two and the broken piece was sent flying across the snow. She panted angrily as she stared at the dummy, imagining it to be the assassin in the crypt.

"I'm sure whatever he did, he didn't deserve it," A voice familiar voice behind her called out. Lyaella didn't turn around, she knew it was Aiden without needing to, "I've been here all week, if you were going to come out here you should have told me. I would've come with you ."

"I don't need you following me," Lyaella snapped as she looked back to face him. She didn't mean for it to come out as nasty as it did, but she was just fuming with rage.

Aiden threw up his hands and took a step back, "You got it, dragon girl." Just wanting to get away and be alone, Lyaella threw the other half of the broken sparring sword to the floor and began to walk back home, "You don't have to leave," Aiden called out to her, "We can train together if you'd like…"

"I don't want to train with you!" Lyaella growled as she turned back to yell at Aiden, "I don't need help training; I don't need help with anything!"

"What's with you? I haven't done anything to you!" Aiden snapped back now annoyed with the young girls' attitude, "I'm just trying to be a good friend."

Lyaella walked back to Aiden and shoved her finger into his chest, pushing him back, "I am not your friend!" With her the end of her sentence, Lyaella shoved Aiden to the ground. As the ginger boy fell into the snow, Lyaella could finally see how flushed his face had become. The poor boy had no idea what made the princess so angry, but he was feeling the blunt end of her emotions now, "I am your princess, and I don't need you for anything! Do you understand me?"

"Of course princess," Aiden huffed, looking defeated as his eyes glanced away, "As you command."

Lyaella stared at Aiden and her heart started to beat faster than when she was angry. She felt her own cheeks get warm and flustered, making the young princess only feel more frustrated and confused. She liked Aiden, he was her friend. Lyaella wasn't entirely sure why she said those terrible things to him, or why they made her feel like crying now that they were said. Feeling betrayed by her emotions, Lyaella ran off without a word.

* * *

Valyria wasn't sure how she did it, but the young princess managed to go for a ride without anyone following her or noticing she was gone. She was rather impressed with herself considering her parents had guards always keeping an eye on her. Valyria must have been gone for at least an hour at that point. She rode until she had no idea where she was riding to, and after Valyria came across a river. The youngest Targaryen dismounted her horse and walked it over to the river to drink from. As they neared the water, she could see that the horse was spooked by something. It whined and shorted as it tried to run from her, but Valyria pulled the horseback.

"Nothing is here, it's okay," She tried talking sweetly to the horse to calm it down but it didn't work.

Valyria could feel her heart pick up as a large shadow passed over them, and the horse buckled back and managed to pull itself away from her grasp. As the horse ran off, Valyria could feel the ground beneath her shake as something landed behind her. Very slowly, she turned around to see what exactly had approached her and to Valyrias' surprised it was none other than her mother's dragon: Drogon. It was rare to catch the massive black and red beauty flying in the west when winter around, but here he was in all his glory staring down his youngest sibling.

"Wow," Valyria was amazed. It was the first time she had ever seen him in her life and his first time Beyond the Wall since Lyaella's fourth name day. Slowly, Valyria stepped closer to Drogon and she could see his huff through his large nostrils. It was so cold, even the dragon's breath could be seen when he exhaled. She could see him watching carefully as she approached him. Valyria stared at the dragon's large face, and imagine he could swallow her whole if he really wanted to. Drogon did no such thing and was rather calm as Valyria inched closer and closer until she only an arms reach from the dragon. As cautiously as she could, Valyria reached both hands out to touch him; her heart racing as she did so. Valyria's hands looked like ants compared to the scales on Drogon's body, and as her fingers shivered anxiously as she touched his warm body. The moment she made contact, her eyes rolled back into her head, and Valyria passed out.

"_You're a dragon, Valyria, just like your mother and father before you. _

_A time for dragons come again… just like in the times of old"_

Valyria could have sworn she opened her eyes, but she in her mind she felt like she was still stuck in a dream. She could feel herself flying in the air, over the forest, and going beyond the sea. There was no way it was real, everything rational thought in her mind told her it couldn't. It was nothing a wonderful dream, no matter how real it felt: and _gods,_ did it feel real. From the smell of the salty seas to the cold ocean breeze and vivid blue waters; every bit of it felt and looked so real. But Valyria knew, it had to be a dream. Little girls don't fly.

* * *

_Author's Note: We have cover art! I taught myself how to do some cool stuff! I'm gonna start posting some cool things I made for the story on my Tumblr over the next week or so so make sure to follow me to check it out! (Tumblr: morosemagick / Life as Mernie)_


	38. The Old and the New

_I'm back!_

_I'm sorry I was gone for so long, I was sick most of the week and just had no desire to write. I literally had 90% of this chapter done but I couldn't bring myself to finish it because I had no energy to do so. But now it's here and up and I'm very excited about the next few chapters. There will probably be another time jump coming soon; I'm just superrrrr freaking anxious to get them to teenagers lol. So much more to explore, learn and discover for this story and House Stargaryen!_

* * *

"_Mum, tell us more about the dragons." Lyaella, Valyria, and Ned were all in the same bed as their mother. Daenerys had allowed her 11 to 6-year-olds to spend the night with her one time while he was away at Hardhome. Little did she realize they would not let her sleep, just like when they were babes._

"_Well let's see; there was Meraxes, Vhagar, Balerion the Dread; largest dragon to ever live…" Daenerys smiled wide as her children stared at her doe-eyed and mesmerized by her stories, "Many dragons were born after their time, but the Dragonriders who cared for them became careless and with time the dragons vanished. For almost 200 years there were no recordings of dragons alive in the East or the West; until the day that three dragons were born in the Dothraki Sea in the funeral pyre of a great and powerful Khal. Does anyone remember their names?"_

_Lyaella was the first to reply, "Rhaegal!"_

"_Yes, Rhaegal was named for my eldest brother; Rhaegar," Daenerys reminisced of her emerald green dragon as she told the children more about him, "Sweet Rhaegal was like his namesake, fought for his family when needed but a gentle soul was his true nature. Your father was the only rider Rhaegal ever had, and he died on my own fault," Her smiled softened as she continued on with her story, "What about the others, my loves?"_

"_Tell us about Drogon, next, Mother!" Ned exclaimed from where he laid in the bed._

_"Drogon is the last known dragon alive, and though my love has been known to fly West from time to time, Drogon prefers to be East where it's warmer," Daenerys explained to her children, "I rode Drogon into many battles, he was my closest son and he loved me dearly."_

_Lyaella gave her mother a confused look, "He was just a dragon, Mum, how did you know he loved you?" _

_Daenerys chuckled, and sweetly rubbing her daughter's face with her fingers, "You could see it in his eyes, my darling."_

_"What about Viserion, Mother?" Valyria asked bringing up her final son. _

_The look on Daenerys' face turned bittersweet as memories of Viserion came to her mind, "Well, my Viserion was a lot like my brother he was named for. He was known to be ill-tempered, and sometimes he didn't listen. But he could be kind and loving to his mother when he wanted. My dear Viserion passed long ago, and his passing breaks my heart to this day."_

_Valyria frowned for her mother's pain, "Do you miss your dragons, Mother?" _

_"Yes, my loves, for they were as much my children as the three of you," Daenerys somber eyes drifted away as she smiled, "and not a day goes by I don't I wish I could have them here again."_

Valyria woke from her dream with a gasp, jumping up from where she laid as she tried her best to catch her breath. The first thing she noticed was how hard it was to breathe, and how humid the air felt. The Targaryen princess looked around at her surroundings and found herself in a place she didn't recognize. A layer of smoke blocked the sun from beaming down on her; though occasionally it peaked through, and the air was much warmer than she could ever remember since her birth. Valyria was a winter child, and she had not yet in her life experienced heat as intense as this before. Too warm for her winter clothes, Valyria removed all of her heavier winter clothes until all she had left was the thin slip that she wore under her dress and her shoes.

She left her clothes on the floor and continued on her journey to figure out where exactly she was. By her surroundings, Valyria figured she was in the ruins of something but what exactly she wasn't sure. The ruins themselves seemed to be taken back by nature, much of the broken left behind buildings covered in vines and moss. Some of the stone was still attached, and Valyria could make out the remnants of a long-forgotten city. Valyria made her way to a riverside and at the far end of it, she can see it breaks off into the ocean.

Valyria sighed as she turned her head to stare down the opposite end of the river, "Where did you take me, big brother?" Realizing that wherever she was Valyria was stuck, and Drogon had left her behind, she turned back and continued deeper into the ruins.

For the next hour, she kept on exploring, making her way through the ruins until she came across what might have once been a town square. As she stood in the middle of the square, Valyria was hit with this strange feeling of familiarity. Time seemed to slow down as visions of the late past played around her, and the ghosts of this dead city momentarily walked amongst her. She could see the shadows of people who were long dead, some that reminded her of her mother. All of these people seemed very fancy and though Valyria knew this had to be a vision of something that had happened something about it seemed very advanced. She looked into the sky and to her surprise, visions of _dragons _came to her. Not just one dragon but dozens of them flying through the sky, all different shapes and sizes.

It was then that Valyria knew exactly where Drogon and taken her to.

"Old Valyria," The young princess gasped, her face beaming with excitement. Valyria had never been to someone so extraordinary in her whole life, let alone somewhere that wasn't so cold. Her happiness didn't last, as a rustle in the ruins and the sound of running feet made the little Targaryen jump and her visions come to an end. Valyria turned around, trying to figure out where the noises were coming from, "Who's there?!"

The scurrying got close, and the rustling bushes louder as whatever was out there closed in on her. From behind the sound of footprints approaching her had Valyria on her toes, turning quickly to see who or what was there. When she turned around she felt a brief moment of relief, thinking she was found by an adult. "Hello?" Valyria tried to get a better look, but as the stranger got closer she could see something was wrong with him. His completion was an odd grey color, and it almost looked like his skin was made of scales. His face looked unfriendly and made Valyria start to panic. Scared for her life, the 6-year-old turned around and ran away.

* * *

"_What do you think we are having this time?" A very pregnant Daenerys asked John as he crawled into bed with her. She cuddled herself against her husband as he covered them both with the blankets. It was an extra cold winter night, and not even their fireplace was much help._

"_I tell you what I told you about Lyaella and little Ned," Jon kissed Daenerys' head as he pulled her in close, "I don't care about the gender, only that they are happy and healthy."_

"_Oh come on, Jon, you must have a slight preference for one gender," Daenerys pushed his chest playfully, making him chuckle, "I would like another boy. I don't know what I'd do with two daughters. Lyaella is already so much to handle, and I'm sure she loves being the only girl."_

"_I don't know," Jon shrugged, actually thinking about Daenerys' question, "Another girl doesn't sound so terrible."_

"_I knew you had a preference," Daenerys chuckled, "What would you name her?"_

"_Honestly?" Jon sighed to himself, unable to bring himself to answer her, "It's a silly name…"_

"_Tell me, my blood," Daenerys squeezed Jon tighter, "I promise I won't think it as silly."_

_Jon looked at his wife, who had a big beaming smile on her face and caved, "Valyria." _

"_Like… the old country?" Daenerys questioned his choice, making Jon feel embarrassed_

"_It's stupid," Jon told her as he sighed._

_Daenerys smiled, cupping his face with her hands, "It's not, tell me why."_

_Jon smiled faintly as he explained, "The City of Valyria was one a beautiful and prosperous kingdom. Queen Valyria would be just the same. Except there would be no Doom to bring her end, and her namesake will thrive again; leaving a better mark in history than it did before."_

_Daenerys kissed Jon then went back to laying down on his chest, "That does sound incredible, but what would she be the queen of? Where would she rule?"_

_Jon chuckled as he replied, "She's would be a dragon, she could rule wherever she pleased."_

"We haven't found anything yet, King Crow," one of his clansmen explained as he rode up to Jon, "No one has seen Princess Valyria." He was surrounded by a dozen all other men all of them trying to tell him the same thing. It had been hours. They had noticed Valyria's horse was missing and after realizing the princess was nowhere to be found Jon had sent out a searching party for her, but the search came up barren.

His youngest; his baby, was gone.

"She has to be somewhere," Jon growled in frustration, "How far did your men get?"

"Edge of the forest, My King," Another man replied.

"Go out further, if she's not in this area she must have ridden out further," Jon exclaimed to all his men, but everyone looked absolutely exhausted.

"Your Grace," Kristof approached the group with Tormund and three other men, "Went to the rivers before the Frostfangs and there's no sign of her."

"We have to keep looking!" Jon growled.

"Crow," Tormund put his hand on Jon's shoulder, "She ain't up here. Girls only six, we would've found her if she was still on foot."

Jon started to panting. What would he tell Daenerys? Their daughter was missing and nothing of her could be found. Not her horse, not a body… nothing. He was distraught, Tormund could see it in his eyes, "I-I have to tell my wife…"

"I'll go with you," Tormund nodded, gripping his shoulder tighter to steady the broken man. Together they headed back to Wolvesden, where they know Daenerys would be waiting for them.

* * *

"**No!**" Daenerys's screams echoed throughout the stronghold, and her cries could be heard all throughout Snowhome. The broken queen fell to the floor sobbing, Jon there to catch her before she hit the floor. Lyaella and Ned watching from a distance as their father tried to calm their mother after breaking the terrible news to her. Valyria was gone.

"I don't understand," Ned looked to his older sister with tears in her eyes, "Where could she have gone?"

Lyaella didn't look sad, she looked angry. There was a fire in her eyes burning brightly, and it wasn't going out soon, "She couldn't just disappear. Someone must have taken her."

"But who?" Ned questioned.

"I don't know," Lyaella turned back to walk away, "But we know someone who might."

"Lyaella!" Ned chased after his sister, following her through the halls until they reached Kattra's bedroom. Lyaella through open the door to find Kattra sitting there alone in her room, a blank expression on her face. Not sad, or sly, or happy or confused, just blank.

"Where is our sister?" Lyaella asked Kattra.

The little priestess in training looked up, "Why would I know?"

"You were with her last! You were watching her practice!" Lyaella snapped, "You should've been with her!"

"She said she needed to be alone, she couldn't concentrate," Kattra told Lyaella managing to stay come, "I told her to make sure someone went with her."

"She's six! You should've gone with her!" Lyaella's anger turned to tears.

Ned walked over to his sister and put his hand on her shoulder, "We all should've been watching her. Father told us to stick together… and we didn't."

Kattra looked between Lyaella and Ned. She could see the heartbroken look on their faces and she knew she couldn't continue to hold this calm act. The little priestess sighed, and got off of her seat, "He told me not to follow her… she had to do this on her own."

"What? Who told you?" Ned looked at Kattra confused.

"The Lord of Light, he showed me in the flames what Valyria must do next," Kattra started shaking, her feelings catching up to her, "I didn't want to let her go but Kinvara said I must listen to the flames!"

"Where did the Lord say she was going?" Ned asked Kattra, she could tell by the look on his face he felt angry and betrayed.

"He didn't say," Kattra lied.

Lyaella stepped closer to her, "Then ask him."

"That's not how that works, Lyaella," Kattra replied as she distanced herself from the angry princess.

"I don't care," Lyaella growled, "Find my **sister**!"


	39. A Destiny For Dragons

_HAPPY TUESDAY! _

_Okay, I'm gonna be honest, yesterday I went to right this chapter and wrote ONE SENTENCE and went 'yeah... no, I got nothing.' My muse just wasn't there. Apparently, the only time I'm inspired is when I'm at work... trying to work lol. On the bright side, I freaking LOVE this chapter. As this story is DEFINITELY going to be longer than 50 chapters lmao. I had other things I wanted to happen in this chapter that didn't make sense to try to fit in now so it'll happen next chapter, but shits getting really good. I hope these chapters are worth the wait!_

* * *

Kattra lit the fireplace in her room, threw a couple of herbs and a potion into the fire and then waited. Before them, the fire crackled and danced. Lyaella and Ned stood close behind her, skeptically watching Kattra as she stared into the flame. After a few minutes, Kattra turned around and sighed, "He won't show me anything."

"He won't or you won't?" Lyaella rebutted, the oldest Targaryen looking very disapproving with how quick Kattra seemed to give up.

Kattra rolled her eyes, "I'm not a true priestess, yet, I don't have control over what he does and doesn't show me."

Ned looked between the two mad girls and tried to calm down the fire brewing between his sister and his friend, "Alright, let's just think," Ned put his hands on Kattra's shoulders so he knew she was paying attention to him, "What did he show you the first time?"

Kattra glanced at Lyaella then looked back to Ned, "A Great Shadow, flying threw the snow and as he's flying the snow melts and winter becomes summer. Once summer arrives, the shadow flies down to the ground and reveals its true self. You think it's a great beast but as it lands the shadow shrinks and it revealed that it's only a little dragon, black as night."

The two other children thought for a moment about what Kattra told them, trying to put together what it all meant. After a few minutes, Lyaella gasps, "Father calls Valyria Little Dragon," Lyaella grabbed Kattra by the wrist and yanked her towards the door, "You need to tell them what you saw!"

"I can'!" Kattra yelled as she tried to pull away from Lyaella's grip. Lyaella turns back to see Kattra frowning, "They'll be mad at me."

Lyaella's brows furrowed, turning away as she continues to pull Kattra away, "You should've thought of that _before_ you abandoned my sister."

* * *

Full of fear, the youngest Targaryen races through the ruins of her namesake as the number of strange stone men who chased her multiplied. Valyria was quick and could fit into small places, making escaping these strangers just a bit easier. Still, she's only just a scared child and Valyria accidentally runs into a dead end. As she backs into the stone wall, the stone men catch up to her, surrounding her and making it impossible to leave. With nowhere left to go, Valyria stood her ground, picking up a thick branch from the ground and holding it up to defend herself. Even though she is only six, Valyria stands brave and chooses not to cower before death. She was too much of her fathers' daughter in that sense.

The stone men inched closer as Valyria held the branch closer and screamed, but the battle cry she bellowed out was not her own. The screech that was heard above her voice was much louder and scarier, scary enough to make the stone men back away from the girl. All heads turned to the sky as a shadow formed above them, and Valyria smiled when she saw who was above her. From the sky came Drogon, who landed on the rubble behind the girl and lowered his head closer until it was aligned with her. The stone men backed away more, some of them running away at the sight of the massive dragon. Those who didn't run rushed to attack the dragon, but Drogon let out a fiery blast that burned the men to a crisp.

Once they were alone, Valyria walked forward and away from Drogon's head so she could get a better look at him; dropping the branch as she did so. For a split moment; as Valyria turned around to look at Drogon, who she saw was not the dragon birthed by her mother but someone entirely different. He looked bigger, which Valyria didn't think was possible, and his eyes seemed unfamiliar. The vision of the other dragon didn't last long, and after a few blinks, it was gone.

Valyria rushed back to Drogon and wrapped her arms around his face the best she could, nuzzling into him, "Thank you for coming back for me." She could feel the heat of his body as she held him, the warm exhale for air through his nose and he breathed in and out, "You need to take me home, big brother." Drogon exhaled harder, as if he was snorting at her, and lifted his head out of Valyria's arms, "Drogon! Drogon I need to go home!"

The great dragon looked to the sky, and by the look of his stance seemed to be getting ready to take off. Not wanting to be left alone, Valyria climbed the debris and tried to climb on his back. Unfortunately, Valyria was too small and weak to make such a climb. Drogon stretched out his wings, and for a moment Valyria panicked in fear of being left behind. Before he took completely off, Drogon bent his head down and carefully he picked Valyria up by her dress put her on his back and took flight. She held on tight as Drogon flew through the air, her heart racing with excitement as she watched the ground beneath her shrink momentarily.

However, they weren't in the sky long.

Drogon took her to the other side of the ruins and landed on top of some nearby debris. Valyria carefully dismounted the dragon and took in her surroundings. After a minute or two, she realized she was back where she began when she first woke up in Old Valyria. Confused, Valyria turned around to yell at the dragon, "Drogon, I said take me home!" Valyria started to walk towards the dragon; who huffed and turned away, stopping the young girl in her tracks. Valyria growled in frustration, stopping her feet, "This isn't home, there is nothing here for me!" Drogon turned back and huffed again, really confusing Valyria this time. She stared at him then turned back to the ruins around her, "Or is there?"

* * *

In front of the people of Snowhome and the royal family themselves, Kattra retold her vision as well as how she purposely let Valyria wander into the forest alone. The look on Jon and Daenerys' face was devastating as the rest of the people argued and discussed the vision on their own. They thought on it for a while until Daenerys finally came to her own conclusion.

"A Great Shadow, who flies between winter and summer," Daenerys put her hands on her face and sighed, "The shadow… it's Drogon, it has to be. And flying between winter and summer must mean traveling from Westeros… and off to the lands of the East."

"I don't understand, you're telling us that Drogon came here to kidnap Valyria and took her East?" Jon looked at Kattra with confusion, still trying to unravel the Lord of Light's riddle in his head, "Last time Drogon was here was almost a decade ago, why would he come here just for our daughter?"

"I don't think she was kidnapped, My King," Kattra answered with an anxious expression clear on her face, playing with her fingers as she explained herself, "We all know Valyria is… different."

"Are you saying," Daenerys sat forward in her seat, looking between Jon and Kattra, "That Valyria...she warged into Drogon, and flew _herself_ to Essos?"

Jon scoffed at the idea as sighed into his own hands, trying to imagine their six-year-old daughter flying across the Narrow Sea on the back of Drogon. The Freefolk erupted into more arguments as they discussed this new revelation. Kattra took a step forward and clasped her hands in front of her; speaking loud so that everyone in the room had her attention, "I know it sounds impossible, Your Grace, but your family thrives on impossibilities. Both of you have looked death in the eyes and returned, had a family when it was once deemed unlikely for you to do so, and ruled a Kingdom once thought too wild and broken to unite. So maybe it's very possible that your daughter did just that."

Daenerys and Jon looked at each other, defeated looks on their faces, and the rest of the room seemed to silence as they thought over the scenario the young priestess presented them. At this point, with Valyria gone more than a day, they had no other choice but to believe in the fact that Kattra being right was a very big possibility. All the whispered stop as Daenerys rose from her throne, looking at her men as she spoke, "We have looked all over the Freelands for Valyria with absolutely no sign that she is here. At this point, there's nothing left to do but consider our only option… that Kattra is right." The crowd gasped and bickered but, silence as Daenerys spoke again, "I will sail East to Volantis to meet with Kinvara, if she is East then I'm certain the red priestess will be able to find our daughter."

The Freefolk continued their bickering as Jon jumped from his own throne, "You aren't going East, my blood, you are still a wanted woman! Any assassin would kill you for the right amount of gold, and one look of your silver hair will make you easy to recognize," Daenerys looked his way as Jon grabbed her hand, "I will go to Volantis to look for Valyria."

"Jon, you are their King." Daenerys argued, "You have to stay here."

"And you are their Queen," Jon smiled with a reply as he squeezed her hand tight, "You can rule without me, and it'll go find Valyria. I won't be gone for too long."

"**I'll rule in your sted**!" Lyaella jumped up from her seat in the crowd, silencing everyone with her words.

Daenerys chuckled as she looked to her daughter, "My love, your just a child."

"I'm the future Queen Beyond the Wall," Lyaella walked closer to her parents as she talked, "I learned a lot about ruling while I was staying with Aunt Sansa, and I know a lot about these people from you. I can rule while you're both gone," Lyaella smiled; her movements making her look very royal and elegant, "Give me this chance."

Jon and Daenerys looked at each other, waiting for the other to reply. Jon chuckled at Daenerys, a smirk on his face, "It's your choice. I'm going either way."

Daenerys sighed, turning to her right to look at Grey Worm, "Torgo Nudho," She called for him as she spoke in High Valyrian, "If Princess Lyaella is to rule in our absence, you must stay behind and protect her with your life as you have mine. Is that alright?"

"Of course, Issa Dāria," Grey Worm replied in the same tongue as he bowed.

Jon turned to Tormund who stood to his left, "You need to stay, and watch over my children."

"Fuck no," Tormund scoffed, "And let you do all the stupid stuff alone? Not a chance," The took men smirked as Tormund put his hand on Jon's shoulder, "Where you go, I go. Who else is gonna make sure you don't kill yourself doing more dumb shit?"

"Lord Davos," Jon called out for the older man who stood not far from them.

Davos stepped closer to his King and smiled, "Don't worry, My King, I'll make sure the Princess makes all the right choices in your stead."

Daenerys and Jon looked at each other and smiled, then back to the rest of the Freefolk, "That settles it then," Daenerys told their people, "Princess Lyaella will rule in our absence while we sail East to find Princess Valyria."

Lyaella smiled and the Freefolk cheered, banging on the tables as they did so, "I won't let you down, Mum, I promise."

* * *

"There's nothing here Drogon!" Valyria huffed as she dropped to her knees; hot and exhausted. She had been searching the area for over an hour trying to find whatever it was Drogon had brought her back for. The young princess laid on her back as she tried to catch her breath, the hot concrete not bothering her skin as much as it might for a normal person. As she laid there trying to breathe, Valyria looked to her left and saw another momentary vision. In front of her she watched as the ruins turned back into a home, and through the doorway rushed an older woman with curly platinum hair with a basket of something, covered with a cloth. The woman rushed into the home, and moments later it was destroyed by a terrible quake of the ground, bringing the building in on itself.

The vision ended and became rubble again as Valyria rushed to her feet. She ran over to the ruins of the home and started to dig once more threw the debris until she found a trap door in the ground. As best as the little princess could, she moved all the rubble until she could open the trap door and discovered stairs leading to a basement. Valyria turned her head back to Drogon and smiled, "How did you know?" She turned away and her face scrunched up, "How did I know?"

Knowing the dragon wouldn't reply, Valyria made her way down the broken steps into the hidden basement of the Old Valyrian home. Almost everything was in ruins, the walls crumbling in on itself and what every furniture that was once kept down there destroyed. Valyria barely had light down in the basement, so she didn't immediately notice that she was stepping on something until she heard a snap. She looked down and picked up whatever it was that laid beneath her feet and held it out to the sun that was shining down from the trap door. The moment she noticed was it was, Valyria dropped it.

Bones.

The roomed was littered in them bones of those long dead. Turned into stone, a testament to the long lost civilization of Old Valyria. Most seemed human, but after digging around Valyria found one that was a touch unsettling. After holding it up to the light, she discovered that the skull once belonged to a baby dragon. It broke her heart, but the princess continued on. As she continued to rummage around through the old home she came across a skeleton fallen against the wall, and in its hands a basket with a cloth over it. Valyria carefully removed the skeleton's hand from the basket and brought it back with her out into the light, taking notice of the weight of whatever was inside.

"Alright, big brother," Valyria spoke to the large dragon as she placed the heavy basket on the floor, "Let us see what it is you brought me here to fi-" Valyria lifted the cloth and her words came to a halt as she marveled at the contents of the basket. With a look of awe and shaky hands, Valyria reached out and took out one of the three objects sitting in the basket and held it in the air. Never in her entire life did Valyria think she'd see something so beautiful as it was deadly, but here it was and it was very real, "It's… there-" She couldn't believe her eyes, and the overwhelming feeling it gave her was enough to make her tear up, "_**Dragon eggs**_." Valyria looked back into the basket where the other two eggs sat; all three of the eggs very different colors. The youngest Targaryen couldn't help but laugh at her discovery.

Valyria had found dragon eggs, and now all she wanted to do was hatch them.


	40. From the Ashes

_New chapter is here!_

_WE GOT DRAGON EGGS! I'm so hyped, and I'm glad you are too! Another time jump is coming in a few chapters, so that's something to be hyped about too. Hope you guys are liking all the stuff that's been going on!_

* * *

The three dragon eggs sat in the basket in front of Valyria. The youngest Targaryen sat for a few minutes to admire them, absolutely blown away by her own discovery and took that time to examine each egg carefully. The first egg was silver with a gold shimmer in its scales. The second egg, the one she had lifted out just moments before, was dark purple with swirls black hidden inside. The final egg was gray with a red tint to it. Valyria was more than pleased with her findings, and now she finally understood why Drogon had brought her to these ruins in the first place. She wondered for a moment how he even knew the eggs existed but didn't linger on the question too much because to her it didn't matter how he knew. Valyria had found more dragon eggs, which meant even more dragons could roam the known world.

Unfortunately, the youngest Targaryen had no idea how to hatch dragon eggs. Her mother never got to tell her that part of the story. For a moment, Valyria really started to miss her family. She wasn't sure exactly how long she had been gone but now with thoughts of her parents and siblings, she was beginning to feel homesick. Valyria longest for the forest of her homeland, and the comfort of winter.

The sun was starting to go down at this point, and Valyria wasn't feeling so good about spending the night in the ruins of this old City. She turned to the older dragon and sighed, "Drogon, we can't stay here." The dragon just looked at her then out into the distance. Valyria looked back at the basket and covered the eggs inside. She lifted the basket with all her might and carried it over to Drogon, "Come on big brother, let's go somewhere else." Still, Drogon did not reply. Valyria wasn't sure why he would listen to her mother but no to her, but figured there was a better way.

Drogon looked down at Valyria, his head now inches away from her. Keeping calm, she placed both hands on his face and let her mind wander until suddenly she was dreaming again. Now dreaming herself into Drogon, Valyria picked her own body up as well as the basket of eggs and carefully flew them out of the city. Valyria wasn't sure how long the dream would last, but as long as she got her self away from the ruins of Old Valyria, she figured she'd be fine.

* * *

"_Good morning Princess."_

"_Hello, Princess Lyaella."_

"_How are you today, Princess?"_

Lyaella was without a doubt absolutely in love with all the affection she was getting while being acting Lady Regent, or at least that was the title according to her mother. When she was an only child, Lyaella remembered taking daily walks around Snowhome with her parents. It was something her father did when he was first elected the true King Beyond the Wall, and continued to do once he married her mother. Jon and Daenerys continued the tradition well into their marriage and would bring Lyaella and her siblings along when they were tinier, but as they grew older and wanted to do their own things, her parents chose to do their walks just the two of them.

Now doing these walks alone; with only the lingering company of Grey Worm not far behind her, Lyaella understood the peace it brought both of her parents.

While walking through the Market District, Lyaella came across a trader from across the Narrow Sea selling beautiful jewelry. She knew he must have been from the East because his skin was more tanned than the rest of the Northerners. He was older with dark shaggy hair with touches of gray. The gems and trinkets caught her eye, getting her to stop and see whatever wares the trader had. Upon seeing the princess at his cart and stand set up, the older gentleman jumped to greet her, "You must be the Princess Lyaella, lovely to meet you."

Lyaella smiled as the man bowed to her, "Your wares are beautiful." She told the man, a few of the things catching her eye.

The man noticed the set of jewelry she was staring at and jumped to stop her, "Oh no Princess, I have a very special selection of styles for the royal family," He turned back to look threw his things, "I was hoping to meet your Queen mother and show her the collection, but alas she is not here, so in her absence you are more than welcome to look through it yourself!" The trader turned around with a beautiful box, painted black and red, and opened it to reveal the special collection he had. All of the jewelry in the box was Targaryen inspired, as well as a few pieces that well represented the Dragon-Wolf banner of her father, "Gems and Jewelry fit for a Targaryen Queen, and her Stark children of course. Please take for your mother and sister as well, it would be an honor for your family to wear the products of my work."

"You make these yourself?" Lyaella asked him as she browsed the box.

The trader chuckled as he turned back to look through his stand, "No princess, I can't take all the credit, my brother makes the jewelry and I travel and sell it. We have been trading for a long time, but we have never had our pieces worn by such a well-renowned family such as yours. It would make my brother's dreams come true if your family wore his pieces."

Lyaella's eye was caught on a beautiful necklace as he spoke, it was on a silver chain and the pendant was shaped like a dragon claw holding a clear round stone. The pendant reminded her of Valyria, and she sighed at the thought of her missing sister, "My sister would just love this."

"The Princess… Valyria, am I right?" The trader asked still looking through his things.

Lyaella smiled, "Yes, may I take this for her?"

"Of course!" The man turned around holding something behind his back, and Lyaella could feel Grey Worm creep closer to her. From behind his back, the trader revealed a beautiful dark tiara with little diamonds hidden inside, "The diamonds were mined in a cave outside of Old Valyria, and the tiara itself is made with a mix of silver and obsidian."

"Obsidian?" Lyaella asked confused as he took the tiara from the man, admiring its beauty. She turned it around and realized it had a dragon and a wolf's head hidden in the front of the design.

"Dragon glass, Princess." Grey Worm explained.

The trader watched proudly as Lyaella placed the tiara carefully on her own head, "How does it look?"

"Like you're ready to be queen," The trader smiled, his eyes beaming with excitement, "I cannot wait to tell my brother how wonderful the future Queen Beyond the Wall looked in his tiara."

"Well, I hope one day when I am queen your brother will make my crown as well," Lyaella smiled as she took the tiara off her head to admire it.

The trader's smile got even wider, "Of course, Princess! We would be honored."

* * *

While Lyaella was off pretending to be Queen, Ned spent most of his time up in Wolvesden ignoring Kattra. It had been over a week since their parents had gone to Volantis to start their search for Valyria, but Ned was still not over the sense of betrayal he was left with after Kattra lied about what had happened to his sister. The Targaryen Prince felt his older sister had gotten over Kattra's deceit too quickly, and he couldn't help still holding on to his grudge. Little Ned wasn't sure why he was still so angry after everyone else had accepted her apology, but he still felt like he was burnt by her in the worst way and just being around Kattra made his chest hurt. It was a betrayal of the trust he thought they had built. Out of the three siblings, Ned felt he was always the closest to Kattra; especially after what happened in Winterfell, and thought he deserved more honesty than his sisters.

"I don't understand girls," Ned complained as he watched Aiden practice his archery, "Why don't they just say what they mean?"

"Your sister is never honest with her feelings, one moment she hates me next she's asking me to spar with her," Aiden shot an arrow at the target as he continued his conversation with the young prince, "My father says women never know what they want."

"Your father isn't really one for good womanly advice," Ned chuckled as he watched his friend fire another arrow.

"Aye, true, but he's right about the things he knows," Aiden turned around and put his bow down, "That's why the King keeps him around. Best friends stick together."

"Kattra is supposed to be my best friend," Ned sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest, "You would think she'd trust me."

"My father told me not to bother trying to decipher a woman's feelings, too messy," Aiden smirked, "Beside's if I'm too busy trying to always figure out why Lyaella is mad at me I won't have time for my training."

"Lyaella would make a much better knight than you, I don't know why you'd keep on training," Ned chuckled at Aiden, who turned around and went back to his training.

The ginger boy picked up his bow and another arrow, readying himself to fire, "Because Father told me our job is to protect the royal family, and one day I plan on becoming Lyaella's personal knight." With that final thought, Aiden let go of the arrow and hit the bullseye.

"Right," Ned replied, rolling his eyes as he turned away from Aiden. As he turned around he noticed that Kattra was watching them from a distance, "Aiden, I'll be right back."

Ned stomped through the snow over to where Kattra was watching them, and at the sight of him coming closer, the young priestess turned to walk away. Seeing that she was trying to escape him, Ned started to run towards her, grabbing her by the arm to stop her from getting away. As Ned turned Kattra around, her eyes kept its gaze away as she refused to look the prince in the eye, "Little Wolf…"

"Is there a reason your spying on me?" Ned asked with a bitter tone as he let her arms go.

Kattra shrugged as she crossed her arms over her chest, "I didn't expect to run into you in the garden."

"So then why are you watching me from a distance, only to run away when I approach you?" Ned scrunched his face, clearly aggravated, "I should be the one running from _you_ after what you did. You don't get to be the one who's hurt!"

"I told you I'm sorry, Ned!" Kattra face became flushed, and her eyes red. Though she wouldn't look him in the eye, Ned could still see she was starting to cry.

Ned grabbed Kattra by her shoulders, shaking her as he talked, "We are supposed to stick together and protect this family! You should've told us the truth from the beginning!"

"I'm not part of this family, Ned," Kattra yelled as she turned her head to face him, tears running down her eyes, "I am the family ward, and my purpose in this world is to serve the Lord of Light by helping your family. I can never be a part of it no matter what you say or do."

Watching her cry Ned felt absolutely terrible; he didn't mean to hurt her feelings, but hearing what she had to say about not being part of that family was even worse, "My parents said they would care for you like one of their own."

"Well I'm not Ned, I'm just a servant that's all," Kattra screamed as she pulled away from him.

Ned couldn't react, his blank facial expression matched his inability to find the correct emotion to describe how her reply made him feel. Poor Ned felt hurt, angry and disappointed all at the same time, but also at that moment, there was a longing sensation in the back of his throat. There were so many words he wanted to tell her, so many reasons why that wasn't true. It had been about a year since Kattra became part of their family, and in that time Ned's feelings towards her had changed drastically. She would always be more than the little priestess in training who was brought to his parents to be their ward, and while she might be a sister in the eyes of Lyaella and Valyria that wasn't how he viewed Kattra.

Little Ned Snowborn couldn't find the words to explain to Kattra how he felt about her, but he could definitely show her.

So instead of replying, Ned pulled Kattra closer by her shoulders and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. The kiss lasted not even a full minute, but the look on Kattra's face was as if Ned had stolen her breath away. As the Targaryen prince pulled away he could see the shocked and flustered look on Kattra's face, "You'll always be my family, Katt."

The young priestess held her fingers over her lips as stood there in shock. Ned waited for a reaction, either for her to say something or hit him but nothing happened. Instead, they were interrupted by Lord Davos.

"My Prince, a moment of your time?" Davos called from far behind Kattra.

Ned took a deep breath and sighed before walking off, "Coming, my Lord."

* * *

It took Jon and Daenerys a whole week to arrive in Volantis and find the Red Temple of R'hollor. Once finally reaching the temple, they were greatest by a priest who explained they were being expected and let to a room inside of the temple. Both of them waited impatiently for Kinvara to arrive, fearing the worst for their lost daughter. She had been missing over a week now, and every day she was missing they feared the worst. After almost an hour, Kinvara finally came to greet them.

"My Queen, King Jon," Kinvara smiled as she entered the room alone, "You're both just in time. We've been expecting your visit."

Daenerys and Jon jumped up from the seats they were waiting in as Kinvara entered the room, "So you know then? About Valyria?" Jon kept his grip on the hilt of his sword. Kinvara had done a lot to help his family over the years, yes, but part of him always felt she had another agenda hidden up her sleeve.

Kinvara smiled shifted into a smirk, "The Lord showed me what happened to your daughter only recently, and I've been waiting for your arrival so we could ride to her location together."

"You know where she is?!" Daenerys felt like she could finally breathe after hearing Kinvara's reply, and grabbed Jon's arm to get him to relax, "When can we leave?"

"We have time, Your Grace, as long as we leave within the hour," Kinvara replied with hands clasped in front of her, "We must arrive before nightfall, but other than that, everything will be fine."

Jon looked confused, "Nightfall? Why nightfall?"

"When the red star bleeds and the darkness gathers, Azor Ahai shall be born again amidst smoke and salt to wake dragons out of stone," Kinvara smiled once more, speaking her prophetic theories like riddles, "We don't want to miss the second coming of Princess who was Promised, now, do we?"


	41. With Fire and Ice

_I LIIIIVVEEEEE!_

_AND ON A SATURDAY!_

_Take this as me saying I'm sorry for taking so long to post! I was on vacation then his with the worst case of muse-itius. Everytime I would look at this chapter I just groaned because I couldn't find the will to finish it. But I finally did. And it's done! I can't promise my chapters won't be stupid sporadic from now on but I'm trying. I'm here and I care. It's just gonna take me a bit. ALSO: I'm struggling with dragon names: so throw me some ideas in the reviews and I'll pick my three favorites for our new babies!_

* * *

Valyria noticed while she was dreaming she didn't always have full control of Drogon. She would fly around for some time than she would get hungry. Or he would, she wasn't sure which one of them it was. Then he would hunt. Drogon liked sheep and Valyria was impressed on just how much he could eat. At one point he forgot to take the eggs with him, but Valyria made sure they were always with them.

Time passed oddly when she was dreaming and when she finally woke up again it was midday, but not the day she had fallen asleep.

Drogon had left her alone for a few hours while she tried to figure out how to hatch the dragon eggs. Valyria knew one thing for certain; she needed fire to hatch the eggs. So she spent some time gathering broken branches, sticks, and dry leaves to help her start a fire.

The fire Valyria built was small enough just to sit the dragon eggs inside. It was all she could carry on her own without anyone else's assistance. As much as Valyria thought she could do things on her own, she was still just a child and certain things were harder.

It took her a while to light the fire on her own, and after an hour of sitting in the little bonfire, the fire died out and the eggs still weren't hatched.

"I don't understand," Valyria was becoming a worked up and exhausted. It had been at least a week since she's had a good night's sleep or a real meal. The 6-year-old picked up the purple egg and sighed, "What did I do wrong?"

While she was sitting around feeling defeated, Drogon finally returned to her. The large dragon laid around the where she had made her little fire, he too looked like he needed some real rest.

Valyria put the egg back down and walked over to Drogon's face, hugging it as she talked, "How did it work for you, big brother?" Valyria rested her eyes for just a moment thinking about what she might have been wrong, when her answer hit her right in the face, "How did it work for you?" Valyria's eyes went wide as the idea hit her, and she rushed over to the dragon eggs. Sitting down legs crossed on the floor, Valyria thought of her mother. Once, many years ago, her mother did what she was trying to do now. She brought dragons back into the known world. Valyria closed her eyes as she tried to concentrate on what that moment might have looked like. Her mother had told her a bit of what it was like to give life to her dragons, but Valyria needed to know exactly what happened.

She needed to _see_ exactly what happened.

* * *

Ned found himself marveling at his father's throne. He already knew that Lyaella was going to be his parents' heir, but part of him always wondered what it would be like to be king. The only way he would ever know is if Lyaella chose to not be Queen, but the little wolf already knew how much that meant to his sister. Still, Ned thought back to the day Kattra showed him visions of the future that could be, and the glimpse of him as a King.

Now he wondered if everything Kattra was telling them was a lie. A trick to get them to do something for her. His trust in her was dwindling, but after he had kissed her other feelings started brewing in his heart.

"Prince Eddard, what are you doing looking so broody," Parsley approached him, a babe in her hands. Ned always felt like his teacher had a baby in her hands, "You miss your parents don't you?"

"If my parents knew the Southern King wants them dead, why did they become King and Queen here? Why didn't they run away? They could have been rulers anywhere else and been safe," Ned turned to look at Parsley, then back to the thrones, "There's nothing here but death and betrayal."

"The west is their home," Parsley explained to him as she rocked her one year old, her eyes also looking to the thrones, "Just like it is mine… yours… your aunt's... It doesn't matter who tries to remove us from our home, because we will always fight for it. It's always that we got."

"But what if everything we are fighting for is a lie?" Ned asked as he looked up to Parsley, "What if achieving peace is impossible? Lyaella doesn't become queen and Valyria never comes home… what do we do then?"

Parsley smiled softly as she sighed, "I'm not worried about, little prince, because for as long as I've known your parents I've come to know one thing," Parsley smile got bigger as she looked back to the thrones, "There is no such thing as impossible."

* * *

Lyaella had left to Hardhome a day after getting her new tiara in the Market District. She was in love with the dragon glass tiara and wore it everywhere, so of course when she had been called to come to Hardhome to deal with a situation she brought it with her. Lyaella thought of it as a sign of the power her parents bestowed upon her while they were gone.

"Lady Regent," Lord Davos smiled as he greeted Lyaella. He and Olfred had come to great the princess as the main gate into the harbor town, "How is this week going for you, Princess?"

Lyaella smiled as she walked through the town with him, "I see why my parents have so much time to take walks, the Freelands basically run themselves."

Olfred let out a big-bellied laugh, "That we do, Princess, but that is thanks to your parents. The first King Beyond the Wall united us, sure, but it was your parents who made us get along."

"Things run smoothly because King Jon and Queen Daenerys keep the peace, and if the clans fight they settle it. If there is a problem, your parents are always right there to fix it," Davos explained to her, "Keeping the peace is the biggest part of ruling the people."

"So is that why I'm here?" Lyaella asked the two older men, "To make peace?"

"Aye, there are some problems, not even I can solve, unfortunately," Olfred growled, "Some folks just won't listen and not even the Clan Chiefs can't do anything about it. So if stubborn men won't move, you bring the big boss to move them for you." The three of them stood at the edge of one of the docks as they looked out to a ship towards the end. Lyaella could see that there was a very angry looking man pacing the dock, "The trader at the end of the dock named Fizland Coldwater, has been picking fights with the others. I've asked him to leave many times already but he's being quite the stubborn cun-" Olfred glanced down at Lyaella and chuckled, "Sorry."

Lyaella glanced up momentarily at Olfred with a smirk on her face, then back down the dock, "So what is it he's starting fights over, exactly?"

Olfred scoffed, "He claims that another trader took a very important sale from him. Hard to make trades if you refuse to go to Snowhome and see the lady in charge."

"And why's that?" Lyaella scowled.

Olfred crossed his arms over his chest, "He said he doesn't do business with _children_, Princess."

"Well," Lyaella adjusted her tiara and stood tall, "Let us go see if we can do something about that, shall we?"

Lyaella, Olfred, and Davos walked together down the dock to engage with the grumpy looking trader. Fizland didn't seem to be old but his face had seemed worn from all the traveling. He was a bigger man but not fat. The way he was dressed Lyaella could only describe as a poor king. The trader flaunted jewels all over his body, but his clothes were old and tattered. Upon seeing Lyaella approach him the man scoffed and turned to his ship, where he yelled to his crew who were lazing about onboard.

"You see this, lads? A man asks for a _woman _and they send 'em a _babe_," The crew chuckled at the traders' joke as he turned to face Lyaella, "What do you want, child?"

"This _child _is Lyaella Snowborn of the House's Stark and Targaryen, First of Her Name, Future Queen of Beyond the Wall and Daughters of Dragons," Davos explained as he introduced his princess, "And as of now the Lady Regent of the Freelands. You wanted a leader, she is it."

The trader glanced a Lyaella, his eyes making her uncomfortable, "You bleed yet, girl?"

Lyaella was taken aback by his question, "I'm sorry?"

Fizland then turns back to Davos, rolling his eyes as he did so, "Ah, so you did bring me a child?"

"She is _our _princess, and you will be treating her with respect," Olfred growled at Lyaella's defense.

"Or what? You going to ruin my day more than has been?" Fizland snapped, "I was promised a visit with the **King, **not his runt! Now, because of your father, I'm losing out on gold that rightfully belongs to me!"

"My father did not promise you anything! You came here to get an honest trade just like everyone else who comes to Hardhome. I am truly sorry that my parents were not here to greet you but if it's _king's_ money you wanted you are always welcome to sail South," Lyaella spoke in a manner that you never would have expected to come out of Freechild. Davos smirked at how royal she sounded as she reprimanded the bitter trader, "You have two choices, you can either take your goods to Snowhome and do business with the Freefolk or you can remove yourself from _my _kingdom."

The look on Fizland's face as Lyaella yelled at him was absolutely baffled, and his crew had all moved to the edge of the ship to get a better view of what was going on. Fizland and Lyaella's argument starting to gather a crowd, "Your kingdom? Ha! I'm sorry, did you become Queen while you strolled down the docks?"

"You better watch your tone when you address Princess Lyaella," Olfred put his hand on the hilt of his sword and stepped closer to Fizland, his actions making the trading crew very on edge.

Fizland stood face to face with Olfred, his own hand on the hilt of his sword, "She's not my princess, last I checked."

"No, but the last **I** checked Hardhome is part of the Freelands, where my parents are King and Queen and their words are law," Lyaella got between the men and pushed Fizland away with a finger. The man backed off, rather than daring to strike the royal child then and there, "And until they return, right now _my _word is law."

Fizland glared back at his crew, then back to Lyaella, "I don't fear a child I can kill with my cock."

At the sound of his disgusting reply, Olfred drew his sword and went in to strike Fizland but Lyaella raised her hand to stop him. The almost brawl attracted more men to rush over to the dock to aid the princess, and the trader's crew also crept off the boat to defend their boss. Lyaella did her best to keep a strong composure as she defended herself, as she knew she should, "You make look at me and see just a child, but I am far from it. Dragon's blood runs through my veins, my heart fuelled by fire and my skin crafted from ice. I am not and will never be _just _a child, and if you dare disrespect me or my family again I will strike you down myself!"

Fizland pointed to the lack of weapons on her person, "And with what weapon will you strike me? An imaginary sword?"

"Dragons don't need sword's," Lyaella scowled, "Now get back on your ship and off of my shore."

Fizland scoffed, looking back at his ship but then noticing the ever-growing crowd of Freefolk and Unsullied growing on the docks. Each one of them looked ready to fight for their princess if needed. Just like her parents, Lyaella also had the will and passion that inspired others and rallied them for her cause. Seeing that he was becoming alarmingly outnumbered by the minute, Fizland decided to retreat back onto his ship and prepare his crew to take off. Lyaella watched as Fizland bitterly prepped his ship with a smirk on her face, proud of herself and her ability to act like a Queen.

* * *

"_I am Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen of the blood of Old Valyria. I am the Dragon's daughter and I swear to you that those who would harm you will die screaming."_

"_You will not hear me scream."_

"_I will, but It is not your screams I want, only your life."_

_Valyria walked slowly through the Khalasar of her mother's past, she could see the looks on their faces. They all wanted to trust her, though many of them looked skeptical. In their eyes, she was just a woman whose husband was once Khal. How would she feed them? How would she protect them? Valyria had heard the story before but had not understood the true extent of what had happened until she was standing there watching it for herself. She took her time approaching her mother, watching as a young Daenerys lit the funeral pyre. Valyria was surprised to see such a younger version of her mother; not that her mother was old, but the version of her who stood there now didn't know the extent of war the way she does now._

_This Daenerys didn't truly know death the way she does now._

_As the younger Daenerys walked into the burning pyre the world seemed to stand still. Valyria could see the panic and confusion on everyone's faces; including the Westerosi knight standing at the front of the crowd. They did not yet know her as 'The Unburnt' and must have thought her mother as mad; as any sane man would. No matter what it was they thought, no one tried to stop Daenerys from entering the flames. Valyria stepped towards the funeral pyre trying to get a batter look at what really happened. Under the sound of the witch's chants turn screaming, she could hear the crackling of the fire but there was also something else. A different kind of crack and bang similar to that of crashing thunder. Creeping closer, she could start to see the shell of the dragon eggs crack. This was the moment, the birth of her dragons._

_Now Valyria understood exactly what she needed: a greater fire._

* * *

"We have been riding for two days now, there is nothing out there," Jon grumbled, he was agitated and sick of the humid weather. Most of all, Jon missed his youngest and was very anxious to find her and bring her home. He wanted to be back North with all his children, where he felt truly a home.

"Be patient my King, the Lord will show us the way but you must give him the chance to do so," Kinvara explained as the rode, "Not everything happens in the snap of the fingers. Sometimes he waits for just the right moment."

"And what moment is that, exactly?" Jon growled. He can head Daenerys ride up next to him.

Daenerys reached out to put a hand on her husband, "We are not leaving the East without our daughter, Jon, have patience."

Jon tried to be patient but Daenerys could see the anxiety building up in his face, it has been a long time since they had seem Valyria. Any other six year old would not survive alone for such a long time but their daughter was different. Much like her aunt Arya she was strong willed and cunning.

Jon hoped that was all she needed to survive.

"There my King! My Queen! Do you see it now!' Kinvara shouted as she pointed into the distance. Jon and Daenerys turned around and could see a large smoke forming I'm the horizon. Something far away was burning, and it must of been big for the smoke clouds that were forming.

"Valyria!" Jon shouted as he and Daenerys rushed off, Kinvara not far behind them. They rode hard and fast, the smoke getting larger and closer as they approached its origin point. It didn't not take them too long to finally find where the fire was coming from, and in their field of view they could see Drogon adding flame to a massive bonfire.

The three adults dismounted their horses as they approached the massive dragon, Daenerys being the first to rush towards him, "Drogon, Stop!" She yelled in High Valyrian, and her scaled son listened.

"Where is she?" Jon shouted as he stood side by side with Daenerys.

Just before Daenerys could reply they could hear a crying sound from the fire. It was human, and it was not Drogon. Daenerys was the only one who had recognized the cry from long ago. Her heart skipped a beat as Daenerys stepped closer to the fire, "Valyria!?" She called out desperately the first time and calmly the second, *Valyr-"

Her words were cut off as another cry filled the air, and Daenerys clasped her hands over her mouth. From the fire emerged their youngest, all her clothes burned off her body and against her skin rested three baby dragons. Beautiful and small the way her boys once we're, the little dragons were all different colors. There were two in Valyria's hands, one first silver with a gold tint in their wings and the other grey and soft red. The last baby dragon was a deep purple, with black in their wings, this dragon sat on her shoulder. The purple dragon cried out a dragons screech, and Drogon replied to it's call.

Jon and Daenerys looked to Kinvara, who was standing there with a sly and proud smile on her face, than back at each. Daenerys was the first to reply, a smile on her face,

"Blood of my blood."


End file.
